Ironía
by AHO
Summary: Un hombre con un oscuro pasado, pretende rehacer su vida estudiando medicina. Tiene una entrevista, y cuenta su historia, como ha llegado hasta ahí, como llegó a volverse loco, como se enamoró de la luna y su obsesión por ella le llevó a la ruina.
1. Prólogo

Las once menos cinco

Hola...

¿Qué tal? Bueno, me presento. Me llamo Amadeo, y soy un joven de 16 años que pretende no dejaros indiferentes con esta apasionante historia.

**¿Cómo se me ocurrió?:** Bueno, un día me encontraba navegando por el inmenso mundo que es internet, y encontré un fic en el que Harry se hacía "malo" y se unía a Voldemort. Realmente, era original, por eso lo leí. A mí sinceramente, me gustan los fics extraños, aunque he leído miles. Pero si es extraño, con un título extraño y una trama original, siempre le doy una oportunidad. Y aquel fic que leí me inspiró, era cortito y bonito, pero bastante irregular. Muy aburrido por partes y bastante mal estructurado. Busqué más fics de este tipo, pero nunca, JAMÁS, encontré otro igual. Y esa noche, a les 3 de la madrugada, me puse a escribir lo que sería el fic perfecto para mí. Naturalmente, está muy lejos de la perfección, pero es mi fic, y mi visión de las cosas. Y por esto escribo una historia en la que Harry es el "malo", para variar.

**Síntesis:** Un hombre con un oscuro pasado, pretende rehacer su vida estudiando medicina. Y para sorprender al entrevistador, cuenta su propia historia, como ha llegado hasta ahí. Cuenta como llegó a volverse loco, haciendo hechos que en su vida hubiera imaginado. Cuenta como se enamoró de la luna, y como su obsesión por ella le llevó a la ruina, otra vez.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes y espacios pertenecen a JK Rowling. Solo pretendo divertirme sin ánimo de lucro escribiendo esta historia, y compartir mi pasión: escribir.

P.D.: Lo que es la historia realmente, está ubicada en el séptimo año. Naturalmente, va a haver muchas cosas parecidas al séptimo de Rowling, (como por ejemplo la trama de Dumbledore) pero NO VA A SER TODO IGUAL.

**Prólogo.**

Las once menos cinco.

Había llegado antes de hora, cómo de costumbre. Un hombre joven, con unos veintidós años de edad, estaba sentado en el banco que daba acceso a la cámara donde estaba el entrevistador.

Después de tanto tiempo vagando por el mundo muggle, estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

Lo más difícil ya lo tenía, la entrevista para entrar en Harvard. Era una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Estados Unidos y del Mundo. También la más antigua, fundada en 1636. Era el lugar perfecto para empezar una nueva vida y huir del pasado.

Desvió su mirada hacia el techo. Era una sala tan grande, tan inmensa… había una estatua en la que ponía "Veritas", palabra en latín que significa verdad. Un lugar señorial, y con aquel espacio imponía respeto.

Las once en punto.

Su antecesor salía con no muy buena cara. Le miró a la cara y le murmuró un "suerte" bastante frío. Le tocaba. Inspiró largamente y entró en la puerta.

El despacho del entrevistador no era muy exquisito. Más bien mediocre, comparado con todo aquel lugar. El joven hombre se sentó y esperó a que su locutor tomara la palabra.

-Veamos… – dijo, mientras escarbaba en unos papeles. Por fin pareció encontrar el informe que buscaba -. Usted es… Sirius. Sirius Richards. ¿Me equivoco?

-En absoluto – respondió el joven hombre llamado Sirius, con toda la naturalidad que le supo imprimir a sus palabras.

-Bueno… voy a ser sincero – su entrevistador observó con más detenimiento el informe que tenía en sus manos -. Tiene pocas posibilidades de entrar en esta universidad. Más bien escasas.

Sirius encajó la información con frialdad. El entrevistador pudo observar que, pese a estar muy limpio y bien vestido, tenía algunos cortes en la cara y desfiguraciones. El tal Sirius parecía haber estado implicado en miles de guerras y batallas. Sirius no se inmutó con su mirada, pero empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Cómo el locutor no decía nada, habló el interlocutor:

-¿Y… podría saber porqué… señor? – se apresuró a añadir.

El entrevistador enarcó una ceja y sonrió de forma cínica.

-Bueno. Vamos por partes. Primero: no has abonado la total cantidad de la plaza. Aunque lo cubra otra persona, sigue faltando dinero. Segundo: hay más de dos mil candidatos y solo cinco plazas. Además, los otros candidatos sí pagan la cantidad correspondiente. Vamos, señor Richards, creo que es imposible.

-¿Ha visto mis notas, y mis recomendaciones? – indagó Sirius, esperanzado.

El entrevistador echó un vistazo.

-Sí… bueno, son buenas. Tiene las recomendaciones de… - miró el papel -. El profesor Filch y la profesora Adams… todo con excelentes. Pero aún así… no creo que debamos seguir con la entrevista, señor Richards.

Sirius se estaba poniendo nervioso. Aquello entraba dentro de sus previsiones, pero aún así… era tan difícil, tan imposible… si tuviera una varita… aunque de poco le serviría. Pensó en algo, algo rápido. Era capaz de todo, por esa entrevista. De todo…

-Sé que no es muy selecto que diga esto, pero mi mente es brillante. No deberían de desaprovecharme. Tengo…

-¿Por qué quiere entrar en la facultad de medicina? – le interrumpió bruscamente el entrevistador.

Sirius se detuvo. Esperaba aquella pregunta, y aun así, no se había preparado nada. El entrevistador era consciente de aquello.

-Por que… la medicina, es mi vida. Es mi sueño.

-¡Qué original! – dijo el locutor, de forma irónica.

-No, en serio – lo intentó Sirius, de nuevo -. Lo necesito. Es algo que quiero hacer por mí mismo, y por el mundo. Quiero contribuir a encontrar remedios del SIDA, cáncer, y todas las enfermedades etiquetadas y no etiquetadas. Quiero hacer una labor social.

-Bueno – el entrevistador se removió en su asiento y le miró de frente, a los ojos. Parecía que intentaba leerle la mente -. Haremos una cosa. Dígame algo que le diferencie de los demás. Algo. Lo que sea. Una experiencia vital. Una historia. Si consigue explicarme por qué debería de darle una de las plazas a usted, se la daré. Si consigue sorprenderme, se la daré.

Sirius le miró. No tenía otra salida. Debía de contárselo. Seguro que esa historia no le dejaba indiferente.

-Había una vez… había una vez un hombre, llamado Harry Potter, que con el paso del tiempo, se enamoró de la luna…


	2. Despedida

Capítulo 1

Gracias a Emveipi y a Rianne Black por comentar :D Aquí el primer capítulo, mucho más largo que el prólogo.

Nota: La línea argumental se sitúa en torno al séptimo libro

_**Capítulo 1:**_

"_Despedida"_

Un muchacho de casi diecisiete años yacía en su cama, un tanto pensativo. Harry Potter no podía creer todo lo que le estaba pasando, y todo lo que le quedaba por pasar. Era increíble, inverosímil, quimérico. Imposible.

Una de sus virtudes, era levantarse cuando caía. Pero no podía. Ya no. Ya había pasado por suficiente. Odiaba a lord Voldemort. Le había cambiado la vida. Le había amargado su existencia. No tenía otro remedio que rendirse ante la evidencia.

Estaba solo. Dumbledore muerto a manos de Snape, Sirius muerto a manos de Bellatrix, sus padres muertos a manos de Voldemort. Voldemort. Era la palabra que Harry más repugnaba. No podía creer que una sola palabra, Voldemort, representara todo lo establecido. Hasta la gente tenía miedo de pronunciarla.

Tenía que acabar con él, pero ahí estaban los Horcruxes. Siete en total. Un largísimo camino, casi eterno; que además debería recorrer solo… o con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Grager. Pero él no iba a dejarles ir. No podían dejar de ir a Hogwarts. Además, ya había permitido que muriera demasiada gente. No quería más víctimas, por que ya se sentía demasiado culpable.

Aunque ya había dos destruidos. El diario y el anillo. Y un posible tercero, el guardapelo de Slytherin. Harry poseía un falso guardapelo en el que había una nota de un tal R.A.B., que se dirigía a Voldemort para decirle que había robado el guardapelo y que intentaría destruirlo, aunque Harry no podía saber si finalmente R.A.B. había conseguido su objetivo. Después, quedaba la copa de Huffelpuff, presumiblemente algo de Gryffindor o de Ravenclaw, y la serpiente, Nagini. Y la séptima parte, residía en el propio Voldemort.

Todo eso, siempre según Dumbledore. Aunque las predicciones de Albus Dumbledore, pensaba Harry, rara vez iban mal encaminadas. Pero podía errar. Dumbledore podía fallar, lo había demostrado. No era un ser extraordinario, como Harry pensaba. Era _humano_. Se había equivocado al confiar en Severus Snape. Harry recordó con añoranza lo que una vez le dijo Dumbledore: _"Todo el mundo comete errores. Yo, por ser más inteligente, los cometo más graves"._ Qué razón tenía aquel gran hombre.

Desde ese día, Harry tenía unas terribles ganas de encontrarse cara a cara con Severus Snape. En ese instante, en ese 30 de Julio, Harry sabía que no dudaría en matarlo, si lo tuviera frente a él. Juró vengar a Dumbledore, a Cedric, a Sirius, a sus padres. Juró matar a Snape. Juró matar a lord Voldemort. Lo juró para sí mismo, pero su propia palabra tenía mucha validez, y lo había manifestado.

Cedric Diggory había muerto en su cuarto curso de Hogwarts. Cedric era un chico joven, humilde y noble, fiel a sus ideales. No tenía que estar muerto, pero claro, como otros muchos, se encontraba en el momento equivocado y en el lugar equivocado. Si Harry hubiera sido más ambicioso, probablemente la muerte de Cedric no se habría producido. Él lo había liberado de una araña gigante, en la última prueba del Torneo de Tres Magos. Y después, cuando la derrotaron, Cedric pidió a Harry que cogiera la copa. Pero Harry, con honestidad, decidió que lo justo era que la cogieran los dos a la vez y así quedar empatados. La copa era un traslador, que les llevó al cementerio de Little Hangleton, donde aguardaban Colagusano y Voldemort. Colagusano mató a Cedric, por órdenes de Voldemort.

La muerte de Sirius, aun era más ridícula, y aun se sentía culpable por aquello. Harry, en un alarde de estupidez, cayó en la trampa de lord Voldemort. Él le había mostrado una imagen en su mente en la que estaba torturando a su padrino, Sirius Black. Acudió al Departamento de Misterios, pero no vio a Voldemort torturando a Sirius. Lo que vio fue un grupo de mortígrafos. Y después Sirius acudió en su ayuda, y Bellatrix le batió en un duelo. Había tenido montones de pesadillas sobre aquel suceso.

Y la muerte de Dumbledore… bueno, no se puede decir que no le ayudó, por que Dumbledore en un último momento le inmovilizó para protegerlo. Para protegerlo… pero a hora estaba solo.

Muy solo.

Harry miró el reloj. Faltaban 4 horas para el día 31, para su cumpleaños. Para que pudiera escapar de casa de los Dursley. Para ser mayor de edad y poder usar así su varita.

Revolvió en su mochila. No necesitaba muchas cosas, solo un poco de ropa y su varita. Quizá cogiera algo de su baúl, pero nada tenía validez. Hedwig ululó con fuerza, provocando que Harry deslizara su cabeza hacia la lechuza. Tenía ganas de salir a volar, y Harry le daría ese placer en poco tiempo.

Se sentó en la mesa, y vio la carta que le enviaba Bill Weasley, el hermano de su mejor amigo.

_Señor Potter:_

_Nos complace invitarle a nuestro enlace, que tendrá lugar el 2 de Agosto. Se celebrará en la Madriguera, con una primeriza ceremonia y un posterior banquete en los jardines. Avise de su asistencia._

_William Weasley y Fleur Delacour._

Harry había enviado a Hedwig dos días antes para confirmar su asistencia. Era increíble que en un momento como ese pudiera haber una boda, algún motivo para celebrar lo que sea, cuando todo era tan oscuro para él.

Tiró la carta a la basura, y para esperar hasta que fuera hora, decidió pasar el tiempo leyendo El Profeta de hoy. En la portada, había una imagen de Albus Dumbledore, que sonreía con bondad y con ternura. Aquella imagen de Dumbledore era inofensiva, pero Harry lo había visto enfadado. Y enfadado, daba más miedo que el propio lord Voldemort. Leyó:

_CONTROVERSIA SOBRE LA IMAGEN DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_Después de poco más de un mes de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, han aparecido alguna discrepancia en torno a sus hazañas. Rita Skeeter, nuestra corresponsal, ha indagado sobre esta disputa. Si desea saber más sobre este tema, en la página 3…_

Harry, con un sentimiento de rabia, puso la página 3… en la que había una foto de un Dumbledore adolescente (17-18 años) y otro adolescente, probablemente de la misma edad, con cara risueña y las facciones de la cara duras:

"_No hay duda de que Albus fue un gran mago, pero eso no significa que sea una gran persona, como muchos han querido recalcar". Estas fueron las sorprendentes declaraciones que expuso Ryan Oriseth, uno de los grandes amigos de Albus Dumbledore. "Se atribuyó méritos que no eran del todo suyos. Yo le ayudé a descubrir los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, pero el me omitió en sus descubrimientos". Con esta frase, Oriseth acusa a Dumbledore de plagio y de apropiamiento intelectual. "Albus era un chico extraordinario. Pero, cuando apareció Gellert Grindelwald en su vida, todo cambió. Forjaron una gran amistad, y Albus dejó de lado a sus mejores amigos, como yo y Elphias Doge…_

Harry despegó sus ojos del periódico. Aquello no podía ser cierto. ¿Dumbledore amigo de Grindelwald? ¿Era eso posible? Se apresuró para seguir con la lectura.

… _y junto con Grindelwald, empezó en secreto una revolución contra la autoridad, aunque eso no lo sabía nadie. Decidieron crear una Orden, por la cual querían llevar a cabo algunos objetivos. Sé que les va a sorprender, pero uno de ellos era no permitir la enseñanza mágica a los hijos de muggles". Cuando Oriseth me reveló esto, admito que me quedé de una pieza. Nadie se esperaría eso de Dumbledore, un acérrimo luchador contra la desigualdad entre magos y muggles. Según Dumbledore, todo aquel que pudiera hacer magia debería de ser admitido en su colegio. "Pero Grindelwald era mucho más oscuro que Dumbledore. Grindelwald fue a más, y los planes y las teorías que tanto habían hablado, los ideales, lo puso en práctica. Dumbledore, al ver sus intenciones, se echó atrás, y Grindelwald prosiguió con su grupo." "Pero dígame, señor Oriseth, ¿No es cierto que Dumbledore acabó con Grindelwald?" "Sí, es cierto. Y eso le convirtió en un héroe. Aunque pudo haberlo hecho antes. Pudo haber ahorrado miles de víctimas, pudo haber tenido el valor de plantarle cara a su gran amigo Gellert. Pero no. Lo retrasó. Lo retrasó y lo retrasó. Él era el único capaz de acabar con Grindelwald, y ambos lo sabían. Albus y Gellert sabían que el único que podía pararle los pies era Dumbledore. Pero tenía miedo, sobre saberse vencedor. Tenía miedo de derrotar a su amigo. Tenía miedo de _matarlo_. Y finalmente, lo batió en un duelo. Pero le dejó vivir, lo encarceló en una celda de la prisión que Grindelwald poseía, y no se ha vuelto a saber nada más de él." _

_Como ven, Albus Dumbledore alguna vez perteneció al lado oscuro. Posiblemente se lo pensó mejor y se arrepintió, pero quedan las pruebas de que alguna vez quiso negarles a los nacidos muggles la educación, de que se apropió de algunas ideas de su amigo Oriseth, y que era un cobarde. Sí, tenía miedo a Grindelwald. Como dice Oriseth, pudo evitar miles de muertes en esos años, pero no lo hizo. _

_Por Rita Skeeter. _

Harry despegó sus ojos de aquel trozo de papel. Lo cogió e hizo una bola de él y lo tiró a la basura. Había más de veinte periódicos así en la papelera. No podía esperar más.

Sentía muchísima rabia, por que desde la muerte de Dumbledore, Rita Skeeter había estado calumniándolo casi todos los días. Pero, si era cierto lo que hoy decía en el periódico, era realmente sorprendente. ¿Dumbledore amigo de su archienemigo, Grindelwald? No sabía si creerlo, por que esa información provenía de Rita Skeeter… y de un tal Oriseth, al cual no conocía de nada. Sin embargo, era Rita Skeeter. La misma persona que había dicho que iba llorando por ahí por sus padres. O la misma persona que afirmaba que mantenía un triángulo amoroso con su amiga Hermione y con Víktor Krum.

Decidió marcharse ya, aunque no sabía donde ir. Iría a la Madriguera, por que días después se produciría el enlace entre Bill y Fleur. Había quedado con Ron y el señor Weasley fuera de la casa, la mañana siguiente. Pero Harry no podía esperar tanto, por lo que acudiría él mismo a la Madriguera, mediante la Aparición. Además, era algo que no le había dicho a los Weasley, pero probablemente los mortígrafos fueran a buscarlo cuando cumpliera la edad. Cuando ya no estaba protegido por el encantamiento de Dumbledore. Por eso quería marcharse antes de ahora, y advertir a los Dursley por si acaso.

Aunque… era una sensación extraña. Los Dursley ya sabían que se marcharía, y sabía que es lo que querían. Pero aun así… debería despedirse, o al menos, decir que se iba.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro, y abrió la ventana. Posteriormente, abrió la jaula de Hedwig, y le indicó que acudiera a la Madriguera. Bajó por las escaleras, y ya en el vestíbulo, entró por la puerta derecha para acceder al comedor, donde los Dursley estaban viendo la tele. Vernon levantó la mirada hacia él, y tía Petunia y Dudley no se dignaron a hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres? – le espetó tío Vernon, con su habitual "simpatía".

Harry tragó saliva. No sabía muy bien como despedirse. Además, quería advertirlos sobre la más que posible emboscada de mortígrafos.

-Bueno… esto… me voy. Ya no voy a volver nunca más. Solo… quería daros las gracias… por todo. Gracias, por hacer que mi existencia sea tan desgraciada.

Y se quedó tan a gusto. Notó como si su estómago sufriera una liberación después de años encarcelado. En ese instante, tía Petunia y Dudley sí le miraron, y estaban los tres bastante sorprendidos. No se esperaban aquello de Harry.

Tío Vernon lo miró con desprecio.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – tío Vernon se levantó. Parecía que iba a golpearlo, pero Harry no retrocedió ni un centímetro. Dudley y tía Petunia lo imitaron, y lo miraron desafiantes -. ¡Te acogimos! – dijo -. ¡Te acogimos! – repitió -. ¡Pudimos no hacerlo! ¡Pero lo hicimos! – Harry sonrió son suficiencia.

-Os obligaron – respondió, sin levantar la voz. Pero había sonado aterrador. Los tres miembros de su familia se percataban ahora que tenía la varita en la mano, y se acobardaron un poco. Eran conscientes de que le habían hecho la vida imposible, por eso tenían miedo de que Harry se vengara -. Pero qué más da. Ahora no os necesito. Ya puedo hacer magia. Además… – miró a tía Petunia -. La protección por la cual me llevaron aquí, ya no existe. Cuando cumplo la edad mágica, deja de funcionar, y sois perfectamente vulnerables, como yo.

Nadie dijo nada. Silencio sepulcral. Dudley tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y parecía que no se enteraba mucho del tema. Parecía casi más fascinado por la televisión, que seguía encendida. Vernon entornó un poco los ojos, haciendo una mueca bastante desagradable. Sentía que no había escuchado bien lo que Harry decía, o que no quería escucharlo. Lo mismo daba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – habló tío Vernon.

-Quiero decir, que deberíais marcharos de aquí y esconderos un poco. Comenzar a vivir en otro sitio. Una nueva vida. Por que os conocen, y por que conocen este lugar. Además, no me extrañaría que hoy mismo vinieran aquí algunos mortígrafos. Porque hoy, a las doce, ya pueden atacarme.

-¿Cómo? ¡Pues ya estás evitando que vengan los "martígrofos" esos como sea!

Harry soltó una carcajada. Estaba disfrutando con aquel momento. Tío Vernon estaba sudando como un pollo, y Dudley ya le tomaba enserio finalmente. Había apagado el televisor.

-¿Crees… crees que puedo hacer algo? – sentenció Harry, como si eso fuera algo evidente -. ¿Tú… tienes la menor idea de lo numerosos que son?

Tía Petunia estaba pálida.

-¡Nos vas a acabar llevando a la ruina! – espetó la mujer.

-No es mi problema – contestó Harry -. Yo he vivido aquí un auténtico infierno. No me dais pena – miró el reloj. Faltaban ahora tres horas para las doce -. Tenéis… poco más de tres horas para marcharos. Ese es mi consejo, haced con él lo que queráis.

Y, sintiéndose en su interior muy satisfecho, Harry se marchó de allí. Del número cuatro de Privet Drive. Para no volver… para no volver, por fin. La última imagen que tenía de Dudley y de sus tíos era de un tremendo desencaje.

Se fue por algunas calles, y finalmente llegó a un parque, ya conocido para él. Allí era donde iba hacía dos años. Y dónde veía a Dudley y sus amigos fumando y preparando sus malhechoras ideas. Dudley era el auténtico líder, y todos lo miraban con admiración y lo llamaban "Big D".

En un callejón al fondo, que Harry podía divisar desde los columpios (dónde estaba sentado ahora), era donde habían aparecido los dementores que Dolores Umbridge había enviado, dos años atrás, a Privet Drive, y que había dejado a su primo bastante conmocionado.

Aquellos recuerdos produjeron en Harry una sonrisa. Realmente, eran muchos años con los Dursley. Demasiados años. Dieciséis nada menos, en total. Era imposible olvidarlos para el resto de su vida. Y en cierto modo, Harry les tenía un cariño. A su manera, claro.

Empezó a columpiarse, recordando como se sentía uno. Realmente, había pasado casi once años encerrado debajo de las escaleras en el número cuatro de Privet Drive. En esos once años, solo salía por la casa. Rara vez le llevaban a algún sitio, sólo si la señora Arabella Figg no podía quedarse con él. Cuando no podía quedarse con él, iban a algún sitio, como al zoo, o a algún parque de atracciones. Pero las veces que se había divertido con los Dursley las podía contar con los dedos de la mano.

Comenzó a hacer frío… y eso no era nada bueno.

Harry sacó la varita. Todo se estaba volviendo un poco oscuro, se estaban congelando las hojas de los árboles, y Harry empezó a recordar sus recuerdos más tristes. Nuevamente, había dementores en Privet Drive. Y con ellos, Harry también suponía que había mortígrafos. Miró el reloj. Poco menos de tres horas para que fueran las doce, pero parecía que les daba igual. A Harry también le daba igual esperar o no para usar magia, así que produjo un patronus.

Guió al ciervo plateado por donde sentía el frío. Se adentró en algunas calles, y pudo ver a dos dementores… y esperó que no hubiera más. Los dementores se alejaron, y Harry se sintió cálido de repente. Todo volvió a la normalidad… hasta que salieron dos mortígrafos. Uno era Alecto, el otro no lo conocía.

-¡Atrapadlo! – les gritó un tercero, que estaba en las sombras.

Y los dos mortígrafos obedecieron. Alecto le lanzó una maldición cruciatus aunque Harry la esquivó con espesura. El mortígrafo rubio que acompañaba Alecto, esquivó el hechizo aturdidor que acababa de lanzar Harry, y se le cayó la capucha. Harry lo reconoció. Era Lucius Malfoy.

Realmente, Harry se sentía idiota. No sabía porqué se había quedado en el columpio. Suponía que la añoranza había podido con él, y había demorado su marcha. O quizás sería por que no estaba muy seguro de Aparecerse. Pero ahora no podía arriesgarse a desmembrarse… ¿o sí? No. Pero se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Accio escoba! – murmuró.

Llegó en unos segundos a toda velocidad. Se iría a un lugar seguro con ella, e intentaría Aparecerse. Harry la cogió al tiempo que le lanzaban un Avada Kedavra… pero alguien lo había empujado. Le habían salvado la vida. Era Remus Lupin, que le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Varios integrantes de la Orden salieron al encuentro contra los mortígrafos.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? – preguntó Harry a Lupin, con seriedad.

Lupin echó un vistazo. Se encontraban escondidos detrás de un basurero, y por el momento decidió quedarse a contestar a Harry.

-Veamos, Harry, sabíamos que no ibas a esperar a la mañana siguiente a Arthur, y también sabíamos que ibas a ser atacado. Por eso llevamos dos semanas vigilándote, como llevan los mortígrafos encontrando este lugar.

Harry no dijo nada por el momento. ¿Habían estado vigilando? Pues lo habían hecho muy bien, por que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta.

-¿Y si hubiera esperado hasta mañana?

-Habríamos intentado derrotar a los mortígrafos sin que te enterases, aunque sabíamos, créeme, que no ibas a esperar. Y no puedes hacer magia, por que faltan un par de horas para el día 31 y aún tienes el Detector dentro de ti.

-¿El Detector?

-Así es. Es el elemento que hace saber al Ministerio que un menor de diecisiete años ha hecho magia. Desaparecerá cuando cumplas la edad. Y…

-Pero no me importa hacer magia. No…

-Pueden quitarte la varita Harry, así que no vas a hacer magia.

-Pues ya he hecho. He hecho un patronus – le comunicó Harry.

-Da lo mismo. Lo que queremos es que te marches – sentenció Lupin, con autoridad. Se volvió a asomar. Estaba Tonks, Kingsley, Digle y Hestia Jones. En superioridad numérica -. Bueno Harry. Hagrid también ha venido. No podemos Aparecernos tampoco, por que el Ministerio lo sabría… y el Ministerio ya no es seguro, Harry. Hay demasiados infiltrados y demasiadas víctimas de la maldición Imperio. Irás con la escoba…

-No, profesor Lupin. Lo siento, no voy a dejaros aquí. No voy a dejar que nadie muera por mí más veces. Siento mucho…

Lupin se puso serio de repente.

-¡No! ¡Harry! No me vengas ahora de héroe. Te necesitamos vivo. ¡Va a venir Voldemort! Está a punto de llegar. Son pocos mortígrafos, nosotros somos más. Hay más miembros de la Orden escondidos por ahí.

-Pe-pero… ¿Y los Dursley? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Me temo que deberías de haberles dicho eso de que corrían peligro antes, Harry.

-No me habrían creído – confesó Harry. Era cierto. Estaba seguro que pese a sus advertencias, los Dursley no se habían movido del número cuatro.

-Es innegable. Pero deberías de haberlos convencido. Y haberlo hecho mucho antes. Por suerte, Fred y George han conseguido rescatarlos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Ya no serán encontrados por nadie, ni si quiera los encontrarías tú mismo sin que te dijéramos donde están.

-No importa, no quiero saberlo – admitió Harry.

-Bueno, da lo mismo Harry – se levantó y salió a pelear, junto a Tonks. Ambos luchaban codo con codo. Kingsley estaba herido en tierra. Pero solo quedaba un mortígrafo en pie. Los otros dos estaban en tierra -. ¡Vete ahora! ¡Voldemort no va a tardar! ¡Hagrid te encontrará a ti! Vuela hacia el este sin parar, y no subas demasiado.

Harry hizo caso al amigo de su padre y cogió la Saeta de Fuego, aunque un fuerte dolor de cabeza le impidió coger el palo de la escoba, por que le había debilitado. Voldemort había llegado. Estaba por algún sitio, y Harry cogió la Saeta (esta vez con firmeza) y empezó a volar. Hacia el este, como Lupin le había indicado.

Nunca había sobrevolado aquella ciudad. Bueno, a excepción de cuando lo hizo con el Ford Aguila de los Weasley. Hacía tiempo que no volaba… desde la noche en que Dumbledore había muerto. Se sintió libre, despejado, sin ningún peso encima… sin ningunos Horcruxes que derrotar y destruir… solo se sentía un chico, un chico de diecisiete años. Sonrió para sus adentros. Pudo divisar la casa de los Dursley, y se alegró al comprobarla con las luces apagadas, y aparentemente sin nadie dentro.

Tras unos minutos de vuelo, una moto voladora se puso a su lado.

-¡Baja ahí Harry! ¡Aterriza! – gritó Hagrid, señalando un pequeño claro en un mar de árboles.

Harry descendió y aterrizó con frescura y habilidad. Hagrid hizo lo mismo y bajó de la motocicleta voladora con prisa y con torpeza. Le indicó que le siguiera.

-¿Cómo estás, Hagrid? – preguntó Harry, contento de ver a su amigo.

-No hay tiempo para eso Harry – fue la fría respuesta del guardabosque de Hogwarts -. Ven – encontró una vieja bota -. Esto es un traslador. Nos llevará a la Madriguera. Yo voy contigo. Es peligroso quedarse. Voldemort ha aparecido, y Lupin, Tonks y Kingsley ya deben de estar en casa de Kingsley a salvo. Dejaremos la moto aquí…

-No podemos – masculló Harry -. Es la moto de Sirius.

-Lo siento, es prescindible.

Harry cayó al suelo. Había sentido un pinchazo increíblemente fuerte en la cicatriz. Nunca había sentido un pinchazo así, y esa noche ya le había pasado dos veces. ¿Había cambiado algo?

Y Voldemort apareció detrás de un árbol. Y con él, un torrente de luz verde… que no llegó a alcanzarlos por que Hagrid había cogido la bota de una mano, y el brazo de Harry en la otra. Todo empezó a dar vueltas…


	3. Algún día

Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2. **_

"_Algún día"_

Hagrid y Harry aterrizaron en lo alto de una colina. A lo lejos, se podía observar una casa bastante desfigurada y tuerta. La Madriguera se abría paso entre aquel océano verde. Hagrid de repente parecía más relajado, y su barba ya mostraba una sonrisa más bonachona que antes. Harry notó que tenía bastantes heridas, y también el ojo hinchado. Parecía que había estado peleano.

-Eso tiene mala pinta – comentó Harry, señalándole el ojo.

Hagrid le miró y sonrió por primera vez.

-Lo sé. Ha sido con un hombre del Ministerio, que te estaba espiando hoy. Gracias a la manipulación de Quien-Tú-Sabes, hay muchísimos mortígrafos empleados en el Ministerio. Y más aun en la Red Flu, y donde controlan las Apariciones. No es bueno Aparecerse cuando estás huyendo de algo. Siempre hay un mortígrafo que te acaba encontrando.

-¿Y qué hacéis los de la Orden?

-Bueno… vigilamos lugares que Dumbledore nos indicó, te vigilamos a ti… pero de momento nada. Estamos esperando tus órdenes.

-¿Mis… órdenes? – dudó Harry.

Hagrid se rascó la cabeza. Al parecer, eso le desconcertaba tanto como a él.

-Bueno, Dumbledore dijo que si algo le pasaba deberíamos de hacer todo lo que nos dijeras. Aunque no nos contaras lo que te traes entre manos.

Bajaron un poco. Harry, mientras esquivaba una gran roca, meditó sobre lo que Hagrid acababa de decir.

-¿Y… tú que opinas?

-¿Yo? – respondió Hagrid, como si no fuera bastante evidente.

-Sí – confirmó Harry -. Sí, Hagrid, tú. ¿Qué piensas sobre el que debería de daros órdenes soy yo?

-Hombre – musitó Hagrid -. Realmente, no es que vayas a darnos órdenes. Dumbledore solo dijo que si nos necesitabas, que te ayudáramos. Pero, como no tenemos nada, ni una pista ni nada; estamos esperando lo que tengas que decirnos.

-Muy bien – respondió Harry, mientras pisaba la última parte de la colina. Ya era solo un camino recto hacia la Madriguera -. Pero yo no voy a deciros nada. Dumbledore quería que así fuera. Yo… bueno, no estaré mucho tiempo aquí. Después de la boda, me marcharé.

-Pero Harry, ¿Adónde vas a ir? No, Harry. Tenemos que hablar. Cuando lleguemos nos estarán esperando… y será mejor que nos digas qué es lo que Dumbledore te dijo exactamente. Lupin quiere saberlo. Ha estado preguntando a Ron y Hermione, pero no han dicho nada…

Harry empezaba a enfurecer.

-¿Qué Lupin ha hecho qué?

Llegaron al umbral de la puerta, por lo que Hagrid no contestó y llamó a la puerta. Abrió la señora Weasley.

-¡Harry! – exclamó la mujer, echándose encima para abrazarlo con efusividad. Tras unos instantes en los que Harry había correspondido el abrazo, se despegaron -. Pasa, pasa, te están esperando.

Harry había esperado aquel momento desde hacía mucho tiempo… iba a reencontrarse con Ginny… o tal vez no, tal vez estuviera dormida. Aún no había amanecido. Pero el amanecer no tardaría en llegar… y el reencuentro con Ginny era inevitable.

Se sentó en la cocina, y para su gusto, vio que había un plato con unos huevos revueltos y un par de tostadas. La señora Weasley le indicó que eran para él y Harry se lo comió de muy buen gusto. Siempre había añorado los desayunos en Hogwarts o en casa de los Weasley, por que realmente en Privet Drive estaba muy desalimentado.

Levantó la vista del plato, y comprobó que se había quedado solo en la pequeña cocina. Había estado tan ocupado con su comida que no se había anonado de que la señora Weasley y Hagrid se habían ido al comedor a conversar. Se oían más voces, y parecía que hablaban de una inminente llegada. Y, como si fuera por arte de magia, el timbre sonó; provocando que la señora Weasley acudiera para abrir la puerta. Remus Lupin entró deslizándose, sangrando por un hombro. Y Tonks y Kinglsey le seguían, con no mejor estado que Lupin. Estaban bastante maltrechos.

Harry se levantó para ayudar a los heridos y colaborar con el proceso de curación, ya que había aprendido algo. Los llevaron al comedor, y cada cuál se sentó en un sitio.

-¿Pero vosotros no os teníais que aparecer en casa de Kingsley? – gritó Hagrid, con una visible preocupación.

-Así es – respondió el propio Kingsley -. Pero han encontrado mi casa y nos esperaban allí un par de ellos. Hemos tenido suerte de poder escapar.

-¡Pues espero que no os hayan rastreado! – masculló la señora Weasley, mientras le aplicaba un poco de ungüento a Tonks en la espalda por una quemadura -. ¡No pueden encontrarnos!

-Tranquila, Molly – habló Lupin, ya más sereno que anteriormente -. Esta casa cumple todos los requisitos de protección mágica media-alta, ha sido supervisada por todos los miembros de la Orden, y por el propio director…

Aquello dejó a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? – preguntó Harry, con severidad. Lupin lo miró a los ojos, y Harry sintió que Lupin siempre le apoyaría. Era una mirada muy expresiva. Pocas personas podían garantizarle aquello con una sola mirada. Remus era una de ellas.

-Harry, Dumbledore nombró a un nuevo director en su testamento. Sé que es posible que no te caiga bien… pero es un hombre de principios morales bastante buenos. Es un poco engreído, pero en el fondo es un buen hombre, y siempre va con la verdad por delante…

-¿¡Pero quién es!? – se levantó furioso -. ¿¡Quien es ese hombre!?

-Es… Ryan Oriseth, un viejo amigo de Albus.

Y Harry recordó con horror que ese nombre le sonaba de algo. Era la persona con la que se había entrevistado Rita Skeeter, la persona que había rajado a Dumbledore por la espalda, después de que este hubiera muerto. La persona que decía sandeces sobre él, que mentía sobre su vida y pretendía rebajar su figura.

Ya estaban todos reestablecidos. Tonks estaba sentada en el sofá, al lado de Lupin. Y Kingsley en una butaca un poco más cómoda. No había sido nada, estaban todos bastante bien, aunque Harry no daba crédito a lo que Lupin le acababa de decir.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio… ¿Sabes…? ¿Sabes todo lo que dijo sobre Dumbledore?

Lupin suspiró, y Tonks y Kingsley evitaron mirarlo directamente. Parecía que todos estaban esperando este momento. Era como si fueran conscientes de que esta conversación se iba a producir tarde o temprano… y Lupin parecía que tenía pensado algo que decirle.

-Harry, sé lo que estás pensando. Pero, antes de que digas nada…

-¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué Rita Skeeter lo ha engañado?

-No, Harry, no es así. Rita Skeeter no lo ha engañado… pero tampoco dice toda la verdad. Hay cosas que la propia Rita Skeeter ha añadido. Y sabes de lo que es capaz Rita con tal de manipular a la multitud… Harry, tú más que nadie deberías de saberlo.

Era cierto. Rita era capaz de eso y mucho más.

-Pero… bueno, pero realmente, Ryan piensa así. El piensa eso sobre Dumbledore, y aun así Dumbledore le nombró a el como el siguiente director de la Orden del Fénix. Dumbledore sabía lo que hacía, Harry. Creo que Ryan es el perfecto líder de la Orden… por supuesto, nunca le llegará a Dumbledore al tobillo… pero es lo que hay. Y no podemos evitarlo… aunque si pudiéramos no lo haríamos. Nos gusta la forma de trabajar de Ryan.

Harry no daba crédito. No podía creer que Lupin prefiriera a un desconocido antes que al propio Dumbledore. Esto no podía estar pasando… era inverosímil. Necesitaba alejarse de aquella cruda realidad.

-Harry. Tenemos que hablar – Kingsley había retomado la conversación hacia otro tema -. Tenemos que hablar sobre ti… y sobre Dumbledore. Queremos ayudarte.

-¿Y Ron? – indagó Harry, cambiando drásticamente de tema y sorprendiendo a sus interlocutores.

-A…arriba, creo – musitó la señora Weasley.

Dicho y hecho. En solo un minuto, Harry abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Ron. Dentro estaban Ron y Hermione, conversando. Ambos dirigieron su cabeza hacia el umbral de la puerta y sonrieron, imitando la forma del rostro de Harry. Las tres personas produjeron una mueca de felicidad, al reencontrarse.

-¡Harry! – exclamó Hermione, que fue la primera en levantarse para ir a abrazarlo. Ron aguardaba en segunda línea con una amplia sonrisa. Después fue el turno de Ron de abrazar a Harry.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo os va? – indagó Harry, con una falsa sonrisa. No estaba muy contento, pero quería aparentarlo delante de Ron y Hermione. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que algo no funcionaba bien, ya que pararon de sonreír.

-Harry… estamos muy alegres de que estés bien… ojalá hubiéramos podido estar allí contigo. No sabes la rabia que nos ha dado.

-Es cierto, Harry – concordó Ron, mirándolo.

-Lo sé – respondió Harry, con sinceridad -. Y con eso me basta, en serio. No os preocupéis… yo no quería que estuvierais allí, era demasiado peligroso.

Ron y Hermione asintieron con comprensión. Harry se sentó y los observó a ambos. Allí había algo raro, algo que se había perdido y que se le escapaba. Y Harry sabía por donde iban los tiros.

-Un momento. ¿Por qué no habéis bajado antes a verme? Sé que era temprano, pero aún así parece que lleváis siglos despiertos.

-Sabíamos cuando habías llegado, pero esto estaba hablado de antes. La madre de Ron nos había ordenado que esperáramos a que subieras tú, que tenían que hablar contigo. Y… ¿Bien? ¿Qué te han dicho?

Harry se sentó, y cerró los ojos. Tragó saliva. Estaba muy estresado…

-Todo el mundo quiere que diga lo que Dumbledore me reveló, y yo no lo voy a hacer. Ni vosotros tampoco.

-Lo sabemos. Lupin nos ha preguntado, pero nosotros no hemos dicho nada – se apresuró a decir Ron.

-Bien – concluyó Harry -. Los de la Orden están esperando que les diga algo… que les pida ayuda, pero no lo voy a hacer.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no? Harry, aunque no les digas lo que te traes entre manos, creo que sería conveniente que hablaras con ellos. Pueden serte de gran ayuda.

-No es su guerra, es la mía.

-¡No, Harry! – exclamó Hermione, levantándose de la cama -. ¡No nos vengas de héroe! ¡Esta no es sólo tu guerra! ¡Es de todos nosotros! ¡Es del mundo mágico! ¿Crees… ¡crees que puedes tú solo con Voldemort!? Harry, no deberías de ser autosuficiente. Hay que saber pedir ayuda, Harry.

Harry miró a su amiga. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y Harry sabía por qué. Era cierto, todo lo que había dicho era cierto, pero aun así; Hermione no lo había convencido. Él no quería más muertes, y sabía que podía acabar con todo aquello. Miró a Ron, que le miraba con cara de "Hermione tiene razón".

-Bueno… está bien – mintió Harry. Acababa de ver a su amiga, y no tenía ganas de discutir con ella. Tampoco con Ron, que parecía que le apoyaba a ella -. Pero voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado – eso era cierto -. ¿Me dejáis solo un momento?

-Claro Harry – asintió Hermione -. Pero la boda es mañana, y vamos a empezar con los preparativos. Bueno y la señora Weasley te comprará una túnica de gala luego… a ti y a Ron.

-Muy bien – murmuró Harry, cerrando los ojos y haciendo caso omiso de lo que le decía Hermione.

Era extraño, pero desde lo de Dumbledore, algo había cambiado en Harry. Y Ron y Hermione también lo habían notado. Ya no le gustaba tanto la compañía como antaño. Ahora le apetecía estar más tiempo solo. Pero eso… debía de ser normal.

Se acomodó en la cama, y se durmió de golpe.

El resto del día fue bastante irregular. Harry habló con el señor Weasley sobre las cosas de la Orden, y le comunicó que Ryan Oriseth hablaría mañana con él. Harry no se negó, es más; quería decirle cuatro cosas a ese individuo. Y más aun, quería conocerlo mejor. Sabía que debía de tener algo para que Dumbledore lo hubiera tenido en cuenta… como lo había tenido en cuenta a él.

Harry había seguido pensando en Dumbledore. Lo de su amistad con Grindelwald le había dejado algo descolocado. Arthur Weasley le había confirmado que aunque Rita Skeeter no dijera siempre la verdad, aquello era cierto. Elphias Dodge, gran amigo de Dumbledore, lo había garantizado. Y Harry estaba apenado por aquello. Dumbledore le había decepcionado un poco. ¿Cómo alguien cómo él había podido tener esos ideales? Era increíble. ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto desde entonces? Y algo aún más importante… ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de ideas a Dumbledore? Estaba un poco triste. Realmente, Dumbledore no confiaba tanto en Harry como él creía, y eso le apenaba. Si confiara en él, se hubiera abierto un poco más, y le hubiera hablado de su vida. Lo que más rabia le daba a Harry, era que no conocía nada de la vida de Dumbledore.

Ginny había salido con su madre para comprar, y por eso aún no la había visto. Tenía ganas de verla. La quería. La amaba. Pero no podía estar con ella. No podía permitir que Voldemort la utilizara, como había utilizado a tantos otros para manipularle. Voldemort no tenía que saber que la quería, que había sido novia suya o algo por el estilo. Aunque estando Draco Malfoy con él, eso era algo difícil. Pero aun así, no podía arriesgarse. Tenía mucha prisa con cargarse a Voldemort… solo para estar con ella, con saborear sus labios y con inundarse en su mirada. Era lo que más deseaba. Pero se tenía que sacrificar un tiempo, hasta que acabara con él. Era un requisito para estar con ella, y creía que ambos lo aceptaban.

Acababan de llegar. Ella y su madre. Harry decidió ir a saludarla. Estaba fuera en el jardín. Salió.

El jardín de la Madriguera había cambiado. Estaba lleno de mesas y de sillas, y había un gran altar situado en la parte oeste, con un gran marco floral donde se realizaría el acto de unión mágica. Ginny se encontraba sentada mirando hacia el horizonte, de espaldas a Harry, y parecía que era consciente de su presencia. Se sentó a su lado, y Ginny no se dedicó ni un segundo a observarlo, ni a decirle nada. Tenía que ser Harry el que hablara.

-Hola, Ginny.

-Hola – fue su única respuesta.

Estuvo un rato a su lado, sin decir nada. Era un momento precioso. La brisa le golpeaba suavemente su rostro, y compartía esa bella vista con la persona que amaba y con la que deseaba compartir el resto de su vida.

-Sabes que te quiero, Ginny – murmuró Harry.

-¿No me digas? – ironizó Ginny -. No juegues conmigo Harry. Ya has cortado.

-Ginny… yo te quiero. Pero es un error estar juntos.

En ese instante, Ginny le miró a Harry a los ojos. Harry se derritió ante aquella mirada de dulzura y encanto, pero aun así no cedió. Ginny volvió a hablar con su característica voz dulce.

-Pero ¿Por qué Harry? Has cortado conmigo. Dices que me quieres y que no podemos estar juntos. Harry, mírame a los ojos – Harry lo hizo -. Como mínimo, merezco una explicación. ¿No crees?

-Sí, es cierto. Ginny, te quiero demasiado. Y tengo miedo. Voldemort utiliza a las personas queridas de uno para poder manipularlo, y no quiero que eso me pase a mí, por eso he cortado el problema de raíz. No voy a permitir que Voldemort te toque ni un pelo.

-¿Por qué temes? Sabes de lo que soy capaz… ¡No me van a coger! Harry, me parece que por eso no…

-¡Tienes que entenderlo Ginny! Yo te voy a esperar. Voy a derrotar a Voldemort, por que ya me he decidido. No te voy a pedir que me esperes… pero es así, Ginny. No tengo tiempo para esto, y no me quiero arriesgar.

Ginny suspiró, y volvió a poner su mirada en el cielo. Era una bóveda estrellada preciosa. Ya había anochecido.

-Así que es eso… – sonrió, con pesar -. Siempre serás un jodido héroe, Harry. Es así de fácil. Pero eres mi héroe… y te quiero, a pesar de todo. Espero que derrotes a Voldemort. Algún día… algún día podremos hacer todas las cosas normales que hace una pareja. Algún día seremos felices al fin… sí, algún día – y sin más, se levantó para irse a la cocina. Su madre los había llamado para cenar.

"Algún día". Esas palabras, o más bien la forma en las que las había pronunciado; se quedarían en su memoria para siempre.

El gran día había llegado. La tan esperada boda se iba a producir. Bill y Fleur, Fleur y Bill. Unidos en sagrada unión. En ese instante, Harry y Ron ya se encontraban en los asientos. Faltaban un par de minutos para que aquello empezara. Ron iba vestido verdaderamente elegante, el propio Harry nunca lo había visto así. Llevaba una túnica de gala de color azul marino, muy apropiado para la ocasión, con unos detalles en color dorado preciosos, que le favorecían muchísimo. Harry en cambio tenía una túnica de gala de color negro azabache, similar al color de su peinado, con detalles verde esmeralda. La señora Weasley no había escatimado en inversión.

Estaba todo precioso, y todo el mundo había cogido sitio ya. Harry había podido ver a muchísimos conocidos, como algunos profesores de Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall lo había saludado con mucha efusividad, y parecía muy contenta de haberlo visto. Y Flitwick, Sprout y Slughorn un saludo cordial. Horace parecía algo cambiado. Por supuesto, Harry había preguntado por Snape, y los profesores le habían dicho que no había vuelto a aparecer, y que probablemente no lo haría. "Mejor así"- había respondido Harry.

También le habían presentado a algunos familiares de Fleur. Especialmente sus padres y Gabrielle, a la que Harry ya conocía del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y Gabrielle le recordaba muy bien. Momentos antes de tomar asiento el señor Weasley lo había cogido y lo había llevado a ver a los señores Delacour, y de paso; había saludado a Gabriella. Ya no era tan tímida como antaño, se había soltado más. Tenía la edad de Ginny más o menos. Y además era tan bella como Fleur.

También había estado conversando con Hagrid, que ya tenía un aspecto más saludable que la última vez que lo vio. Había regresado a por la moto de Sirius, y en un corto período de tiempo se la daría al señor Weasley, según le había comunicado. Eso eran buenas noticias. Le había alegrado.

Sonaba la música.

La típica canción que aparecía en todas las películas muggles también sonaba en la Madriguera. Pero no era exactamente igual, como se había podido dar cuenta después. Más bien era una variante de la clásica canción. Las señoras Weasley y Delacour estaban verdaderamente emocionadas, e incluso ya habían sacado un par de pañuelos por aquello de las lágrimas.

Fleur estaba preciosa. Estaba realmente exultante. Harry no había visto nunca una mujer tan bella. Y Bill también estaba imponente. Ya no tenía tan marcadas las cicatrices de la cara que le había producido Fenrir Greyback, pero aun así sobresalían un poco. Pero las damas de honor no se quedaban atrás. Ginny y Gabrielle iban ambas vestidas de dorado, con un traje precioso. Estaban muy sonrientes, y parecían bastante felices de ver a sus respectivos hermanos en el altar. Arriba les esperaba un hombre del Ministerio, que empezó a hablar.

Mientras Harry se quedaba embobado con el resplandor pelirrojo de Ginny, meditaba. Se le había planteado un dilema, un dilema moral. Necesitaba un plan para derrotar a Voldemort, pero no tenía nada. Todos los de la Orden iban detrás de él, intentando sonsacarle algo, pero no iba a decirles nada. Y quería deshacerse de Ron y Hermione, en el buen sentido claro. No quería que dejaran sus estudios por él. Pero no era sólo eso, en Hogwarts estarían más seguros que en ningún sitio, pese a que Hogwarts sería un blanco casi seguro para Voldemort. Pero era el sitio adonde ellos deberían ir. Ya había hecho una parte del trabajo, apartar al amor de su vida. Apartar a Ginny Weasley. Pero aquello iba a ser más difícil, y más duro para ambas partes.

La boda seguía a su marcha. Ya se estaba terminando. Pasaban los minutos… y el momento crucial estaba a punto de llegar. Aquello que esperaban todos los hombres y las mujeres que estaban allí presente.

Pero… ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Aquello no debía de ser una decisión espontánea… ¿o sí? ¿Podía… podía simplemente marcharse? ¿Era aquello lo que necesitaba? Posiblemente. Pero si se marchaba… no tenía ningún sitio a donde ir. Excepto a Grimmauld Place, pero no era del todo seguro aquello. Podían aparecer mortígrafos. Por que Snape no habría tardado ni una décima de segundo en contarle a Voldemort sobre la existencia de aquel lugar, y le habría dicho que era el cuartel general de la Orden.

Aunque había otra opción. Pero conforme se le había ocurrido a Harry, la había eliminado de su mente con rapidez. Aquello no lo debería de pensar ni en broma. Pero esa idea había vuelto a flotar en su mente… y ya le había costado no pensarlo. Aquello era imposible, y bastante surrealista. No podía… unirse a Voldemort, para destruirle. Aquello no tenía sentido.

-Fleur Delacour… ¿Aceptas a Bill como esposo en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y prometes amarlo, todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí, acepto – pronunció Fleur con resolución e ímpetu. Fleur parecía tenerlo muy claro… no cómo Harry, que volvía a pensar en la idea de unirse a Voldemort y destruirlo desde dentro. Estaba analizando los pros y los contras.

-… amarla, todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí, acepto – respondió Bill.

El hombre del Ministerio, hizo una floritura con su varita. Y de repente, desde el cielo, bajaron un par de lazos blancos, que se pusieron a dar vueltas en las manos entrelazadas de los prometidos. En ese momento, habían pasado a ser marido y mujer, a hacer visible todo el amor que sentían. El ambiente se llenó de un aura blanca y pura, solo interrumpida por los sollozos de la señora Weasley.

En ese momento, Harry había tomado una decisión. Una terrible decisión.

Ya se encontraban por fin en su sitio. Les había costado, pero allí estaba su mesa. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom y los gemelos Fred y George se sentaron.

Harry no sabía como iba a decirles aquello a sus amigos… pero tenía que hacerlo con prudencia. Quizás se marchaba sin decir nada, aunque dejando una nota. Sí, aquello sería lo más probable.

Por que se marchaba. Ya estaba decidido, y nada, nada, le iba a detener. Ya estaba todo planeado. La única forma de hacerlo era metiéndose en la boca del lobo. Y la boca del lobo era un sinónimo de Voldemort. Harry iba a hacerse pasar por uno de los suyos y engañarlo, y así poder destruirlo y regresar con la gente que quería. Era un plan perfecto, pero tenía muchas lagunas claro.

Voldemort podía descubrirlo muy fácilmente. Solo necesitaba leerle la mente, por lo que Harry pasaría unos días en el número doce de Grimmauld Place para practicar. Y de paso se reafirmaría las ideas, y trazaría un plan más completo. Antes de ir al banquete, en un momento había ido a hacerse la mochila. Por lo que sería acabar de comer, esperar un rato y marcharse. No quería que se le hiciera tarde.

Después de comer, y cuando todos charlaban animadamente, el señor Weasley fue a buscarlo.

-Harry, por fin te encuentro. Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien – y Harry le siguió, por que sabía de antemano que iba a conocer al director de la Orden del Fénix. A Ryan Oriseth.

En unos minutos llegó a otra mesa, que estaba repleta de adultos. Harry pudo distinguir allí al hombre que había cubierto la boda. Un hombre anciano, muy anciano; se levantó. Debía de tener más de cien años. Era una especie de Dumbledore, aunque con el pelo corto, pero igual de blanco. Llevaba gafas, y tenía las facciones de la cara muy duras. Sus ojos eran de un intenso verde. De un verde esmeralda, como los de Harry. Era menos alto y delgado que Dumbledore. Le estrechó la mano, con bastante más fuerza de lo que aparentaba.

-Ryan Oriseth.

-Harry Potter.

-Lo sé.

-Ya.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Oriseth parecía que tenía muchísimas cosas que decirle. Pero no sabía por donde empezar. Era algo que Harry conocía muy bien, esa sensación. Pero seguía sin inspirarle confianza, aquel tipo.

-Tenemos que hablar, Potter.

-Ya lo estamos haciendo. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? No tengo mucho tiempo.

-¿En qué emplea su tiempo señor Potter? – fue directo al grano -. Al parecer, para usted el tiempo es oro. Y sinceramente, no veo que puede hacer un muchacho de diecisiete años que requiera tantos quebraderos de cabeza.

-Tengo… cosas que hacer. Derrotar a Voldemort, por ejemplo. Y como se habrá podido dar cuenta, eso no es cosa de tres días. Ni aunque tuviera su edad, podría hacerlo tan rápido.

El señor Weasley se alejó un poco, consciente de que necesitaban cierta intimidad.

-Demos un paseo – murmuró Oriseth, y se puso a caminar. Harry lo siguió.

Se estaban alejando del gentío, para llegar a un lugar más tranquilo y más privado, sin que nadie les pudiera interrumpir. Oriseth lo miró con firmeza a los ojos, e intentó sonsacarle algo. Harry lo notaba, pero se defendió muy bien. Se rindió, y dejó de intentarlo.

-¿Sabes, Potter? Aunque te parezca increíble, quiero ayudarte. No comparto tus ideales, como creo que tú no compartes los míos. Pero eso no importa, no cuando se trata de resolver un problema tan grave… – hizo una medida pausa -. La existencia de Volemort. Creo que tenemos metas comunes.

Harry se percató del pequeño detalle de que Ryan Oriseth había dejado de tratarlo de usted. Ahora le tuteaba, por lo que Harry también hizo lo mismo.

-¿Eso crees?

-Por supuesto que lo creo. ¿No es lo que quieres tú también? ¿No es lo que deseas? Dumbledore me lo pidió, me pidió que te ayudara.

-Pero… si tú odias a Dumbledore. ¿Cómo te atreves a nombrarlo? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar mal de él, ahora que no puede escucharte? A mí eso me parece una actitud cobarde. En esta causa no necesito a cobardes. No voy a colaborar contigo.

-¿¡Cobarde!? ¡Cobarde! – exclamó el anciano, bastante indignado -. Perdona, muchacho, pero yo nunca he sido un cobarde. Tú no me conoces. Esto no lo digo por que está muerto y no me puede escuchar. Él ya sabía lo que pensaba de él, y sabía que había hecho muchas cosas mal. No le odio, pero tampoco le quiero. Sinceramente… me es indiferente. Aunque en su legado, me convenció para ocupar el puesto. Su poder de convicción sigue intacto después de muerto.

Harry observó la situación. Realmente, no le importaba nada aquel hombre ni cómo había llegado a ser el director de la Orden. Pero parecía que, pese a todo lo que opinaba sobre Dumbledore, Dumbledore confiaba en él. Confiaba en que hiciera un buen papel en la Orden. Pero no sabía nada.

-Potter, quiero ayudarte. Sé que la noche que murió Dumbledore estabais haciendo algo. Quiero que me digas qué hacíais, para qué y cual es el siguiente paso.

Harry rió. Soltó una buena carcajada. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba algo tan gracioso. Y era la primera vez que reía desde… desde lo de Dumbledore.

-No me hagas reír, Oriseth. No tengo nada que contarte, ni a ti ni a nadie. Creo que ya he implicado a bastante gente…

-¿¡Pero es que no lo entiendes!? – le interrumpió Oriseth -. ¿¡Eres imbécil o algo!? ¡Está muriendo gente! ¡La gente está horrorizada mientras tú eres el único que puede hacer algo, por que sabes el plan de Dumbledore! ¡Y estás aquí, riéndote!

-¡No me hables así! ¡No tienes ningún derecho…!

-¡Claro que tengo derecho, Potter! ¡Soy mayor que tú, y cuando me hablas merezco un respeto!

Harry suspiró.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. La edad no importa para hablar.

-Pero no el respeto. Bueno, da igual. Sigues mostrando una gran autosuficiencia y eres muy jactancioso. Tú solo no puedes, Potter. Y pronto te vas a dar cuenta. Y cuando lo hagas, yo te estaré esperando.

Y dicho esto, se marchó, sin más. Harry seguía sin comprender cómo se atrevía a pedirle que colaborara con él, insultando a Dumbledore. Despreciándolo, y siendo sabedor de que Dumbledore es el mentor de Harry, y que gracias a Dumbledore el mundo mágico es mejor de lo que podía ser. Era un ser despreciable, ese Oriseth. Suspiró, con algo de malicia, y se marchó a la habitación de Ron. Ya era tarde, y debía de marcharse a Grimmauld Place, pasando inadvertido. Algunos de los presentes le dijeron que Ron y Hermione estaban buscándolo, pero Harry no hizo caso. No quería despedirse en persona. Tampoco ellos sabían que se marchaba. No lo sabía nadie… o eso creía. Llegó a la habitación y escribió una carta para Ron y Hermione.

Salió al jardín delantero (ya que dentro de la casa no podía Aparecerse) y salió por la puerta principal. Por suerte, el banquete se celebraba en la parte trasera de la Madriguera.

Y cuando salió, se dio la vuelta y comprobó que alguien le había seguido. Ginny cerró la puerta cuando salió detrás de él.

-Así que te marchas. Te ibas a marchar sin despedirte…

-Me he despedido. Les he escrito una carta a Ron y Hermione.

-¿Y a mí?

Simplemente la miró. Estaba hermosa. Y además parecía estar un poco triste, por lo que a Harry se le encogió el corazón. Pero eso la hacía más especial.

-Lo siento… no quería hacer más difícil las cosas Ginny. Pero me despido de ti ahora, pelirroja.

Harry la abrazó. Se separaron poco a poco… y sus narices estaban rozando. Se quedaron así. Ninguno de los dos parecía querer separarse. Y, sin previo aviso, y esclavo de un impulso fortuito, Harry la besó.

Aquello era el paraíso. Todo el sufrimiento de los últimos dos meses le habían hecho olvidar lo que sentía uno al besar aquellos labios. Sus bocas se unieron en una, y sus lenguas bailaban al compás de una bella canción. Pero solo duró un instante.

Se separaron con lentitud, y ambos se miraron a los ojos de nuevo. Como antaño. Como los viejos tiempos. La añoranza se apoderó de Harry, y más aun cuando vio a Ginny que lloraba. Desprendía lágrimas férvidas.

-¿Por qué lo nuestro es tan difícil? – preguntó Ginny, más para ella misma que para Harry.

-Por que es especial – respondió Harry sin pensarlo. Aquellas palabras le habían salido del corazón.

Ginny se secó las lágrimas y sonrió.

-¿Te volveré a ver? – indagó la pelirroja… con mucho miedo. Temía la respuesta que le pudiera dar Harry.

-Te lo prometo. Algún día…

Y, sin más que decir, Harry desapareció con un 'click'.


	4. El plan

Capítulo 3: Sin título

¡Hola! Bueno, aquello de publicar dos capítulos a la vez es algo excepcional que no creo que vuelva a ocurrir, pero lo hice por que los tenía y para que no se perdiera el hilo de la historia.

Emveipi, Amaya y Seyu M: gracias por leer, espero que la continuación os guste y que sigáis leyendo… ¡gracias por los piropos! xD

_**Capítulo 3: **_

"_El plan" _

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Harry se había marchado de la Madriguera, sin despedirse como aquel que dice. De aquella forma tan espontánea, y no se había arrepentido. La carta que les había escrito a Ron y Hermione la había escrito con prisas, por lo que deseaba poder hablar con más tranquilidad con ellos. Sabía que tarde o temprano le iban a encontrar allí. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. O al menos, así lo esperaba Harry.

La primera noche que había dormido allí lo había hecho bastante desganado realmente. Pero, cada día, se iba adaptando más a aquella casa y aquella forma de vivir. Por lo que cada día se sentía más a gusto, esa era la sensación que tenía en esos momentos. Desde luego, no había sido factible, y Kreacher tampoco le estaba poniendo las cosas muy fáciles, pero eso en realidad poco o nada le importaba. Pasaba bastante de Kreacher, pero claro; tenía que medir su trato hacia él. Sin Kreacher era imposible vivir en aquella casa, por que era el que le proporcionaba los materiales básicos, y quien "mantenía" limpia la casa, de alguna manera.

Algo que también le había sorprendido bastante era que no había cambiado mucho esa casa. Sí, estaba más sucio y más inhabitable, pero objetivamente no había pasado nadie por allí. Ni Snape, ni mortígrafos, ni miembros de la Orden. Nadie. Era extraño, sobretodo por lo de los mortígrafos. Harry estaba empezando a dudar si efectivamente Snape les había revelado la existencia de aquel lugar, por que tampoco parecía nada forzado. Quizás sí lo había dicho, pero no podían entrar. Quizás hacían guardia fuera sin que Harry se diese cuenta. Por que, que él supiera, no podían entrar. Dumbledore era el Guardián Secreto, y ahora estaba muerto. Harry no sabía que pasaba exactamente cuando moría un Guardián Secreto del hechizo Fidelio, pero se imaginaba que el secreto moría con él. Y si él único que podía revelar aquella dirección era Dumbledore, ese lugar era muy útil.

El problema era si entraba Snape. Pero no parecía que iba a hacerlo nunca. Si ya no lo había hecho… aunque uno no podía fiarse nunca de aquella rata. Por que eso era lo que era Snape. Una rata. Una mísera y mundana rata. Pero, si Harry se iba a "unir" a Voldemort, tenía que cuidar su autocontrol y su instinto violento. Por que no podía pelearse con Snape, le saldría todo mal. Voldemort tenía que creerlo, y por eso estaba entrenando.

Llevaba ya un par de semanas con la Oclumancia. Desde que había llegado allí prácticamente, quizás un día después o dos. Casi no se había dedicado a inspeccionar la casa, por que andaba muy ocupado con su entrene, pero aún así había investigado algunas habitaciones, como la de Sirius Orion (ese era su segundo nombre y lo que ponía en la puerta) y Regulus Arcturus (su hermano mortígrafo del que Harry solo sabía que se había echado para atrás y había muerto). Harry, tras estar mucho rato mirando las dos, había decidido dormir en la de Sirius, por aquello de que se sentía más familiar en aquella habitación. Era lo que tenía que perteneciera a su padrino.

A lo primero no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero había encontrado una manera de aprender Oclumancia. Kreacher le estaba ayudando. Mejor dicho, Harry le obligaba a que le ayudara. Y ya no podía penetrar en su mente de ninguna de las maneras, por lo que había avanzado mucho. Los primeros días siempre se colaba en sus recuerdos más dramáticos, pero ahora ya no podía. Y eso eran grandes noticias, por que a los elfos domésticos se les daba muy bien la Legeremancia. Harry incluso pensaba que era más difícil evitar que Kreacher entrara en su mente que lo hiciera Snape. Pero Voldemort estaba varios peldaños por arriba de Snape, así que… le quedaba camino. Pero menos de lo que esperaba.

También había estado pensando en cómo iba a encontrar a Voldemort. Y tras unos momentos, había llegado a la conclusión de que eso era imposible. Ahora, que Voldemort encontrara a Harry, era lo más fácil que había en el mundo. Sólo tenía que hacer una cosa: mostrarse en un lugar público. Y en minutos tendría a un par de mortígrafos siguiéndolo, esperando que se alejara de la muchedumbre para capturarlo. Por que si de algo no podía temer era de su vida, ya que por lo menos hasta que hablara con Voldemort, estaría vivo. Voldemort tenía una extraña obsesión con él (por que creía que era el único que podía derrotarlo, y en parte no se equivocaba), por lo que no moriría sin verlo. Él quería matar a Harry en persona. Pero eso al tiempo, ahora no era lo más importante.

En lo único que no había pensado demasiado era en los Horcruxes. Seguía repitiéndose los que faltaban, la copa, algo de Gryffindor o de Ravenclaw, la serpiente, y la parte que había en Voldemort. Y posiblemente, el guardapelo de Slytherin. Pero eso era casi imposible de averiguar… como igual de imposible era averiguar el paradero del resto. Podían estar en cualquier parte del mundo. Y el mundo no era precisamente pequeño. Eso se lo tenía que sacar a Voldemort. Se lo tenía que ganar. Y para aquello hacía falta practicar Oclumancia. Al menos sí sabía cual era el primer paso de su ambicioso plan.

Su plan consistía en practicar Oclumancia. Quería tener el nivel de Snape en Oclumancia. Por que Snape era buen oclumántico, aunque dejara mucho que desear en la Legeremancia. Para ello ya había movido sus hilos. Por lo pronto, ya había superado la Legeremancia de Kreacher, y aquello no era poco. Pero estaba esperando a que llegaran Ron y Hermione, por que llegarían. Ellos le ayudarían a seguir evolucionando cerrando su mente. En unos días quería superar ya la Legeremancia de los tres unidos. Si conseguía aquello, estaba listo para el siguiente paso.

El segundo paso era ser encontrado por Voldemort. Con su Oclumancia a un alto nivel, pretendía engañarlo. Estaba dispuesto a todo para convertirse en mortígrafo. Bueno, a casi todo. Pero tenía soluciones para las cosas que posiblemente le harían hacer como condición. Asesinar a alguien, por ejemplo. Pero si eso ocurría, fingiría matarlo. No iba a matar a nadie. Eso jamás. Al contrario, lo que proyectaba conseguir con aquello era la salvación de muchos.

El siguiente paso, y ya establecido como mortígrafo, era convertirse en el ojito derecho de Voldemort. Quería serle el más leal, y el más útil para él. A la larga, Harry sería uno de los hombres con quien más confiaría Voldemort. Y con aquello pretendía averiguar sus secretos. Por que era imposible que Voldemort guardara él sólo todos aquellos secretos. Tenía que tener a alguien de confianza aunque no participara en nada. Pero alguien tenía que saberlo. Si lo había averiguado R.A.B. … y R.A.B. era un mortígrafo, de eso Harry estaba seguro. Solo con ver como le llamaba (Señor Oscuro) se notaba.

Después de todo aquello, debía de encontrar la manera de destruirlos. Destruirlos no sería tarea fácil, ya que por lo visto, ni el propio R.A.B. había sido capaz. Al menos en un principio. Y después estaban los sortilegios que debía de evitar para llegar hasta el Horcruxe. Aunque supiera el lugar, había muchísimo que hacer.

Y cuando supiera cómo destruirlos, solo quedaba la fase definitiva: destruirlos.

Era un plan muy ambicioso. Era su plan. Nadie lo había ayudado a confeccionarlo. Por fin se sentía útil de alguna manera, y aquello le animaba a seguir. Estaba ilusionado con su idea, y además esperaba conseguir su objetivo. Era consciente de su dificultad, pero iba a intentarlo. Era arriesgado, pero iba a intentarlo. Era insensato, pero iba a intentarlo. Posiblemente, si algo salía mal perdería su vida.

Pero, aun así, iba a intentarlo.

Harry se levantó. Como siempre, lo hacía bostezando. Llevaba ya tres semanas esperando a Ron y Hermione. Y casi había perdido la esperanza de que acudieran, por que el séptimo curso estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Solo faltaba poco más de una semana. Si no llegaban pronto, tendría que ir a buscarlos él mismo. Pero esperaba no llegar a ese extremo.

Ese día parecía diferente, y Harry tenía una intuición. Aunque llevaba ya tres días intuyendo lo mismo cuando se levantaba, pero nada de nada. Bajando las escaleras, se alarmó.

Había oído voces, y aquello no auguraba nada bueno. Aunque aquellas voces parecían no tener ningún reparo en que fueran escuchadas, por lo que se relajó un poco. Aún así estaba armado con la varita. Más abajo, comprobó que conocía a los dueños de aquellas voces. Ron y Hermione habían llegado, por fin.

-¡Hola! – saludó Harry con felicidad, contento de verlos. Y contento de hablar con algún ser humano de nuevo.

Aunque ellos no parecían muy contentos de verle, parecían algo enfadados. Y preocupados.

-¿Cómo te atreves a preocuparnos de esa manera? ¡Harry! ¡Eso no se hace! – le reprendió Hermione, pero a Harry le importaba aquello bien poco. Sólo tenía una semana para seguir aprendiendo.

-No importa, ahora…

-Sí, Harry, claro que importa – Ron había hablado despacio, pero con mucha autoridad. Parecían distintos. O Harry estaba distinto. No sabía muy bien que era -. Debes parar Harry. Nos has preocupado mucho con esta carta. Hemos ido a tantos lugares…

-¿Ah sí? – le respondió Harry, con cierta curiosidad -. ¿Dónde habéis ido?

-Pues… en muchos lugares que ha estado Voldemort. En el orfanato, en Little Hangleton, en Burgin y Burkes. Hemos viajado mucho, y esta era nuestra última posibilidad.

-Hace tres semanas que salimos de casa Harry. Tres semanas. Y hemos estado en todos los sitios menos en este. Aun me cuesta creer que no pasáramos por aquí, aunque sea una pequeña visita.

-Nunca hubiéramos pensado que estabas aquí escondido.

Aquello le sentó bastante mal, pero no quería enfurecerse. No quería perder la compostura tan fácilmente. Ya se había decidido a controlar su pronto. Además, en cierta manera comprendía que estuvieran un poco preocupados.

-No estoy escondido, sólo… estoy trazando un plan – fue lo que dijo Harry, aunque sin sonar muy convincente. Sus amigos no parecían muy reacios a escuchar su plan, así que Harry pensó en dejarlo para luego -. ¿Y qué dicen tus padres?

-Buff mi madre lo ha entendido, pero está un poco inestable – comentó Ron -. Entiende que hayamos salido en tu busca. Pero ellos creen que hemos salido para hacerte volver.

Ese comentario sorprendió a Harry.

-¿No habéis salido para eso?

-No, Harry. Vamos a ayudarte en lo que necesites – fue Hermione la que había respondido -. En tu carta decías que te encontráramos para ayudarte y que ibas a unirte a Voldemort… me parece la mayor idiotez que has dicho en tu vida. Y quiero hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Harry la miró un instante. No quería parecer grosero, pero quería dejarle las cosas claras a Hermione. Era imposible que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Ya estaba todo decidido. Y ya estaba en marcha.

-No, Hermione. No lo intentes, en serio. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que me hagas cambiar de opinión.

-¡Pero…!

-Háblanos del plan, Harry – dijo Ron, bastante interesado. Hermione bufó por que el pelirrojo la había interrumpido.

-Pues…

Y Harry les contó todo. Todo su plan, y todas sus fases y variantes. Les contó que aprendería primero Oclumancia, que después sería encontrado por Voldemort sin morir, ya que ningún mortígrafo se atrevería a matarlo. Después les contó que se convertiría en uno de sus más cercanos servidores y que conseguiría toda la información necesaria. Tal como había hecho RAB. Cuando terminó, miró a ambos jóvenes, expectante. No sabía como iba a reaccionar. Hermione mostraba sus signos faciales impasibles, y Ron hacía muecas de miedo y admiración a partes iguales.

-¿Vais a ayudarme?

-Harry… ¿Eso se te ha ocurrido sólo a ti? – fue lo único que dijo Ron, aunque ya sabía la respuesta -. Me parece increíble. En serio, pero no sé… es un poco.... difícil.

-No vas a hacer eso – le espetó Hermione -. Harry, no te estás jugando una victoria. Te estás jugando la vida. Te expones demasiado. ¿No lo entiendes?

-Hermione – negó Harry -. No, no. No sigas por ahí. Voy a hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo.

-No, Harry, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Nadie te obliga. Hay formas y formas de derrotar a Voldemort. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para buscar los…

-¡No lo tenemos! – exclamó Harry, levantándose de su asiento -. No lo tenemos. Está muriendo gente. ¡Está muriendo gente! Este plan es lo más rápido para derrotar a Voldemort.

-Sí, es cierto – admitió Ron, y cambió de opinión después de ver la cara de Hermione -. Quiero decir… que es el más rápido, pero no el más seguro.

-No hay una forma segura. ¡Se trata de Voldemort!

-Ahí tiene razón – dijo Ron mirando a Hermione.

-Sí pero las hay poco seguras y las hay nada seguras. Sabes que no vas a durar nada Harry. Tarde o temprano te van a descubrir. Y si lo hacen tienes pocas posibilidades de escapar… con vida.

-No tengo nada que perder.

Aquel comentario fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Hermione. Se había quedado de piedra.

-¿No… no somos nada para ti, Harry?

Y aquella pregunta aún había dejado más helado a Harry.

-¿Cómo? ¿Hermione? ¿Qué dices? – suspiró, aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos -. No he querido decir eso… claro que tengo cosas que perder. Pero… ¿Tienes idea de lo que he renunciado para hacer esto? – y Ginny se coló en su cerebro -. Sí realmente no me importarais… ¿Crees que os hubiera dicho que me acompañarais? No te equivoques.

Hermione parecía un poco ruborizada por aquella acotación que había formulado.

-Sólo quiero saber si estáis conmigo o no. Si me apoyáis en esto. Ya os he manifestado que necesito ayuda, y quiero saber si me la vais a conceder. Y si no la hacéis… os invito a marcharos.

Ron y Hermione se miraron. Era una fácil decisión, o al menos así lo pensaba Harry. Había sido una difícil decisión por ejemplo, lo que hizo con Ginny en el funeral de Dumbledore. ¿Pero aquello? Era simple.

-Claro, Harry. Siempre estaremos a tu lado, para lo que necesites – dijo Hermione, mientras Ron ascendía con la cabeza levemente. Aquello le hizo producir una sonrisa, y se sintió más relajado.

-Lo sé.

Y, de repente y sin previo aviso, se echó a sus brazos. A los brazos de sus amigos. Y lloró. Lloró, lloró y lloró. Lo necesitaba. Estaba viviendo momentos realmente difíciles. En solo unos meses había perdido a Dumbledore, su mentor, su segundo padre, por decirlo de una manera. También había medio perdido al amor de su vida, que no era otro que Ginny Weasley. Había perdido a sus padres, a Sirius, a Cedric, y a otros más que no conocía pero que también lamentaba su muerte. Lloró por todos ellos. Estaba triste, y no le importaba exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Saber que sus amigos iban a estar allí siempre le reconfortaba mucho. Eran lo más importante para él. Era lo único que temía, perderlos. Con aquella misión, morirse no era su peor pesadilla. Si no cómo se sentirían ellos si muriera. Aquello era lo que más le importaba… su vida en aquellos momentos no le importaba demasiado.

Uno no solo es responsable de su vida, también lo es de las personas a quienes importa.

-Os llevaré a vuestra habitación – dijo Harry, mucho más animado. Aunque Ron y Hermione conocían demasiado bien esa casa, pero no le importaba.

Aquel día estaba feliz, y ni los vulgares comentarios de Kreacher le habían borrado la sonrisa. Se habían pasado el día practicando. Harry les había enseñado a Ron y Hermione cómo debían de intentar entrar en su mente, y él había intentado defenderse. A lo largo del día, había logrado progresos, pero practicar Oclumancia desgastaba mucho física y psicológicamente.

Ron y Harry dormirían juntos, y Hermione sola. Así lo habían decidido. Por aquello de que las mujeres necesitaban su espacio. Hermione dormiría en la habitación de Regulus.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Hermione dio un gritito de emoción. Lentamente, señaló con nerviosismo el nombre que residía en la puerta. Ron y Harry estaban un poco desconcertados.

-¡Regulus Arcturus! ¡Regulus Arcturus! – exclamó la muchacha como una verdadera posesa.

-¿Ein?

-¡Regulus Arcturus Black!

-¿Pero que dices? – se extrañó Ron -. Sí, Regulus el hermano de Sirius.

Hermione bufó con impaciencia.

-¿Es que no lo veis? – y de repente, Harry lo vio. Se sintió muy idiota. Lo había tenido delante de sus narices tres semanas, y Hermione se había dado cuenta en unos segundos. Pero se sintió más feliz. Las cosas le estaban saliendo.

-Yo no veo nada – apuntó Ron, que miraba a Harry con la esperanza de que él tampoco viera nada, ya que estaba empezando a sentirse imbécil.

-R.A.B.

Y todo pareció encajar.

Al decir su nombre en voz alta, cada pieza encajaba en su sitio. Regulus había sido mortígrafo. Regulus había muerto por que algo le había echado para atrás, según les había dicho Sirius. Quizás esa era la versión oficial, pero no la auténtica. Quizás era sólo una excusa que había tenido Voldemort para matarlo.

-Busquemos el guardapelo ahí dentro.

Y acto seguido acataron las órdenes de Harry. Él entró el último. La habitación era un poco más pequeña que la de Sirius. Tenía las paredes llenas de pósteres de un equipo de Quidditch, y algunas fotos con gente de Slytherin en Hogwarts. Harry se detuvo a mirar una, y reconoció en ella a Alecto, a Bellatrix, a Narcisa entre otras personas. Al ver el fondo de la foto (un gran lago) Harry sintió añoranza por su hogar, por Hogwarts.

Se agachó para buscar por debajo del armario, para ver si encontraba algo, y desistió tras unos instantes. Después se fue a la mesita, para rebuscar en los cajones, pero nada de nada. Ron y Hermione buscaban con ahínco debajo de la cama y entre el armario respectivamente, y parecía que les iba igual que a Harry. Entonces este se acostó al escritorio para ver que había allí. Había numerosos recortes de periódico sobre Tom Ryddle, sobre Voldemort. Por lo que Harry pudo observar, ya era seguidor de Voldemort desde su época en Hogwarts. Y tampoco allí estaba el tan ansiado guardapelo. Harry les echó un vistazo a sus amigos. Ron seguía buscando, pero Hermione se había quedado paralizada en un cajón del armario. A Harry se le aceleró el corazón.

-A lo mejor lo ha destruido – murmuró Ron, sin mirar a nadie.

-No – negó Hermione.

-¿Has encontrado algo?

Ella se giró y le dedicó una larga mirada que Harry intentó descifrar sin éxito. A continuación, habló con voz muy pausada:

-No. Pero creo que sé lo que ha pasado con el guardapelo. ¿Recuerdas aquel relicario que nadie podía abrir? Sí, hace dos años. Cuando hicimos una limpieza y tiramos un montón de cosas… entre las cuales estaba el guardapelo.

-No… – dijo Ron, con horror.

Harry también lo recordaba. Aquel guardapelo que nadie podía abrir, y que Sirius no sabía de dónde había salido. Aquel guardapelo que habían tirado a la basura… o que había robado Kreacher.

-¡Kreacher! – llamó Harry, con bravura.

Y en unos segundos, apareció el desdichado elfo. Con ojos saltones, tan grandes como pelotas de tenis, y con su parecido especial a Dobby, Kreacher hizo acto de presencia. Dedicó una mirada de odio a todos los presentes, e hizo una pronunciada reverencia.

-Amo… ¿Qué desea?

-Kreacher. Contéstame con sinceridad. ¿Te acuerdas de un guardapelo de oro brillante con una "S" incrustada que tiramos cuando hacíamos aquí las reuniones?

-Sí, lo recuerdo – murmuró.

-¿Lo robaste?

-¡No! ¡Kreacher no lo robó!

Harry se indignó. Estaba bastante alterado. Cogió a Kreacher del trapo que hacía de camisa y le zarandeó con fuerza.

-¡No mientas!

-¡Harry! – Hermione le había alcanzado, y le había quitado las manos de Kreacher -. ¡Trátalo con respeto!

-¡Kreacher no lo robó! ¡Kreacher no lo robó!

-¡Este ser no merece ningún respeto! – respondió Harry, ignorando a Kreacher.

-¡Claro que sí, Harry! – dijo Hermione, bastante disgustada. Se agachó y miró a Kreacher -. Kreacher – murmuró con dulzura -. ¿Quién cogió el guardapelo? ¿Lo cogiste tú, u otra persona? ¿O lo tiramos?

-La sangresucia está hablando a Kreacher con respeto – murmuró para sí mismo con voz baja, aunque fue muy oíble -. Kreacher debería ignorarla…

-¡No la llames sangresucia! – gritó Ron -. ¡Maldito…! – pero Hermione le mandó a callar poniendo su dedo en los labios, pidiéndole silencio. Ron le hizo caso.

-Kreacher, responde a las preguntas de Hermione – ordenó Harry con autoridad.

Kreacher parecía dudar.

-Kreacher guardó el guardapelo para alejarlo de las manos de los indeseables.

-Bien. ¿Y dónde está? – siguió Harry.

-Kreacher lo había guardado, pero Kreacher no lo tiene ahora.

Harry se estaba empezando a desesperarse. No era muy optimista con aquello de sonsacarle información a Kreacher.

-¿Y quién lo tiene? ¿¡Quién lo tiene!? ¡Dímelo de una vez!

-¡Harry! – le riñó Hermione. Se dirigió a Kreacher -. Kreacher por favor.

-Un día vino Severus Snape.

-¿Cómooo? – exclamó Harry. Si la casa estaba intacta. Harry habría jurado que nadie había pasado por allí. ¿Diría Kreacher la verdad?

-¿Y qué pasó? – dijo Hermione. Casi ni se había inmutado.

-Me dijo que había matado a Dumbledore, y que le había hecho el favor de acabar con Sirius. Kreacher odiaba a Sirius, por lo que sintió gratitud hacia Severus.

-¡Increíble! – exclamaron Harry y Ron a la vez. Hermione seguía impasible. Parecía que se esperaba algo como eso.

Harry se sintió mal. Muy mal, y Kreacher parecía notarlo, y seguía hablando.

-Snape dijo que el amo Regulus era el mejor hombre que había conocido. Y que su muerte era una lástima. También dijo que para que su muerte sirviera de algo debía de entregarle el guardapelo, y Kreacher lo hizo.

No podía ser.

Harry lo ignoró, y se marchó de la habitación. Paseó por la casa un poco. Aquello significaba… que su plan no saldría bien de ninguna manera. O al menos, había pocas posibilidades. En ese instante, Harry se preguntó realmente si quería seguir con aquello. Además, con aquella nueva información, Hermione ya no le ayudaría seguramente. Era lo único que le faltaba.

Si Snape tenía el guardapelo, podían pasar muchas cosas. Que Snape lo tuviera significaba muchas cosas. La primera y más importante, que Voldemort lo tenía calado. Sabía que iba tras los Horcruxes, y aquello era una tremenda ventaja. La única ventaja que tenía Harry sobre él era eso, y la había perdido. Por que Snape no tardaría en contárselo a su querido Voldemort. Además, si se uniera a Voldemort, sospecharía más de lo normal.

-¡Mierda! – exclamó con rabia. No podía culpar a Kreacher por aquello. Si algo tenían los elfos era que son profundamente ignorantes, y Kreacher no era menos. Bastaba un poco de respeto y de astucia para sonsacarle algo a Kreacher. Y Snape era un tipo muy astuto. Demasiado.

Pero aún así, no tenía nada mejor. Tenía que probar. Tenía que arriesgarse. Podía escapar con vida si algo salía mal. Tantas semanas de trabajo… no podía quedar así. Ya se había hecho a la idea. Ya había renunciado a muchas cosas.

Entró en una pequeña habitación y se quedó observando un tapiz por título "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black". Había estado con anterioridad allí, con su padrino. Pudo observar que había un hueco quemado donde debía de estar el nombre de Sirius. Y también en el hueco que debía de estar la madre de Nymphadora Tonks. Notó una mano en cada hombro. Ron y Hermione estaban con él, de nuevo.

-¿Sabéis lo que eso significa no? – murmuró el chico de los ojos verdes.

-Puede – respondió Ron, enigmáticamente -. Puede que Snape lo haya destruido.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Verás, creo que Snape no es del todo mortígrafo.

-¡Mató a Dumbledore! ¿Cómo te atreves…?

-Sí, ya lo sabemos – ahora fue Hermione la que hablaba -. Pero creo que todo formaba parte de un plan. Creo que Dumbledore ya estaba muriendo, por aquella enfermedad de la mano. Los de la Orden lo estaban hablando este verano. Y creo que puede ser, Harry.

Harry miró a Hermione y Ron directamente. Sus amigos le devolvieron la mirada con un poco de miedo, por cómo podía reaccionar.

-Voy a confesaros un secreto. ¿Sabéis qué es lo que más miedo me ha dado a mí en mi vida? Y os aseguro que tengo recuerdos que dan bastante miedo.

Hermione le echó un vistazo de intrigada, y Ron parecía no entender nada.

-"Severus… por favor" – emuló Harry, recordando con pesar -. Esas fueron las últimas palabras dichas por Dumbledore en vida. ¿Tenéis idea de lo que significó para mí? Por primera vez, había escuchado a Dumbledore hablando con tono suplicante. Era algo que no me hubiera esperado nunca. Y lo hacía por que sabía que se había equivocado con él, y que iba a morir. Snape le había traicionado.

Siguieron sin hablar, y se miraron ambos sin saber que decir. Harry no dijo nada, y volvió a echar un vistazo al tapiz de los Black. Walburga Black y Orion Black eran los nombres de los padres de Sirius. La mujer que había en el vestíbulo que se alertaba con algún sonido fuerte, se llamaba Walburga.

-Entonces… ¿Vas a dejarlo? – preguntó Hermione, con un halo de esperanza.

-Jamás – respondió Harry -. Solo quiero haceros ver que Snape traicionó a Voldemort. Aunque… bueno, me gustaría que fuera como vosotros decís. Si fuera como vosotros creéis, Voldemort seguiría sin saber nada.

-Pero puede que así sea. Harry, Dumbledore era muy inteligente. No se equivocaba.

-Créeme – dijo, recordando algunas palabras de Oriseth -. Dumbledore era humano, también se equivocaba.

Era el día. Por fin lo había conseguido. Dominaba la Oclumancia a la perfección, e incluso Hermione se había quedado boquiabierta con aquella nueva habilidad de Harry. Difícilmente descubrirían su farsa, por lo que había motivos para estar orgulloso y contento. Solo faltaban tres días para el uno de septiembre, y como Harry ya había conseguido su propósito, Ron y Hermione se marchaban del número Doce de Grimmauld Place. Ya estaban a punto, y ya sólo estaban en la cocina charlando y ultimando detalles del plan.

-Bueno, realmente… Voldemort se lo va a tragar, todo lo que tengas que decirle – concluyó Hermione, algo satisfecha -. Por lo menos me quedo más tranquila que antes… aunque sabes lo que sigo pensando de este plan Harry.

-Lo sé Hermione – sonrió Harry -. Pero no me voy a echar hacia atrás. Ya no podría.

Hermione vio en ese comentario de Harry una nueva oportunidad para sabotear su idea y salirse con la suya.

-Harry, claro que puedes. ¡No es demasiado tarde! Puedes echarte atrás.

-No. No puedo – y como vio que volvía a abrir la boca para hablar añadió -. Y no quiero tampoco. No es lo que quiero. Deseo hacer lo que hago, y estoy muy motivado.

-Tú siempre con nobles y absurdas intenciones – concordó Ron, mirando a su mejor amigo con admiración. Aquello enorgulleció a Harry.

-Recordad, en navidad iré a veros, y traeré noticias. Si algo va mal… si algo va mal os buscaré también, en Hogwarts. Pero tengo confianza en mi mismo, y espero que no pase nada.

-Entonces pues, el día que vengas a Hogwarts… ¿Cómo vas a contactar con nosotros?

Ciertamente, esos detalles todavía no los había concretado. Pero buscaría alguna forma. Tampoco sabía como iría a Hogwarts, pero eso no le importaba demasiado. De momento, tenía que ir paso a paso. Si caía en el error de planificar todo, al final le pasaría factura. Había cosas que las debía de improvisar, como eso.

-Ya lo sabréis. Realmente no estoy seguro, pero cuando llegue el momento os aseguro de que sabréis que estaré allí.

-Pero… navidad está muy lejos Harry. Nosotros nos preocuparemos demasiados.

-Ya te he dicho que si sale bien la jugada os mandaré un patronus para decíroslo. Si en cinco días no sabéis nada de mí… es por que algo va mal. Pero no os preocupéis, que no es la primera vez que lo tendré cara a cara. Siempre he podido huir.

-Pero ahora estarás en la boca del lobo. No es lo mismo – argumentó Ron.

-Chicos… en serio, esto está demasiado hablado ya. Ya sabéis lo que voy a hacer, y ya lo habéis aceptado. Os he pedido solo pocas cosas asequibles. Solo digo que busquéis algún Horcrux por Hogwarts, por que habrá uno seguro. La copa o lo que sea. Y necesito quizás un poco de información. Y…

Se detuvo. Aquello era obvio, no hacía falta acabar aquella oración.

-¿Y…?

-Y que cuidéis a Ginny – Ron lo miró, con comprensión. En ese momento, parecía que ambos amigos se apiadaban de él. Por que daba verdadera lástima en el estado que se encontraba, y lo que iba a hacer.

Harry les dio un abrazo muy sentido a ambos, y los invito a marcharse ya. Tendrían muchas cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo ir a comprar las cosas necesarias para Hogwarts. O hablar con sus padres, que Harry intuía que se estaban empezando a preocupar.

Se sentó en la cocina, y meditó. Tendría que pensar en muchas cosas y mentalizarse mucho. La Oclumancia era pan comido para él. Nadie podía entrar en su cabeza sin su permiso. Había aprendido incluso a engañar al Legeremantico que lo intentara con él. Ron, Hermione, y (aunque le doliera) sobretodo Kreacher, le habían ayudado. Ahora podía dejar que Voldemort entrara en su mente, y hacerle creer que quería unirse a él de verdad. Si cerraba su mente, sería sospechoso para Voldemort. También tendría que empezar a pensar qué le diría para convencerlo, por que Harry mucho se temía que con aquello no era suficiente.

Estaba muy agotado. Tenía cansancio físico y mental. Aquello iba a ser duro, pero tendría que aguantarlo. Pensar en Ginny le daba fuerzas. Pensar en todo lo que podrían hacer cuando esto acabara era lo que más le ayudaba a superar aquellos momentos. En tener una cita normal. En ir al cine (como los muggles). En ir a cenar a un restaurante. En pasar tiempo con ella.

Esa era la piedra angular de su vida. Su pilar básico, en lo que se debía de apoyar. Cuando tuviera ganas de dejarlo, pensaría en Ginny. Cuando tuviera ganas de hacer daño a alguien, pensaría en Ginny. Cuando le costara retener sus sentimientos, pensaría en Ginny.

Pero, ahora tenía algo que hacer. Antes de todo, tenía que ir al lugar donde todo había empezado. Era muy importante para él, muchísimo. Y ya lo tenía pensado desde hacía unos dos meses. Desde que había muerto Dumledore, exactamente. Desde el día que estaban enterrándolo, Harry deseaba ir al Valle de Godric. Y hacía tiempo que deseaba ir.

Aunque no sabía cómo.


	5. Recuerdos

¡Hola! Aquí nuevo capítulo. Gracias a Eimvipi, Amaya, Seyu M, y Raúl por leer. Vuestros comentarios me animan mucho, en serio.

_**Capítulo 4: **_

"_Recuerdos"_

Harry estaba exprimiendo su mente al máximo. Y debía de hacerlo pronto, por que en cinco días tenía que entregar un patronus mensaje a Ron y Hermione. Y no podía hacerlo si no intentaba unirse a Voldemort antes. Y no podía hacerlo si no iba antes al Valle de Godric. Tenía que visitar la tumba de sus padres. Tenía que ir al lugar donde había empezado todo. Esa era su máxima prioridad. Desde el día del funeral de Dumbledore, lo había pensado.

Pero… ¿Cómo?

Ya había pasado muchas noches en vela pensándolo. Pero siempre se decía que lo pensaría más tarde, después de conseguir ser un oclumántico experto. Y ya lo era, por lo que no podía retrasarlo. Había buscado información en algunos libros que había allí, en el número Doce de Grimmauld Place, pero casi ninguno hablaba del Valle de Godric. Algunos lo mencionaban de pasada, solo para decir que allí había nacido Godric Gryffindor. Pero eso no le ayudaba en nada.

Había buscado en periódicos antiguos, por si salía alguna imagen del pueblo. Pero nada. Ni en "el Profeta", ni en "el Quisquilloso" ni en ningún otro periódico. También había mirado en periódicos muggles (había salido a la calle) pero nada de nada. Seguía sin encontrarlo. Incluso se aventuró en el Internet de los muggles (en un Ciber que había por la zona), pero tampoco allí había nada.

Tendría que aparecerse. Pero no tenía nada del Valle de Godric. No se acordaba de ningún espacio de allí. No tenía ninguna fotografía del pueblo ni nada por el estilo. No tenía nada de nada.

Fotografía…

¿Fotografía? Se levantó de la cama con rapidez. Ya había encontrado la forma. Sabía que lo haría. Aunque era una posibilidad muy remota. Se vistió como pudo. Tenía que darse prisa. Quería hacerlo pronto. Acababa de cenar, y ya se había ido a la cama. Al sitio al que iba probablemente no vivía nadie, por lo que eso hacía las cosas más fáciles. ¿Cómo era tan inconsciente de haberse dejado eso?

El número cuatro de Privet Drive. Ese era su actual destino.

Las once menos cuarto. Por fin, y tras aventurarse en aquella aventura de la forma más sigilosa que pudo, había llegado a la calle. A la calle de su infancia, por decirlo de aquella manera. Nunca, en su sano juicio, se hubiera imaginado un momento como aquel. Volviendo a Privet Drive. Después de abandonar sus horrores de forma definitiva… ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

En teoría, su idea era algo imposible de que funcionara. En teoría, claro. Por que a la hora de la verdad, los extraños y chocantes planes de Harry tendían a salir bien, y esperaba que en aquella ocasión aquello no variara. Quería recuperar de su habitación el álbum de fotos de sus padres que Hagrid le había regalado en su primer curso de Hogwarts. Quizás, en aquel precioso álbum, que incomprensiblemente Harry había dejado allí; habría alguna imagen del Valle de Godric, en la estancia en que los Potter vivieron allí. ¿Era posible? Harry pronto lo sabría… aunque aquello sería tener mucha suerte.

Entró en el número cuatro. Todo seguía igual, aunque con una tonelada de polvo más de lo normal. Parecía que nadie había pasado por allí. Ni si quiera los Dursley habían regresado a por algún objeto. Y los vecinos no mostraban signos de preocupación por el tiempo que llevaban ausentes los Dursley. Quizás pensaran que estaba de vacaciones… o simplemente no querían saber dónde estaban, ya que los Dursley tenían la curiosa "habilidad" de caer mal a casi todo el mundo.

Subió por las escaleras que había justo a la entrada. Y abrió la que era su habitación.

Intacta.

Todo seguía como antes. No había nada fuera de lo normal. Rebuscó en su armario, y escondido tras unos grandes abrigos que Harry había heredado de su primo Dudley, encontró el tan ansiado álbum de fotografías. Se sentó en la cama, y lo abrió.

Desde el retrato, James y Lily le devolvían la mirada; sonrientes, y Sirius desde un segundo plano sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos. En esa fotografía los padres de Harry se acababan de casar. Y no había nadie más en la boda salvo esos tres y un hombre del Ministerio. Parecían tan felices…

En otra foto estaban los dos en casa. Sí, aquella debía de ser la casa del Valle de Godric. Y Harry debería de estar a punto de nacer, ya que Lily tenía la panza muy inflada, por lo que se denotaba que era debido al embarazo creciente. De nuevo, sonreían con agrado. La casa estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito, y al fondo de la foto una hoguera hacía de aquella instantánea un momento mágico, y Harry en ese instante hubiera dado todo por abrazarles.

Era todo tan duro…

Y unas cuantas fotos más adelante, encontró su premio. Había un retrato bastante normal para ojos de todo el mundo. Pero no para Harry. El fondo de la imagen, manifestaba algo importante que en los últimos días había buscado con ahínco: una forma de Aparecerse en el Valle de Godric. En el fondo de la fotografía había un gran parque, y además Harry ya existía. Lo sostenía una Lily bastante pálida, pero aún así su sonrisa hubiera podido iluminar un bosque de sombras. James no salía en la foto, por lo que Harry supuso que la estaba haciendo él. El parque era… precioso. Harry lo observó bien, fijándose en los detalles.

Se levantó. Tenía que sabérselo casi de memoria, tenía que pensar en él y reproducirlo en su mente sin la ayuda de la fotografía, como si realmente hubiera estado allí. Aquello era necesario para poder aparecerse, por lo que mantuvo mucha concentración y se acordó de las tres D para Aparecerse. Se centró en lo que tocaba y lo intentó, se Apareció.

Y algo le hizo sentirse extraño. No abrió los ojos, pero sabía que estaba en otro lugar, y había notado los efectos de la Aparición, como el ahogo de sus pulmones. Allí, en aquel lugar, hacía más frío. Abrió los ojos, y vio una imagen preciosa. A sus ojos se postraba un pueblo pequeño y amable. Parecía el típico pueblo de los cuentos de hadas. El parque era idéntico al de la foto. En todos esos años, probablemente dieciséis o por ahí, no había cambiado ni un ápice. Sonrió.

No recordaba que sus padres hubieran vivido en otros sitios a parte del Valle de Godric. Bueno, no es que no lo recordara, es que no lo sabía. Pero si hubieran estado en otro sitio, probablemente Dumbledore se lo hubiera dicho. Aunque últimamente tenía una imagen bastante confusa de Dumbledore, por lo que no podía fiarse de si realmente se lo hubiera dicho o no.

Pero pensar en eso ahora era una tontería. Probablemente estaría en el lugar donde había empezado todo Era un parque bastante amplio. Los balancines y declives se hacían presentes en la estructura de aquel viejo, raído y desgastado parque. Había casquijo por el suelo, fragmentos de piedra, grava. Un camino bastante desvencijado dibujaba la silueta de un hexágono bastante paralelo a otro, o más bien perpendicular. También se componían bancos de fresno para sentarse, y pequeñas papeleras incrustadas en una barra de acero vertical. Era, por supuesto, un lugar desconocido para él. Además estaba bastante oscuro.

Echó un vistazo a los lados del parque. Había dos montañas entre la aldea, formando, por supuesto, un valle. Era como un ejido verde y agradable, generalizado simplemente para vistas exigentes y elocuentes. También, desde fuera de la extensión del parque, se podían observar calles y bifurcaciones de éstas, aunque poco elaboradas. Las casas eran más bien de aspecto viejo; y no parecía que una sola ánima vagara por el humilde pueblo. Más bien, Harry habría jurado que el Valle de Godric era un lugar compuesto por muggles, una región no mágica, y también, porque no; apartada ligeramente de la sociedad. Harry suspiró.

No sabía dónde estaba su casa, ni el cementerio. Pero no era difícil de averiguar. Solo tenía que observar cuál era la casa que estaba en ruinas, ya que el Avada Kedavra de lord Voldemort había dejado la casa en ruinas, y Hagrid le tuvo que sacar de entre los escombros. Debió de ser muy duro… sacar a un crío, de las ruinas, y buscar los cadáveres de tus amigos. Pero más duro había sido para Harry, que la mayor parte de su vida había vivido engañado en que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. Y no, habían muerto a manos de lord Voldemort, asesino de magos y muggles.

Y se puso manos a la obra. Recorrió y recorrió el pueblo. Primero, debía de cerciorarse de que era el Valle de Godric, por lo que fue hasta la entrada del pueblo. Allí, efectivamente, un cartel le indicó que sus presunciones eran bastante acertadas, pues ponía: _"Valle de Godric, dónde la magia existe"_. Le resultó curioso ese cartel para un pueblo en medio de nada (por que parecía que en unos quilómetros a la redonda no había más vida humana), por que había incidencias de magos allí. Harry se preguntaba si los muggles estarían al tanto de aquello.

Era tarde, y hacía una noche muy fría. Para ser verano, el clima estaba muy helado… y Harry se puso en guardia, por que aquello podía suponer que había dementores. Pero pasaron los minutos, y nada de nada. El frío seguía, pero no aparecía ningún dementor. Harry guardó la varita.

Lo normal es que la casa estuviera en las afueras del pueblo. Ya que, los Potter sabían que eran perseguidos por Voldemort. Dumbledore les habría recomendado que se pusieran fuera de la multitud, para evitar a curiosos y hacer un encantamiento Fidelio. Así que, ya que estaba en la entrada, daría la vuelta al pueblo por fuera.

El pueblo ya no le parecía tan pequeño. Llevaba ya más de una hora dando la vuelta al pueblo, y nada de nada. Al final la encontró, pero le costó. Justo en una colina en la que empezaba a crecer una de las dos montañas que formaban el valle había una casa normal, pero bastante vieja y un poco caída. Harry decidió acercarse más, y obtuvo premio. Era su casa.

… o al menos, lo que quedaba de ella.

La hierba de la colina era algo tosca, dura y seca. A Harry esa casa le recordó a la mansión Ryddle de Little Hangleton, y se estremeció con solo pensarlo. Estaba siguiendo una senda deteriorada con señal de ascensión en espiral, pero muy lentamente.

Estaba delante de la casa de los Potter. Harry suspiró. Entonces… era ahí donde todo había empezado. Donde Harry se había convertido en un desgraciado huérfano. Aunque le parecía extraño que ningún vecino del pueblo se hubiera acostado a limpiar las ruinas aunque sea. Parecía que se acababa de derrumbar en ese instante. No parecía que nadie hubiera movido muchas piedras.

Estaba en ruinas, aunque todavía había paredes que se mantenían con una ligera firmeza. Las baldosas del piso, todavía se podían contemplar, aunque en un deplorable estado, eso sí. Lo que Harry pisaba en esos instantes, parecía más o menos una habitación, como el comedor, por ejemplo. Avanzó más… allí, era donde su padre se había enfrentado a Voldemort.

"_¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré."_

Una fina y férvida lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, y no se molestó en quitársela. La dejó. Todavía recordaba esas palabras, esas agonizantes palabras de su padre. Los dementores se encargaban de ello siempre, aunque esta vez no había hecho falta. James quería salvar a su familia, y por ello había dado la vida… aunque no le sirvió de nada.

Siguió avanzando por la casa. Del piso de arriba, pocas cosas quedaban. Había una escalera, pero era peligroso subir por ella. Aunque realmente, a Harry eso ahora no le importaba. Además, algunas paredes parecían que iban a caer. Se cogió de la barandilla de las escaleras, y subió cuidadosamente y con mucha cautela. En el piso de arriba estaba su habitación. En sueños lo había visto, y sus sueños relacionados con Voldemort no eran exactamente sueños.

Cuando llegó arriba, intentó cogerse a la pared. Pero no había. Había un trozo de pared en la otra puerta, y una habitación. Pero nada más. Entró en esa habitación, y sintió frío de nuevo. Allí no había techo, por lo tanto la temperatura había bajado. Había una cuna de fresno, preciosa y fabricada artesanalmente. Su padre la haría para él. Había trozos del techo en el suelo. Pero resultaba curioso que la cuna estuviera intacta. Sólo había suelo donde estaba la cuna. Miró a un rincón, en el que probablemente Voldemort habría matado a su madre.

"_A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor" "Apártate, estúpida… apártate…" "A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí, mátame a mí en su lugar…" "¡Quítate, muchacha!" "A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad…"_

Cerró los ojos, y dejó que le salieran las lágrimas. Estaba harto de aguantarse siempre. De ser un títere de los demás. Ya era hora de tomarse la justicia por su mano. Y aquello… aquello era necesario. Tenía que enfrentarse a estos momentos. A su pasado. Era necesario para motivarse en su plan.

Quería ver dónde había empezado todo.

Se acercó a la cuna, con cuidado. La tocó. Era muy fina. Dentro había un lienzo de terciopelo, y un pequeño cojín para apoyar su cabeza. También una fina manta. Eran terribles recuerdos. ¿Cómo había llegado a ser como era? Dumbledore siempre se lo había dicho: _"Eres admirable, Harry. Con todo lo que has vivido… y que seas capaz de amar. Esa es tu ventaja frente a Voldemort"_. Aquello le produjo una pequeña media sonrisa. Siempre le había costado entender en qué consistía su ventaja sobre Voldemort.

¿Cómo podía mal pensar de Dumbledore? Todo el mundo tenía un pasado. Cuando se es joven, se cometen errores. No podía juzgar a Dumbledore por lo que sentía de joven. Quizás tardara en derrotar a Gridnelwald, pero lo hizo. Habría podido no hacerlo, detener a su amigo. Pero aun así lo hizo. Él lo tenía más fácil. Él no sentía aprecio por Voldemort, le daba asco. Dumbledore no sentía lo mismo por Grindelwald.

James y Lily eran buenas personas. Lily era un trozo de pan, siempre sentía debilidad por los débiles. Defendió a Snape, incluso llamándola sangre sucia. James había sido un poco travieso en el colegio. Pero el tiempo le había hecho madurar. Allí tenía las pruebas.

En ese instante, solo tenía un deseo. No deseaba estar con Ginny, y pasar el resto de su vida con ella. No deseaba resucitar a sus padres. No deseaba que simplemente estuvieran vivos. No deseaba destruir a Voldemort.

Sólo deseaba, tener un recuerdo.

Al final, todo lo que queda son recuerdos. La vida es un ciclo y la gente viene y va, nace y muere. Pero nos quedan los recuerdos. Ya no le importaba que estuvieran muertos. Ahora sólo deseaba, un recuerdo.

Un recuerdo.

Algo tan sencillo… y tan inalcanzable para él. Desear tener un recuerdo de sus padres no hacía a Harry más inteligente. Saber que nunca lo tendría, sí.

Ese momento quedaría para el recuerdo de su historia. No por lo que estaba viendo, sino por lo que sentía en su interior. Aquello había alimentado su odio hacia Voldemort. Nunca, en su vida, había odiado tanto a lord Voldemort. Sólo pensaba en matarlo, y destruirlo. De la manera más rápida posible, y eso pasaba por unirse a él.

"_¿Cómo te sentirías con respecto a Voldemort ahora? ¡Piensa!" "Querría que acabaran con él – había contestado Harry -. Y querría hacerlo yo." _

Que razón tenía Dumbledore. En el instante en que Dumbledore le dijo eso (ya habían pasado muchos meses) Harry comprendió que podía elegir. Podía elegir acabar con Voldemort, o pasar desapercibido e iniciar una nueva vida. Pero Voldemort siempre le seguiría, ya que le daba importancia a la Profecía. Por lo que aunque eligiera no destruirlo, siempre estaría a su acecho. Por lo tanto, lo mejor que podía hacer era destruirlo… por el bien común. Además, ahora mismo, él era el único que podía hacerlo.

Desde allí, se asomó a un hueco que había en el pasillo fuera de su cuarto. Miró el pueblo. Sólo le faltaba visitar el cementerio. Y su casa estaba en lo alto de una colina, por lo que podía observar todo el pueblo. El cementerio lo encontró en una esquina, no demasiado lejos de allí. Gracias a la luna, lo vio. Por que la luna llena iluminaba el Valle de Godric, quedando una imagen preciosa. Ese pueblo parecía estar bañado con la luz de la luna.

Bajó para ir al cementerio. Le costó varios minutos llegar. Aún había visto a gente paseando por allí, y eso le había sorprendido un poco, ya que era muy tarde. Los pocos que había visto se habían quedado observándolo, probablemente por que no lo conocieran. En los pueblos se conocía todo el mundo, y si había algún forastero se notaba en seguida.

-¿Por qué me mira así? – le preguntó Harry, a un anciano que no le quitaba la vista. Estaba sentado delante de su casa, y Harry había pasado por esa calle. Éste parecía sorprendido por la pregunta.

-¡Oh! Por nada joven – dijo a modo de disculpa -. Es que últimamente vienen muchos foráneos bastante extraños.

Harry no dijo nada y se marchó sonriendo. Sabía quienes eran esos extraños foráneos. "Bien", pensó. La segunda parte de su plan pronto es produciría. Era cuestión de tiempo. En parte, había ido por aquello. Y ya estaba psicológicamente preparado.

Llegó al cementerio. Entró y se puso a observar tumbas. Quizás estuvieran por allí… pero Harry esperaba que no. Primero quería un instante para relajarse y visitar a sus padres. Y tras unos minutos buscando (el pueblo era antiguo y tenía muchas tumbas), los encontró en la zona nueva del cementerio. Sus tumbas eran preciosas, realmente. Eran dos arcángeles intercalados, y de un color blanco. Probablemente de mármol. Se parecía a la tumba blanca, de Albus Dumbledore. La letra con la que estaban escritas los detalles, era muy pulcra y estilizada. Parecía la del propio Dumbledore.

"_James y Lily Potter"_

_31 de Octubre de 1981_

"_Que vuestra luz ilumine hasta el último Potter hacia la gloria"_

Aquello parecía que estaba hecho a la medida y todo. Parecía que alguien lo había puesto con intención.

-¿Sabes quién puso eso?

Harry se alarmó. Conocía la voz, pero en ese instante no la podía identificar. Se dio la vuelta varita en mano. Y le sorprendió mucho conocer la identidad de la voz.

Minerva McGonagall hacía acto de presencia con su habitual indumentaria muggle, una falda de cuadros escoceses y una fina blusa azul con unos dibujos en la zona del hombro. Su pelo recogido, como siempre, permitía ver su mirada. A veces tan dulce y a veces tan severa. Eso Harry lo conocía muy bien. Había tenido oportunidad de probar las dos.

-Fue Dumbledore.

Sí, aquello tenía lógica. Tenía su letra y era su manera de hacer las cosas. A Dumbledore le gustaban las cosas así, y Harry estuvo agradecido con él, ahora que podía verlo.

-Hola, profesora. No la he oído llegar – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al joven muchacho.

-Porque no he llegado ahora. Hace un par de horas que estoy aquí. Ya sabes, en mi otra forma.

Harry comprendió, entonces. Era muy útil ser animago y ser un gato. En la oscuridad, siempre pasaba desapercibida. No se había dado cuenta. Volvió su mirada hacia la tumba "doble" que tenía delante.

-¿Cómo me ha encontrado? – preguntó Harry, con algo de miedo. No era la profesora McGonagall la que esperaba encontrarse allí. Era otro tipo de personas.

-Buf – suspiró la profesora McGonagall, y se puso a su lado, observando las tumbas -. Dumbledore me dijo que tarde o temprano estarías aquí.

Harry giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia su profesora. Aquello era imposible.

-¿Qué Dumbledore ha hecho qué?

La profesora McGonagall se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Los dos sabían que estaba muerto, pero para la profesora era incómodo hablar de ello. Para Harry no.

-Me lo ha dicho por el retrato. ¿Recuerdas? – y el estómago de Harry se hizo añicos. Con ese comentario se había esperanzado un poco -. Ahora soy la directora de Hogwarts. Me paso por aquí todos los días. Hoy te he visto en tu antigua casa desde el pueblo. Y pensé que después vendrías.

-Ya veo – murmuró Harry, pensativo. No quería que la profesora McGonagall estuviera allí. Podrían llegar en seguida, y eso no era bueno para el plan -. Perdone que sea tan brusco… pero ¿Qué es lo que quiere?  
-Sólo hablar, Potter. Necesito compartir unas cuantas palabras con usted. No voy a tardar mucho, lo prometo. Pero…

Harry ya entendió, o eso creía. McGonagall quería lo que querían Lupin, Oriseth, y todos los de la Orden. Quería saber, saber cosas que Harry nunca revelaría. Suspiró.

-Si quería hablar, pudo hacerlo en la boda.

-Te marchaste.

-Lo siento, profesora. Pero no voy a hablar. No voy a decir nada de lo que hacía con Dumbledore. Son cosas nuestras.

La profesora McGonagall sabía que había sido descubierta, pero sólo en parte. Harry desconocía si tenía más asuntos que tratar con él.

-Harry… Se lo has contado a Ron y Hermione. ¿Me equivoco? – Harry no vio necesario contestar, y la profesora lo entendió como un sí -. ¿Por qué no confías conmigo? Fuera lo que fuera… yo puedo ayudarte.

-No insista, profesora. No necesito su ayuda, y si la necesito ya se la pediré – contestó de malas maneras.

-Pero Harry… ¡Así sólo consigues aislarte! Dumbledore no querría que hicieras eso. Harry, sé que para ti en estos momentos, después de lo de Snape, es difícil confiar en la gente. Te entiendo. Pero Dumbledore confiaba en mí, y tú lo sabes.

-Es posible, pero ni siquiera él quería que se lo contara a usted. Sólo me permitió contárselo a Ron y Hermione. Sé que confiaba en usted, pero esto se sale de la pura confidencialidad.

-¡Pero él ya no está! Harry, déjame ayudarte – Harry se percató del pequeño detalle, ahora la profesora McGonagall le estaba tuteando. Y Harry lo prefería así. Pero eso no iba a cambiar las cosas.

-No hace falta, prof…

-Estoy segura – insistió McGonagall -. De que si él sabría que iba a morir, le gustaría que me confiara ese secreto… esas salidas, ese misterio, esas reuniones que tenías con él frecuentemente en su despacho.

-Lo siento, profesora… no voy a decirle nada. Y si no tiene más asuntos que tratar, le invito a marcharse. No voy a hablar sobre ese tema.

Y entonces, pareció que la profesora McGonagall se había dado cuenta. Harry no iba a decir nada, por mucho que lo intentara, y eso no iba a cambiar.

-De modo… que no me lo vas a contar…

-No se lo voy a contar.

-Pase lo que pase no me lo vas a contar.

-Pase lo que pase.

-Y nada te hará cambiar de opinión.

-Exacto.

La profesora McGonagall lo miró durante un instante directamente a los ojos, como examinándolo, y Harry desvió su mirada, rompiendo así el contacto visual que habían mantenido.

-¿Estás seguro de no querer contármelo?

-Segurísimo.

-Fiel a Dumbledore. A cualquier precio. Dumbledore estaría orgulloso.

-Sí, exacto. Eso es. Fiel a Dumbledore a cualquier precio. Cueste lo que cueste. No cómo usted.

Minerva McGonagall hizo una mueca extraña. Aquel comentario no le había sentado demasiado bien. Harry se fijó más en su cara. Parecía que lo estaba pasando mal.

-¿Cómo… cómo te atreves a decirme eso, Harry?

-Simplemente, por que se está entrometiendo demasiado. Realmente, no creo que a Dumbledore le hiciera mucha gracia que me intentara sacar información contra mi voluntad.

-Harry… no… no lo entiendes, sólo quería convencerte. Pero si no quieres, no quieres, no hay problema. No quiero obligarte a hacer nada.

-Pues mejor así.

Los ojos de McGonagall estaban llorosos. Parecía que tarde o temprano le saldría alguna lágrima. Parecía que no se encontraba muy bien. Harry sintió haber sido tan dura con ella, pero es que estaba cansado de que todos le dijeran lo mismo.

-¿Sabes? Yo lo quería – murmuró, abriéndose -. Estaba enamorada de él.

Eso sí le sorprendió. Dumbledore le sacaba por lo menos más de cuarenta años, aunque los años no tenían nada que ver. Harry la miró, y la compadeció. Le puso una mano en el brazo, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Ella se puso a llorar, y Harry la abrazó. Quería hacerlo.

-¿Por qué me cuenta eso?

-Por que Dumbledore confiaba en ti.

En ese instante, Harry comprendió que la profesora McGonagall era la única que podía entenderle. La única que apreciaba a Dumbledore tanto como él.

-Sólo usted puede entender lo que siento, profesora. Sólo tú y yo queríamos a Dumbledore de verdad.

-Lo sé, Potter. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien. Resulta extraño que te lo diga a ti, que te saco… muchos años – sonrió -. Pero eres muy maduro para tu edad. Con sólo diecisiete años has vivido más penas que muchos de setenta años.

-¿Desde siempre? – preguntó Harry, con ternura.

-Sí, desde el primer día que lo traté. No creo en el amor a primera vista, pero sí en las sensaciones. Noté una sensación extraña, que se alimentó con el paso de los años. Nadie lo sabía. Siempre lo he amado en silencio. Ni siquiera se lo dije a él – le cayeron más lágrimas ardientes y silenciosas. Seguían abrazados.

Aquella información le había sorprendido. Aunque también le había sorprendido que no le hubiera sorprendido mucho. Era un poco irónico.

Era algo que se palpaba. Se sabía que entre Dumbledore y McGonagall había algo. Harry siempre había creído que era sólo una fuerte amistad, pero la profesora McGonagall lo amaba de verdad. Y Dumbledore no parecía corresponderla, al menos eso creía Harry. Pasaron unos minutos, y se despegaron el uno de la otra.

-Lo siento, profesora.

-Para llamarme profesora, primero tendrías que venir a Hogwarts.

Así que era eso.

-Siempre he intentado cuidarle, Potter – ya no le tuteaba. Harry era consciente de que su momento había terminado -. Siempre he hecho lo que he creído más conveniente para usted. Y me han llegado rumores. Hay quien dice… que este año ya no vas a volver a Hogwarts. Creo, que sería un error no hacerlo.

Harry suspiró. Ya le extrañaba que la profesora McGonagall no le preguntara nada de eso. Cuando la había visto, creía que estaba allí por eso, y ahora se daba cuenta de que era cierto. O al menos, en parte. También quería convencerlo para regresar… aunque no obtendría mejor resultado que antes.

-Pues sí, fíjese usted. Tengo demasiadas cosas importantes que hacer como para perder el tiempo en el colegio.

-¿Lo que hacías con Dumbledore?

-Sí. En Hogwarts, estoy muy cerrado. Necesito estar libre para mi misión.

-¿Lo que hacías con Dumbledore… tiene que ver con destruir a Voldemort verdad?

-Bueno, eso es obvio, profesora. Pero no siga por ahí. Ya sabe que no le voy a decir nada más.

-Está bien, está bien – masculló la directora de Hogwarts, consciente de que no era conveniente hacerlo enfadar -. Pero Potter, no entiendo que hace fuera que no pueda hacer desde dentro. Yo… sería muy flexible con usted, Potter. Le dejaría salir siempre que quisiera.

-No, profesora. Ya he tomado una decisión. Me ha costado bastante, pero es así. La tomé cuando vi a Dumbledore en la tumba. En ese momento, tomé muchas decisiones, y la de no regresar a Hogwarts era una de ellas.

-Va a estar muy sólo Potter. Sé que el señor Weasley y la señora Granger sí van a ir. Y ellos querían seguirte a toda costa. ¿Qué les ha dicho para convencerles?

Harry sonrió, de nuevo. No podía creer que la profesora McGonagall tuviera tanta paciencia con él. No le estaba contando nada, y seguramente no lo haría. Por que aquello que le acababa de preguntar tampoco quería contárselo. Estaba todo relacionado.

-Tampoco se lo voy a decir. Es todo lo mismo, profesora. Está todo conectado. Debería marcharse. En serio, no va a conseguir nada.

La profesora McGonagall se quedó pensando.

-Sí, quizás es lo que debería de hacer. Pero necesito una promesa, Potter. Necesito que me prometa algo.

-Depende de lo que sea. Dígame que es lo que quiere.

-Necesito saber… que me vas a contar todo. Toda la verdad, todo lo relacionado con Dumbledore. Cuando destruyas a Voldemort.

Aquello era diferente. Con aquello sí que podía comprometerse. Cuando destruyera a Voldemort, si es que eso llegaba a suceder, podría contárselo a todo el mundo. Harry sonrió.

-No lo dude, profesora. Con eso sí que no hay problema.

La profesora McGonagall sonrió. Parecía más animada y más feliz. Sin duda, esa charla con Harry le había venido muy bien. A Harry también, por supuesto. Le encantaba la idea de que aún hubiera gente que se preocupara por él, como la profesora McGonagall. Realmente, siempre había sido su profesora favorita. Después de Lupin, por supuesto. A Lupin nadie le quitaría nunca ese honor.

-Me has animado. Me has hecho sentirme mejor. Realmente, eres un chico… mejor dicho, eres un hombre admirable, Harry. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y como te he dicho antes, Dumbledore también lo estaría. Ese aplomo que demuestras, esa seriedad y madurez, esa fidelidad que entregas a Dumbledore, es envidiable.

-Usted a mí también me ha animado, profesora.

-Ya no hace falta que me llames profesora, ya no lo soy.

-Se equivoca. Siempre será mi profesora. Siempre.

Aquello hizo conmover a la anciana. Sonrió aún más. Ensanchó su sonrisa a más no poder.

-Gracias Harry. Cuídate mucho – y, por fin, se marchó.

Harry suspiró aliviado. Quería que se marchara, por que seguramente las personas que esperaba no tardarían en llegar. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo, y lo había estado esperando toda la noche.

Era su decisión. Se iba a unir a Voldemort, y ya nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Realmente, no podía echarse atrás. Había pensado en hacerlo, pero pensar en Ginny de nuevo le había dado fuerzas.

Como dijo Dumbledore una vez: _"No son nuestras cualidades las que definen lo que somos, sino nuestras decisiones"_. Él había decidido eso. Él era así. Pensar en Dumbledore también le dio fuerzas.

Esa frase era sólo un recuerdo. Un recuerdo como otro, pero inolvidable.

Y el momento que había esperado durante toda la noche llegó, al fin.

Aparecieron los mortífagos.


	6. La mansión Malfoy

_**Capítulo 5: **_

"_La mansión Malfoy"_

Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Debía de estudiar muy bien aquel momento. Empezó a cerrar la mente, para que no pudieran descubrir alguna de sus intenciones. Estaba bastante emocionado, también. Debía de admitir que aquello de que su vida pendiera de un hilo era muy extremo… pero le gustaba, y no sabía por qué.

Los mortífagos avanzaron un poco. Eran seis, ni más ni menos. Iban muy despacio, parecía que se deslizaban. Y, de repente y sin previo aviso, desaparecieron tres. Harry sacó la varita, para defenderse. Le apareció un mortífago por detrás, que le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. Harry lo esquivó por los pelos pero le apareció otro mortífago por la izquierda. A duras penas se rehizo y se batió con él. Intercambiaron varias maldiciones, pero ninguno de los dos resultó herido. Realmente, Harry sólo se defendía, por que no quería pelear. Se iba a unir a ellos.

Y por fin, el que apareció por la derecha sí le sorprendió realmente. Le lanzó un hechizo que le retuvo. Le había lanzado unas cuerdas invisibles para que lo sujetaran con fuerza. Harry cayó al suelo, sin poder levantarse. Tenía las manos atadas por detrás. Ya estaba. Ya le tenían atrapado. El plan se había puesto en marcha.

Escuchó unos pasos cerca de su cabeza, y oyó algunas carcajadas provenientes de los mortífagos. Parecía que se lo estaban pasando realmente bien. Alguno de ellos dijo:

-¡Y el Señor Tenebroso no puede con él! A nosotros no nos ha durado ni cinco minutos.

-Basta, Yaxley – murmuró Lucius Malfoy. Aquella voz sí la había reconocido muy bien. El padre de Malfoy lo cogió del pelo, y levantó su cabeza.

-A mí no me das órdenes, Lucius. Ya no eres el que eras. ¿Recuerdas? No tienes ningún dere…

-Es él – musitó Lucius, ignorando a Yaxley y apartándole el pelo del lugar donde tenía la cicatriz -. No hay duda. Deberíamos de haber venido antes. Quizás deberíamos de haber cogido a McGonagall también. Ya hace días que ronda por aquí – Lucius le revolvió los bolsillos y le quitó la varita.

-Ya sabes que no. El Señor Oscuro dijo que la dejáramos, que sentía respeto por los profesores de Hogwarts. Además la necesitaba en Hogwarts, no conviene armar jaleo de momento. ¿No escuchas al Señor Tenebroso? – le espetó Yaxley, echándoselo en cara.

Lucius no dijo nada en un instante. Después habló:

-Sólo he dicho… que quizás…

-¿Qué hacías con McGonagall, eh Potter? – aquella voz le aterrorizó. Pertenecía a Fenrir Greyback, el hombre lobo, que había interrumpido a Lucius Malfoy sin remordimientos. Le dio una patada en el estómago, que Harry no pudo reprimir sin un grito. No se la había esperado -. Vamos, dinos de lo que hablabais.

-No sigas por ahí, Fenrir – objetó Lucius -. No le hagas daño. El señor Tenebroso lo quiere vivito y coleando. Quiere acabar con él personalmente.

-No podemos arriesgarnos, Lucius; ¿No lo entiendes? Al Señor Tenebroso siempre se le escapa vivo. Sí se lo traemos muerto, quizás…

-¡No, Yaxley! ¿Ahora quién es el que no escucha al Señor Tenebroso? Vamos a hacer lo que nos dijo. ¡Nos dijo que lo quería vivo bajo cualquier circunstancia!

-¡Pero puede haber sido un accidente idiota! – le endosó el hombre llamado Yaxley, que Harry reconoció como uno de los mortífagos que estaba en la Torre de Astronomía cuando asesinaron a Albus Dumbledore.

Lucius y Yaxley empezaron una fuerte discusión. Harry no se estaba enterando muy bien, por que le dolía la cabeza. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener su mente cerrada a toda costa y todo el rato. Levantó la cabeza. De los seis mortífagos que había allí sólo había reconocido a tres. A Lucius Malfoy, a ese tal Yaxley; y al hombre lobo, Fenrir Greyback. Ninguno de los seis se había quitado la capucha aún. Los otros tres parecía que no tenían bastantes galones, por lo que se mantenían al margen como fieles sirvientes. Tuvo curiosidad por conocer sus identidades.

-Lo llevaremos y punto, Yaxley – zanjó Lucius, dando el asunto por cerrado -. Draco, Blaise… cogedlo.

Ya sólo había un mortífago sin identificar. Draco Malfoy seguía siendo mortífago, y Blaise Zabini lo había decidido en ese instante, ya que el año pasado no lo era. Harry se sintió un poco apenado. No parecía que Zabini iba para mortífago. Lo de Draco ya lo conocía muy bien. Estaba allí casi por obligación, él no había podido elegir ser mortífago.

Lo pusieron de pie, y a la cara de los cuatro mortífagos que había allí. Harry sonrió, con autosuficiencia.

-Malfoy. ¿Qué tal? – dijo Harry, en un tono entre cortés y entre burlesco.

-Draco, no respondas – murmuró el mortífago que Harry no conocía.

Realmente, la mortífaga.

Eso había sorprendido un tanto a Harry. Parecía la voz de una chica joven y con mucha vitalidad… ¿Pansy Parkinson? No, no. La voz de Parkinson era un poco más aguda que aquella. Aquella tenía un tono entre dulce y entre malicioso. Era realmente extraño ver a mujeres mortífagas. Que Harry supiera, él sólo conocía a dos. A Narcisa Malfoy y a Bellatrix Lestrange. Y no estaba seguro ni si quiera que Narcisa fuera, de que tuviera la marca.

"Mierda" – pensó Harry -. "La marca".

No había caído en ese pequeño detalle… si quería ser convincente, deberían de hacerle la marca. Bueno si quería ser convincente no, si quería ser mortífago. Aquello era un requisito muy importante, y Harry no sabía si estaba preparado. Debía de haberlo pensado antes. Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas. Si hacía falta, se la haría.

-¿Qué hacías con Minerva McGonagall? – susurró Lucius, con tono despacio pero muy amenazante.

-Le estaba diciendo que no iría a Hogwarts – Harry intentó mostrar en su mente un recuerdo engañoso de aquello. Quería engañar a Lucius, y a todos los presentes. Él era consciente de que esos mortífagos no eran de los más peligrosos ni de lejos, pero sabía también que tenían cierto nivel en la Legeremancia.

-¿Por qué no vas a ir a Hogwarts? – ahora era Yaxley el que seguía con el interrogatorio -. Responde con la verdad. Si nos mientes, Potter, te mataremos.

-No hay problema. Sé que no tienes lo que hay que tener para matarme – le respondió Harry, provocándolo. No había podido resistirse a hacerlo.

Aquello enrabietó mucho a Yaxley. Sacó la varita con rapidez, pero Lucius le detuvo.

-¡Te he dicho que no, idiota! Le necesitamos.

-Tú le necesitas… yo no. Yo no necesito ganarme la confianza del Señor Tenebroso como tú – y le dio un puñetazo a Harry en toda la nariz.

La sangre empezó a salir a borbotones de su nariz, que se había quedado un poco torcida. Le había dado un buen golpe. La mortífaga se acercó a él, y lo curó. Harry le echó un vistazo a la cara. Le resultaba familiar, pero no la había visto nunca. Quizás la relacionara con algún conocido. No parecía que tuviera más años que él.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – indagó con un susurro, el joven muchacho. Sólo lo había escuchado ella.

Pero ella no respondió, y Yaxley se acercó.

-Si no quieres otro puñetazo, será mejor que respondas. Puede que ahora no me lo piense y te haga algo peor.

Harry exprimió su cerebro, haciendo trabajar hasta la última de sus células. Tenía que mostrar una imagen de verdad. Tenía que aparentar que estaba tranquilo, y que no decía ninguna mentira. No deberían de notárselo. Lo había estado practicando mucho.

-No voy a ir a Hog-Hogwarts… p-porque voy a unirme a vosotros – dijo con bastante dificultad. Le había costado decir aquello por que después del puñetazo, se había quedado un poco paralizado.

Con su comentario sólo provocó risas y más risas. Todos se estaban partiendo a carcajadas… menos los dos Malfoy. Harry se fijó más en Lucius. Podía verle la cara. Estaba muy pálido, bueno; más pálido de lo normal. No parecía que estaba pasando por un buen momento. Y si Lucius no estaba pasando por un buen momento, Draco iba a estar igual o peor.

-¿Y cómo es eso, Potter? – dijo aquella joven. Aquella apacible voz podría hechizar a cualquier hombre, pensó Harry.

-Me he dado cuenta… de que es lo que quiero. Es donde debo de estar. Luchar contra Voldemort sólo…

-No pronuncies su nombre – se mostró tajante, Yaxley.

-… qui-quiero decir… el Señor Oscuro, sólo me ha traído muchos problemas…

Ahora sólo Yaxley, y Fenrir reían. Los demás estaban más callados, aunque también esbozaron una sonrisa de guasa.

-Parece que Potty va borracho. Vámonos ya, creo que el Señor Oscuro se lo va a pasar en grande esta noche – dijo Lucius, provocando más risas. Aunque él seguía estando muy serio. Había algo raro en él.

"Por lo menos llegaré vivo hasta Voldemort" – pensó Harry.

Y eso no era poco. Visto lo visto… parecía que las cosas iban a torcerse un poco, pero de momento no iba del todo mal. Era una reacción normal. Nadie se creería en un instante lo de su extraña decisión, pero aún así era un riesgo que debería de correr.

Draco y Zabini lo llevaron a rastras. Y se Aparecieron.

Habían llegado a un lugar bastante extraño. Estaba todo oscuro, y Harry no podía divisar nada. Además estaba atado, por lo que su capacidad de movimiento estaba realmente mermada.

Varios de los mortífagos encendieron sus varitas. Harry, por supuesto, no podía. Su varita la llevaba Lucius Malfoy. Observó el paisaje. No podía ver más allá de cinco metros, ya que las luces de las varitas no daban para más alcance. Sólo podía ver que iban siguiendo una senda desvencijada e irregular, hecha marcada con arena. A los bordes de esta arena había hierba seca y muerta. Parecía que aquel lugar llevaba tiempo descuidado, o esa era la impresión que daba.

Llegaron a una verja. Los mortífagos parecían muy emocionados y excitados, por lo que pronto verían. Harry suponía que Voldemort había puesto muchísimo empeño en que capturarlo debería de ser una prioridad, por que parecía que habían ganado la Liga de Quidditch de lo contentos que estaban. La verja tomó forma de boca y les habló, con voz grave y metálica.

-¿Qué fines ostentáis?

-¡Tenemos a Harry Potter! – exclamó Yaxley, sin poder contener un deje de emoción en su voz.

La verja se abrió en seguida. Avanzaron por la continuación de la senda anterior y en unos instantes por fin se vio una casa. O un palacio. O un castillo. Harry no estaba seguro de lo que veía. No sabía cómo definirlo.

Era, sencillamente, espectacular. Una especie de castillo-palacio muy semejante a Hogwarts, pero mucho más moderno y mucho más pequeño. Tenía dos grandes torres a cada parte del edificio, con una perfecta simetría. En la puerta principal había un bonito arco que le daba categoría a la entrada, y las puertas eran enormes, por lo menos de tres metros de altura, hechas con roble. Las ventanas tenían forma triangular, como los viejos castillos medievales. Era una "casa", señorial, y elegante. El sitio perfecto dónde podían vivir algunas familias con mucho dinero.

-¿Dónde estamos? – le preguntó Harry a Draco con cierta esperanza de que respondiera, pero éste le hizo caso omiso. Zabini tampoco le prestó atención.

Bellatrix Lestrange abrió las puertas, bastante nerviosa. Cuando vio a Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Le costaba de creer aquello. Tenía el pelo desdeñado y parecía que llevaba días sin dormir.

-¡Llevadlo al comedor, enseguida!

Malfoy y Zabini obedecieron apresuradamente, y lo llevaron hacia el interior. El vestíbulo era simplemente precioso. Si la mansión por el exterior denotaba que era un edificio antiguo, el interior mostraba todo lo contrario. Un estilo rústico pero moderno, a lo Dursley. Era un espacio enorme y había unas escaleras hacia el final de la sala. Y a la derecha estaba el comedor, por que lo estaban llevando allí. Como en Hogwarts, el Gran Comedor a la derecha, y las escaleras hacia el final de la sala.

Abrieron el comedor, y Harry ahogó una exclamación. Había una gran chimenea con la hoguera encendida, y encima de esta había un espejo. Llevaba semanas sin mirarse al espejo. Le había crecido mucho el pelo, lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros, y muy deshecho. La barba le había crecido desmesuradamente, y parecía mucho mayor con aquel aspecto. Él mismo se echaba veintidós o veintitrés años. Si no sabía que era él mismo, no se hubiera reconocido. Lo echaron en tierra, en el medio de aquel amplio lugar más o menos. En tierra sobresalía un hierro, donde se podían poner esposas. Dicho y hecho, a Harry le encadenaron a ese hierro que sobresalía. No podía moverse, y por lo que deducía, tampoco podía desaparecerse.

A la parte derecha de él había una larga mesa con doce o trece sillas. Allí se debería de reunir el círculo más familiar de lord Voldemort, por lo que indujo. También encima de la mesa, desde el techo, colgaban unas cadenas. Harry tragó saliva, esperaba no tener que pasar por aquello. A la parte izquierda había muebles y sillones, de alta calidad. Y dos puertas, una de las cuales debería de llevar a la cocina, por que estaba medio abierta y desde allí veía algún elfo doméstico. Draco cerró la puerta de la cocina. En la otra puerta desconocía lo que había.

Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini, se volvieron a cerciorar de que Harry estaba bien atado allí, y que no escaparía, y salieron de ese habitáculo. En ese instante, Harry estaba solo. No lo había pensado, pero debería de empezar a hacerlo. ¿Cómo convencería a Voldemort? Aquello podía ser incluso más difícil que destruirlo, aunque en realidad no debería de ser así. Debería de sonar convincente, principalmente. Y debía de empezar a instaurar imágenes falsas en su mente para tratar de engañarlo. Debía de mostrarse (mentalmente) abatido y sin remedio, sólo y sin nadie que le apoyara. Debía de mostrarse arrepentido de ser títere de Dumbledore. Sobre todo eso. Voldemort tenía mucho miedo a Dumbledore, y Harry suponía que después de muerto ese miedo debería de seguir intacto. Suspiró.

Aquello iba a ser lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Mucho más que encontrar la piedra filosofal, mucho más que derrotar al basilisco de la cámara de los secretos, mucho más que ganar el Trofeo de los Tres Magos… iba a ser muy complicado. Pero ya estaba decidido, y ya estaba en marcha. Ahora sí que ya no podía echarse atrás. Se concentró para poner su mente apunto. Debía de empezar ya.

Desde su posición, escuchaba muchas voces. Estaban gritando, y discutiendo fuertemente. Entraron todos los mortífagos que le habían capturado, más Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcisa Malfoy. Narcisa mostraba un aspecto muy parecido al de su marido. Estaba pálida, con el rostro demarcado y muy serio, extremadamente. También parecía que llevaba días sin dormir, como Bellatrix.

-¡Hay que asegurarse, Lucius! ¿No lo entiendes idiota? – gritaba la arpía Bellatrix. Se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia Harry.

-¡Ya me he asegurado, imbécil! ¿Crees que lo hubiera traído sin ver que es realmente él?

-¡Pues no me extrañaría! ¡Los Malfoy han perdido mucho poder y favoritismo del Señor Tenebroso, así que cállate y déjame hacer mi trabajo!

-¡No te lo consiento! – esta vez había sido Narcisa la que había hablado -. ¡Puede que ya no somos lo que éramos! ¡Pero en mi casa no das órdenes a nadie, Bella! ¡Aquí mandamos los Malfoy! ¡Que te quede claro!

-¿Ah sí? – ironizó Bellatrix, con sorna -. Pues nadie lo diría… yo creo que sois los más mandados.

Cogió a Harry del pelo sin delicadeza alguna, y le hizo mirarle a los ojos. Harry no desvió su mirada. Con la varita le aparó un mechón largo del pelo, y pudo divisar la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente.

-¡No te permito esos comentarios! – Lucius había sacado la varita -. ¡Te reto a un duelo a muerte!

La tensión subió de sobremanera. Podía palparse en el ambiente, y ninguno de los presentes dijo nada. Aunque tampoco parecían muy sorprendidos como Harry. Eso debía de ser normal entre Bellatrix y Lucius, por lo que parecía.

Bellatrix se puso a carcajearse. Narcisa se mostraba más pálida de lo habitual.

-Lucius, déjalo – musitó Narcisa, aunque nadie le hizo caso.

-No durarías ni diez segundos, y lo sabes. Así que cállate y no me hagas reír.

-¡Basta! – Gritó Draco Malfoy -. ¿Hemos perdido la cabeza o qué? ¡No vamos a pelearnos entre nosotros! ¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¡Somos una familia!

Bellatrix observó a Draco, con cierto respeto, y luego dirigió la mirada de sus orbes grises hacia Lucius Malfoy.

-Qué triste es, Lucius, que tu propio hijo tenga más sentido común que tú. Y ahora, si no te importa – se arremangó la manga del brazo izquierdo, y su dedo índice se disponía a tocar la marca tenebrosa, una serpiente enredada en una calavera.

Cuando su dedo estuvo a punto de contactar con la calavera, Lucius la cogió por la muñeca, e impidió el contacto.

-Bellatrix – dijo con tranquilidad, pero con mucho rencor -. Permíteme llamarlo a mí. Es mi casa y lo he capturado yo – Yaxley carraspeó, y Fenrir Greyback mostró sus colmillos en desacuerdo, pero Lucius los ignoró a ambos -. Además, si resulta que no es el muchacho, que se trata de poción multigujos o lo que sea, me echaran la culpa a mí.

Aquel argumento pareció convencer a Bellatrix, que se volvió a bajar la manga.

-Pero si resulta que es él, te llevas la gloria tú.

-Cierto.

-Tú mismo. Ya sabes que sólo tenemos orden de llamarle única y exclusivamente si tenemos al chico. Si pasa algo malo es tu final – y después de la aprobación de Bellatrix, Lucius se subió la manga y contactó con la marca.

La marca se encendió, de un color rojizo, y todos los mortígrafos parecían mostrar muecas de dolor. Aquello debía de ser lo que se sentía, como si se quemara la piel. Además, Harry sintió un inmenso dolor en la cicatriz, y eso sólo podía significar que Voldemort estaba enfadado. Seguramente, le hubiera dado rabia que le interrumpieran en cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo. Pero claro, cómo había dicho Bellatrix, tenían capturado a Harry. Por lo que tenían órdenes expresas de molestarlo.

Harry puso su mente a trabajar. Sonó una voz metálica y fría "¿Qué fines ostentáis?" y Bellatrix se apresuró a recibirlo.

-Ya ha llegado – murmuró entre nerviosa y emocionada.

Al parecer, todos se encontraban en ese instante como Bellatrix. Estaban emocionados, sí; muchísimo. Aquello iba a gustar mucho a Voldemort. Pero, si algo sucedía mal, lo iban a pagar muy caro. Harry conocía el funcionamiento de los sentimientos de Voldemort. Si además era culpa suya, sería doble castigo para sus vasallos. Sus más leales vasallos, que además de recibir castigos, le idolatraban. Harry jamás entendería ese comportamiento.

Los mortífagos, como Bellatrix, también salieron a recibir a su amo.

Se había quedado sólo, de nuevo. La cadena que lo sujetaba de las manos le estaba empezando a hacer daño a las muñecas, pero se resistió. Le dio una punzada de dolor la cicatriz. Aquello no quería decir que estaba enfadado… sino contento. Eufórico. Así era como se sentía lord Voldemort en aquel instante. Harry suspiró. Estaba preparado. Se sentía así.

Y Voldemort entró, sólo.

Una figura alta y delgada hacía acto de presencia. Vestido con una túnica azul marino bastante oscuro y elegante, caminaba hacia Harry. Su rostro era único e inigualable. Inhumano, blanco y frío. Con dos cuencas para los ojos, casi blancos y con destellos rojizos. Y la nariz, inexistente. Sólo dos orificios nasales. Ese era lord Voldemort.

Llegó hasta delante de Harry. Harry estaba arrodillado delante de él. Era un momento algo humillante… pero eso no era nada inicuo comparado con lo que vendría después. Harry se debería de humillar mucho para convencer a Voldemort. Voldemort miraba desde arriba, con asco. Harry lo contrario, y procuró añadirle a su mirada admiración, para empezar.

-Harry Potter – murmuró, desafiante -. Estoy sorprendido.

-Señor Tenebroso – procuró decir Harry, para no enfadarlo. No era plan -. ¿Sorprendido? – indagó a continuación.

-Así es… verás, me han dicho que quieres unirte a mí – y soltó una carcajada. Harry se sintió incómodo -. ¿Qué tienes que decir respecto a eso?

Primero calló, un largo instante, y luego puso su mente a trabajar. Debería de pensar mucho en lo que tenía que decirle. Debía de escoger sus palabras con sumo cuidado, para hacer las cosas bien.

-Bueno… me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas – empezó, y para sonar más creíble, le miró con dirección a los ojos.

Se produjo un contacto visual. Voldemort se mostraba impasible, explorando su mente. Harry se lo permitía, aparentemente sin nada que esconder. El silencio se hizo un poco eterno, por lo que Voldemort decidió romperlo.

-Ya veo – dijo -. ¿Y de qué te has dado cuenta? ¿De qué exactamente?

-Estoy solo – expuso Harry -. Me encuentro sólo. Ya no puedo hacer nada. Estoy acabado. Por eso he venido. Sé que me odias, y te he buscado con la esperanza de que me dieras muerte, o un hogar. Un trabajo.

Voldemort rió a carcajadas. Eso era bueno, Harry estaba resultando creíble. Parecía que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-¡Crucio!

Harry se elevó como el envoltorio de un caramelo hasta que las cadenas pegadas al suelo le permitieron. Sintió un dolor fuerte en el estómago y gritó. Cayó al suelo, aliviado por que la maldición hubiera finalizado.

-¡Crucio!

Y volvió. Volvió a elevarse, volvió a gritar y volvió a sufrir un terrible dolor en su anatomía. Esta vez el suplicio había sido más extenso que el anterior. Con las rodillas y las manos en el suelo, Harry suspiró e inspiró determinadas veces.

-¡Crucio!

Y esta vez, más largo que el anterior. Esta Maldición Imperdonable había sido igual de larga como dos veces la primera. Le había dolido el triple, y seguía gritando. Aquello le debilitaba… y no era bueno para su mente. Le debilitaba física y psicológicamente. Voldemort volvió a reír con ganas, disfrutando del momento. Producía tales muecas y sonidos que parecía que llevaba siglos sin vivir un momento tan placentero como aquel, que seguro estaba disfrutando.

-Señor… por favor – suplicó Harry. Era bueno que suplicara. En una situación distinta, como un duelo a muerte entre los dos, Harry jamás en su sano juicio suplicaría por su vida. Pero ahora, tenía que sonar axiomático -. Te juro que digo la verdad. Le necesito. Le necesito.

Voldemort rió más fuerte. Se marchó un instante, y volvió con todos los mortífagos. Parecía la mar de contento.

-¡Mirad, queridos súbditos! ¡Observad a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió! ¡Crucio!

Y de nuevo, el muchacho se suspendió en el aire. Volvió a sufrir el inmenso dolor que había padecido anteriormente. Y se rindió en el suelo, nuevamente. Ya no apoyaba las manos en tierra… ahora directamente estaba tumbado con los brazos abiertos. Podía aguantar varios crucios de cualquiera, pero la maldición cruciatus en Voldemort tomaba otro efecto.

"Hay que sentirlas"

Y Voldemort las sentía. Cuando uno odiaba a alguien, las maldiciones Imperdonables hacían más efecto de lo normal. Y Voldemort odiaba a Harry. Muchísimo, por todo lo que le había impedido conseguir, como la piedra filosofal, por todas las veces que había logrado escapar. Y sobre todo, por la vez que acabó con él cuando sólo tenía un año, aunque sin querer realmente.

Por eso le iba a costar tanto. Aunque si finalmente conseguía convencerlo, aquello no le importaba, todo lo que estaba padeciendo.

Y había pensado en otra cosa. Voldemort no sabía que Harry iba tras los Horcruxes, ni sabía que Severus Snape poseía el guardapelo. Sino, probablemente ya estaría muerto. ¿Aquello que podía significar? ¿Qué pretendía Snape?

-¿Sigues queriendo ser mi esclavo, Potter? – y todo el mundo empezó a reír.

-No, señor. No quiero ser su esclavo… quiero ser su más leal servidor. No sirve de nada luchar contra usted, con toda su grandeza. Estoy sólo… Dumbledore, me ha abandonado. Y me he dado cuenta de que era un viejo inútil, que me utilizó.

Aquello sólo provocó más risas. Habían mortífagos (habían llegado más, y formaban un círculo perfecto que rodeaba a Harry y Voldemort) que para no caerse de la risa se sostenían en la pared. Voldemort acalló las risas con el levantar de su mano.

-Eres idiota, Potter. Y un completo inútil. Ya podrías intentarlo todo, que nunca acabarías conmigo. ¿Eres capaz de entenderlo, o tu medio cerebro no te lo permite?

-Sí, claro. Por eso quiero trabajar para ti. Ya sabes, si no puedes con tu enemigo (está claro que ni he podido ni nunca podré), únete a él.

Los mortífagos seguían riendo, pero ya no tanto como antes. Voldemort sonrió con suficiencia, sintiéndose el mejor.

-Lo sé, Potter. Dumbledore no se puede comparar conmigo. Las cosas como son. Pero… ¿Sabes? No me fío mucho de ti, que se le va a hacer – y Harry le temblaron las piernas, los brazos y el cuerpo entero.

Aun seguía tirado en tierra, como un trasto. Intentó rehacerse. Se sentó en el suelo, sobre sus piernas, y los observó a todos. Le cayeron varias gotas de sangre, que provenían de alguna parte de su cabeza. Probablemente de la nariz, pero no podía mirárselo bien, y menos tocárselas.

Voldemort no parecía muy convencido, y eso era lo que temía Harry. Pero aún así, le gustaba sentirse alabado. Eso era parte de su ser, era arrogante. Se creía el mejor del mundo, y si Harry se lo decía podía hacerse con su confianza.

-¿Ah, no? Bueno, en parte le entiendo – murmuró Harry, sin saber por dónde tirar -. Yo tampoco me fiaría… pero es lo que hay. Por eso he venido. Estoy sólo, y sé que no me vas a creer… por lo que he venido aquí, para que me mates. No quiero seguir con mi vida.

Ya nadie reía. Era demasiado humillante. Hasta los mortífagos lo estaban pensando en ese instante. Y demasiado triste. Harry era consciente de lo arriesgado que era aquello, pero ya no le quedaba nada. Si ahora no le convencía del todo, podría morir… suspiró, abatido.

-Así que era eso – murmuró Voldemort, y Harry detectó un tono de decepción -. Sólo venías aquí buscando la muerte. No quieres realmente unirte a mí. ¡Mírame! – le espetó, al ver que Harry tenía la mirada en sus pies.

Y Harry lo hizo. Estaba preparado. Mostraba imágenes en su mente de Grimmauld Place sólo, y llorando (no eran reales). Mostraba un sentimiento de arrepentimiento, y ansias de matar. Eso era lo que intentaba reproducir… aunque Voldemort seguía sin parecer muy convencido. Estaba dubitativo.

-No sé qué pensar, Potter. Es raro, pero ¿Sabes? Estoy dudando.

-Señor… creo que no miente – aquella voz…

Severus Snape había hablado. Había dado un paso al frente del círculo de los mortífagos. Llevaba máscara, pero aún así Harry sabía que era él. No sólo por la voz, sino también por la estructura de su fisiología, por su caminar en los pequeños pasos que había dado. Iba medio encorvado, y sobresalía un poco de pelo negro azabache y grasiento de la máscara. Sin duda, era él. Y, posiblemente, le estaba volviendo a salvar la vida. Y sin motivos, aparentemente.

-¿Cómo dices, Severus? – dijo peligrosamente Voldemort.

Y a Harry le dio una punzada la cicatriz. A Voldemort no parecía que le gustara que le interrumpieran, y por los movimientos nerviosos del resto de mortífagos, Snape había sido muy osado. Probablemente, después de lo del asesinato de Dumbledore, estaba muy "mimado" por su señor.

-Creo, mi señor, que el chico dice la verdad. Se ha dado cuenta.

-¿¡De qué!? – exclamó, con nerviosismo e impaciencia. Snape seguía jugando con fuego. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por Harry?

-De que Dumbledore le utilizó. Como os revelé, mi señor, Dumbledore quería educarlo y entrenarlo para acabar con vos. Era un títere de él.

Harry ignoraba. Definitivamente, era un ignorante. Ignoraba si decía la verdad, si lo hacía para salvar la vida de Harry, o si lo hacía con algún fin oculto. En ese instante, Harry dudaba seriamente de la lealtad de Snape hacia Voldemort. Lo que sí estaba claro, era que le ocultaba cosas. Estaba desorientado. No sabía todo lo que aquello significa.

Además, Voldemort parecía que valoraba la opinión de Snape. Por que, se había quedado pensando un instante.

-¿Tú crees, Severus? Quizás tengas razón y diga la verdad, pero también puede ser que quiera destruirme desde dentro. Claro – murmuró, como si había encontrado el quid de la cuestión -. Es eso. ¡Maldito! ¡Crucio!

Y de nuevo, como tantas veces llevaba ya esa noche, se elevó, como el papel. Sufrió horrores, y cayó con violencia al suelo. Se dio en la cabeza, y se hizo un corte en la sien, por dónde empezó a salir un hilillo de sangre. Se lo notaba.

-¡Imperio!

Era la segunda Maldición Imperdonable diferente que probaba en toda la noche… y esperaba no tener que probar la tercera. Algo se apoderó de su interior, pero Harry no debía de permitirlo. Aquello no estaba previsto. Si Voldemort se apoderaba de él, podía revelar la verdadera intención de sus planes.

Sintió dolor en la cicatriz, mucho dolor. Pero estaba controlado, no podía obligarle a hacer nada que no quisiera. Pero… no le había pedido nada. Harry abrió un ojo, con dificultad. Y pudo observar a Voldemort sufriendo, sufriendo casi tanto como él, por lo que tuvo que detenerlo. Cerró el ojo.

Aquello era la conexión. La conexión que había entre ambos, y que Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione pretendían que no utilizara. Pero aquella conexión le había sido útil… y podría volverle a ser útil, en un futuro. Como lo fue cuando descubrió que habían atacado al señor Weasley en el Departamento de Misterios. Pero podía ser peligrosa, igualmente. Como lo fue cuando Voldemort luchó contra Dumbledore en el Atrio del Ministerio.

-¿Estáis bien, mi señor? – Harry oyó la voz de Bellatrix desde el suelo.

-No, estoy bien – respondió Voldemort con rabia.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero casi había adivinado la escena. Se imaginaba a Bellatrix retirando la mano cuando Voldemort había dicho eso. Voldemort quería aparentar que aquello no le había afectado para nada, pero no lo había conseguido.

Harry abrió los ojos, y le sorprendió ver a Voldemort levantarse de tierra. No había adivinado del todo la escena. Voldemort había caído del dolor. Se había dado cuenta de que no podía utilizar a Harry de esa manera. Aunque ya debió de darse cuenta en el Ministerio aquella noche, cuando también intentó poseerlo. Hizo un movimiento con la varita, y por arte de magia, apareció un frasco pequeño con un líquido transparente tirando a blanco en su mano. Parecía una poción.

Cogió a Harry del pelo con brutal crueldad, y le abrió la boca con torpeza y haciéndole daño. En aquella boca introdujo todo el frasco de la poción, y Harry la reconoció al instante.

Aquello tampoco estaba previsto. Esa noche, se estaba dando cuenta de que su plan, su perfecto plan, tenía infinitas lagunas. Y aquella era una de ellas. Voldemort le había hecho tragar un frasco entero de _Veritaserum_. Por lo que era casi imposible evitar decir la verdad, y menos con aquella cantidad. No pintaba bien, la cosa. Harry tenía cierta experiencia en evitar sentirse controlado por la maldición Imperio, pero… ¿Podría evitar los efectos del _Veritaserum_?

-Habla, Potter.

Y Harry sintió un tremendo impulso de hablar. Su cerebro le daba órdenes directas a las cuerdas vocales, por un oscuro impulso. Aunque Harry intentó reprimir aquel impulso. Pero, no fue capaz.

-Me…llamo… Ha-Ha-Harry Po-Potter, señor. S-soy un mago, d-de diecisi-siete añ-ños, señor – finalizó. Voldemort parecía satisfecho, aunque algo preocupado.

-Potter, no intentes evitar los efectos. Si realmente no tienes nada que esconder, no deberías de estar preocupado… ¿No?

Aquello era como un jarro de agua fría para él. Estaba atrapado. Acorralado. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Iba a morir. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de evitar decir la verdad? Además, si dudaba… si dudaba estaba perdido, igualmente. Con esperanza, miró a Snape, suplicante. Le estaba suplicando a Snape, uno de los hombres que más odiaba. Cómo Dumbledore lo hizo antes de morir. ¿Correría la misma suerte? Él le correspondía, y tenía una expresión de miedo. ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a que muriera? Se fijó en que la punta de su varita sobresalía un poco de la manga. Estaba tramando algo.

-Potter. ¿Por qué me buscas? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Y Harry habló sólo, sin poder evitarlo.

-Quiero unirme a ti, señor, al más grande mago de todos los tiempos. Estoy sólo, y quiero formar parte de tu familia. Odio a Dumbledore y él me pidió que te destruyera… pero me utilizó. Y no voy a cumplir sus órdenes.

Todo aquello lo había dicho con voz alta y clara. Había sonado convincente. Bastante. Y Harry estaba muy sorprendido. No había intentado ni detener su voz. Pero no podía hacer nada. No podía moverse ni hablar por cuenta propia. Parecía que estaba poseído… o dominado, por algo o alguien.

Voldemort se lo volvió a preguntar, y Harry respondió lo mismo con otras palabras. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. Voldemort estuvo más de media hora intentando conseguir una respuesta diferente, pero Harry siempre decía lo mismo. Se sentía aliviado, estaba resultando muy creíble. Y Voldemort se estaba dando cuenta… aunque se resignaba a creerlo. Además, la poción ya había terminado. Harry ya era consciente de todos sus actos.

-El veritaserum no es una poción infalible, ¿es cierto, Severus?

-Sí, es cierto. Pero sólo pocos magos son capaces de eludir su efecto. He tenido a Potter seis largos años de estudiante, y creedme, es muy mediocre. Él no sería capaz. Creo que está diciendo la verdad.

-Aún así… – habló Bellatrix, algo recelosa con los argumentos de Snape -. Creo que lo más seguro debería de ser matarlo, mi señor. Creo que sería lo más sensato.

-No – negó rotundamente Snape, mirando con odio a Bellatrix -. Os puede ser muy útil, mi señor.

Voldemort se quedó pensando la proposición de Snape, y la de Bellatrix. Y finalmente dijo:

-Está a punto de amanecer, lleváoslo al sótano con los demás prisioneros y ya veremos qué hacemos con él.

Harry nunca se sintió tan aliviado en su vida, o por lo menos pocas veces se había sentido así. Y aunque le diera asco, vivía gracias a Snape. De nuevo.


	7. Uno más

_**Capítulo 6: **_

"_Uno más"_

Harry fue llevado enseguida al sótano. Lo llevaron por la puerta que había al frente del comedor, a la izquierda de la entrada. Como siempre, le "acompañaron" Draco y Zabini hasta el lugar.

-Vamos a avisarles, de que entramos – murmuró Draco, y se dispuso a hacerlo, pero Zabini le detuvo.

-No, deben de estar dormidos. No pasa nada si abrimos sin avisar.

Y a Draco le pareció bien aquello. Abrieron la puerta y de un empujón le echaron dentro. Allí estaba muy oscuro. No se veía nada de nada, y hacía bastante frío. Harry tuvo que fregarse los brazos con las manos para entrar en calor rápidamente.

¿Cómo clasificar la noche? Inolvidable, y una de la más intensas de su existencia. Y no era inolvidable precisamente por lo "bueno". Era por otros motivos muy distintos. Primero, había cenado. Sí, aunque pareciera increíble… parecía que habían pasado días desde que estaba cenando en el número Doce de Grimmauld Place. Se había acostado muy temprano, y ya en la cama, había pensado lo de la fotografía para llegar al Valle de Godric. Mientras iba a Privet Drive, y se Aparecía en el Valle, había pasado más o menos una hora. Y había dado vueltas y vueltas por el pueblo, bajo la celestial luna llena. Y había hablado con McGonagall… también parecía que había pasado tiempo de aquello. Pero, lo más impresionante, lo había vivido allí, en la mansión de los Malfoy, junto a lord Voldemort. Se había sentido tan asustado por su vida… y a la vez tan emocionado. Harry suspiró. Se estaba volviendo un poco… adicto a la tensión, y se preguntó desde cuánto.

En un rincón que encontró caminando a ciegas, se durmió, sin reparar que no era el único habitante de aquella sala oscura y fría.

Se despertó. No sabía si habían pasado días, horas o minutos desde el encuentro con Voldemort, pero ya parecía lejano. Notaba algo por allí, una especie de sensación extraña… y notaba a algo moverse.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó una voz dubitativa y atemorizada. La voz estaba algo apagada, como su fueran los últimos soplos de su vida.

-Soy… Dudley. Vernon Dudley.

Aquel hombre no parecía fiarse mucho, pero aun así no dijo nada. Sólo añadió:

-Encantado, Vernon. Yo soy Ollivander, el fabricante de varitas.

Harry se sorprendió.

-¿¡Es usted Ollivander!? – estaba emocionado, y aquello pareció alagar a Ollivander, como si fuera un halago para él esa emoción -. Le conozco… de… eh… fabricar mi varita. Sí, exacto, la adquirí de usted – aquello pareció congelar el ambiente, ya que Ollivander tardaba mucho en responder.

-Por supuesto que la recordaré… pero a ti no re recuerdo. Y yo recuerdo a cada cliente mío. A todos. ¿Quién eres, de verdad?

Harry notó que no tenía otro remedio. Además, era Ollivander, era de fiar. Y si no, ¿Qué más daba? Él nunca saldría de allí. Pero parecía que había alguien más… Harry lo podía notar, y la otra persona se estaba escondiendo.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-¿Quién eres? – le respondió la voz de la persona escondida, que había resultado ser un hombre. Era una voz enérgica… aunque Harry se había dado cuenta de que no era inglés. Era extranjero… tenía un extraño acento, que arrastraba la "s" del "eres". Aquello le provocó mucha desconfianza… pero aún así, no decidió alargar su mentira por más tiempo.

-Soy… Harry, Harry Potter.

No sonó muy convincente, ni siquiera a propios oídos de Harry, y éste se preguntó por qué. Cómo había podido deducir, el propio Ollivander pareció dudar de ello, por que no decía nada.

-¿Eres Harry Potter? – indagó dubitativo el extranjero, con un extraño acento. ¿De España, tal vez? -. ¿Cómo… cómo puede ser?

-Pues así es – respondió Harry, con resignación. Estaba algo cansado, y no le apetecía mucho convencer a nadie de algo, por lo que adoptó una actitud pasota -. Sé que parece extraño, pero me han cogido.

Un nuevo y sepulcral silencio se hizo allí. Ollivander parecía algo ausente, quizás meditando sobre algo que Harry no lograba entender. El otro hombre se removió, por que aunque aquello estuviera completamente oscuro, vio más sombras que detonaban la silueta de aquel misterioso extranjero.

-¿En realidad eres Potter? – preguntó Ollivander, casi con un séquito de decepción en la voz que Harry pudo percibir -. Demuéstramelo.

Harry le describió su varita. Su antigua varita, que ahora tenía Lucius. Pensó que con aquello sería suficiente para dejar el asunto zanjado. Pero Ollivander parecía receloso.

-Podría habértelo dicho el Señor Oscuro. Su varita es idéntica a la de Potter.

-Vamos, señor Ollivander – sonó Harry, con desesperación y algo indiferente. Aquello no le importaba demasiado -. ¿Para qué cree que le diría que soy Harry Potter si no lo fuera?

Aquello le dejó algo en blanco, el muchacho pudo notarlo.

-Pues… para… sacarnos… información ¿quizás?

-No, no creo – dijo el extranjero -. Si quisieran sacarnos información, lo harían abiertamente, y no poniéndonos un espía. No creo que mienta, señor Ollivander.

Eso sí pareció convencerle, por lo que el anciano no añadió nada más. Harry pensó en cómo estaría físicamente. Debería de ser… algo lastimoso, pues por el tono de su voz ya se detonaba cierta agonía. No parecía que le quedaba mucho de vida.

-Qué hambre – dijo Harry, por decir algo. En realidad, tenía hambre. Le habían salido del interior, aquellas palabras.

-Pues olvídate de comer en una temporada, muchacho. Aquí sólo nos traen un poco de comida al día. Vas a adelgazar mucho… si es que te quedas aquí mucho tiempo, por que no creo que así sea.

-¿Por qué no crees que esté tiempo? ¿Qué quieres decir? – y lo más importante, no lo había averiguado aún -. ¿Quién eres?

-Por que creo que te van a… matar. Sí, aunque suene un poco fuerte, eso es lo que van a hacer supongo. Quizás jueguen un poco contigo, y después acaben con tu vida. Es el tipo de cosas que hace lord Voldemort.

Aquel tipo debía de ser bastante valiente, por que era de los pocos que en esa época se atrevían a pronunciar el nombre de lord Voldemort. Pero seguía sin responder a su pregunta más importante.

-Sigo sin saber quien eres – le espetó el joven muchacho.

Se oyó un suspiro. Aquel hombre había suspirado, quizás consciente de que ya no podía alargar más el misterio sobre su identidad, sobre su nombre y sobre su relación contra la causa de lord Voldemort.

-Soy… Paolo Galliani. Soy… bueno, era, el Ministro de Magia italiano.

Así que no era español, el acento. Sino italiano. Era sumamente sorprendente. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre allí? Harry se temió lo peor.

-Voldemort… ¿Ya ha extendido su poder hacia los demás países? – quiso saber el muchacho, con horror.

-No, no. Sólo… es que estaba de visita aquí, en Inglaterra. Tenía una entrevista con el Ministro de Magia de este país, pero no llegué a ella. Me cogieron… y nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Me dan por desaparecido, e incluso en mi país ya me han substituido. Me lo dijo uno de los mortífagos, que iba en la prensa italiana. Hace ya tres meses de aquello.

-Pero… pero… ¡Yo no sabía nada! – exclamó Harry, todavía muy sorprendido por la información que le estaba siendo revelada -. ¿Cómo es posible que estés prisionero? ¿No te buscan?

-No saben que estoy en Inglaterra.

-¿No? Pero si acabas de decir que…

-Sí, pero la reunión con Scrimgeour era secreta. No se lo dije a nadie, y él tampoco. Así es que no sé como lo sabía Voldemort. Pero como no llegué, supongo que sospechó, y puso algunos aurores en mi busca… es una lástima, por que era un buen hombre. Teníamos fines comunes.

Aquello le aterrorizó. El sonido, o más bien, el tono de aquella voz parecía que le decía que se había producido una nueva víctima del régimen de Voldemort. Y aquel hombre se lo confirmó, con la duda de Harry:

-¿…era?

-Sí, era. Fue asesinado.

-No – susurró, el joven. Aunque unos instantes atrás se lo había imaginado, le sentó como un jarrazo de agua fría. Y eso que aquel hombre no le caía bien, nada bien. Aunque siempre supo que buscaba el bien común, con todas sus alimañas -. Pero Scrimgeour puede que sí se lo dijera a alguien… ¿No?

-Claro, pero no me encontraron. Y después, Voldemort lo mató personalmente.

-Vaya – susurró Harry, todavía con un deje de conmoción.

Se produjo un nuevo silencio. Y parecía que los dos acompañantes de Harry estaban acostumbrados al silencio en aquella fría mazmorra, que hacía de cárcel de prisioneros y sótano de los Malfoy. Allí no había mucho que hacer, excepto hablar. Harry seguía pensativo.

-¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cuánto hace de eso?

-Pues… ¿Lo de Scrimgeour? Hace sólo un par de semanas. Me lo confirmó el propio Voldemort, en una de nuestras habituales charlas. Siempre me saca de aquí para intentar sonsacarme algo.

-Pero… ¡Si yo no me he enterado! Ni mis amigos me lo han dicho. ¿Cómo puede ser?

-Todo el mundo cree que sigue mandando Scrimgeour. Voldemort juega una batalla muy inteligente. Está creando sospechas e incertidumbre. Todos los funcionarios del Ministerio están sospechando de aquello, pero nadie dice nada.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡No confían en nadie! Voldemort es un gran estratega, hay que reconocerlo. Ha sembrado la desconfianza en todo el mundo, por lo que es imposible que haya una rebelión. Sólo los más elevados del Ministerio saben lo que ocurre, y están controlados por la Maldición Imperius. Por lo que…

Harry comprendió. Realmente, ese tal Paolo tenía razón. Voldemort era muy inteligente. Podía proclamarse Ministro de Magia él mismo y acabar con este asunto, pero era más útil para él estar a las sombras. Y que la gente desconfiara. Harry se imaginaba al señor Weasley sospechando, pero sin poder hablar con nadie. Era una situación trágica para el mundo mágico, y beneficiosa sólo para los mortífagos y Voldemort.

-Pero… ¿Qué tenías que tratar con Scrimgeour?

El hombre no respondió. No parecía confiar mucho en Harry, y el propio Harry se dio cuenta de ello. Ollivander rió, aunque débilmente. Ollivander estaba escuchando la conversación, aunque parecía ausente.

-No vas a conseguir sacarle nada, Potter. Yo también lo he intentado. Pero no revela nada.

-Por supuesto que no. Si te lo dijera, te lo sacarían en seguida. Eres muy débil mentalmente. Voldemort sólo necesitaría escarbar un poco en tu mente para conseguirlo, Ollivander. Prefiero no decir nada.

-A mí no puede utilizarme de esa manera – expresó Harry, con cierta esperanza de que le revelara algo -. Voldemort no puede penetrar en mi mente.

-Me da igual, muchacho. No voy a decirte nada. Esto es lo único que me ata a la vida, así que olvídalo. Voldemort lo ha intentado de mil y una maneras, pero yo me he mostrado inflexible. Sabiendo lo que sé, Voldemort no puede matarme. Pero si lo digo, lo hará.

-Comprendo – musitó Harry, algo decepcionado. ¿Qué se traería entre manos con Scrimgeour? Debía de ser algo importante, para que Voldemort le diera la jerarquía aquella.

Harry se estaba desesperando. En aquellos momentos, dudaba firmemente de su convicción. Llevaba dos días sin comer, y sólo bebiendo un par de tragos pequeños al día. Aquella situación era desesperante, y se estaba preguntando si realmente quería seguir con aquello. Ya podía realizar todos los planes que quisiera. Ya podía prepararlo todo con minuciosa precaución. Que nunca, jamás, hubiera esperado nada como aquello.

Ollivander seguía agonizando, y tarde o temprano moriría. Llevaba allí casi un año y poco más, según había podido averiguar Harry, y Voldemort ya no le necesitaba. Esa era la idea que tenía Ollivander, por lo que le dejaría morir allí en vez de darle una muerte rápida, como Ollivander quisiera.

Tampoco había podido sonsacarle nada a Paolo Galliani. El ex Ministro de Magia italiano seguía inexorable con respecto a su postura. Entonces Harry comprendió que si el propio lord Voldemort no había conseguido sonsacarle nada, el no iba a ser menos. Sólo había averiguado que había estudiado en Hogwarts (por eso hablaba tan bien su lengua), y que había coincidido con Scrimgeour en su casa, que no era otra que Huffelpuff.

Al quinto día, de estar allí, y ya casi delirando, por fin escuchó una voz del exterior.

-¡Atrás, apoyaros en la pared de enfrente! – gritó Draco, con mucho aliento.

Y abrió la puerta, y por la luz que entraba de la habitación exterior, por fin Harry pudo observar a sus dos compañeros. El aspecto de Ollivander le deprimió. Era verdaderamente deplorable. Era una figura esquelética, ovillada debajo de una fina y desparpajada manta. La escuálida figura se rebulló bajo la delgada manta y dirigió sus ojos hacia la puerta. El rostro desencarnado de Ollivander se incorporó y miró con esperanza a Draco.

-Pequeño Malfoy, por favor – suplicó -. Mátame… ¡Mátame! Ya no me necesitáis… os lo pido. Mostrad un respeto y hacedlo. Yo le proporcioné la varita a tu señor… ¡Díselo! Con ella ha hecho grandes cosas… y me tiene que devolver el favor. Una muerte rápida y sin dolor… ¡por favor!– y sollozó.

Era increíblemente triste. ¿Cómo la miseria humana llegaba tan lejos? Aquellas palabras de Ollivander le enjugaron los ojos. Y le dieron fuerzas, para afrontar ese momento. Era por aquellas personas por las que Harry quería acabar con todo.

Draco le ignoró, y Paolo Galliani también. Aquello debía de ser normal cada vez que alguien abría la puerta, por lo que demostraban sus facciones. Y Harry se fijó en Paolo. Era un hombre bastante mayor, más o menos de la edad del señor Weasley. Tenía cicatrices por la cara y por su torso desnudo, parecía que había estado envuelto en miles de guerras. La barba le llegaba casi hasta el pecho, de lo larga que la tenía. Y el pelo también lo tenía largo, a la altura de los hombros. Más o menos como Harry.

Y Harry también se había percatado de un detalle. Ambos prisioneros estaban desnudos. Aquello era humillante. Los habrían desnudado delante de todos, sin dejar lugar a la intimidad, y seguramente les habrían torturado desnudos. Y con el frío que hacía allí debajo, sólo el señor Ollivander tenía una manta, y además era muy fina. Pero Paolo no tenía nada. Estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, observando a Draco.

-Potter, sal.

El trato de Draco hacia Harry era bastante indiferente. Ya ni si quiera le apetecía burlarse de él, y despreciarlo, como había hecho durante muchos años en su período de estudiante. Harry obedeció. Ya era hora. Lo estaba esperando durante cinco interminables días. Harry estaba débil, necesitaba comer. Pero no parecía que iba a recibir mucha comida en aquel momento.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? – preguntó Harry, al salir. Pero Draco no respondió. Zabini, que había estado esperando fuera. Le lanzó unas cuerdas invisibles para que sus manos estuvieran sujetas a su espalda.

Ambos le llevaron de nuevo por el recorrido que había hecho días atrás. A Harry le costaba abrir los ojos. Tardó varios minutos en acostumbrar su vista a la luz, por lo que no veía nada del lugar. Del magnífico lugar. Era una casa lujosa. Llegó a la puerta del comedor, y la abrieron.

Desde la última vez que había estado allí, había cambiado un tanto. La mesa que había estado deshabitada el otro día, ahora estaba ocupada por todos los mortígrafos. Y en la silla central estaba Voldemort, con actitud de autosuficiencia. Al verlo en aquel estado, le entró la risa floja. Harry relajó su mente. La necesitaba relajada.

-¿Sigues queriendo ser un mortífago, Potter?

Harry dudó. ¿Quería? Pensó en Ginny Weasley. En su pelirroja. En lo guapa que estaría con la túnica de Hogwarts. En lo felices que serían el día de su boda. Le dio fuerzas.

-Sí, claro.

Voldemort se desplazó a grandes zancadas para llegar hasta donde estaba él.

-Voy a hacerte una prueba. En parte te creo, por que he investigado tu mente, y Severus dice que no sabes Oclumancia ni un ápice. Tus motivos son realmente tristes, pero me cuesta creer que no me apuñalarás por la espalda. Pero hay algo… que quizás sí me convenza.

Aquello no tenía buena pinta. Pero ya lo había pensado. Y tenía una solución para aquello. Harry había pensado que quizás Voldemort le pidiera que matara a alguien, y Harry en parte lo haría. Pero sin matarlo. Era algo complejo.

-Hay… un individuo de la Orden del Fénix, que nos está molestando mucho – y los mortífagos empezaron a reír, conscientes de lo que venía a continuación -. Y vas a tener que quitarlo de en medio. Y con eso me refiero a eliminarlo, Potter. A matarlo. ¿Me comprendes?

Efectivamente, las terribles sospechas de Harry se estaban cumpliendo. ¿Qué se podía esperar de Voldemort? Algo así.

-Sí… sí, te comprendo – dijo con temple.

-Muy bien. Pues vas a hacerlo. Y para cerciorarme de que no te vas a escapar, te acompañarán Yaxley y Draco.

Hubo tensión. Se palpó en el ambiente.

-Mi señor – había hablado Lucius, con firmeza -. Mi señor. ¿Por qué debería de ir Draco? Si lo hace para castigarme, déjeme ir a mí, se lo ruego.

-¡Cállate, Malfoy! Tu hijo es mortífago, ¿No? ¡Y aquí mando yo! ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar mis órdenes?

-Lo sé, señor. Yo sólo le aconsejaba…

-¡No eres nadie para aconsejarme nada! ¡Nadie!

-Está bien, padre. Yo iré. No pasa nada – Draco parecía contento con que Voldemort le confiara aquella misión, y Harry se preguntó por qué.

Yaxley y Draco se pusieron al lado de Harry.

-Luna, la varita de Potter. Dásela, por que me temo que sin varita no va a conseguir su cometido – y soltó una fría risotada.

¿Luna? ¿Luna Lovegood? Aquello no era posible. Harry observó a quien había llamado Luna… y se sorprendió saber que era la muchacha mortífaga. Ahora que la veía sin capucha, pudo observar su rostro celestial y angelical. La morena con ojos verdes esmeralda, como los suyos, le dio la varita con suma delicadeza y con una sonrisita que hechizaría a todo barón. Aunque Harry no era un tipo cualquiera, y esas cosas no iban con él. Luna se alejó de allí, regresando a su sitio en la mesa de mortífagos.

Pero faltaba el detalle más importante.

-Remus John Lupin. Esa es la muerte que quiero.

Excelente. Aunque parecía increíble, ese era el nombre que Harry estaba deseando que dijera. Por que con él tenía mucha confianza. Y si era así mejor. Tenía que convencerlo de que desapareciera… tenía que fingir su muerte. Y Harry le iba a ayudar, por supuesto. Aunque tendría que pensar en cómo quitarse de encima a Draco y a Yaxley.

-Muy bien… si es para demostrarle mi lealtad, señor, estoy dispuesto a acabar con el que fuera mi profesor.

-Perfecto, pues ya estás tardando. Tienes una hora para hacerlo.

Se pusieron manos a la obra.

Los tres personajes se aparecieron en un sitio, que Harry no sabía exactamente dónde era. Entre el mar de árboles que había en esa especie de bosque, encontraron una casita rural y campestre pequeña, que parecía estar habitada.

-Es ahí – musitó Yaxley -. Hay mucha seguridad. Si vamos nosotros haremos saltar la alarma. Cuando lo mates, iremos a asegurarnos de que lo has hecho. ¿Estás…? – pero Yaxley no había acabado la frase. Harry le dedicó una mirada.

Estaba en tierra, inconsciente, pero con los ojos abiertos y parecía reacio a moverse. Draco lo maniobraba con la varita.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces?

-Bueno, Potter. Esto es lo que haremos – el rubio lo miró con intensidad, y algo de nerviosismo. No estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía -. Escápate. Avisa a Lupin y a su mujer, e iros muy lejos. Yo diré que nos atacaste y que conseguiste escapar.

Harry miró a Draco, un instante. No sabía cómo tomarse todo aquello. Draco no había comprendido que se iba a unir a Voldemort, aunque no en serio, si a los ojos de todo el mundo. Parecía que Draco no lo había visto así. De todas formas, en ese instante, Harry sintió gratitud hacia Draco, por intentar jugársela y liberarlo.

-Malfoy… voy en serio. Voy a unirme a Voldemort. Y voy a matar a Lupin si hace falta para demostrarlo.

-¿Pero por qué? ¡No deberías de hacer eso! – le espetó, con rabia.

-Voy a hacerlo, Malfoy y no puedes evitarlo. Ya conoces mis motivos. Ya los dije delante de todos.

-¿Qué estás sólo, que Dumbledore te ha abandonado, que te has dado cuenta de que el Señor Tenebroso es el mejor mago? ¡Venga ya! ¡Puedes engañar a todos con esa pantomima, pero a mí no! ¡Yo te conozco mejor de lo que crees!

Harry lo observó, sin saber que pensar de él. Estaba claro que le incitaba a marcharse. Pero ¿Por qué? Con aquello se podía ganar un muy buen castigo por parte de Voldemort. Y si se enteraba además de que la huida la había provocado él… podía incluso matarlo, si se enfadaba mucho.

Pero… ¿Podía confiar en él? No parecía convencerlo mucho con sus motivos, con los motivos que conocía Voldemort. Quizás debería de contarle lo que se traía entre manos realmente, para que dejara de ponerle las cosas difíciles. Además, solo le quedaban tres cuartos de hora de la hora total que le había dicho Voldemort.

No, definitivamente, no podía confiar en él. Si Voldemort decidiera explorar en su mente, lo descubriría. Se encontraba en la misma situación que el ex Ministro de Magia italiano, Paolo Galliani. Paolo no confiaba en Ollivander porque Voldemort lo podía descubrir a través de él. Harry no podía confiar en Draco porque Voldemort lo podía descubrir a través de él.

-No, Malfoy. Voy a unirme a Voldemort. Quiero hacerlo. Y tú no deberías de revelarte contra él, como estás haciendo. Es el único dueño y señor del mundo.

-¡Potter! Joder, tú eres el único que puede acabar con él. ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¿No ves que mi familia está sufriendo?

-Pues acaba con él tú – le espetó con frialdad.

-Yo no puedo… tú… eres una especie de héroe. Todo el mundo te idolatra, aunque no lo creas. Y tú podrías formar un ejército lo bastante numeroso para hacer frente al Señor Tenebroso. Yo no puedo.

-¿Por qué no? – le animó Harry -. Hazlo, pero a mí déjame en paz. No me metas esas ideas en la cabeza. Lo siento, Draco. Pero en mi vida he estado tan seguro de lo que voy a hacer.

Draco comprendió entonces que no iba a convencerlo. Pero entonces hizo una mueca de miedo.

-Pero… ¡Guárdame el secreto! – le pidió el rubio, zarandeándolo -. ¡No le digas a él nada de lo que te he dicho! Por favor – desde tantos años que se conocían… y esa era la primera vez que Malfoy le decía "por favor".

-Está bien, Mallfoy. Pero si no quieres que le diga nada, no vuelvas a pensar en eso. O tendrás problemas – le amenazó Harry. Hizo bien su papel, por que Draco que se lo creyó todo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Estaba verdaderamente asustado.

-En serio… no les digas nada… ¡No sabes lo que les hará a mí familia si le cuentas eso!

-¿Pero que ha pasado? ¿Por qué ya no os respetan tanto como antes?

Draco se ensombreció, un poco.

-El Señor Tenebroso está castigando a mi padre y a mi madre, por todos sus errores del pasado – dijo -. Me está utilizando para todo, para cualquier misión, y no me puedo librar nunca. Voldemort se divierte haciendo sufrir a mi madre cuando ve que estoy tardando mucho, por ejemplo.

-Ya, pues te aguantas. Pero no voy a decir nada de esto, tranquilo – aquello le hizo asentir la cabeza nuevamente a Draco -. Pero tendremos que ver que hacemos con ese – señaló con la cabeza a Yaxley.

-De eso me ocupo yo. Le he lanzado una maldición Imperius, y cuando quite el efecto, le lanzaré un hechizo Oblivio, para que olvide lo que ha pasado. Por eso no te preocupes… yo me preocuparía de lo que vas a hacer. Yo nunca he matado a un hombre, no he tenido lo que hay que tener – admitió Malfoy, sin ningún tipo de pudor -. Y no creo que tú seas capaz de hacerlo.

Harry suspiró. Le dedicó una larga mirada a Malfoy, y caminando hacia la casa con firmeza dijo:

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Entró en la pequeña casita. Parecía vacía. Dio unos pasos y llegó hasta donde parecía estar el comedor. Era una casa humilde, decorada con detalles dóciles. El comedor era bastante pequeño, y había dos sillones y una mesa bastante grande. Una chimenea al fondo y algunos muebles baratos. Lupin estaba sentado en un sillón, leyendo el periódico.

-¿¡Harry!? – exclamó Lupin, levantándose. Y estaba muy sorprendido. Se abrazaron, y Lupin lo notó tenso -. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Remus… tenemos que hablar. Seriamente. Me dijiste que podía contar contigo Remus. Para lo que sea.

-Claro Harry. Eso te dije. Para lo que necesites, aunque no me digas que te traes entre manos. ¿Qué ocurre? – volvió a preguntar.

-Para lo que sea… Necesito saberlo Remus. Dame tu palabra, que es muy valiosa.

Remus dio un suspiro algo desesperado. No sabía que se traía entre manos el muchacho.

-Te doy mi palabra Harry, que haré todo lo que me pidas.

-Bien – se alivió Harry.

No sabía que decirle. No quería hacer como Dumbledore. A lo largo de los años, Dumbledore nunca había confiado en Harry. Nunca le había contado lo de su amistad con Grindelwald, ni lo que sentía de joven. Y Harry no quería ser como él. Harry quería confiar en Remus. Y se lo iba a contar todo. Pero la duda era… ¿Por dónde empezar?

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. No te alarmes, pero hay mortífagos fuera.

-¿¡Qué!? – exclamó, y sacó la varita.

-¡No! No hagas nada, guárdala. Remus, mírame – y lo hizo -. Voldemort ha hecho siete Horcruxes.

-¿Queeeeé? ¿¡De qué me estás hablando Harry!? ¿Cómo sabes tú de Horcruxes?

-Y entre Dumbledore y yo ya hemos destruido dos. Faltan cuatro, más la parte que reside en el alma de Voldemort, siete.

-Pe-pero…

-Eso es lo que hacíamos yo y Dumbledore, y esa es la misión que me ha encargado.

-¿Có-Cómo…?

- Y me he unido a Voldemort, pero no va en serio. Voy a hacerme pasar por su más leal servidor, y a sacarle información. Voy a destruirle desde dentro.

-¡HARRY! – gritó -. ¡Basta! ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Estás bien de la cabeza, o algo? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

-¿Me has escuchado? ¿Lo has entendido todo?

-Sí, Harry, pero…

-¡No tengo tiempo!

Lupin le dirigió una larga mirada. Le costó más de cinco minutos creérselo. En esos minutos ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca. Las expresiones de Harry, su prisa y su todo, le hicieron comprender que todo era cierto. Absolutamente cierto.

-Vaya, Harry. Esto es increíble. ¿Cómo puedes hacer todo eso?

-Pero no he convencido a Voldemort. Me ha pedido algo para convencerlo, y ahí es donde entras tú.

-Vale. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Voldemort me ha pedido que… te mate, para que pueda ser mortífago al fin. Necesito ser mortífago, para poder averiguar el paradero de los restantes Horcruxes de Voldemort. ¿Me entiendes?

A Lupin le entró el miedo. Estaba pensando si realmente Harry era capaz de matarlo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Harry, Tonks está embarazada. Piensa bien en lo que haces.

Harry lo observó. Lupin había pensado que podía matarlo, y en parte estaba decepcionado. Y Tonks estaba embarazada.

-¡Qué gran noticia! – exclamó, con felicidad -. Enhorabuena. Mira – sacó un frasco de un líquido amarillento. La había preparado en su estancia en el número Doce de Grimmauld Place. Desde que había salido al Valle de Godric, la llevaba encima -. Esta poción es la poción de Muertos en Vida. Tómala. Despertarás dentro de una hora, y si todo va bien, yo ya no estaré aquí. Lo que harás entonces es coger a Tonks, y marcharos muy lejos. Lejos del país. Pero antes de marcharte, debes de avisar a Ron y a Hermione mediante un Patronus mensaje de que estoy bien y de que mi plan ha salido bien. Diles que lo sabes todo.

Lupin se estremeció.

-No puedo hacer eso, Harry. ¿Salir del país? Harry… te estás precipitando mucho, aunque haya aquí mortífagos, creo que puedo sacarte del lío en el que tú mismo te has metido.

-No hay tiempo, Remus. Me has dado tu palabra – se miraron. Sintieron tantas cosas con esa mirada… Harry gratitud, Lupin… estaba preocupado.

-Pero es que esto es muy fuerte, Harry. Esto es muy extremo.

-Hazlo por mi padre, por favor – Harry no sabía qué hacer ya. Pero tenía que ser rápido. Si tardaba demasiado… Lupin seguía sin decir nada -. ¿Lo harás?

Lupin se quedó varios minutos pensativo. Harry estaba muy impaciente, pero no quería presionarlo. No quería decirle nada, por si eso afectaba a la decisión que iba a tomar. Pero el tiempo corría.

-Sí, Harry. Lo haré. Creo que esto es lo que debo hacer. Por el bien común. Por que puedas destruir a Voldemort… puede que sea arriesgado (muy arriesgado) pero es una gran idea la que has tenido – y sin avisar, cogió la poción de las manos de Harry y se la tomó entera.

Al principio, no sucedió nada. Pero después, el color de la cara de Lupin cambió. Se volvió más blanca de lo normal, y hacía gestos inexpresivos. Sus extremidades se "derritieron" y por esto cayó al suelo. Harry le tocó el cuello, para ver si le encontraba el pulso. No se lo encontraba, perfecto. Sólo faltaba el pequeño detalle.

-¡Avada Kedavra! – gritó, apuntando a la pared. Pero no sucedió nada. De su varita no surgió ningún halo de luz verde.

Hay que sentirlas.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Seguía sin suceder nada. Sobre oscilar el movimiento con la varita, esta seguía inflexible, si hacer nada de nuevo. Tenía que hacerlo mejor, si quería que aquello saliera bien.

Pensó en Voldemort. Pensó en que lo tenía en la pared. Pensó que estaba allí, y pensó en lo mucho que lo odiaba. Sus padres, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore. Todos muertos gracias a Voldemort. Le odió. Sintió un inmenso odio.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Y por fin, aquello salió bien. Parte de la pared se derrumbó. El rayo de luz verde había salido con extrema potencia. Harry se sintió aliviado.

Salió a buscar a Yaxley y Malfoy, y vio como estos ya se estaban acercando a la casa. Yaxley estaba sorprendido, y Malfoy lo miraba con un deje de… ¿Decepción? ¿Harry había decepcionado a Malfoy con su actitud? También estaba sorprendido. Ninguno de los dos mortífagos habría creído realmente que lo había matado, y en parte tendrían razón. Pero los iba a engañar. Esperaba hacerlo.

-Lo hemos oído, Potter. Ha habido una explosión – musitó Yaxley y entró con fiereza en la pequeña casa. Malfoy lo siguió, y Harry los siguió a ambos, por detrás.

En el pequeño comedor encontraron a Lupin tendido en el suelo, con expresión sorprendida, pero inerte. Yaxley se agachó para tocarle el pulso, y vio que este era inexistente. Harry estaba excitado. Su vida corría peligro, pero sentía una terrible emoción. Vivir esos momentos al límite… era algo que le llenaba. Ya le había pasado cuando Voldemort lo había torturado.

-Está muerto – murmuró Yaxley -. ¿Cómo… cómo lo has hecho? El Señor Tenebroso aseguraba que intentarías huir, por eso hicimos un hechizo alrededor de la casa para evitar que te Aparecieras. Pero no… no lo has hecho. No sólo eso, si no que lo has matado de verdad. Así que todo es cierto. Quieres ser mortífago, realmente.

-Sí, claro que sí – dijo Harry. Pero faltaba una cosa. Estaba esperando algo. Por lo que podía llegar a pasar, había hecho el hechizo. Y la frase que estaba esperando, fue pronunciada por Draco Malfoy, al fin:

-Pero… ¡Tenemos que comprobarlo! Cógele la varita y hazla revelar los hechizos que ha cometido.

Yaxley no había caído en eso, pero Harry sí. Por eso había hecho la peor de las Maldiciones Imperdonables, por si aquello sucedía. Y se sintió aliviado. Ahora su varita mostraría como lo había intentado dos veces, y a la tercera le había salido. A la tercera iba la vencida, desde siempre. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-Aquí está mi varita. Compruébalo – se la tendió Harry, amablemente. Y Draco estaba sorprendido por este gesto.

Y en efecto, la varita de Yaxley obligó a la de Harry a revelar sus últimos hechizos. Y lo hizo. Dos Maldiciones Asesinas fallidas, y una que sí se había producido. Aquello pareció sentar como un jarro de agua fría a Malfoy, que seguía reacio a creerse que ahora Harry era uno de los suyos.

-Muy bien – dijo Yaxley -. Volvamos.

-Has demostrado, Potter, que eres un hombre valiente. Y que sientes nuestros ideales. Eres un verdadero mortífago, no sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes – murmuraba Voldemort, delante de todos -. Yo, lord Voldemort, te doy la bienvenida a esta gran familia.

Se encontraba arrodillado frente a Voldemort. Estaban haciendo la ceremonia de iniciación. El que se iniciaba, debía de arrodillarse frente al que sería su señor. Los demás mortífagos estaban rodeándolos, en un perfecto círculo, y con las máscaras puestas. Algunos de ellos parecían incómodos, teniendo a Harry de mortífago, pero aún así nadie decía nada.

-Sé que es extraño, queridos súbditos – argumentaba Voldemort, con cierta indiferencia -. Pero este muchacho ahora es de los nuestros. Se que ha sido mi mayor enemigo, y mi mayor obstáculo en mi camino hacia la gloria de nuevo, pero teniéndole de nuestra parte, haremos grandes cosas juntos. Y pido, que lo respetéis como uno más. Aunque os resulte difícil, ahora es siervo.

Le cogió el brazo izquierdo con algo de brusquedad, y le bajó la manga de la túnica. Harry estaba indeciso, no sabía si asustado o curioso, por saber que se sentiría al tener la marca.

-¿Prometes serme leal, bajo cualquier circunstancia?

-Sí, mi señor.

-¿Prometes anteponerme a mí cómo la primera de las prioridades?

-Sí, mi señor.

-¿Prometes dar la vida por mí?

-Sí, mi señor.

-¿Prometes cumplir cualquier orden?

-Sí, mi señor.

-Si no cumples estás reglas… pagarás con tu vida. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí, mi señor.

Voldemort carraspeó. Sacó su varita y apuntó en el antebrazo de Harry.

-¡Morsmordre!

Harry se sintió genial. Como en una nube. Que Voldemort le quemara la piel le estaba dando un gran placer. Se sentía bien, era algo cómodo. Que le gustaba. En unos minutos, lord Voldemort acabó con su conjuro.

Harry se observó el brazo. Vio una serpiente, intercalándose en una calavera. Voldemort la tocó, para activarla. Y sintió su piel arder. La figura se tornó de un rojo fuego intenso, y Harry deseó que parara. Y lo hizo. Ahora la Marca Tenebrosa estaba brillante, y siempre estaría así. Ya no podía quitársela… era algo que se llevaba a la tumba, como la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía. Había estado más de cinco días malviviendo en aquel sótano.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Ya era mortífago. Ya podía pasar a la siguiente fase de su ambicioso plan.

Ya era uno más.


	8. 31 de Octubre

_**Capítulo 7**__: _

"_31 de Octubre"_

Harry se dirigía hacia el sótano, para hacer un nuevo intento. No estaba consiguiendo resultados, y se preguntaba si eso enfadaría a Voldemort.

Los días iban pasando, y por simetría, lo hacía la vida. Aquellas semanas fueron excepcionales. En los días que habían seguido a su iniciación, ya había despertado envidias entre los mortífagos, y en parte le daba cierto orgullo. Aunque fuera todo, en el fondo, una farsa.

Pero, sin embargo, se encontraba muy triste. Sí, profundamente triste, y tenía una teoría al respecto. Desde que tenía la voluminosa y bella marca sellada en su voluble antebrazo, se había sentido más triste y desdichado. Quizás, eran los efectos "secundarios" de ser mortífago a plenas competencias y derechos.

Aunque ese, el de la marca, no era el único motivo de su tristeza. También estaba empezando a echar de menos a Ron y a Hermione… pero mucho más a Ginny. Su ausencia, o más bien, la propia ausencia de él mismo, le estaba haciendo mucho daño. Ya se había sentido así de impotente cuando estaba en el número Doce de Grimmauld Place, pero allí tenía la esperanza de volver a verlos. Ahora, el próximo encuentro que tuviera con ellos, si Lupin había hecho lo que tocaba, sería en navidad…

Lupin… Remus Lupin.

También a él le había dedicado horas de reflexión y pensamiento. Pero procuraba no pensar mucho en él. Esperaba que le hubiera hecho caso, y se hubiera alejado. Sino los dos tendrían problemas… pero confiaba en Remus. Lo hacía de verdad. Y sabía que lo había hecho.

Era tremendamente egoísta por parte de Harry todo aquello. Pero lo hacía por el Bien Común. Más tarde, quizás en unos años, quizás en unos días, el mundo mágico se lo agradecería terriblemente. Era lo que tenía que hacer. Y sentía tener que obligar a Tonks y a su hijo, que le crecía entre las tripas, irse también con Remus.

Se preguntaba a menudo, bueno; realmente en esos días, cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta.

¿Egoísta, él? Era increíble, pero Lupin lo pensaría probablemente.

Aunque no era nada egoísta. Nada de nada. Nadie en el mundo sabía lo que estaba padeciendo al hacer aquello, y más aún, a lo que había renunciado. Por eso le haría daño que alguien pensara que era egoísta. Sí, con Remus lo había sido. Vale. Puede que con el asunto de Ollivander también. Pero… ¿Y con el mundo? Todo aquello lo hacía por el bien de la humanidad.

Suspiró.

Aún recordaba la primera conversación con Voldemort, después de que éste fuera su "amo".

_-Potter – había anunciado un mortífago, que por lo que sabía, se llamaba Inbent -. El señor Tenebroso quiere verte. Te espera en la sala principal._

_En ese instante, Harry había sentido todas las miradas en su nuca, y algunos susurros maliciosos como los de Bellatrix Lextrange, pero eso no era un impedimento para él. Se dirigió a la puerta que había en el comedor… la que no correspondía a la cocina, que Harry no había conseguido averiguar. El interior de la sala contigua era muy oscuro. Sólo había un par de antorchas en cada pared vertical, que iluminaba vagamente la estancia. También estaban ayudadas por una tenue y chispeante chimenea, al fondo del habitáculo. Había un sillón, de espaldas a Harry. Este se giró y se mostró de cara, ahora. Habían pasado dos días desde que Harry era mortífago, y no lo había vuelto a ver. Este le sonrió, y Harry cerró su mente a modo de defensa. Quizás no intentara penetrarla, pero siempre era mejor hacerlo por si acaso. _

_Se arrodilló frente a él._

_-Hola, Harry – murmuró lord Voldemort, con tremenda satisfacción. El detalle de que le tuteaba no había pasado desapercibido. Y ya parecía que había asumido la presencia de Harry en su bando… no como los otros mortífagos -. ¿Cómo te va todo?_

_-Bien, mi señor – no le miró a los ojos. Miraba al suelo, aunque sabía que Voldemort no quitaba ni un instante su mirada de su cabeza -. ¿Queríais verme?_

_-Así es. Pero dime ¿Te han tratado bien? ¿Te has adaptado?_

_Era una pregunta que en parte se esperaba. Harry se preguntaba por qué realmente Voldemort mostraba tanta preocupación por su estado y por sus sentimientos. Ahora que estaba "dentro", había averiguado que Voldemort no trataba "tan" mal a sus vasallos como se veía desde fuera. Bueno, si es que a todos les decía lo mismo, claro._

_Pues… no había estado mal. Le habían proporcionado comida y una habitación bastante cómoda. Era el único, a parte de Bellatrix y la familia Malfoy que se quedaba en la casa. Los otros tenían otro sitio donde vivir. Le habían atendido bien. Fríos, sin dirigirle la palabra, pero respetando los deseos de su amo en referencia a él: que olvidaran el pasado y lo trataran como uno más._

_-Han sido todos muy amables, señor. Me han tratado muy bien, y han sido correctos. Me he sentido muy a gusto…_

_-Excelente – contestó Voldemort, ahora estaba algo frío. Ya no parecía el Voldemort de los últimos días. Ya parecía el de siempre -. Bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta, vas a hacer el primer trabajo para mí._

_Harry se mostraba imperturbable. Le gustaba que Voldemort tuviera una imagen de él como una persona tranquila, e inescrutable. Quería ser frío, como él, y distante. Aunque también quería hacer creer que estaba para todo… para todo iba a ofrecerle su hombro. Para desahogarse, para hablar… para revelarle el paradero de los Horcruxes, quizás. Sonrió para dentro, de forma macabra. Pensar en destruir algún Horcrux, en engañarle en su propia cara, le excitó._

_-¿Ah, sí? Nada me alegraría más que me utilizara para lo que deseara, mi señor. Nada me gustaría más que servirle._

_-Excelente – repitió lord Voldemort, frío. _

_Se produjo un silencio. Harry cerró los ojos, para no debilitar su mente. No entendía por qué Voldemort le hacía esperar tanto. Lo odiaba. Odiaba esperar… a merced de su víctima. Pero claro, no podía decir nada. Si protestaba, su castigo mínimo era la muerte._

_-Bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta… hay dos personas en el sótano. ¿Sabes? Ollivander me está empezando a dar lástima. Me comentan que suplica por su muerte – y soltó una carcajada, fría y cruel. A Harry le dio asco el simple pensamiento, aunque lo retiró con rapidez de su mente. La sola imagen de Ollivander le provocaba náuseas, de lo lamentable que era. _

_-Sí, así es. Yo pude presenciarlo._

_-Una vez, tan sólo. Pero ya hace un par de meses que lo hace. Un par de semanas que no bebe ni come. No entiendo como ese abuelo achuchado sigue vivo. ¿Tendremos que satisfacer su deseo, Harry?_

_Harry meditó aquello. Era una especie de trampa. Qué inteligente era Voldemort… y que ruin, que cruel. Lo había dicho aposta. Lo había soltado a propósito. Sabía, o deducía más bien, que a Harry le costaba matar. Quizás se lo pediría… aunque Harry no quería hacerlo, si se lo pedía. Por lo que improvisó:_

_-No… creo, mi señor. Creo… creo que deberíamos de dejarle morir, que muera él solo – intentó fruncir una sonrisa, al levantar el rostro. Era algo forzada, pero pasable. Voldemort no entendía de sonrisas -. Creo que así será más divertido._

_Se dio asco, por aquello. Mucho. Sabía que Ollivander quería morir, y sabía que él podía hacerlo, acabar con su sufrimiento. Pero era un cobarde, no quería matar. No quería quitarle la vida a nadie. Fue la primera vez en su vida que se preguntó si era egoísta. ¿Había antepuesto sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, su integridad a Ollivander? Pues sí, respuesta afirmativa. Pero por el bien común. No resultaba del todo egoísta. No estaba preparado para hacerlo, y mucho se temía que nunca estaría preparado para matar. _

_-Cierto… realmente, Potter. Me sorprendes. _

_-¿Gratamente? – se ensanchó Harry, haciéndole la pelota descaradamente._

_-Por supuesto. Todo lo que resulte sorprendente de ti, es gratamente. Por la imagen que tenía de ti… creía, y recalco lo de creía, que te conocía. _

_Harry suspiró. Intentó darle la razón._

_-Es que me conocía, señor. Pero ahora he cambiado. ¿Cree en el cambio de las personas? ¿Cree que es posible? Yo no lo pensaba, pero me he equivocado. Como tantas veces me he equivocado. Al elegir casa, al elegir amigos, al elegir bando._

_Voldemort rió, fuertemente. Estaba bastante desprevenido, y Harry supuso que los mortífagos le alababan muy de vez en cuando. No se podía quejar de autoestima, sinceramente._

_-Es cierto. Todo es cierto. Pero hay algo que me ha sorprendido – no añadió nada más. Quería darle un silencio de misterio a sus pensamientos, a sus opiniones. _

_Harry permaneció alerta, cuando preguntó:_

_-¿El qué?_

_-¿Has dicho… elegir casa? – susurró. Aquello parecía asustarle. _

_-Sí, así es. El Sombrero Seleccionador me pidió elegir entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Quería enviarme a Slytherin, lo juro. Pero yo, siguiendo los consejos de… el indeseable de Weasley – el primer "insulto" que le vino a la cabeza -. Elegí Gryffindor, y rechazé Slytherin._

_Y se arrepintió de decirlo. Voldemort mostraba una mueca de enfado… y Harry retrocedió desde tierra, un poco. Voldemort no captó ese detalle. _

_-Estoy muy arrepentido – añadió para intentar calmarlo, aunque descubrió que el rechazo hacia Slytherin no era el motivo de su enojo. _

_-¿Pudiste… elegir? – susurró, peligrosamente. Y se levantó, avanzando hacia él. Harry se aterrorizó -. ¿Por qué? – preguntó, como si Harry conociera la respuesta. Siguió avanzando con lentitud hacia Harry, que permanecía inquieto en su lugar -. ¡Por qué! ¿¡Por qué a mí, el más grande mago de la historia, se me privó tal honor!? ¡Por qué!_

_Estaba en un pequeño aprieto. O no tan pequeño. Y se lo preguntaba a Harry… como si él lo supiera. Exprimió su mente, buscando una respuesta. Mucho se temía que un "No lo sé" no le contentaría más. Al contrario._

_-Por que… sois descendiente directo del más grande de los fundadores, Salazar Slytherin – Harry se sorprendía a sí mismo de lo bien que mentía. No consideraba a Salazar el más grande, ni mucho menos -. Por eso el sombrero no dudó. Eso es mucho mejor, señor – le hizo ver Harry, con cierto éxito._

_El Señor Tenebroso lo meditó. No parecía contento con la respuesta, aunque tampoco descontento. Había veces en las que Voldemort demostraba tal inhumanidad que era difícil ver que sentía. Aunque Harry tampoco lo conocía demasiado bien… pero más bien de lo que el propio Voldemort creía._

_-Puede ser. Bueno, Harry. Nos estamos desviando demasiado. Ya sabes que tengo otros planes, muchas cosas que hacer, y que no tengo tiempo. He venido aquí sólo para dar un par de órdenes, y volver a donde estaba – dijo. Harry no intentó averiguar dónde había pasado los últimos días, ya que si lo hacía podría pagar con su vida por tal osadía. Aunque se moría de ganas de saberlo._

_-Sí, mi señor. Dígame que debo de hacer._

_-Quiero que averigües, bajo cualquier circunstancia, las intenciones de Galliani con Scrimgeour. ¿Me has entendido?, quiero saberlo todo – pronunció la última palabra con énfasis. _

_Harry asintió con ferocidad y ansioso._

_-Sí, así será, mi señor._

Y después de ese tiempo, seguía sin saber nada. Abrió la puerta del sótano para entrar, sin mandarles a la pared. No hacía falta. Ollivander seguía con su estado deplorable, y daba verdadera lástima.

-¡Por favor, Potter! ¡Le proporcioné la varita! ¡La creé para usted! Hizo grandes cosas... ¡Mátame ahora!

Cada vez le costaba más ignorarlo. Ollivander había estado todo ese mes intentando hacer que le mataran, pero no lo conseguía. A Harry se le partía el corazón al verlo así como la primera vez, pero al menos ya había aprendido a ignorarlo. Cuando no lo ignoraba, Ollivander se hacía muchísimo más pesado.

Harry cogió a Paolo Galliani de los hombros, y lo ayudó a levantarse. Paolo ya estaba empezando a caminar con dificultad debido a la falta de alimentos y bebida. Ollivander seguía insistiendo, pero Harry ya había cerrado la puerta después de salir detrás de Paolo. Lo llevó a una pequeña habitación contigua, la cual parecía un despacho.

Habían estado yendo allí todos los días que Harry lo intentaba. Antes lo hacía con más esmero y más veces a la semana, ahora menos. Además, Voldemort seguía sin aparecer.

-¿Qué tal estás hoy, Paolo? – murmuró Harry, indiferente.

-Estoy poco hablador, pequeño traidor – le respondió con asco.

También Harry estaba acostumbrado a sus habituales desprecios. Ahora ya lo trataba de forma imparcial, y muy frío. Ya no le importaban sus insultos. Pero los primeros días le había costado estar callado para decirle cuatro cosas. Ahora había aprendido a ser más calculador, y menos llevadero por sus iras o sentimientos.

-Muy bien – Harry se levantó. Estaba probando algo, y era poco optimista para que funcionara, pero era algo. Intentaba sacarlo del oscuro habitáculo unos segundos y después encerrarlo rápidamente, para que su psicología se acostumbrara sólo a lo bueno durante un instante, para volver al cruel mundo en el que era sometido.

Paolo Galliani escupió al suelo varias veces. A Harry bien poco le importaba, aquello era de los Malfoy. La casa no era de su propiedad. Galliani estaba desdichado, muy desdichado. Además del psicológico trato al que estaba siendo sumiso por parte de Harry, éste había reducido (con horror) la dosis de alimentos y bebidas que recibían a la semana. Por eso estaba volviéndose como Ollivander más rápido de lo normal, según Bellatrix, a la cual evitaba siempre que podía.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Paolo – murmuró Harry, con sincera sinceridad.

-No, no puedo. No puedo hacerlo con un traidor a mis ideales, a mi raza, a los que piensan como yo y sueñan con acabar con el régimen de Voldemort.

-A ti te da igual. ¿Me equivoco? Te da igual que tengamos esa información, que ibas a debatir con Scrimgeour.

-No te equivocas – le espetó, ciego y desafiante. Iba con los ojos cerrados, por que no se acostumbraba a la luz de aquella sala. A Harry también le pasó, cuando estuvo tiempo allí abajo y después salió -. Ni necesito la información, ni la quiero, ni me importa que esté en vuestro poder.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya sabes. Me preocupa cual va a ser mi destino, después. Yo opino que la muerte, aunque tú llevas dos semanas diciéndome que me prometes que no moriré. Esa es la situación, día tras día.

-Ya veo – sólo murmuró, Harry.

-Y no va a cambiar, aunque me quites la comida o me obligues a hacerlo. Ya sabes. No era Ministro por nada.

Después de esto, Harry lo cogió y lo llevó al sótano de nuevo, cansado ya de esa situación. Ser mortífago era muy duro, y eso que tenía una de las tareas menos peligrosas y placenteras para un mortífago, siempre según Narcissa Malfoy.

Y a la semana siguiente, a mediados de Octubre, Voldemort apareció por fin. Fue la primera vez que Harry notaba el resquemor en su antebrazo, y cómo le había gustado esa sensación. Le había producido un inmenso gozo y placer. Se había sentido, de nuevo, como en una nube.

Se reunieron en el comedor principal, como siempre. Habían añadido una nueva silla para Harry. Estaban todos sentados. Snape, que también aparecía muy poco por allí, le lanzaba sendas y reiteradas miradas a Harry con mucho recelo. Este le ignoraba, aunque era consciente de que tarde o temprano tendría una buena conversación con Severus Snape. La duda estaba en si, en efecto, sería tarde, o sería temprano. Pero que se iba a producir era algo seguro e irrevocable.

Voldemort se levantó con fría elegancia, y empezó a dar vueltas por la mesa. Hablaba con una voz muy potente, y muy grave. Aunque casi como un susurró; se oía y comprendía perfectamente:

-Queridos vasallos, se acerca mi día favorito del año.

Hubo un ronroneo por la mesa, que se acalló con una sola mirada de lord Voldemort.

-El día 31 de este mismo mes, se celebra Halloween o la noche de brujas. Una fecha perfecta para cometer un atentado.

Ahora sí se crearon más murmullos y susurros, pero esta vez sin miedo a la represalia de Voldemort.

-¡Silencio! – exclamó -. Prestad atención. Ese mismo día, todos y cada uno de nosotros, sin ninguna excepción, atacaremos el hospital San Mungo.

Hubo otro murmullo general, en el que se podía detonar claramente la excitación y emoción de algunos de los mortífagos. Parecía que llevaban tiempo sin hacerlo y que se morían de ganas de planear algo como eso.

-Los detalles los daremos en los próximos días. Mi brazo derecho, Severus Snape – Snape fue víctima de más de una docena de miradas indignadas y envidiosas hacia él -. Se encargará del plan, del modus operandi y demás detalles. Yo sólo he venido un instante, por que me voy. Estoy en algo importante, y no quiero que me molestéis bajo ningún concepto. ¿Me habéis entendido? ¡Bajo ningún concepto! – había sonado autoritario y firme, y todos ascendían la cabeza con cierta timidez, en parte por que Voldemort así lo había provocado.

Bellatrix se levantó, con cierto temor, pero dijo con valor:

-Ya os vais… ¿No sería conveniente que pasarais la noche aquí, mi señor? Así quizás yo pudiera hacerle compañía.

-No, Bella, mis asuntos son mucho más importantes – sonó definitivo, y tajante. Bellatrix se sentó, algo delicaida. Y Voldemort observó la mesa, en busca de alguien que lo volviera a interrumpir, o se atreviera a hacerlo. Como nadie se hacía el ánimo, concluyó: -. Pues eso era. Me voy – y desapareció.

Harry, mientras todos se dirigían a Snape para preguntarles cosas, se alejó con discreción a su habitación. Sabía que Snape le seguía con la mirada, pero se alejaba por que ese preciso día no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie más. Se fue a su habitación, y se durmió pensando en lo que estaría haciendo Voldemort, de tanta importancia.

Halloween, o la Noche de Brujas, llegó. En los pocos días que habían sucedido desde la última vez que había visto a Voldemort, no había conseguido nada aún con el tema de Paolo Galliani. Realmente se había estado preguntando si era algo importante o no, por que más bien parecía una cosa irrelevante, pero que el italiano hacía parecer importante. Y era un buen argumento, ya que si decía algo, por lo poco importante que fuera, y aunque tuviera la palabra de Voldemort de que viviría, era una verdad evidente que no la cumpliría. En cierto modo, Paolo era un valiente. O un cobarde, todo dependía de con qué ojos se mirara el asunto.

En los días anteriores, se habían publicado algunas noticias en el Profeta, que según le había informado Lucius Malfoy, ahora estaba controlado por lord Voldemort. Una de ellas, era que había nuevo Ministro de Magia. Harry ya sabía que Rufus Scrimgeour estaba muerto, pero en el Profeta alegaban una dimisión formal y discreta, de la que se sabía pocos detalles. Ahora el nuevo Ministro era Augustus Rookwood, un conocido mortífago. Aunque no era tan conocido entre la gente, por lo que Voldemort había sabido despertar la incertidumbre en el mundo mágico.

Otra de ellas, era que Hogwarts ya no admitiría a muggles entre sus estudiantes. Eso no era de extrañar, realmente, por que según tenía entendido, los de primero de el curso presente ya eran todos sangres limpias… y había rebajado notablemente el número de estudiantes que ingresaban al año. Aunque por lo menos, y para suerte de Harry, el resto de estudiantes muggles no serían desterrados hasta el año que viene, por lo que Hermione ya podía acabar Hogwarts sin preocupación. Aunque según Lucius, los sangre sucia iban a sufrir mucho este año.

Y la última, y la más importante en aquellos momentos, era que en el hospital San Mungo habían separado a los pacientes sangre limpia de los pacientes sangre sucia. Eso era realmente aterrador, ya que era un indicio de lo que harían. Seguramente aquello había sido orden directa de lord Voldemort, y por lo tanto el 31 de Octubre Harry, Voldemort, y el resto de los mortífagos atacarían sólo a los pacientes sangre sucia, es decir, a los muggles que vivían en el mundo mágico.

Harry estaba horrorizado. Le parecía sumamente cruel lo que iban a hacer, aunque realmente, él no haría nada. Se imaginaba el estado de confusión que se generaría, por lo que se escondería por algún sitio seguramente y esperaría a que pasara todo. Y si podía salvar algunas vidas, lo haría, aunque era consciente de se iban a producir muchas más muertes.

Más muertes.

Esta vez no eran exactamente por su culpa, pero seguro que después le comería la vida el remordimiento por la sencilla razón de que no estaría tranquilo. No estaría tranquilo sabiendo que, podría evitar todo eso. Bueno, no podía hacerlo exactamente, pero incluso así se sentía muy mal.

La noche había hecho acto de presencia. Era una noche de luna llena. La última vez que Harry se había fijado en la luna, había sido la famosa noche que había visitado a sus padres en el Valle de Godric, que había visto a McGonagall instantes después, y que había sido capturado por los mortífagos. Aquella noche parecía tan lejana… ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde aquello.

Se reunieron en el comedor, para recibir al Señor Tenebroso. Formaron un círculo perfecto, que se había ensanchado casi sin percepción por la llegada de Harry al grupo, y esperaron todos en silencio. Voldemort los había llamado por la Marca Tenebrosa, y por eso todos sabían que debían de hacer. De nuevo, cuando Harry notó la llamada de Voldemort, fue "víctima" de un agradable cosquilleo en su antebrazo. Había sido tal la excitación que se preguntaba cuando sería la próxima vez que le volvería a pasar.

En unos minutos que a Harry se le hicieron eternos, Voldemort apareció justo en el medio de aquel perfecto círculo. Todos se arrodillaron acompasados, excepto Harry, que fue el último en hacerlo. Aunque Voldemort no se había fijado en ese detalle. Parecía algo cansado y distraído, sin motivación por lo que iba a hacer. Harry tenía cierta esperanza de lo iba a posponer, pero de ningún modo eso iba a ocurrir.

-Bueno, Severus. Soy todo oído. Infórmame. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Cabía decir que todos estaban ya con el atuendo típico de los mortífagos preparados, por lo que tenía cierta ventaja. Iban vestidos de negro, como siempre, y con una máscara en forma de calavera. Por lo que, Harry seguramente pasaría desapercibido. Esperaba poder cumplir su misión de destruir a Voldemort antes de que el mundo mágico se enterara de su unión con los mortífagos.

Severus Snape avanzó con firmeza un par de pasos al frente.

-Iremos por la chimenea, mi señor. Hemos establecido una conexión permanente con el despacho del sanador jefe del ala oeste de San Mungo, ya que lo hemos controlado mediante la maldición Imperius. Después avanzaremos por el pasillo de la derecha, para coger el ascensor que nos lleve a la sexta planta, ya sabéis; la nueva planta creada para los Enfermos Muggles.

-Y una vez allí ya podemos disfrutar y divertirnos un poco, ¿no es así? – murmuró Voldemort.

-Exacto. Así es.

Harry se sintió horrorizado de nuevo. Todavía no se creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer junto con los demás mortífagos. Iban a producir una matanza a gran escala, de eso no había duda… y toda la sangre derramada sería la de los muggles. Sangre sucia, según los mortífagos.

-¡Excelente, pues! Vamos.

Snape se acercó a la gran hoguera del comedor de los Malfoy, mientras Bellatrix lo asesinaba con la mirada. Harry se preguntó cómo podía ser Snape más importante para Voldemort que Bellatrix, después de todo lo que ésta había hecho por él. Pero no le dio ninguna lástima la arpía. Ya en la chimenea, Snape echó un cuenco entero de polvos flu al fuego, y este se tornó de un verde intenso y permanente, del mismo color que cuando Sirius utilizó aquello para hablar con él en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Voldemort cruzó primero, y Snape lo siguió. Uno por uno, cada mortífago fue cruzando la hoguera. Cuando llegaron a la otra parte, el panorama cambió radicalmente. Salieron del pequeñísimo despacho, ya que eran demasiados, y Harry observó uno de los pasillos. No había cambiado en absoluto, tal y como lo recordaba. Blancas paredes y sendas habitaciones numeradas a cada pared. Por lo que pudo observar, se encontraban en la tercera planta: _"Envenenamientos provocados por plantas y pociones"_.

Voldemort giró a un paso rápido, hacia el pasillo derecho y todo el mundo lo siguió. Había sanadores que se encontraban por los pasillos que se escondían en algunas puertas, otros que gritaban con horror, pero Voldemort se hizo un hechizo amplificador a su garganta y exclamó, para intentar "tranquilizar":

-¡Tranquilos! ¡No voy a matar a ningún sanador, a menos que sea un sangre sucia! ¡Mis vasallos tienen órdenes directas de no derramar sangre mágica!

Algunos parecían más tranquilos, e incluso suspiraban. Otros seguían igual de horrorizados, sin parecer que aquello hubiera convencido demasiado. Llegaron a los ascensores. El grupo de más de treinta mortífagos se dividió en dos grupos, para subir por los dos ascensores que había. Cuando se paró en la tercera planta, ambos se quedaron absolutamente vacíos al ver qué les esperaba allí.

Harry subió en el de la derecha, curiosamente, en el mismo que iba Voldemort, y su cercanía con él en un momento como aquel, le produjo un terrible dolor a la cicatriz. Eso significaba que estaba contento… ansioso, más bien. Suspiró con alegría, al llegar a la sexta planta, por que ese dolor terminó. Voldemort fue el primero en salir, y al hacerlo, ya había lanzado un par de maldiciones asesinas, una de ellas había impactado contra un paciente que merodeaba por la zona. Harry se horrorizó con la facilidad que había matado a aquella mujer, pero escogió el pasillo de la derecha.

Se notaba que esa planta era más nueva que las demás. Y Harry supuso que la habían construido nueva, por que sólo recordaba que el edificio tuviera cinco plantas. Y la sexta planta (_"Enfermos Muggles"_), antes era inexistente.

Entró en la primera habitación que encontró, con la esperanza de que nadie le siguiera el paso. Allí dentro había dos niños aterrorizados, muy aterrorizados. Harry se asqueó por su propio aspecto, y por el efecto que causaba a aquellos pobres e inofensivos niños.

-No voy a haceros nada – dijo con calma, aunque como era normal, los niños parecían recelosos a acercarse.

Quería salvarles la vida a aquellos niños. Ya iba con la idea de salvar tantas vidas como pudiera. "¡Sí!" – exclamó para su interior. La idea podía funcionar… iba a utilizar el encantamiento más básico que existía.

-¡Petrificus totalus! ¡Petrificus totalus!

Los dos niños cayeron desplomados, con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo y con la expresión más aterrorizada si cabía que antes.

Cogió a uno, y sin pensarlo, lo tiró por la ventana.

-¡Wingardum Leviosa!

Y con su varita lo manipuló hasta hacerlo llegar a una ventana abierta que podía ver desde allí en la ala norte del hospital. Abajo del todo había un gran patio. Cogió al otro niño y lo tiró por la ventana, también. Hizo el mismo proceso, y lo dejó justamente en la misma ventana que al anterior. Suspiró, orgulloso de sí mismo. Esos niños posiblemente no podrían, pero se lo agradecerían en secreto. Se giró, y vio con horror que a sus espaldas había un mortífago.

"Mierda" – fue lo único que se le ocurrió pensar. ¿Le habrían descubierto?

-Potter – murmuró esa voz.

Pero no todo le iba mal. Esa voz no suponía ningún peligro… al menos por los acontecimientos que predecían aquella escena. Severus Snape se acercaba con paso firme hacia él. Se quitó la máscara. Harry lo imitó.

Ambos se miraron, a los ojos.

Severus Snape parecía sufrir una mueca de añoranza y de… ¿felicidad? Harry creía estar soñando, pero luego la expresión de Snape cambió otra vez, adoptando la forma de asco con que normalmente le miraba.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, Potter.

-Lo sé, yo tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte.

Se tantearon un instante más, sin dar el paso ninguno de los dos. Harry adoptó una postura seria, y fría.

-¿Por qué? – Snape fue el que dio el paso -. ¿Por qué… has hecho esto? ¿Por qué eres un mortífago?

Suspiró. Harry se preguntó cuantos más mortífagos habría como Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape.

-¿A ti que más te da? ¡Por que quiero! Ya expuse mis motivos.

Snape rió, amargamente.

-Éste es el plan. Escúchame con atención. Lánzate por la ventana, escapa por allí. Haré un hechizo levitador para que al caerte no te hagas daño. Después escapa, y sigue con lo que Dumbledore te ordenó para destruir a Voldemort. ¿Me has entendido? ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo!

Harry suspiró de nuevo. Aquello iba a ser difícil. Pero era muy sorprendente que Snape le dijera todo eso. ¡Pero si él era mortífago! ¡Era la mano derecha de Voldemort! Y lo más importante… ¡Había acabado con la vida de su mentor, Albus Dumbledore!

-No te atrevas a nombrarlo, cobarde.

Snape enseñó los dientes con rabia y lanzó la maldición Imperius. Harry se protegió, y consiguió esquivarla.

-No vas a hacerlo. No vas a obligarme a escapar.

Como Malfoy. Desconocía el interés que Snape tenía en que escapara. Como Malfoy.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? Potter, yo soy de los tuyos. Dumbledore me pidió que le matara. La maldición de su brazo estaba acabando con su vida…y decidimos hacerlo así. Ambos ganábamos. Yo conseguía la confianza de Voldemort, para ayudarte. Y él conseguía una muerte digna y sin sufrimiento, como deseaba.

Harry recibió un porrazo en su corazón. Un jarro de agua fría se le había echado encima. Eso era imposible. Era tan inverosímil lo que Snape le contaba… aunque sin saberlo, Harry era consciente de que decía la verdad.

Todo había adoptado un sentido para él.

Por eso Snape había mostrado tanto interés en ayudarlo desde el principio. Realmente, estaba en su mismo bando. Snape siempre había sido de los buenos, o al menos, aquello parecía demostrarlo. Harry sintió una nueva oleada de admiración hacia él… pero estaba triste. Dumbledore no confiaba en él. Sólo lo hacía cuando le interesaba. Sintió un sentimiento de repulso hacia él, de forma inesperada.

No sabía qué hacer con todo aquello. Pero tuvo una idea, recordando el Guardapelo.

-¿Quieres ayudarme? – inquirió Harry.

-Sí, me estoy jugando la vida no por ayudarte, sino por contribuir a la derrota de Voldemort.

Eso era cierto. Debía de admitir que Snape era verdaderamente valiente.

-Pues dame el guardapelo.

-¿Cómo?

-Necesito el guardapelo de Slytherin para destruir a Voldemort, y creo que tú debes saber por qué. Estoy intentando destruir a Voldemort desde dentro.

-Cómo en las viejas guerras – susurró Snape, casi sin aliento. Lo había dejado verdaderamente sorprendido -. Sólo… ¿Sólo por eso te has hecho mortífago? ¿Para destruirlo desde dentro? ¡Qué tontería! ¡Así solo has conseguido exponerte a un riesgo innecesario!

-El guardapelo – fue la respuesta de Harry, con autoridad.

-¿Qué es? Dumbledore me dijo que lo consiguiera. Y yo entonces recordé haberlo visto en el cuartel General de la Orden. Por eso se lo robé a Kreacher.

-Lo sé, él me lo dijo – realmente, Snape no sabía lo que era el guardapelo. Se sintió mejor al saber que Dumbledore tampoco confiaba plenamente en Snape -. No puedo revelarte lo que es. Lo sabrás a su tiempo.

Snape se sacó el guardapelo del cuello.

-¡Lo tenías ahí! – no era una pregunta, era una exclamación -. ¿Y me dices a mí de correr riesgos innecesarios? ¡Podría haberte descubierto, y echarlo todo a perder!

Sí que era valiente.

-No, no creo. Es más seguro llevarlo encima, que dejarlo por ahí. Y ya ves de que me ha servido. Ahora te lo puedo entregar por fin. Ten cuidado con él, es sumamente inestable – se lo arrojó, y Harry lo cogió con facilidad, observando como Snape salía de la habitación.

Quizás Harry debía imitarlo, pero decidió no hacerlo. En lugar de salir, se asomó a la ventana.

La luna llena se alzaba, brillante y celestial.

Harry se puso el guardapelo, y notó como algo oscuro y mezquino entraba en su ser, con facilidad.

La luna era brillante y celestial… era perfecta. ¿Qué habría en ella? Los muggles habían conseguido llegar hasta ella con naves espaciales, aunque había profesores de Hogwarts que negaban eso, que era una pantomima. Que nadie había ido a la luna.

Harry nunca había pensado en eso. Suponía que era un extraño efecto secundario de llevar el guardapelo puesto, como Snape le acababa de advertir.

Pero, por una razón inexplicable; Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar a la luna el resto de la noche, hasta que los mortífagos acabaron con su juego.

Brillante y celestial, luna.


	9. Cambios

_**Capítulo 8: **_

"_Cambios"_

Después de la incursión en San Mungo, Harry se había sentido mal, impotente. Realmente odiaba lo que hacía, pero eso no importaba. Como trataba de convencerse siempre, todas sus acciones eran necesarias.

Los mortífagos después de aquello estaban exultantes, casi como llenos de alguna forma. Era como si antes de aquel ataque hubieran estado sedientos, con ganas de sangre muggle. Nunca los había visto tan felices y contentos.

Harry sabía que no podía esperar mucho más. Tenía que empezar pronto a entablar lazos con Voldemort. Algún tipo de lazo, el que sea. Y de nuevo y como siempre, debía de sonar convincente. No podía dejar cabos sueltos, como la protección de su mente. Debía de comenzar ya, por que no aguantaba más todo aquello. No podía seguir escondiéndose en los próximos atentados, y esperaba que los próximos si llegaban a suceder, que fueran lo más lejano en el tiempo posible. Simplemente, no podía volver a vivir lo que había vivido.

Ya empezaba a hacer frío, por lo tanto, era una buena señal. Estaban entrando en Diciembre, por lo que Harry estaba de un humor genial. No faltaba demasiado para su cita con Ron y Hermione, no mucho. Sólo unas semanas. Harry se preguntó cómo podía estar pasando todo ese tiempo sin ellos, sin saber de ellos sobretodo, y también se preguntaba como ellos podían vivir como él, sin saber de Harry. Eran situaciones realmente extrañas.

Además, Voldemort se había marchado de nuevo. Harry no quería saber lo que hacía, sino que se moría de ganas, que era aún más extremo. Sabía que era algo importante, por que antes de que Harry se uniera a él, sabía que sólo lo podían molestar si lo capturaban. Ahora, en ese instante, no había motivos para molestarlo. Ninguno. Pero Harry se moría de ganas por saber cuando sería la próxima vez. Para empezar con la misión de acercarse emocionalmente a Voldemort… y para sentir la sensación de extraña quemazón en la marca.

Lucius le había explicado que le podía pasar. Harry, en principio, no entendía que quería decir con aquello. Por lo que Lucius le dijo que era normal que se sintiera mal cuando Voldemort los llamara, que el dolor era casi insoportable, pero era necesario para reclamar la reunión. Eso le había parecido extraño, por que él se sentía justo al contrario de lo que describía. Pero Harry no había abierto sus dudas con él. No le había dicho que a él no le dolía, ni mucho menos.

Aunque Lucius confiara en Harry, él no confiaba en Lucius. Realmente, se sorprendía el trato al que era sometido por algunos mortífagos. Había unos cuantos, como Malfoy y Snape, que no le miraban con buenos ojos. Lo de Snape era obvio, por que ya sabía que sus intenciones no eran precisamente formar parte del clan, pero lo de Draco lo desconocía, aquel trato de desconfianza. Supuso que más que desconfianza, era miedo. Miedo por que revelara a Voldemort aquel momento en la pradera de la casa de Lupin. A Harry le hubiera gustado tranquilizarlo. Lo había hecho en su momento, le dijo que no diría nada. Pero Draco no se fiaba.

Había otros que lo miraban con cierta lástima… y con cierta culpa, en parte. Ese detalle no había pasado desapercibido para Harry. Alecto Carrow, por ejemplo, le miraba con lástima, como si Harry no hubiera tenido otro remedio que unirse a las personas que habían destrozado su vida. Y en parte también sentía culpa (Harry lo podía notar) por colaborar en su destrucción. Aunque Harry procuraba no hacer mucho trato con ninguno de los hermanos Carrow, por que ambos le trataban de ese modo. Eran especialmente amables con él. Todo le sorprendía, no sabía que un mortífago pudiera llegar a ser amable, aunque intentó quitarle importancia a aquel asunto.

Y había otros, que simplemente, le trataban como uno más. Eso era excelente, ya que significaba que la actuación de Harry había calado enormemente en aquellas personas. Le hablaban de lo que sucedía en el exterior, de las noticias, de lo que debería de hacer… le aconsejaban, y le hablaban de la iniciación. En parte le guiaban por aquello, por que eran conscientes de que todo el mundo había sido nuevo alguna vez. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, y su hermana Bellatrix Lestrange, eran unas de esas personas. Pero Bellatrix también le envidiaba, y Harry no conseguía entender por qué.

El ataque a San Mungo había tenido una gran repercusión en el exterior (así era como los mortífagos llamaban al resto del Mundo Mágico). El Profeta le había dedicado algo al respecto en la portada durante toda la semana, aunque de forma bastante imparcial. Era normal, no podía mostrarse parcialmente a favor del resto de las personas, ya que Voldemort controlaba aquello. Lo controlaba todo. El Ministerio y los medios de comunicación.

Pero el mundo entero seguía sin saber nada de Harry. No sabían que se había unido a los mortífagos, pero tampoco sabían lo que era de él. Según había observado en el Quisquilloso (Lucius tenía un ejemplar siempre de cuando salía), la última persona que lo había visto en vida había sido por alguna zona del Sahara, algo que sólo provocó risas en Harry.

El Quisquilloso era el único medio de comunicación que Voldemort no controlaba, y no era precisamente por que no había conseguido hacerlo. Según le había explicado Bellatrix, era por que no quería. Era consciente de que era perder el tiempo, ya que nadie se tomaba sus opiniones en serio, y Harry sabía por qué. Sólo decían chorradas, aunque no siempre. Que Harry había sido visto en el Sahara era una de ellas. Pero eso no estaba mal.

Su misión iba de mal en peor. Galliani estaba erre que erre con su postura, por lo que no había conseguido ni una palabra útil de sus labios. Harry era reflexivo de que Voldemort llegaría tarde o temprano, y le exigiría respuestas. Pero no sabía que haría cuando eso sucediera… aunque no estaba realmente asustado.

Y el asunto más importante, el guardapelo de Slytherin. En el momento en caliente con Snape, Harry había odiado a Dumbledore. Lo había odiado, y mucho, llegándolo a despreciar. Aunque en realidad, cuando supo que Snape no sabía lo que significaba aquello del guardapelo, se había sentido mucho mejor al saber que tampoco confiaba plenamente en Snape. El caso es que Dumbledore no confiaba en alguien del todo, y Harry se sentía bastante engañado con él. Todos los asuntos, lo de Grindelwald, y su extraña amistad, lo de Snape, lo de su muerte ocultada y ensayada… le habían hecho daño, y se preguntó realmente si él significaba algo para Dumbledore. Pero no tenía que pensar en eso.

Cuando destruyera a Voldemort, tendría un montón de tiempo para pensar en todo aquello, y averiguar todo lo que vendría después.

De momento, el guardapelo lo llevaba en su cuello. Había momentos en los que se sentía verdaderamente triste y miserable, y Harry sabía que se debía al extraño efecto del guardapelo. Pero no podía dejarlo en otro sitio. Se había dado cuenta de que cuando se lo quitaba, y estaba un instante sin tocar la carne de nadie, comenzaba a palpitar y a moverse sin piedad. Harry se preguntó cómo había pasado todo ese tiempo en la casa de los Black sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Supuso que Kreacher lo llevaría puesto de vez en cuando.

Por fin, un frío día de Diciembre, lo sintió. Sintió ese agradable y dulce cosquilleo en sus entrañas, lo que sentía cuando veía a Ginny. Su marca brillaba de un rojo intenso, y la serpiente que emanaba de la boca de la calavera se oscilaba en movimiento. Suspiró con ansiedad. Voldemort estaba allí, en la mansión de los Malfoy. Debía de preparar su mente con mucho cuidado y con una gran intensidad.

Salió a trompicones de su habitación (era de madrugada) y se puso la primera túnica para vestir que encontró. Bajó corriendo por las escaleras para entrar en el comedor de la mansión. No quería ser el último en llegar, como la última vez. Pero esta vez había sido el cuarto. Había sido el último de la casa en llegar, pero el cuarto de entre todos los mortífagos.

Bellatrix estaba atenta para cuando escuchara la voz metálica de la verja, ya que eso significaría la llegada del resto de mortífagos. Y se escuchó "¿Qué fines ostentáis?" desde fuera. Se apresuró a salir y abrir.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaban todos los mortífagos sentados en sus respectivos sitios, pero el hombre que había provocado aquella reunión aún no aparecía. Aunque tan sólo habían pasado seis minutos desde el llamamiento de la marca. Voldemort salió de la puerta que conducía a "su espacio". Harry había tenido el honor de entrar, no cómo otros, según le había recordado Lucius en su tiempo. Era esa habitación tan oscura que sólo estaba iluminada por una chimenea y algunas antorchas. Ese día, le dio la orden de sacarle la información a Paolo… algo que todavía no había conseguido.

Se sentó con gran elegancia, en la silla más alta y más cómoda, recubierta de una tela aterciopelada. Sonrió, con una extraña mueca. Harry se rehizo en sus teorías de que no estaba acostumbrado a las sonrisas, por lo que aquello significaba. Su media sonrisa pareció tranquilizar a todo el mundo, aunque había una tensión palpable. Siempre que Voldemort estaba presente había una tensión patente, y eso era debido a sus cambios de humor tan radicales. Podía estar contento, y en un segundo torturar a su más alegado servidor.

-Buenas noches, queridos hermanos. Espero que no os haya molestado a estas horas – aunque su fría pose detonaba que le daba exactamente igual si había molestado a alguien, por que él era el jefe. Pero le gustaba tener esa especie de modales -. He convocado esta reunión, por que estoy contento. Mi misión va realmente bien, y he encontrado algo importante – pero aún así, nadie se atrevía a preguntar de qué se trataba aquello.

Hubo un largo silencio. Voldemort observaba todos los rostros encapuchados y con la máscara puesta. Harry tenía un terrible calor en la cara con eso, aunque se aguantó. Era extraño, pues estaban en pleno Diciembre, y de lo normal tener calor era imposible.

-Voy a estar fuera, de nuevo. Aunque haya encontrado lo que llevaba meses buscando, necesito hacer algunas cosas más. Puede que hasta el nuevo año no os vuelva a ver, y de paso me salto las vacaciones de navidad – era evidente que las odiaba, por que algunos mortífagos ascendían con la cabeza, comprendiendo -. Por eso… necesito algunas cosas. Ya sabéis mis ambiciosos planes – ahora asentía con la cabeza todo el mundo. Harry ignoraba sus ambiciosos planes, pero asintió también para no quedar diferente ante los demás.

Voldemort parecía fijarse en el pequeño detalle sobre Harry, su recelo al asentir con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

-La horma de mi zapato – Harry lo miró. Era la misma expresión que había utilizado Regulus Black en la nota del guardapelo -. Ya no es un problema. Ya sabéis que antes, esa era mi pura obsesión – algunas miradas se dirigieron hacia Harry, y este seguía sin comprender -. Ahora la horma de mi zapato es uno de los míos.

Así que era eso. Ya entendía por qué todo el mundo le miraba. Y se estaba empezando a preguntar cuáles eran sus nuevas inquietudes.

Y como si el Señor Tenebroso le hubiera leído la mente, siguió hablando.

-Exacto. Potter es, bueno; era, la horma de mi zapato. Pero ya no supone un peligro. Se ha dado cuenta de lo realmente importante, y de los sentimientos correctos de alguien de su talla. Ahora lo que quiero es conquistar el mundo, mi antiguo sueño. No me conformo con Inglaterra.

Nadie parecía demasiado sorprendido por aquellas declaraciones, solamente Harry. Aunque permaneció inescrutable en su sitio, sin ningún tipo de reacción. Aquello era tan ambicioso... Era tan imposible, tan inverosímil…

-De momento, Inglaterra la tengo casi. Ya sabéis que tengo el poder del Ministerio y de los medios de comunicación más influyentes – eso, por lo que Harry sabía, excluía al Quisquilloso -. Pero me falta por controlar lo más importante.

Y Harry supo en ese instante a qué se refería.

-La educación – aun así, escucharlo de los labios de lord Voldemort le sorprendió igualmente, como si no hubiera sido capaz de pensarlo. Y se aterró de sólo pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer Voldemort por conseguir aquello -. Hogwarts. Mi hogar.

En ese instante, Harry se sintió cercano a Voldemort. Lo entendió realmente.

Tenía más cosas en común con él de lo que objetivamente quería admitir.

Hogwarts.

Había creído que era el único que esa palabra causaba en su persona tantas cosas, una vida, una salvación, un rescate.

Un sentimiento.

Voldemort era terriblemente frío, en muchos aspectos. Pero no dudaba en admitir lo que Hogwarts significaba para él. Como para Harry. Hogwarts lo era todo… y en ese preciso instante sintió una terrible añoranza por el castillo medieval, por el Gran Comedor, por la Sala Común de Gryffindor, por su cama de dosel en su cálida habitación, por el Quidditch.

Por la gente, por sus profesores (en especial McGonagall), por sus compañeros de casa y amigos. Por Ron y Hermione.

Por Ginny.

-Cuando estemos preparados, lo asaltaremos – y Harry se volvió a aterrorizar con sólo pensarlo. Ya había tenido suficiente con San Mungo… aunque le alivió saber que eso no sería pronto -. Allá por Mayo o por Junio. Cuando esté finalizando el curso. Es importante, no quiero romper el curso actual. Así, cuando lo controlemos, podremos expulsar a todos los muggles.

Se oyeron vítores y murmullos dándole la razón. Voldemort sonrió con suficiencia.

-Bueno, bueno – murmuró Voldemort, acallando todo sonido existente en la sala -. Tengo algunos deberes… Rookwood, háblame del Ministerio.

Un mortífago se levantó, y se puso a hablar. Harry no le prestó atención. Estaba algo asustado, por que no tardaría en preguntarle a él. Cuando acabó Rookwood, habló otro mortífago. Y así sucesivamente, aunque se tranquilizó un poco. Al parecer, no era el único que no había conseguido hacer lo que había mandado. Y Voldemort no parecía enfadarse mucho por aquello. Harry era el último, ya que era el nuevo. Por lo que había tiempo hasta que le tocara.

-Luna. ¿Cómo va Nurmengard? – preguntó lord Voldemort con calma.

La muchacha que respondía al nombre de Luna, y que Harry en su día confundió con Luna Lovegood, se levantó con extrema delicadeza. Habló con voz suave y aterciopelada, capaz de llegar hasta los más íntimos instintos.

-Sigo sin encontrarla, mi señor. No entiendo cómo pasa esto, pero os prometo que pondré más empeño en seguir buscando.

Voldemort no parecía demasiado contento con aquella respuesta, pero no dijo nada. Luna se sentó con extrema exquisitez, casi como si estuviera bailando. Harry se quedó mirándola, y ésta correspondió a su mirada. Casi podía imaginar sus ostentosos ojos esmeraldas, aún llevando la máscara. Le quitó la vista con rapidez. Se preguntó de qué le sonaba Nurmengard.

Seguía con el repaso. Algunos cumplían con lo que le habían mandado, y Voldemort les mandaba nuevas órdenes. Era admirable. Lo tenía todo muy controlado, y sabía en todo momento los pasos que tenía que seguir. Harry pensaba que si no lo destruía, conseguiría realmente sus objetivos, por el empeño que ponía. Aunque no pareciera, el propio Voldemort tenía muy planificadas aquellas reuniones.

Había otro detalle que le inquietaba, o le había inquietado un tanto. Draco Malfoy no aparecía. No estaba en la sala. No estaba sentado con ellos. Harry se preguntaba por la misión de Malfoy, pero no estaba allí. ¿Dónde estaría? Y lo más importante… ¿Cómo podía no ir a una reunión dictada por Voldemort personalmente? Era extraño, demasiado.

-Potter. ¿Qué nos dice Galliani?

Se levantó, con una fuerza que no poseía.

-Eh… poco, bueno, mejor dicho nada. No suelta palabra, mi señor – añadió, apresuradamente. Voldemort lo evaluó, un instante.

-Bueno… pues va siendo hora de matarlo. Le comunicarás algo de parte mía – no era una pregunta. Lo estaba afirmando.

-¿El qué?

-Dile que cuando regrese, probablemente después de navidad, hablaré con él. Y será algo definitivo ya. Díselo.

-Muy bien – asintió Harry, dispuesto a sentarse, pero aún no había terminado con él:

-Y me harás un nuevo trabajo… a parte de seguir con lo que hacías, por que espero poder evitar hablar personalmente con él, regentarás la taberna de cabeza puerco. Irás allí de vez en cuando, a ver que se cuece. Quiero que la gente te vea, y que sepa que estás vivo. No me gusta que se piensen que has desaparecido.

-Está bien, señor, como guste – asintió Harry.

-La gente confía mucho en ti. Creen que intentas destruirme – lo dijo con cierta ironía, y arrancó sendas carcajadas de los mortífagos. Harry no sabía si le estaba vacilando a él o se burlaba de la ignorancia de la gente, por lo que no se rió ni dijo nada por precaución -. Por lo que la bomba de que eres un mortífago nos la guardaremos para otra ocasión.

Y se sentó, por fin. Su momento había terminado. Como él era el último, Voldemort terminó. Acabó de decir unas cuantas cosas que Harry no alcanzó a entender debido al nerviosismo al que había estado sometido hacía unos minutos, y después se marchó, apareciéndose. Harry se preguntó de nuevo dónde estaría.

Se fue a la cama, y allí se arrodilló en la cama. Le dolía la cicatriz, y no podía evitarlo. Voldemort estaba ansioso… contento, por que por fin había encontrado algo que llevaba tiempo buscando.

Harry se estaba debilitando… no podía tenderse en pie, la cicatriz le dolía…

_… y Harry ya no era Harry. Ahora era una figura más alta, que se movía a pasos agigantados. _

_Caminaba por una calle bastante desvencijada con cierta prisa. Se deslizó casi por las escaleras que subían a una entrada señorial, una casa grande pero discreta. Estaba realmente excitado. _

_Llamó a la puerta y se asomó una mujer. Esta hizo un gesto de horror, y murmuraba palabras extrañas en un idioma que él no conocía. Con un elegante movimiento de varita acabo con su vida._

_Era tan fácil hacer aquello…_

_Entró en el comedor, y allí había un hombre sentado, bastante asustado en cuanto lo vio. Gritó algo, pero él lo había desarmado. También había sido insultantemente fácil._

_Ese hombre era muy viejo. Era extremadamente viejo, con unas pronunciadas arrugas y un aspecto pálido y desalimentado. Estaba delgado pero aún así lo miraba con curiosidad, quizás preguntándose cómo lo había encontrado. _

_-Así que no eres una leyenda, Zlatan – dijo Harry, arrastrando las palabras. Pero no era su voz. Era una voz fría y aguda. _

Volvió a la Mansión de los Malfoy. Había tenido un momento de debilidad, por lo que su mente había sucumbido a la de Voldemort, y se habían conectado. Eso era un fallo enorme por parte de Harry. Tenía que estar alerta, por que igual que él había podido acceder a esas imágenes, Voldemort podía hacer lo mismo. Suspiró, acostándose. Mañana sería otro día.

Se durmió teorizando sobre quién era ese tal Zlatan, y lo que Voldemort buscaba de él. Pero las posibilidades eran tan amplias… que sólo pudo imaginarlo. Y preocupado por lo que podría suponer.

Estaba en Hogwarts.

Por fin, había llegado al que consideraba su hogar. El hogar de Harry, y el hogar de lord Voldemort. Pero la cosa estaba en abrir la verja. Aunque ya se había ocupado de eso. Si la cosa iba bien, esa verja tendría que estar abierta gracias a los contactos con Draco Malfoy.

Había decidido implicar a Draco Malfoy en aquello, a sabiendas de que no quería ayudar a Voldemort, por supuesto. Era un buen aliado para sus planes, además no tenía por qué darle explicaciones. Sólo le había dicho que necesitaba la verja de Hogwarts abierta para hoy, ya que sólo se abría desde dentro. Draco le había preguntado por qué, aunque Harry había respondido con una sonrisa irónica y le había dicho que a su tiempo. Aun así, Draco le ayudó. O eso dijo, por que no dijo cómo iba a hacerlo. Pero daba lo mismo. Solo le había pedido que la verja estuviera abierta.

Y lo estaba.

Sonrió para sus adentros, mientras caminaba por la hierba seca. El sonido que se producía al pisarlas, rezumbaba en el eco de los jardines. Allí se respiraba otro aire, más limpio y tranquilo. Voldemort ahora le había mandado vigilar Cabeza Puerco, aunque allí no había nada. En la noche de ayer se le habían acercado muchas personas, para corroborar que era él y que no había desaparecido. Y había un par de mortífagos más aparte de él, que hacían el papel de escuchar lo que se cocía. Pero ese día había decidido fugarse un instante de su trabajo, para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Era bastante tarde, por lo que estaban acostados. Se acercó al estadio de Quidditch, y en el armario de las escobas, cogió una de estas, para sobrevolar el terreno. Se puso a la altura de la torre de Gryffindor, en las ventanas de los alumnos de Séptimo curso y se asomó a ella. Vio a Ron en el otro extremo de la habitación, al lado de la puerta. Buscó una ventana abierta, para entrar. Y tuvo suerte, ya que la de la Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba abierta.

La hermosa sala circular en la que las paredes estaban llenas de tablones de anuncios y algunos papeles pegados en ellos, desde información de la escuela hasta información personal de alumnos en concreto. La familiar chimenea chispeaba ardientemente, posiblemente ya con sus llamas agonizando. Las butacas, las mesas, los sofás… todo seguía como antaño. En ese instante se le apoderó un enorme sentimiento de añoranza, aunque siguió con su trabajo. No había tiempo que perder.

Subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido, casi deslizándose. Parecía un auténtico mortífago. Esa era una habilidad que ellos dominaban muy bien, el sigilo. Entró en la habitación, despacio. Se acostó al lado de Ron. Le puso la mano en la boca, y le susurró al oído.

-Soy yo.

Ron se despertó enseguida, muy sobresaltado y alertado. Cuando reconoció a Harry, cerró los ojos y suspiró pausadamente. Le acarició el rostro. Era una reacción algo extraña, pero quería saber si era él. Le acarició la cicatriz en forma de rayo, y pareció despertarse de un sopor que no había desaparecido al ser despertado.

Se levantó con cuidado, y le abrazó en silencio, casi llorando. Harry también se sintió mucho mejor al sentir el cuerpo de su mejor amigo al lado.

-Te espero en la Torre de Astronomía. Ven cuando puedas. Avisa a Hermione, como sea.

Y se marchó con rapidez, esperando no haber despertado a nadie. Y no lo había hecho, por lo que suspiró aliviado. Se sabía el camino de memoria, por lo que en unos minutos llegó a la Torre de Astronomía. Suspiró, y observó desde lo alto de aquella torre la luna.

De nuevo, luna llena.

Como el día 31 de Octubre, en Halloween. Estaba preciosa, como siempre. ¿Qué había allí arriba? Últimamente estaba muy preguntón, con respecto a la luna. Suponía que eran épocas. Pero lo cierto es que mirarla le proporcionaba un mundo de evasión… allí arriba no había presión, no había Horcruxes por destruir, no había tensión…

No sabía lo que había, pero no podía quitar los ojos de la brillante y celestial, luna.

Dejó de mirarla, y prestó atención a aquella estancia. La torre de Astronomía. Le daba tantos recuerdos… y la mayoría malos. Ese era el lugar. Ese era el lugar en el cual había empezado a cambiar tan estrepitosamente… hasta convertirse en lo que era, un pirado mortífago que intentaba destruir al que se suponía era su señor.

Echó de menos a Dumbledore, y se le enjugaron los ojos recordando el momento en que lo vio por última vez.

_-Ahora, Draco, ¡Rápido! – dijo el hombre de cara brutal enfadado._

_Pero la mano de Malfoy temblaba tanto que apuntaba mal. _

_-Yo lo haré – gruñó Greyback moviéndose enfrente de Dumbledore con sus manos apretadas y enseñando sus dientes._

_-He dicho que no – gritó el hombre de rostro brutal; hubo un destello de luz y el hombre lobo fue aventado fuera del camino; dio un golpe en la muralla y se quedó mirándolo furioso. _

_El corazón de Harry martilleaba con tanta fuerza que parecía imposible que nadie pudiera oír que estaba ahí de pie, prisionero por el hechizo de Dumbledore, si tan solo hubiera podido moverse solo un poco, podría haber hecho algo bajo la capa invisible._

_-Draco, hazlo, o sal que lo haremos nosotros – gritó la mujer, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta de la torre se abrió como una explosión y apareció Snape, con su varita agarrada en la mano y sus ojos negros mirando la escena, desde Dumbledore acorralado en el muro contra la muralla, hacia los cuatro mortífagos incluido el hombre lobo, y Malfoy._

_-Tenemos un problema, Snape – dijo el grumoso de Amycus, el cual tenía su varita y sus ojos fijos en Dumbledore -. El chico parece que no puede._

_Pero alguien más había dicho el nombre de Snape más suavemente. _

_-Severus... _

_El sonido de su voz había asustado más a Harry que todas las experiencias que había sufrido aquella noche. Por primera vez, Dumbledore estaba suplicando. _

_Snape no dijo nada, pero avanzó unos pasos y quitó a Malfoy fuera de su camino. Los tres mortífagos retrocedieron sin decir una palabra. Y hasta el hombre lobo parecía intimidado. _

_Snape miró fijamente a Dumbledore durante un momento con revulsión y odio marcados en las líneas de su rostro._

_-Severus... por favor... _

_Snape levantó su varita mágica y apunto directamente a Dumbledore. _

_-¡Avada Kedavra! _

_Un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de Snape directamente hacia el pecho de Dumbledore, dándole de lleno. El grito de horror silencioso de Harry, nunca salió de su boca; silenciosamente y sin moverse estuvo obligado a ver como Dumbledore fue lanzado por el aire: por un segundo parecía haber quedado suspendido en el aire bajo el cráneo brillante de la Marca Tenebrosa, y después cayó lentamente hacia atrás, como una muñeca de trapo, sobre las almenas hasta que se perdió de la vista de Harry…_

Ahora entendía aquel tono suplicante. Dumbledore no suplicaba por su vida… al contrario, suplicaba por perderla. Vaya un sabio estaba hecho, por que habría engañado a todo el mundo con aquello. Y Snape no miraba con cara de asco a Dumbledore, sino por lo que iba a hacer. Le debió de costar, aquello.

Suspiró, y se secó un par de lágrimas traicioneras. Se alegró saber que, pese a los reveses que había sufrido, y a los engaños de Dumbledore, aún sentía amor por él. Aún le quería.

Ron y Hermione llegaron. Harry los examinó desde la lejanía, observándolos con aquellos ojos tristes. Ron y Hermione también le miraban distantes, como si no le conocieran. Harry se echó a sus brazos, y sintió deseos de llorar, aunque se retuvo.

Había pasado muchos horrores en ese período, como ver muggles enfermos morir, o estar encarcelado una semana en el sótano de los Malfoy. Pero no tenía excesivo tiempo. Los mortífagos de Cabeza Puerco no tardarían en preguntarse dónde estaba.

-Has cambiado – repuso Hermione, sombría. Su voz dulce y angelical le proporcionó un bienestar interior que no podía definir con palabras. Cómo la había echado de menos.

-No nos vuelvas a hacer esto… ¡No sabíamos nada de ti! Tres meses son muchos meses.

-Lo sé.

No sabía que decir, pero no había podido ser de otra manera. Quería preguntarles tantas cosas, por Ginny, por todos sus amigos, por McGonagall. Por su estancia en Hogwarts, y cómo había cambiado.

-Quiero que nos cuentes todo lo que pasó a partir del momento en que te dejamos – murmuró Hermione, con un aspecto sombrío.

-Pues…

Les contó todo. Les contó como había llegado al Valle de Godric, cómo había hablado con McGonagall y sobre el descubrimiento de los mortífagos. Su primer encuentro con Voldemort, su estancia en el sótano. Cosas sobre Ollivanders y Paolo Galliani, aunque prefería no entrar en detalles por que el aspecto de Hermione ahora era bastante horrorizado, y el de Ron de asco por lo que le hacían. Les dijo lo que Voldemort le pidió que hiciera, y cómo se las apañó para aparentar que estaba muerto.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que el patronus era de Lupin! – Exclamó Ron, y Harry le miró rápidamente para que no le interrumpiera -. Lo siento – añadió algo inocente.

Continuó con su relato, el relato de su última existencia. Les habló de la marca y se la enseñó a ambos, que miraron de nuevo con horror. Después les contó lo del atentado que habían hecho, y el trabajo que había hecho para Voldemort, y el que ahora hacía. Y cómo había llegado hasta allí, aunque no aclaró detalles sobre la verja y sobre la implicación de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y vosotros? ¿Cómo habéis estado? ¿Algo digno de mención?

Ambos suspiraren, casi al unísono. Fue Hermione la que empezó a hablar como una ametralladora soltando palabras a diestro y siniestro. Harry solo alcanzó a entender que había dos nuevos profesores, desconocidos para ellos, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y de Transformaciones, ya que McGonagall era la directora y no tenía tiempo para dar clase.

-Y hemos estado reclutando gente.

-¿Para qué? – preguntó Harry con cautela.

-¿Tú qué crees? ¡Para nuestra causa! – exclamó Hermione, algo emocionada -. Para defender el bien y combatir el mal. ¡Para derrotar a Voldemort!

Harry mostró su semblante serio, y no dijo nada. Le parecía una completa tontería, pero no era momento para entablar ningún tipo de discusión. Aunque pensándolo bien, no era una mala idea, ya que pronto Hogwarts sería atacada.

-Va a intentar tomar Hogwarts.

No dijeron nada. Se quedaron en silencio. Parecía que ya lo sabían, o que ya lo sospechaban; pero la confirmación de aquel hecho les había provocado bastante sorpresa.

-Está bien que intentéis reclutar a gente y que os organicéis. Por que no va a ser pronto.

-¿Cuándo? – casi susurró Ron, con un hilo de voz.

-Quizás… entre Mayo y Junio, más o menos. Tenéis unos seis meses para prepararlo todo. Aunque no deberíais de decir nada por ahí, solo engañad a la gente – aquello había sonado muy mal, y Hermione se lo reprochó con la mirada -. Decid que la defensa es por seguridad… y cuando falten días, podéis soltar la bomba.

-¿Engañar a la gente, Harry? ¿Más de lo que vas a engañarlos tú cuando se descubra que eres un mortífago?

-Sí, es cierto. Vas a acabar con la ilusión de todo el mundo… creo que deberías dejarlo ya – repuso Ron.

Harry se puso a caminar y les dio la espalda. Se asomó por la gran torre. Casi podía ver el cuerpo de Dumbledore, alto y delgado, extendido en el césped, muerto. Como en sus recuerdos más tristes. Miró a la luna, para no pensar en aquello. Brillante y celestial. Y funcionó, le hizo no pensar en Dumbledore. La luna seguía siendo un mundo de evasión para él.

-No puedo, Ron. Es imposible. Ya está todo hecho. Es necesario para acabar con él, es algo que tengo asumido. Y no sigas por ahí… si no quieres que me enfade de verdad – su voz sonó terriblemente aterradora, autoritaria, un detalle que captó Hermione cuando repitió, con profunda tristeza:

-Has cambiado, Harry.

Era una verdad evidente. Pero, no para mal. Al menos, así lo veía él.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – indagó Harry, con un hilo de voz. La miró a los ojos miel. Estaban tristes… y llorosos. Ron le paso el brazo por el hombro, con ademán protector.

-Ya no eres Harry Potter, eres otra persona – Harry no dijo nada, esperando que siguiera, y ella lo hizo -. Estás muy oscuro. Tienes tremendas ojeras. Más nervioso de lo habitual. Tu tono de voz. Tus ideales, tus pensamientos. ¿No duermes? ¿O esas ojeras van a juego con tu nueva personalidad?

Harry la observó, sin saber qué decir. No podía decir nada, no sabía responder a esa pregunta, y se preguntó en su fuero interno por qué le estaba costando tanto hablar con sus amigos… con sus mejores amigos, a los que tanto había echado de menos.

-No sabéis… lo que os he echado de menos.

Eso fue todo lo que le salió del alma, del corazón. No mentía cuando decía aquello, ni mucho menos.

-¿Y eso de qué sirve? Sabes que nosotros también, y lo seguimos haciendo. Pero no sirve, por que te estás echando a perder.

Se estaba enfadando de verdad. No quería continuar con aquello. ¿Por qué Hermione se empeñaba en hacerlo sentir mal? No había derecho, después de todo lo que estaba pasando…

-¡No tienes ni idea! ¡No tienes ni idea del más mínimo sufrimiento por el que estoy pasando! No te lo puedes ni imaginar… todo lo estoy haciendo por vosotros, por vuestras familias, por todos los magos. No tienes ningún derecho a…

-Pues déjalo – le repuso Hermione, con delicadeza y cierta esperanza -. Te esconderemos por un tiempo. No te encontrarán. Acabaremos con los Horcruxes, y destruirás a Voldemort.

Harry suspiró, de nuevo. Había demasiada gente empeñada en que huyera de los mortífagos… Ron y Hermione… Snape y Draco…

-Es tarde, Hermione – y para cambiar de tema radicalmente, se sacó el guardapelo del cuello. Sintió una terrible deliberación… se sintió más libre, y más fresco. Más contento -. Destruidlo – y se lo lanzó a Ron, que lo cogió al vuelo.

Se propuso a marcharse, yendo al rincón donde tenía la escoba, pero Ron lo interrumpió:

-¿Cómo?

Harry se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

-Con la espada de Godric Gryffindor, la tiene McGonagall en su despacho. Está impregnada de veneno de basilisco, por lo que no tardaréis. Bueno, marcharos ya, que yo tengo que irme. Es tarde.

Se dispuso a marcharse.

-¿Cuándo te volveremos a ver? – atajó Hermione.

-No sé… os lo haré llegar, os lo prometo. No voy a tardar tanto como antes.

-Eso espero – repuso Ron. Se miraron, los tres.

El trío. Habían pasado por tantas cosas, por tantos momentos…

-Zlatan – murmuró Harry, casi de improvisto. Se le había olvidado comentar aquello con sus amigos. Parecían indiferentes -. ¿Os dice algo ese nombre? Es… importante para Voldemort – decidió evitar revelar cómo lo sabía, sabiendo que no haría mucha gracia a Hermione que su mente se hubiera quebrado de aquella forma.

-No – respondieron los dos a la vez -. Pero buscaremos algo – añadió Hermione -. Es un nombre del norte… creo. No es inglés.

-Excelente, cuento con ello. Y… - se calló, algo receloso -. Cuidad de Ginny, por favor.

Ellos asintieron, y en unos segundos dieron media vuelta para entrar en el castillo. Harry los miró marcharse, y vio cómo Ron rodeaba a Hermione por los hombros. Parecía que entre ellos había algo más que amistad.

Él mismo se dio cuenta de lo poco que recordaba a Ginny. ¿Se estaría olvidando de ella? No había preguntado por ella en toda la noche, y casi ni se acuerda de decir a Ron que la cuide. Aunque era su hermana, por lo que eso estaba más que dicho.

También casi se le olvida del motivo oculto por el cuál había acudido allí. Paseó la estancia, y en un rincón encontró su tesoro.

La capa de Invisibilidad.

La había echado de menos, y podía serle muy útil en un futuro. No la había recogido durante el funeral de Dumbledore, ni después. Se había olvidado completamente de ella hasta hoy.

Cogió la escoba para marcharse, y miró la luna.


	10. La primera vez

_**Capítulo 9: **_

"_La primera vez"_

Ya era nochebuena, aunque allí realmente no existía la navidad, por órdenes expresas de lord Voldemort. Aunque este no estuviera, no se celebraba igualmente por respeto hacia él. Ese día también tenía que trabajar, e iba bajando hacia el comedor de la Mansión Malfoy con un solo pensamiento.

Zlatan.

Zlatan, Zlatan y más Zlatan.

No había conseguido averiguar nada de él. Incluso, en una de esas noches en las que tendría que estar trabajando, se había escapado un momento a un cyber para ver qué significaba Zlatan para los muggles. Sólo había podido averiguar dos cosas: que había un futbolista muggle muy famoso con el mismo nombre, y que ese nombre era original de la península Escandinava, de Suecia concretamente. Como podía observar, Hermione volvía a tener razón, era un nombre del norte.

Quería saberlo todo acerca de él. Lo necesitaba, por que según sus propias suposiciones, tenía algo que ver con los Horcruxes. Así que por ahí había estado Voldemort en los últimos meses, por Suecia… y lo había encontrado, y estaría fuera un tiempo, hasta después de navidad por lo menos.

Harry quería volver a introducirse en su mente, pero no lo volvería a hacer. Si Voldemort lo descubría, su vida pendería de un fino hilo. O incluso ni si quiera eso, estaría muerto directamente. Pero aunque no quisiera… una vez lo volvió a intentar por probar, solamente. Y no fue capaz de conseguirlo de nuevo.

Mientras bajaba, se encontró a Draco, por uno de los pasillos.

-Potter – le saludó con voz fría.

-Draco – respondió Harry, sólo con simple cordialidad.

Se miraron un instante, como siempre; evaluándose. No había tenido ocasión de estar a solas con Draco desde que le había pedido aquel favor, que la puerta de Hogwarts estuviera abierta. Y lo había estado, por lo que Harry no tuvo nada que recriminarle. Pero ambos sabían que en ese instante, que estaban los dos solos, iban a hablar de eso. Era inevitable.

-¿Qué tal fue? – indagó el muchacho rubio, con tremenda curiosidad en sus ojos. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, supongo. Eh… esto, gracias, no pude decírtelo. Creí que no conseguirías lo que te pedí – se abrió Harry, con sinceridad.

Draco le dedicó una larga y entrecerrada mirada, cauteloso.

-Uhmm… sí, claro. Uno tiene sus contactos.

Así que era eso. No la había abierto personalmente, como creía, sino que la había abierto algún amigo. Alguien desde dentro.

-¿Qué le has dicho a tu contacto? No te habrás ido de la lengua… ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que no – le respondió Draco, tajando el asunto. Hubo una pausa.

Una larga pausa. Harry quería preguntar algo, pero sabía qué le respondería.

-¿Quién es? Tu contacto – Draco le sonrió ampliamente, y con cierta arrogancia.

-¿Qué hacías allí?

Como había imaginado, le había respondido con otra pregunta. Era extraño, aquella situación no la hubiera imaginado en su vida nunca, jamás. ¿Draco Malfoy, ayudándole? ¿En qué tiempo vivía? ¿Hasta ese extremo había cambiado la vida de Harry?

-¿Por qué lo haces, Draco?

-¿El qué? – inquirió el muchacho, a sabiendas de lo que se refería Harry.

-Ayudarme – respondió Harry, como si fuera la verdad más evidente y arrastrando sus palabras.

Draco pareció sospesar sus palabras un instante. Miró hacia arriba, muy pensativo. Harry carraspeó, para hacerle saber que no tenía todo el día para escucharlo, aunque en realidad, no pareció importarle mucho aquella prisa.

-Porque no eres un mortífago, Potter. Me da igual lo que digas, y en estos instantes me conviene que el Señor Tenebroso muera. Así de simple. Y sé que lo que tenías que hacer, fuera lo que fuera, tenía que ver con aquello.

Harry estaba verdaderamente sorprendido por aquella reacción. La respuesta de Draco Malfoy le había dejado de una sola pieza. Se había quedado allí, descompuesto sin saber que decir. A Draco no lo había engañado del todo… aquello lo demostraba. Había acertado en todo. Aunque… tenía que engañarlo como fuera. Que Draco creyera eso no le convenía ni a él, ni al propio Harry.

-No, Draco. Convéncete. Era algo que me había pedido Vold… el Señor Oscuro. Es un trabajo personal para él, no tiene nada que ver con destruirlo. Soy un verdadero mortífago, créeme.

-¿Se lo preguntamos a él? – fue su única respuesta.

Harry se quedó mudo. No había previsto aquello. Y Draco ensanchó más su sonrisa, como símbolo de victoria. Sus ojos tenían una mirada de triunfo, como si hubiera comprendido algo vital… algo que realmente le pudiera ser útil para llevar sus planes a cabo.

-Este es otro de los motivos por los que te ayudé, Potter. Realmente, lo decía por decir. No sabía lo que hacías en Hogwarts, ni lo imaginaba. Pero ahora me hago una idea. Me acabas de demostrar que le ocultas cosas al Señor Tenebroso.

Harry suspiró, abatido. Y estudiando las consecuencias de sus actos.

-No es por eso, Draco. Me da miedo que se entere porque me hizo prometer que era algo personal, y que no debía de decírselo a nadie. Por eso, si sospechas algo de eso… puedo tener problemas.

-Seguro – ató Draco, para nada convencido con los argumentos de Harry -. Me da igual, Potter y yo sé lo que sé. Y ahora, gracias a ayudarte, puedo estar inmunizado por tus chantajes y amenazas. Ya no puedes irle al Señor Tenebroso con el cuento de que intenté ayudarte a escapar, por que si lo haces… yo también tengo lengua, Potter.

Eso era cierto. Aunque no todo… por que Harry jamás se lo hubiera contado a Voldemort, aquello. Aunque si Draco estaba más seguro con eso… Suspiró. Le daba un poco igual, en realidad.

Draco se dispuso a marcharse, pero Harry lo detuvo.

-Espera. Todavía hay algo que quiero saber – Draco giró sobre sus talones y le miró, con el rostro inescrutable -. ¿Por qué no acudiste a la reunión con el Señor Oscuro el otro día? No te vi.

Draco sonrió. Y más. Hasta soltar una carcajada.

-Yo… no soy un mortífago como tú, Potter.

-¿Cómo que no?

-No. Yo soy un esbirro mortífago. Yo no tengo la marca… como tú.

-¿Ah, no? – resultó Harry, sorprendido.

-No. Por supuesto. Para tener esa marca… hay que cumplir ciertos requisitos, Potter – y sonrió, de forma malévola -. Y me sigue sorprendiendo que tú los cumplieras.

-¿Qué requisitos?

Draco Malfoy volvió a sonreír y se alejó, hacia su próximo destino.

-¡Eh, espera! – Harry se puso a perseguirlo, pero cuando dobló la esquina, se dio cuenta de que Draco había desaparecido… o al menos esa impresión daba.

Pero era normal, estaba en su casa. Se la conocía mejor que Harry… mucho mejor. Habría otras ocasiones para hablar, y para averiguar esos requisitos. Pero tenía que "trabajar". Tenía que ir a dejarse ver por ahí, por Cabeza Puerco. Pero antes… vería a Galliani.

Bajó al sótano, y la abrió de sopetón. Si hubiera visto las caras de los habitantes del sótano, seguramente mostrarían signos de sorpresa por la rabia y la fuerza en la que había entrado Harry. Y es que estaba cabreado de veras, por que Draco Malfoy le había dejado caer algo de forma muy sutil.

En pocas palabras, le había dicho que para tener la marca era necesario matar.

Y Harry tenía la marca.

Y no había matado a nadie, en su vida. A nadie. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Procuró no pensar en eso, ya que quería hablar con Galliani para expresarle las noticias nuevas que tenía de Voldemort. Desde que Voldemort le dijo aquello, no había hablado con él. No le parecía necesario hacerlo tan pronto.

Se lo diría rápido, sin detenerse en tonterías. Hablar con Galliani le producía más malestar aún que lo que Draco había hecho con él unos instantes antes.

-Potter…

A Ollivander se le estaba yendo la voz, de las fuerzas. Habían comido dos veces en tres semanas, solamente, y Harry se preguntaba como ambos podían aguantar tanto. Sobretodo Ollivander, que seguía vivo y aferrándose a sus clemencias. Aunque su voz, ya no era igual. Era sólo un susurro estremecedor, que habría asustado al menos compasivo del mundo. Y Harry se moría de tristeza por no ayudarle.

Pero no podía. No podía matar, no podía quitar la vida. Aquello no iba con él.

Aquello iba en contra de sus principios.

Aunque algunos de sus principios más sólidos habían hecho mella con algunas decisiones que había tomado últimamente… pero no matar, era y seguiría siendo uno de sus principios más importantes. Y aunque quisiera, no estaba preparado.

-Potter… - volvió a susurrar esa voz, que parecía imposible ligar al vigoroso y curioso Ollivander, aquel viejo que un día le sonreía irónicamente al entregarle la varita, diciendo aquello de "curioso", que se quedaría guardado en su memoria el resto de su existencia.

Cogió a Galliani, con fiereza, sin poder soportar más las súplicas de Ollivander, y abandonó el sótano. Lo puso en la habitación de siempre, en la que sólo había una silla y una mesa. Harry puso las manos en la mesa y le miró con fijeza, con su rostro a escasos centímetros de su locutor.

-Paolo, Paolo…

-¿Qué?

-Paolo.

-¿¡Qué!?

Provocó un silencio medido. Y esperó adoptar una posición de resignación, y de lástima… y parecía que le salía muy bien, por la reacción de Galliani. Quizás fuera por que realmente, Harry en ese estado se sentía así. No había forma de remediarlo.

-Habla de una vez, Potter.

Harry le observó. Su expresión valiente y locuaz se estaba desvaneciendo tras una larga mata de pelo que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura (a aquel tipo el pelo le crecía rápido, muy rápido) y una barba que le llegaba hasta el pecho. Además, con el aspecto de extrema delgadez, y totalmente desnudo, ofrecía una imagen verdaderamente deplorable y lastimosa. En su rostro se habían formado dos grandes hoyuelos sustituyendo a las antiguas mejillas, y cualquiera que no estuviera seguro dudaría de si es la misma persona de hacía unos meses.

-Paolo, voy a ser sincero contigo. Vas a morir.

Harry se esperaba una reacción exagerada de terror, pero su rostro se mostraba bastante inescrutable.

-Pero… si me cuentas que te traías entre manos con Scrimgeour, puede que tengas algunas posibilidades de escapar.

En sus ojos brilló una pequeña chispa de esperanza, que para Harry no era indiferente.

-Explícate, Potter. Eso de algunas posibilidades.

-Mira… soy mortífago vale, está bien. Eso no está en duda. Pero puedo ayudarte. Muchos han intentado quitarte la información, ¿Verdad?

-No, no muchos. Solo la mortífaga joven y Draco Malfoy – respondió con su persistente acento italiano.

-Bueno, ambos ganamos algo a cambio. Si me cuentas de qué va todo esto, yo gano el favor de mi señor. Y tú ganas posibilidades de escapar. Pero aunque me lo contaras, siguen habiendo alta probabilidad de que acabes muerto.

Paolo Galliani parecía sospesar la oferta de Harry bastante en serio, y eso era bastante sorprendente. Harry muchas veces lo había intentado de aquella forma, pero solo había conseguido carcajadas como respuestas y una constante negación por parte de Paolo. ¿Qué había cambiado en aquella ocasión para que le tomara en serio? Quizás fuera su determinación.

-¿Cuánto me queda?

Hubo una pausa. Silencio sepulcral. Estaba hablando de su muerte con mucha agonía y desesperanza. Aquella forma de decirlo era casi tan terrible como la súplica de Ollivander.

-Pues… poco. Hasta que vuelva Voldemort. En Enero, probablemente… faltarán unas dos o tres semanas.

-¿¡Aún estamos en navidad!? – pareció sorprendido, y Harry le entendía. Cuando uno estaba ahí abajo, el tiempo pasaba lento. Unos días parecían semanas, y unos meses parecían años. Además, nunca se sabía cuando era de día y cuando de noche. Simplemente, en aquel burdo sótano no existía el concepto tiempo.

-Sí, así es. Y falta bastante tiempo… para que llegue Voldemort. Para mí no, claro. Pero para ti…

Se apoyó en la silla, abatido y miró abajo. Todavía no había abierto los ojos. En esa ocasión, le estaba costando mucho acostumbrarse a la luz. Sus ojos estaban dañados por aquello.

-Es una tontería, Potter. Verás, como bien sabes, yo y Rufus fuimos juntos a Hogwarts.

Excelente. Harry cambió su postura con exagerada felicidad en él. Por fin estaba consiguiendo hacer un trabajo para Voldemort, un trabajo bien hecho claro. Se apostilló delante de él, muy receptivo.

-Sí, me lo comentaste una vez.

-Bueno, pues vía emisario, concordamos una reunión que iba a tener lugar en Yorkshire, al norte, en un callejón nocturno y oscuro. El barrio era uno de esos desdichados, donde sólo iban los pobres. Rufus nunca llegó, por que ya estaba muerto por aquel entonces – su voz denotaba un terrible pesar, casi pegadizo. Harry le compadeció, en parte. Aunque aquel tipo no significara demasiado para él -. Y allí me esperaba Voldemort. ¡Lord Voldemort en persona! Lo único que fui capaz de pensar era que Rufus me había vendido, aunque nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Pero no era así… – le ayudó Harry.

-En efecto, no era así. Lord Voldemort me explicó la historia, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que desafiarle.

Harry dudó, un instante, por la sorpresa.

-¿Desafiaste a lord Voldemort? – susurró con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, lo hice. Pero él sólo se rió de mí. Normal, yo también lo hubiera hecho en su posición.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que yo elegía la manera de morir. Por que iba a morir de todas formas. Me dijo que si le contaba la finalidad de todo aquello lo haría rápido y sin dolor. Y si no lo hacía, me dejaría morir de hambre lentamente. Como puedes imaginar, elegí la segunda opción, y desde entonces estoy aquí. Como ves, era un farol, por que aunque poco, me siguen alimentando.

-Pero…

-Sí, ya sé que es una forma patética de vivir. Pero no estoy preparado para morir. No aún.

-¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué después de meses intentándolo, hoy me lo cuentas?

-Por que tu seguridad, y tu aplomo me ha avasallado.

-No lo entiendo.

En verdad, Harry no entendía que tenía que ver él con aquello.

-¿Sabes? Siempre he sabido ver o escuchar más allá de las palabras, Potter. Sé que no eres el mortífago que cree Voldemort, por lo menos sé que le ocultas cosas y eres capaz de hacerlo.

-No…

Se echó para atrás, con pasos lentos, hasta que su espalda topó con la pared. No podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Ya se había dado cuenta otro? Había mucha gente que se enteraba de todos sus planes últimamente… y eso debería de empezar a cambiar. ¿En qué estaba fallando? ¿Qué Galliani sospechara se debía a un defecto de Harry o a una virtud suya?

-Da lo mismo Potter. Mira, estábamos intentando un ataque a gran escala hacia los mortífagos. Yo había estado en Inglaterra últimamente, y había descubierto esto. La guardia secreta de Voldemort, y el lugar donde maquinaban sus planes y donde iban los mortífagos. Imagínate, todos los mortífagos aquí concentrados. No hubiéramos derrotado a Voldemort probablemente, pero imagina el daño causado. El número de bajas – sonrió con ironía, consciente.

Harry se volvió a acercar a él, algo decepcionado. La verdad es que imaginaba algo más fuerte, e incluso amargo, pero no era nada del otro mundo. Y no le estaba engañando, por que en ese instante, ya abría los ojos. Y sus ojos no mostraban otra cosa más que la verdad, la pura y pulcra verdad.

-¿Todo… todo lo que has sufrido, tus ratos amargos, todo esto por aguardar una cosa así? No creo que sea rentable en realidad. Voldemort estará un poco decepcionado.

Sonrió nuevamente, con ironía.

-No, te equivocas. Todo esto no lo he hecho por guardar el secreto, acabas de comprobar que es una completa tontería. Además, no sirve de nada por que no se lo he podido contar ni si quiera a Rufus ni a nadie. Sólo lo sabía yo.

-Y entonces… ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Lo he hecho por mantenerme con vida, y encontrar a alguien al que pudiera entregar un mensaje. Sólo así podría morir.

-Habla, soy todo oídos. Quizás pueda hacerte el favor y entregar tu mensaje.

-¡Oh! Lo harás, no tengo dudas. Mira, quiero que le digas a mi hijo…

-¿…a tu hijo?

-…que le quiero. Es lo único que necesito.

Harry lo miró tendidamente, y solo sintió una cosa en sus adentros.

Admiración.

Hacia Paolo Galliani, ex ministro de Italia. Mantenerse con vida, luchar, y hacer todo aquello por decirle a una persona que lo ama… sobre estar sobreentendido, era un acto de real valentía.

-Nos peleamos. Lleva cuatro años sin dirigirme la palabra. Además, su madre (y esposa mía), está muerta, por lo que sentía que ya nada le ataba hacia mí. No he sido el padre perfecto.

-Me parece… – tragó saliva -. Me parece absolutamente admirable que hagas esto por él, Paolo. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Yo te creía un poco cobarde, por que pensaba que sólo querías que vivir y vivir, sin comprender que hay cosas peores que la muerte. Pero no eres cobarde, al contrario.

-Gracias, Potter – sonrió con gusto, y casi con lágrimas en los ojos -. Se llama Angelo. Angelo Galliani. Me alegra haber encontrado una persona de confianza.

-Pero… ¿Por qué ahora? Quiero decir. Cuando entré en el sótano como prisionero, iban a sacarme de allí, aunque sea para matarme, pero iban a hacerlo. Podías habérmelo dicho, no lo de tus planes con Scrimgeour, sino lo del mensaje. Por que podría haber escapado…

-Créeme, no te lo dije por que estaba seguro de que no te volvería a ver, ya que nadie sale de aquí con vida. Solo había una forma de que siguieras con vida… y es la que elegiste. Quizás has hecho como yo, en cierto modo. Lo fácil es morir, Potter, no lo olvides. Lo fácil es morir… pero ¿Y luchar por lo que quieres?

Entró en Cabeza Puerco, por enésima vez. Ya estaba resultando sospechoso que entrara y saliera de allí casi todos los días, y el tabernero parecido a Dumbledore (era su hermano, según tenía entendido), ya lo miraba con cierta suspicacia. Pero no decía nada, claro, ya que engordaba su ganancia al día. Harry se dejaba unos cuantos galeones allí.

En ese instante, sólo había dos personas en el bar. Una estaba arrinconada, y no podía alcanzar para ver quien era. La otra era Amycus, que estaba tomando una cerveza de mantequilla. ¡Cerveza de mantequilla! De las cosas que había allí, y le daba por tomar cerveza de mantequilla.

Se sentó en la mesa de al lado de aquel misterioso señor, ya que había sentido una repentina curiosidad hacia su persona. En ese instante, ambos estaban muy cerca, y gozaban de una intimidad envidiable. Nadie pensaría que estaban allí… por que ese rincón era muy oscuro.

Como su voz, ronca, vieja, cansada y oscura:

-Siéntate a mi lado, Potter. Tenemos cosas de qué hablar.

Le sonaba aquella voz. Le era tremendamente familiar, pero no conseguía asociarla a una identidad. Harry obedeció, poseído por la curiosidad, y se sentó en la misma mesa; a su lado.

Entonces, por el brillo tenue del ambiente, conoció a aquel hombre. Era Ryan Oriseth. El director de la Orden. El mismo amigo de la infancia de Dumbledore… o por lo menos eso es lo que decía. También el que, después de muerto, le apuñaló por la espalda, con gesto cobarde. El mismo que había intentado momentos después convencer a Harry para que le contara aquello, de que le contara lo que hacía con Dumbledore en su sexto curso. Que poca vergüenza había tenido al exigirle aquello. Pero también le había ofrecido su ayuda aunque no se lo contara, las cosas como eran.

No le había visto desde el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur, aunque tampoco lo habría querido.

-Hola, Potter.

-Oriseth – fue el seco y frío saludo de Harry, con envidiable indiferencia hacia él.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes. Como siempre (ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo con "no mortífagos" como Galliani), Harry tenía su mente cerrada en aquel instante. No podía dejar fugas de escape en su cerebro.

-¿Qué tal están todos? – preguntó Harry con interés. No era un falso interés, ni lo decía por ser cortés. Quería saberlo de verdad, estaba interesado por todos aquellos.

-Hemos sufrido una baja. Nada importante – dijo, como si fuera algo casual. Como si muriera gente todos los días.

-¿¡Cómo!? – replicó Harry, alerta.

Oriseth suspiró, abatido y sumiso en la situación.

-Verás… Potter, dependemos un poco de ti. Tu escape nos dejó algo cojos, y no sabemos muy bien qué hacer. Claro, cuando vivía Dumbledore, la Orden tenía un rumbo. Por que él era conocedor de algunas cuestiones vitales que a mí se me escapan, y que compartió contigo. Lo admito, ese maldito Albus iba tres pasos por delante de todo el mundo en cuando a la comprensión de las cosas. Y ahora esas cosas vitales, que a mí se me escapan sólo las conoces tú, Harry.

-¿Y…? – le alentó Harry, extrañamente más tranquilo de lo que debería, pues había muerto alguien de la Orden y no sabía quién. Podía ser cualquiera, aunque Oriseth dijera "nada importante".

-Bueno, la Orden no tiene nada. No tiene trabajo, y si escapas, sabiendo que tú eres el que sabe qué hacer, ¿Qué esperas que hagamos?

Harry lo pensó durante un instante, horrorizado al saber qué quería decir.

-¡Me habéis estado siguiendo! – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Un hecho constatado. Y no sólo lo habían estado siguiendo… ¡Esa persona había muerto por su culpa! ¡De nuevo! Su peor pesadilla volvía… esa pesadilla no era otra que saber que alguien había vuelto a morir por su culpa. Como sus padres, como Cedric, como Sirius, como Dumbledore… no podía seguir así -. ¿Quién? – fue el único sonido que consiguió articular.

-Nadie que conozcas. Ni yo me acuerdo casi de su nombre. Un tal Ralph, un primo segundo de no se qué Longbottom. Eso es lo de menos.

-¿¡Lo de menos!? – repuso Harry, más aliviado al saber que era alguien que no conocía. Aunque seguía siendo una muerte. Y seguía siendo por su culpa.

-Sí, por que otro de los capos se ha fugado. Remus Lupin desapareció de la noche a la mañana y sin decir nada… creemos que se ha alejado de todo esto para cuidar de su familia, ya que Tonks está embarazada. Me parece un acto cobarde, pero bueno; es su decisión.

Harry no dijo nada sobre eso. Ya sabía muy bien lo que había pasado con Lupin, ya que él mismo era el causante de su marcha. Pero él seguía pensando en Ralph, y sus familiares.

-¿Y cómo fue lo de Ralph?

-Pues… un día conseguimos dar con tu rastro en tu pueblo, ya sabes. En el Valle de Godric, pero él hurgó demasiado y un mortífago le descubrió. Y lo mató, claro. Pero dejemos el tema Potter. Hablar de eso me da… – se quedó un rato pensando alguna palabra, con frialdad -. Repelús. Sí, eso mismo. ¿Por qué la gente dice que últimamente se te ha relacionado con los mortífagos?

-Ehmmm…. Supongo que será por que paso mucho tiempo aquí ahora. Y los mortífagos me vigilan, pero nada más.

-¿Y por qué no se abalanzan hacia ti? Me parece raro… con lo que anhela lord Voldemort encontrarte – Amycus, al oír el nombre de Voldemort giró la cabeza hacia el lugar donde se encontraban conversando, pero no dijo nada y volvió su cabeza hacia su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Supongo que… por que es un lugar público, y no se atreverían. No sé, pero estoy aquí por algo – Oriseth levantó la mirada, perspicaz -. Algo que no te voy a revelar, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

Desde que era mortífago, mentir se le daba muy bien. Le había hecho creer a Oriseth que estaba allí por algo relacionado con la destrucción de Voldemort. Pero en ese instante, estaba allí por órdenes expresas de él. Aunque se podía decir que era lo mismo, que recibía órdenes de él para destruirlo después. Pero, en realidad, Ryan Oriseth no estaba demasiado convencido por la explicación respecto a los mortífagos, aunque no añadió nada más.

Oriseth era terriblemente arrogante, o por lo menos así lo reflejaban sus pensamientos. La manera de pronunciar el nombre de Dumbledore, la ignorancia hacia la gente que tenía a su mando, y la propia indiferencia que demostraba cuando moría alguno de estos, o cuando escapaba, caso de Remus Lupin.

Sintió un extraño impulso. Sintió el impulso de sacar su varita y matarlo allí mismo, a base de maldiciones imperdonables. Pero se contuvo, no con cierta sorpresa, ya que nadie le había sacado de sus casillas de tal manera que provocara esa reacción en él; querer matarlo. Se estremeció con sólo pensarlo.

-Si… bueno – Oriseth suspiró -. Supongo que lo hizo bien.

Harry lo miró sin entender. Conocía poco a Oriseth, pero de lo poco que conocía, sabía que le gustaba hablar raro, como si estuviera todo entendido. Por lo que Harry no preguntó "quien" hizo "algo" bien. Esperó a que lo revelara él mismo.

-Dumbledore hizo un buen trabajo contigo.

-Ah.

Nueva pausa entre ambos. Aunque pareciera increíble, no estaba siendo incómodo charlar con él. Ni si quiera los silencios resultaban incómodos, por que Harry se sentía bien. Oriseth estaba esperando a que Harry dijera algo, por lo que este dijo, para satisfacerle:

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, le eres fiel. Aunque eso no es extraño, al fin y al cabo. Él lo conseguía siempre con todo el mundo. Pero tú eres algo especial, le debiste costar más. Ahora eres su marioneta.

No estaba enfadado, ni tenía rabia. Aunque le hubiera matado allí mismo. Tenía unos extraños instintos, por lo que se controló y se estremeció al mismo tiempo, respirando con regularidad. Se convenció de que sólo eran impulsos.

-Ya ves, consiguió lo que quería. Sí, le soy fiel. Siempre. Pase lo que pase.

-¿En serio? ¿Pase lo que pase? Nunca digas nunca. En parte, me recuerdas a tu admirado héroe. Sí, en muchos aspectos te calcas a Albus Dumbledore.

En el interior de Harry nació un repentino interés por la conversación. Aunque Dumbledore estuviera muerto, y aunque hubieran pasado ya meses desde aquello, Harry lo seguía añorando con fuerza. De antemano siempre supo que no lo superaría jamás. Bueno, sí superarlo… pero no olvidarlo. La muerte de Dumbledore había marcado un antes y un después en su vida. El cambio de niño a hombre. El cambio de dependencia, a independencia. Pero lo seguía echando de menos, y hablar de él, de su pasado; y de su infancia, le gustaba. Quería conocerlo mejor, para así comprenderlo mejor. Y Oriseth le conocía de toda la vida, aunque dudaba de que pudiera decirle muchas cosas buenas sobre él.

-Puede que me parezca a él, en muchos aspectos. Me halaga que me digas eso, por que para mí es un orgullo.

-¿De veras? Pues no deberías de considerarlo como tal. No lo he dicho por eso… aunque bueno, eres libre de tomártelo como quieras. Lo digo por tu cabezonería.

-Sigue siendo un orgullo para mí.

-¿Cómo va lo tuyo? Te recuerdo que te dije que sólo no podrías, y que te ibas a dar cuenta. ¿Ya lo has hecho? ¿Ya necesitas ayuda?

-No – fue la rotunda respuesta de Harry -. No, claro que no – no quería que la conversación fuera por esos cabales, así que le preguntó: -. ¿Por qué no se llevaba bien con Dumbledore?

Oriseth sonrió.

-Esa es una bonita historia, Potter. Verás, está mal que yo lo diga, pero yo y Dumbledore siempre hemos sido los mejores en nuestro curso. Ambos íbamos a Gryffindor, y ambos éramos los conspicuos. Al ser los mejores en todo, en todas las asignaturas, eso también nos convertía en rivales. Pero en sanos rivales, ya que ambos pertenecíamos a la misma casa y no convenía que nos peleáramos entre nosotros. Por lo que nuestra competencia era por los puntos que nos entregaban, por ejemplo. Y éramos una fuente de diversión para la mayoría de los Gryffindor, ya que algunos viernes, en la Sala Común, los más mayores apostaban.

-¿Apostaban? – indagó Harry, extrañado.

-Sí, claro. Apostaban dinero, por nosotros. Por cual de los dos iba a sacar más puntos para Gryffindor en la próxima semana. Por supuesto, ya te he dicho antes que Albus Dumbledore siempre ha ido tres pasos por delante que la mayoría de la humanidad en cuanto a la comprensión de las cosas, por lo que él me ganaba. Siempre conseguía más puntos para Gryffindor que yo, siempre me ganaba en todo. Éramos amigos, pero le tenía envidia.

-Por eso le odias.

-No, Potter. ¿Tan simple me crees? Le tenía envidia, pero era mi mejor amigo. Una vez fuimos los mejores amigos del colegio, aunque estuviéramos disputados. Siempre celebrábamos las Copas de Casas que ganamos. Las cuatro primeras fueron muy especiales, por que en cierta manera yo y Dumbledore estábamos muy unidos. Pero ese fatídico día, ese maldito día cambio para siempre nuestra existencia. Él llegó.

-¿Él?

Oriseth entrecerró los ojos, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

-¿No lo ves? ¡Él! Gellert, Gellert Grindelwald. Llegó en nuestro quinto curso. Aquel año era año de Torneo de los Tres Magos, por lo que llegaron alumnos de Beauxbatons y de Drumstrang. Cuando llegó, Gellert se puso a hacer política, y Dumbledore; por supuesto, le siguió. Fue su admirador incondicional número uno, su mayor apoyo en los planes que componía.

No podía ser. No podía ser cierto. Cuando se enteró de aquello, ya le costó bastante creer. No hubiera esperado nunca que Dumbledore fuera amigo de Grindelwald, más que nada por que este fue derrotado a manos de Dumbledore.

-Ya sé que es difícil de creer, pero creo que tú ya te habías hecho a la idea más o menos.

-Sí, puede, pero no es tan fácil – Harry estaba empezando a cabrearse un poco. No le gustaba tocar el tema de Grindelwald y Dumbledore, aunque parecía que si quería averiguar por qué ambos se llevaban tan mal era necesario.

-Gellert y Dumbledore fueron uno. Todo el mundo les veía y ya eran conscientes de la sólida amistad que habían forjado en un par de meses tan solo. Decían: "¡Mira, por allí van los grandes magos, Grindelwald y Dumbledore!". Gellert salió representante de Drumstrang, y ganó el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Pero siguió en Hogwarts hasta que acabó el curso. Él y Dumbledore planeaban asaltar el Ministerio de Magia, y proclamarse Ministros ambos. Querían expulsar a los muggles de la magia, y de Hogwarts. Dumbledore nunca había pensado así, pero algún día Gellert le enseñó algo que le hizo cambiar de opinión. Planeaban incluso matar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

-¡Mentira! – exclamó Harry, levantándose de la silla y abarcando toda la atención de los curiosos del local -. ¡Mientes!

Estaba verdaderamente enfadado con Oriseth, y había nacido en su interior un fuerte deseo de despellejarlo allí mismo. Un extraño impulso, pero se detuvo.

Aunque lo más preocupante no era que odiaba a Oriseth por aquello. Lo más preocupante era que estaba enfadado por que sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Enfadado con Dumbledore, con su pasado.

-Pero un mal día, un día nubloso, y horrible, sucedió otra cosa que cambió aún más todo. Verás, discutí con Dumbledore. Eran los últimos días del curso. Discutimos muy gravemente, ya que yo le decía todo lo que pensaba de él y de sus absurdos planes con Grindelwald. Él siempre me reprochaba: "Tú no lo conoces. Él no es así, lo hacemos por el bien común", pero estaba muy equivocado. Gellert llegó y me lanzó una maldición, y acto seguido, mi hermano mayor que estaba a cierta distancia observando nuestra pelea, se acercó para encararse con Grindelwald. Los cuatro nos metimos en una terrible pelea, y mi hermano murió. Lo había matado Dumbledore.

-No… – Harry retrocedía con lentitud, incapaz de asimilar esas palabras. Incapaz de comprender cómo había podido su mentor asesinar a un hombre.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, horrorizado. Era imposible, aquel asqueroso hombre no podía estar hablando en serio. Hablar de la muerte de su propio hermano como si nada, incluso sonriendo. No podía ser verdad.

-Claro, esto lo cambió todo. Siempre fue mi amigo, por lo que yo no podía denunciarlo. Dumbledore se dio cuenta de todo lo ocurrido, y aquello actuó en él como un jarrazo de agua fría. Aquel asesinato le quitó la venda de sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos, y desafió a muerte allí mismo a Grindelwald, segundos después. Este, conocedor de las habilidades de Dumbledore, sabía que con aquella motivación que tenía Albus, era imposible ganar. Por lo que huyó, y siguió con sus planes en su natal Bulgaria. Tardaría en volver a nuestro país.

Harry seguía retrocediendo un milímetro por segundo, incapaz de poder escuchar. En su pecho rugía una furia ardiente, que le pedía sangre. Le pedía acabar con la vida de aquel hombre, para así no tener que escuchar más sandeces. Pero algo en su interior, una intuición, le decía que era todo cierto.

-Yo, a pesar de todo, amaba a Dumbledore. Era mi amigo, y no podía hacerle la pasada de pasar por Azkaban, y menos con su enorme talento. Sabía que sería muy beneficioso para la humanidad, por lo que acordamos que había sido asesinado por parte de Grindelwald, por lo que había huido. Nunca se lo perdoné, ni se lo perdonaré. Nos distanciamos, y mi odio hacia él ganó al amor, por lo que ahora me es indiferente.

-No… – Harry era incapaz de decir otra cosa. Hablaba en susurros -. No…

-Además, se atribuyó el mérito de descubrir él solo los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, sin ni si quiera mencionarme en sus libros. Eso alimentó el rencor que ya sentía hacia él.

-No – esta vez, la voz de Harry sonó rotunda -. Él jamás haría eso.

-¡Aberforth! ¿Podrías venir un instante?

El tabernero de Cabeza Puerco, o sea, el hermano de Albus Dumbledore; se acercó. Harry nunca había tratado con él, y tampoco sabía mucho de su existencia, ya que Dumbledore lo mencionaba poco. Sólo sabía que no sabía leer, y que sentía una curiosa admiración por las cabras. Llegó hasta el sitio.

-¿Ryan? – dijo, con voz queda. Su voz era muy parecida a la de Dumbledore, e incluso su físico.

-Le comentaba al joven Potter… algunos de los actos que cometió su hermano. Como el robo hacia mí persona, el robo de los Doce Usos.

La piel de Aberforth se ruborizó, y aquel rubor inocente, le hizo comprobar a Harry que Oriseth decía la verdad. Dumbledore siempre lo había engañado, siempre lo había tratado como un ignorante. Le había utilizado, y por eso lo odiaba. En ese instante, lo odiaba más que a Voldemort. Pero aún odiaba más a Oriseth, por abrirle los ojos en aquel asunto. Había sido feliz sin conocer demasiadas cosas de Dumbledore. Pero ahora por su culpa lo conocía mejor, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

-Cállate, Ryan. No voy a hablar de eso. Sabes que sí, es triste pero sí. No me molestes más con este asunto. No me saques los colores.

Aberforth se alejó enrabietado, o esa era la impresión, y los labios de Oriseth formaron una irónica sonrisa. Harry echaba humos por las orejas. Deseaba no tener que escuchar más. Irse. Pero no podía. Un extraño presagio le impedía alejarse de allí.

-Ya lo ves, Potter. Y a ti te ha utilizado también. Eres su títere, eres su siervo. Hizo contigo lo que quiso, y todo para morir. Es tan egoísta… que te sacrificaría para obtener los honores de derrotar a Voldemort.

-Él no era así.

-¿No era así? ¿Que no era así? ¡No lo conocías Potter! ¡En absoluto! ¿Te contó algo de su vida? ¿Te contó algunas de sus experiencias más intensas? No. Para él sólo eras un muchacho, Potter, que tenía que ser entrenado para matar. Vas a cometer el crimen de matar a Voldemort, Potter, algo demasiado fuerte para un muchacho de diecisiete años. Y tú solo tienes las armas, contra él. Sus debilidades. Y no nos dejas hacerlo por ti, y quitarte ese peso de encima. Es una carga demasiado pesada para ti, Potter. No eres capaz.

Harry cerró los ojos. No podía. No podía más. No podía contenerse, y deseaba acabar con él. Deseaba matarlo, de verdad. Era su pensamiento en ese instante. Además, tenía en su interior un extraño sentimiento que le empujaba a ello.

Levantó la varita tan rápido que la expresión irónica de Oriseth no cambió cuando Harry murmuró:

-_Avada Kedavra_.

Un rayo de luz verde intenso salió de la punta de su varita, y alcanzó con rapidez el pecho de Ryan Oriseth. Lo había hecho. Había matado. Había asesinado.

Había quitado una vida.

Se sintió eufórico, como en una nube, y lleno de verdad en su interior. También se sentía más ligero, al haberse quitado un peso de encima. ¿Era eso lo que se sentía al matar? Se dio asco.

Aberforth estaba de piedra, sin creerlo, y el otro individuo de la taberna Cabeza Puerco, también sonreía. Amycus le felicitó:

-Que bueno, Potter, te has cargado al nuevo jefe de la Orden. Les va a venir bien otra muerte, para que dejen de merodear.

El sentimiento de euforia se iba sustituyendo cada vez más. Y más. Y más. Ahora sentía remordimientos. Y asco por su propia persona. Mucho asco. No podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo que había hecho.

-¡Vaya a por él, es un asesino! – murmuró Aberforth, reaccionando por fin. Y lanzó un patronus mensajero. Al parecer no había escuchado la felicitación de Amycus.

-Vete, Potter – susurró Amycus, ignorando a Aberforth.

Harry no podía reaccionar, pero sus piernas lo hicieron solas.

Corrió y corrió por Hogsmeade, mientras unas lágrimas surcaban de sus ojos.

Corrió y corrió pasando por las calles principales del pueblo, y se alejó de él, acostándose a Hogwarts.

Curiosamente, la verja estaba abierta, por lo que entró allí.

Se acostó a la orilla del lago, y visitó la tumba blanca de Dumbledore, que no había cambiado de ubicación desde su funeral. Allí seguía, blanca y sepulcral. Se arrodilló frente a ella, derrotado. Muy derrotado.

Había un mensaje que decía:

"_Aquí yace Albus Dumbledore, el mejor director que Hogwarts tuvo y jamás tendrá. Enterrado en su hogar por propia petición, siempre amó Hogwarts y todo lo que ello suponía"_

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era yo para ti? ¿Un títere? ¿¡Una arma para derrotar a lord Voldemort!?

Las lágrimas que instantes antes se habían detenido volvieron otra vez por sus cauces. Nacieron en sus ojos, crecieron en sus mejillas, y murieron en sus labios. Sin parar.

Siempre había visto a Dumbledore como un ser glorioso, y siempre había estado muy agradecido y orgulloso de sí mismo por la atención que este le brindaba. Aunque no lo había admitido hasta entonces, siempre que le decían que era el favorito de Dumbledore, le llenaba de jactancia, pero demostraba lo contrario.

Siempre había sido Fiel A Dumbledore, sobre todas las cosas.

Pero en esos instantes, sentía que esa fidelidad había expirado. Que esa fidelidad había muerto.

Harry se sobresaltó. Hacía más frío en la estancia, en la alargada tumba blanca de Dumbledore. Se sobresaltó, por que sabía que había alguien allí. Pero no reaccionó, aun sabiendo quien era esa persona que le custodiaba por detrás.

Una voz fría y helada a su espalda le congeló su anatomía.

-Por fin te has dado cuenta, Potter. Tenemos que hablar. Y espero que ahora te unas a mi causa de verdad, y no con mentiras.

Harry sonrió.

Con _ironía_.


	11. Brillante y celestial

_**Capítulo 10: **_

"_Brillante y celestial"_

Se dio la vuelta, y se levantó, enfrentándolo.

Pero lord Voldemort era mucho más alto que él, aunque Harry no estaba intimidado. Seguía sonriendo de forma irónica, y se preguntaba cómo seguía vivo. Por que después de todo…

…lo sabía.

Voldemort sabía su secreto, como Harry había sabido el suyo. Eso estaba claro, y nada dejaba lugar a las dudas. La duda y la inquietud residía en saber hasta cuándo sabía lord Voldemort de todo, y si eso incluía a Ron y Hermione, y cerró la mente de inmediato por si acaso, por si a Voldemort le daba por penetrarla. Resultaría irónico que descubriera a Ron y Hermione por culpa de Harry cuando este se empeñaba en mantenerlos fuera del peligro.

También resultaba irónico que todos sus planes, todo su empeño en algunas cosas como en el tema de Lupin, el tema de Galliani, o los temas de Draco y Snape, no hubieran servido absolutamente para nada. Esos meses como mortífago, la marca que se había auto obligado hacer, los sufrimientos que había padecido en San Mungo, o en el propio sótano de los Malfoy casi una semana sin comer, o lo mal que lo había pasado en el encuentro con Ron y Hermione por lo distantes que estaban… no servían para nada.

Después de todo, estaba acabado. Derrotado, y en parte lo admitía así. Si no había conseguido engañar a Voldemort… ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de derrotarlo, acaso?

Había perdido su última batalla… y su guerra. Se la había jugado con una estrategia propia de las antiguas guerras, destruir el enemigo desde dentro. Haciéndose pasar por uno de los suyos y convertirse en un falso amigo, para que confiara en él y que le revelara sus secretos.

¡Qué iluso había sido! ¡Ron y Hermione tenían razón! Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y nunca podría salir victorioso. Estaba cansado, triste y derrotado.

En su vida se había sentido tan abatido.

Era humillante que Voldemort le estuviera mirando con aquella cara en esos instantes, después de todo lo que Harry ya se había humillado para conseguir algo. Como arrodillarse frente a él, su potencial enemigo. Decir que lo prefería a Dumbledore, declararlo el mejor mago del mundo…

Se dio asco, por eso y por todo lo que había hecho aquella noche. Y se dio asco por fracasar, por fallar a todas esas personas que creían en él, que esperaban que hiciera algo, lo que sea. Sintió que los había decepcionado. Pero no podía llorar.

No. No podía.

Sólo era capaz de sonreír. Era un gran contraste, pero lo único que se permitía hacer. Sonreír. No sin cierta ironía, claro.

Sonreía sobre matar a un hombre inocente. A un hombre que ni si quiera lo merecía. Había quitado una vida. Esa noche, triste noche, no sólo había traicionado a todos sus amigos, familiares (aunque estuvieran muertos, lo seguían siendo), y toda la gente que creía en él.

También había traicionado a sus principios.

Y lo peor de todo, es que Voldemort era consciente de todo. De su secreto, y de su nueva condición como asesino, por que eso es lo que era. Encima Aberforth Dumbledore lo había visto, y lo delataría seguramente. Pronto estaría en busca y captura, pero; aunque pareciera increíble, ese era en ese instante el mínimo de sus problemas.

Le dio la espalda a Voldemort, sin saber qué decir realmente. Aunque lo desechó en seguida, en su mente apareció la idea de dejarse morir a manos de Voldemort. Pero entonces recordó algo que no olvidaría nunca, unas palabras de Paolo Galliani, el ex ministro de Italia: _"Lo fácil es morir, Potter, no lo olvides. Lo fácil es morir… pero ¿Y luchar por lo que quieres?"_ Exacto, lo fácil en ese instante era morir. Sufría el típico momento en el que se pensaba "tierra, trágame". Pero era una decisión cobarde. Y tenía que luchar por lo que quería, pese a todo. Y lo que quería era derrotar a Voldemort, salvar el mundo. Por lo que tenía que luchar, con uñas y dientes. Por aquello.

Y, sobre toda la tensión que tenía en ese instante y todas las preguntas sin respuesta, todavía era capaz de pensar en una cosa. En Dumbledore. Se preguntaba si todo lo que le había dicho Oriseth sería cierto, aunque en el fondo sabía que sí lo era. Dumbledore había traicionado a su mejor amigo, también él había matado a un hombre. Y ese hombre era el hermano de Oriseth. Y encima luego le robó la información de los Doce Usos de la sangre de dragón, con la que Oriseth también había trabajado y Dumbledore ni si quiera lo nombraba en sus estudios. En cierto modo, comprendía la aversión de Oriseth hacia Dumbledore, por que este le había amargado parte de su vida. Y sobre comprenderlo, lo había matado. Había pagado con él el enfado hacia Dumbledore, de eso no había duda. ¿Por qué Oriseth tenía que pagar por Dumbledore? Como si Dumbledore no hubiera hecho bastante con todo lo que le había hecho en la vida… ahora también era la causa de su muerte.

Con una tremenda rabia e impotencia, le dio una fuerte patada a la tumba blanca.

Y en seguida se arrepintió de aquello, por que le produjo un insoportable dolor. Escuchó a Voldemort reír, pero no le hizo caso. Con lágrimas en los ojos, miró al cielo, buscando consuelo.

Y lo encontró. Encontró un consuelo brillante y celestial. La luna. Era tan redonda, tan grande, tan llena…. Era un inmenso mar blanco, que no podía dejar de mirar. Se distrajo, de alguna manera. Como venía siendo habitual en sus últimos meses, la luna estaba llena. Llenísima. Siempre que coincidía con la luna llena, ocurría algo. Y esa noche había sido algo gordo. Pero a pesar de todo aquello, la luna era el único lugar en el mundo en el que se sentía seguro. Y era exactamente por aquello, por que no estaba en el mundo.

Ya no se sentía seguro en ese mundo, y dudaba que se sintiera seguro otra vez algún día. Deberían de cambiar mucho las cosas para que tal cosa sucediera, y la luna era su lugar. Su vía de escape. Su alternativa a la realidad. En esos instantes no habían Horcruxes, ni había matado a nadie, ni tenía a Dumbledore delante y a Voldemort detrás. En esos instantes solo estaba ella, la luna. Su lugar exótico. Su evasión.

Se preguntó si el matar a alguien había influido, pero sentía como una especie de flechazo. Hacia ella. La luna. ¿Era eso lo que se sentía al ver a la mujer ideal? Probablemente. Pero Harry lo había sentido al ser avasallado por la interminable belleza de la luna, del satélite de la tierra. Suspiró, e intentó dejar de mirarla sin éxito. Por una extraña razón, no podía dejar de mirar.

Estaba momentáneamente hechizado.

-Preciosa. ¿Verdad? – expuso Voldemort, dando signos de vida.

Estaba irreconocible. Lo normal es que quisiera matarlo allí mismo, pero no lo hacía. Además, siempre había sido impaciente, siempre. Hasta ese día. Estaba esperando cómo Harry lo asimilaba todo sin decir ni pío. Y, por si todo esto no fuera poco. Decía que la luna era "preciosa". Era sorprendente. No por la luna (ya que su belleza era algo evidente), sino por sus sentimientos. Que Harry supiera, nunca había escuchado jamás decir a Voldemort que algo era bonito. Al parecer, esa noche sucedían cosas muy extrañas. Era una noche un poco especial.

-Lo es – respondió Harry, monótonamente y arrastrando las palabras. Por fin pudo quitar los ojos de la luna, y miró a Voldemort -. Lo es – repitió.

Hubo un nuevo, largo y tendido silencio. Se oían las brisas del viento rezumbar en los oídos, y el sonido del aire golpeando las hojas de los árboles y los zumbidos de los grillos y demás animales. La acústica era de gran belleza para los oídos.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry. Voldemort no reaccionó, ni produjo ningún tipo de movimiento, así que lo preguntó de otra manera -. ¿En qué he fallado? ¿Por qué no me has creído?

Voldemort sonrió. O por lo menos esa fue su intención, ya que su sonrisa era todo un ataque contra la naturaleza. No había otra cosa más forzada y artificial que su sonrisa en el mundo, y Harry se había fijado ahora que lo tenía realmente cerca.

-Realmente, Potter, no has fallado en nada. Lo has hecho bien. A la perfección. Me has engañado realmente. Siempre me has tenido muy engañado. He vivido estos meses en la ignorancia.

-¿Entonces…?

Voldemort empezó a pasear por la pequeña zona, y la hierba seca crujía al ser pisada. Parecía cómodo por el momento, al contrario que Harry. Muy tensionado por la situación… y deseando estar solo, pero parecía que eso no iba a pasar.

-Cometiste un grave error, Potter. Un gravísimo error. ¿Cómo te atreviste a entrar en mi mente? ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? ¡Qué iluso!

Harry le miró, sorprendido, y dejando de pensar en lo que había hecho. Se centró en lo que le decía lord Voldemort.

-No lo hice a propósito. Verás, a veces me pasa. Dumbledore cree que tenemos una extraña conexión, y por eso a veces puedo saber cuando estás muy triste, muy enfadado, muy contento o ansioso.

Voldemort lo miró horrorizado. Estaba verdaderamente sorprendido, y sólo le faltaba abrir la boca para demostrarlo.

-¿Dumbledore… ¡Dumbledore te dijo eso!? ¿Cómo… cómo lo sabía? ¡Ese hombre era un demonio! Menos mal que está muerto.

Harry se sorprendió al saber que no se sorprendía por esos comentarios. No dijo nada al respecto, pero esperaba que Voldemort continuara. Como no parecía dispuesto, Harry continuó:

-¿El qué? ¿El qué sabía?

-Eh… luego, Potter. Te diré algo que está relacionado contigo, y por lo tanto mereces saberlo. Pero antes debemos hablar sobre lo sucedido esta noche.

Harry suspiró. No estaba muy por la labor de hablar de esa noche, así que le preguntó sobre lo mismo.

-¿Tiene que ver con Zlatan? Lo de eso que está relacionado conmigo, digo.

Voldemort le sospesó unos instantes, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Parecía estudiar o comprobar cuánto sabía Harry.

-Sí. ¿Cuánto sabes? ¿Hasta cuándo me espiaste?

-Sólo eso. Encontraste a ese tal Zlatan, le dijiste que no era una leyenda… y volví a ser yo. Sólo pude percibir que estabas aliviado de encontrarlo al fin. Imaginé que era eso lo que te había quitado tanto tiempo, por eso te ausentabas tanto. Eran todo suposiciones.

-Ya veo – dijo Voldemort, inexpresivo.

Harry se estaba abriendo a Voldemort, pero no tenía miedo. Después de lo que había sido capaz de hacer esa noche, no tenía miedo a nada. No tenía miedo que intentara matarle…

Porque, en esos instantes, la muerte no era una solución descabellada. No era una mala solución.

-Lo volví a intentar – siguió Harry, jugando con fuego -. Pero no pude volver. Me quedé con las ganas de saber quién era, pero no pude saberlo.

Voldemort sonrió. Estaba claro que no quería seguir hablando de ese tema, pero Harry tampoco quería hablar de lo acontecido en Cabeza Puerco. Y Voldemort no le presionaba por hablar de lo que quería, no se mostraba autoritario. Estaba conociendo el lado más humano de su "amo". Por eso estaba sorprendido, por que no sabía que lo poseía.

-Te cerré la mente, Potter. Es por eso que lo he averiguado. Como te he comentado, cometiste un grave error, por que noté tu presencia en mi mente. Y si no lo hubiera notado, probablemente hubieras continuado observando la escena. Pero por suerte para mí, te descubrí y te eché. Y como puedo observar, me salió bien. Ya que no sabes nada.

Harry lo observó, entrecerrando los ojos y analizando la situación. Aquel hombre, volvía a tener razón. Toda la noche había tenido razón.

-No sabes nada, Harry.

Le gustó que le llamara Harry, ya que eso permitió que la distancia que había entre ambos se redujera.

-Pero hablemos de ti… me engañaste, Potter. Lo hiciste muy bien. ¿Quién te enseñó Oclumancia? Habías cerrado la mente a la perfección… e hiciste cosas de las que no te creía capaz.

Harry sabía a lo que se refería. Pero no iba a hablar de Lupin, en esos instantes. Aunque se lo contaría todo, por que no tenía miedo.

-Tenía un plan muy ambicioso. Mucho, pero me ha salido mal del todo. Nunca he logrado engañarte, y está todo perdido.

-No te salió mal del todo, Harry. Si no hubieras cometido el error de curiosear, y dedicarte a lo que ibas a hacer, te hubiera salido bien. Imagino que es lo que querías hacer…

Harry no dijo nada, ya que aquello le parecía demasiado obvio.

-Dime con qué finalidad te unías a mí. Dime cuál era tu meta, quiero oírtelo decir.

-Matarte – respondió Harry al instante, con una voz fría y aguda.

La forma en que lo había dicho, había hecho estremecer de puro terror a Voldemort, y aquello le había sorprendido claramente. Pudo ver en sus ojos una sensación de… miedo. No sabía que si lo pretendía, podía causar ese efecto en los demás. O era que, como decía Hermione, había cambiado en realidad. Se había hecho más distante, y más frío. Más aterrador, y en parte, matar a un hombre apuntaba a todo aquello.

-Ya veo – fue lo único que dijo.

No estaba siendo una conversación muy fluida, por supuesto. Pero estaba siendo un momento muy intenso, con mucha tensión palpable en el ambiente dual. En esos instantes, importaba más el lenguaje corporal que el hablado. Y ambos se movían por sentimientos. Por _sensaciones_.

-¿Sigue siendo así, Harry? Necesito saberlo, de veras. Es esencial.

-¿Por qué necesitas saberlo? – inquirió Harry, con una autoridad que no poseía. O al menos, eso creía -. ¿Es que vas a matarme?

-Jamás lo haría, Harry.

Se echó a reír. Rió y rió, y por instantes parecía que no había matado a nadie nunca. Aunque volvió a la realidad, cruel realidad.

-¿Jamás lo harías, dices? ¡Pero si es lo que has intentado hacer desde que existo!

-Pero sabiendo lo que sé, no podría hacerlo, Harry.

-¿Quieres decirme ya de una vez que es lo que sabes? ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!

-Desde luego, lo tienes – coincidió Voldemort, dándole la razón. Aun así, se quedó callado de nuevo, sin decir nada.

Por lo que parecía, aquella vital información no la iba a compartir con Harry.

Hubo una nueva larga pausa.

-Como te iba diciendo, Harry necesito saberlo. ¿Es lo que quieres seguir haciendo? ¿Quieres acabar con mi vida?

Harry dudó.

¿¡¡Cómo podía dudar!!? ¿¡Cómo era posible!? ¿¡Es que ya no quería matarlo!? ¿¡Es que quería tirar por la borda todo el trabajo hecho!? ¿¡¡¡Es que no quería vengar a sus padres, a Cedric, a Sirius, a Dumbledore, a Scrimgeour, o al propio Ralph Longbottom!!!? Era increíblemente extraño, pero en esos instantes no sabía si quería seguir con su plan.

¿Por miedo?

¿¡¡¡O por otra cosa mucho peor!!!?

Suspiró. Otra vez. Y otra. Estaba verdaderamente acalorado. Se convenció de que sus dudas se debían al miedo, aunque no estaba muy seguro.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo de decírmelo.

Aquello le provocó más inseguridad en sí mismo. Estaba perdiendo papeles. Además, se sentía diferente. Ya no se sentía tan compasivo como antes. Se había producido un cambio dentro de él.

-Si lo que deseas, Potter, es seguir con tu misión… puedes hacerlo ahora. Te invito.

No era así como tenía que terminar.

-Nadie sabe que he venido, nadie. Desde que te has unido a mí, dudo que soñaras con una oportunidad así. Estamos solos, y podrás escapar luego, y llenarte de honores. ¿No es lo que más quieres?

En aquellas palabras de Voldemort, vio su escape a responder la pregunta, pero seguía sin poder hacerlo, ya que Voldemort le estaba sorprendiendo de tal manera que le había inhabilitado las palabras.

-No me defenderé, lo prometo. Y aunque no lo creas, la palabra de lord Voldemort siempre se cumple.

¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Le decía unas cosas impropias de él! ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿¡Era lord Voldemort, o Albus Dumbledore!? Se comportaba más como Dumbledore que como Voldemort.

Se sintió mareado, pero se rehizo con fuerza. Siguió con su plan de evitar responder a la pregunta, ya que seguía dudando de qué era lo que quería, si seguir en el plan o no.

-¿Quieres seguir con tu plan inicial, o no?

Dudó.

-¿¡Estás dudando, Potter!? – dijo Voldemort, casi con desdén. Pero sorprendentemente, sin maldad.

Dudó, de nuevo.

-No te voy a contestar.

-¿Una estrategia oculta?

-No, por que sabes que aunque quisiera matarte, no podría. Me has dado la oportunidad, me estás ofreciendo que lo hagas… pero yo pienso que no lo harías si no tuvieras… algún comodín, que te garantizara volver.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos. Y comprendió. Se volvió a mostrar tal como era. Ya no parecía tan humano, ni tan "amable" como lo había sido instantes atrás.

-Sabes lo de los Horcruxes – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Lo sé. Gracias a Dumbledore.

Voldemort se derrumbó. Interiormente, claro. Cerró los ojos, y hubo una clara mueca de derrota en su rostro. Sabía cómo se sentía, por que Dumbledore siempre había creído su secreto. Y ahora, sabía que Dumbledore lo sabía.

-No me extraña – dijo, controlando el tono de su voz -. Pero está muerto. Ese hombre está muerto.

Harry seguía sorprendido, y seguía dudando de aquel hombre. Voldemort lo hubiera llamado "viejo inútil", pero ahora lo llamaba "ese hombre". ¿Había algo que se le escapaba a sus sentidos? Era evidente que sí, pero no sabía el qué.

-Mi plan era acercarme a ti. Engañarte, claro y que confiaras en mí. Quería que confiaras en mí, y que me revelaras el paradero de los Horcruxes que me faltaban.

-¿¡Qué te faltaban!? – en una milésima de segundo, Voldemort estuvo a su lado. Le zarandeó -. ¿¡Cuántos has destruido!?

Harry sonrió. Sabía que en esos instantes tenía poder sobre Voldemort. Y no tenía miedo. En parte, esa temeridad se debía a que no le importaba morir. Para nada. Ya no se sentía Harry Potter… como le dijo su amiga Hermione Granger, había cambiado. No le importaba morir, y menos a manos de lord Voldemort.

-Yo destruí el diario, creo que eso lo sabías. Y Dumbledore destruyó el anillo.

-¡El anillo de Sorvolo! – le soltó, y se echó las manos a la cabeza. Quiso hacerse a la idea, y entenderlo. Reconoció sus propios errores -. Bueno, Dumbledore pudo haber relacionado mi segundo nombre. Ese… desgraciado, si que me conocía de verdad. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pensé que estaría seguro en la choza.

Harry pensaba que Voldemort creía que no había más destruidos… pero no era así. Había otro. Otro más.

-Y… el guardapelo.

-No – susurró con voz queda. En ese instante, parecía cansado de la vida, y más viejo. Retrocedió unos pasos de Harry, casi imperceptibles. Parecía que le tenía… ¿Miedo? ¿Era posible aquello? -. ¿Cómo lo descubrió?

-Bueno…

-Sí, ya sé. Supongo que le llegarían rumores del orfanato, y de lo que sucedió allí arriba. ¡Que asqueroso genio! – sacó la varita -. Estoy verdaderamente enfadado, Potter… y te mataría ahora mismo – le apuntó con la varita, aunque pareció reprimir el intento de matarle.

Harry sonrió, victorioso. Se había acabado de dar cuenta que era lo que buscaba. ¡Buscaba morir! Además, se había vuelto adicto a la tensión, con su "nuevo cambio". Pero… ¡Se estaba dejando morir!

-Hazlo, pues.

Voldemort se tranquilizó de repente. Cerró los ojos, y los abrió de nuevo con fuerza. Tenía los ojos completamente rojos, con un brillo de rabia y de ansias de matar. En sus ojos había una necesidad de… ¿sed? Era eso lo que Harry parecía ver. Ahora conocía mejor a Voldemort.

-No puedo.

Harry suspiró, con impaciencia.

-¡Hazlo! ¡No seas cobarde!

-¿Crees que se trata de eso? ¿Crees que no te mato por cobardía?

-Es evidente.

Voldemort le miró a los ojos. Su chispa roja y atemorizante de rabia iba desapareciendo.

-No puedo.

-¡Vamos!

-¡No puedo!

Harry bufó, indignado. Se paró a pensar un instante, y lo único que consiguió pensar es que esa situación era irreal. ¿Harry pidiendo a Voldemort que lo matara, y este se negaba? ¡Era surrealista!

-¿Por qué, por qué no puedes?

Voldemort le miró un instante. Un largo instante. Entre ellos se creó una conexión visual que no parecía tener un fin, ya que ninguno de los dos se animaba a romperla. Parecía como si Voldemort le quisiera decir algo con su mirada, pero a Harry se le escapaba. No lo comprendía, y era esencial. Se notaba, porque quería expresarlo con la mirada, ya que era incapaz de hacerlo hablando.

Abatido, y sabiendo que Harry no lo entendía, Voldemort dijo:

-Por que eres mi séptimo Horcrux, Harry.

Aquello no podía ser verdad. Era imposible. Era improbable, inadmisible, absurdo, increíble, insostenible.

Era quimérico.

Y era cierto.

Así todo encajaba, aquella era la gran verdad que Voldemort había mencionado antes sobre su persona y que tenía derecho a saber. Y se lo había revelado, causando un efecto en él de lo más normal

Si le soltaba una bomba así, no podía hacer otra cosa que derrumbarse.

Se arrodilló.

Puso las manos en la tierra. E intentó llorar. Pero no podía, no podía llorar. La numerosa cantidad de lágrimas derramadas aquella noche le había vaciado el cuenco de agua. Estaba derrotado, abatido, y cansado de la vida.

Se sentía mal, injusto. Era una gran injusticia que no pudiera valerse por sí mismo, y que toda su vida hubiera contenido una parte de Voldemort dentro. Toda la vida había sufrido por ese desgraciado, y ahora que se decidía a acabar con él, a vengarse por todo lo que le había hecho, sentía que el destino le seguía humillando, por que ahora comprendía que nunca, jamás… podría matar a lord Voldemort. Ya que para poder destruirlo…

… antes tenía que morir.

En ese instante, deseó que Voldemort le matara. Deseaba morir, para poder remediar el daño que había hecho, de alguna manera. Deseaba reparar la muerte que había cometido, por el bien de la humanidad.

_"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pues tendrá un poder el cual el Señor Tenebroso desconoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos pueden vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único capaz de vencer al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

Ahora la profecía cobraba un nuevo sentido. Ahora era una profecía completa, que se cumplía. La profecía de Sibyll Trelawney había sido la clave, desde un principio, ya que a partir de aquella se podía deducir aquello.

"Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual". Claro, esa parte se había cumplido gracias a Severus Snape. Él, odiaba a su padre, y para elegir entre los Potter y los Longbottom, le dijo a Voldemort que el Potter suponía un mayor peligro que el Longbottom.

"Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos pueden vivir mientras el otro siga con vida". Ahí estaba la clave de que Voldemort decía la verdad, y de que siempre había sido un Horcrux de él. Claro, ninguno de los dos podía vivir mientras el otro siguiera con vida, pues un alma no podía derrocar a su igual, a su esencia. Y uno de los dos debería morir a manos del otro, pues la única persona capaz de hacerlo era su igual.

Voldemort había señalado a Harry como su igual. Le había traspasado un pedazo de su alma, por lo que eran iguales. Había dotado a Harry de las suficientes armas para poder derrotarlo, y así ser el único igual a él, capaz de hacerlo.

De repente, todo había cobrado un nuevo sentido.

Aunque la propia realidad de Harry se había distorsionado mucho.

Voldemort llevaba casi cinco minutos esperando a que Harry dijera algo, pero este se sentía incapaz. Nada de lo que le dijera Voldemort podría ayudarlo en ningún sentido, nada.

-¿No vas a preguntarme cómo lo sé, o si estoy seguro? – le dijo Voldemort, algo sorprendido -. ¿Te lo vas a creer sólo porque te lo diga yo?

Harry no respondió. No dijo nada. No estaba con ánimos como para hablar. Estaba inexpresivo, y no sentía ningún sentimiento en su interior. Sólo sentía que le daba todo igual, y que había renunciado a la vida.

-Verás… tiene que ver con Zlatan. Sí, bueno… hace unos años que lo busco, dos o tres concretamente. Cuando me enteré de que el diario había sido destruido por ti… reflexioné mucho, acerca de él y de la profecía. Parecía que eras especial. Que eras muy importante para mí. Pero… ¿A qué se debía eso? ¿A qué se debía que pudieras hablar pársel, la lengua de las serpientes?

Hizo una pausa. A Harry no le interesaba ese tema en absoluto, aunque estaba escuchando. Sí, escuchaba por hacer algo.

Miró a la luna. A su amiga. Su vía de escape… se estaba convirtiendo en alguien especial para él, siempre que la miraba, le tendía una mano amiga, y le acariciaba el rostro. Le hacía sentir bien. Le hacía olvidar los problemas.

Era como una droga para él, a la que se estaba enganchando.

Voldemort esperaba alguna reacción de Harry, alguna sílaba, pero eso no iba a llegar por el momento. Aún no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar. Por lo que prosiguió:

-Por todo eso, pensé que había algo raro en ti, y tenía una pequeña teoría. Una muy descabellada, claro. Y me puse a buscar a Zlatan. A Zlatan Horcrux.

Seguía sin interesarle la historia. Debería de haberle sorprendido que el apellido del famosísimo Zlatan fuera Horcrux, pero en ese instante, sólo tenía ojos para la brillante y celestial, luna.

-Verás… Zlatan fue el inventor, por decirlo de alguna manera, de los Horcruxes. Algunos decían que no existía realmente, otros que había muerto siglos atrás, y otros que era una mera leyenda. Yo confiaba en encontrarlo, en que pudiera hacerlo. Por eso he tardado años en encontrarlo, años. Pero, creía que mientras pudiera encontrarlo, debía de acabar contigo. Por que era imposible que tú fueras uno de mis Horcruxes, era imposible.

Harry le prestó cierta atención durante unos segundos. Seguía arrodillado, con las manos en el fresco y húmedo césped. Pero ya no miraba a la luna. Le había costado quitarle la mirada de encima, pero ahora prestaba atención a Voldemort, sin saber por qué realmente. Sentía que ya no era dueño de su interior, de sus instintos.

-Y entonces llegaste tú. ¡Llegaste tú, y me dijiste que te querías unir a mí! Yo nunca debí de creerlo, pero lo hiciste tan bien… lo hiciste tan creíble, tus emociones, tus suplicas… tu odio hacia Dumbledore… tus ganas de morir. Tu todo. Me lo creí de verdad, pero necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo. Te encerré una semana en el sótano, para poder ganar tiempo. Había conseguido una pista de Zlatan Horcrux, por lo que tenía cierta esperanza de averiguar si podías ser un Horcrux realmente. Pero no lo encontré, y decidí ponerte a prueba.

Harry recordaba aquello. Recordaba la barbaridad que le había pedido hacer… y que había hecho. O al menos, lo había hecho a ojos de Voldemort, claro, por que en realidad no había matado a Lupin.

-Te puse a prueba. Era una cosa que, aunque quisieras unirte de verdad a mí, dudaría que hicieras. Aunque sintieras verdaderamente los ideales del mortífago, matar a un referente no era nada fácil. Nunca lo había sido… y menos para ti, para un alma pura y entera, que jamás había cometido tan siquiera miserables maldiciones menores. Y lo hiciste. Mataste a Remus Lupin. No podía creerlo. Y estaba bien comprobado, lo habías hecho de verdad. Aquello me cegó… pero tengo una duda.

Por primera vez desde que sabía su nueva identidad, sintió algo en su interior. Un pequeño sentimiento de miedo, pero no por él… sino por Lupin. Voldemort tenía una duda, y Harry no iba a preguntar por ella.

Poco a poco, había asimilado su nueva condición de Horcrux, y todo lo que ello suponía.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? No lo entiendo. El caso es que no hay duda de que lo hiciste, pero no entiendo cómo. No sé si sabrás, pero para hacer con éxito una maldición imperdonable, hay que desearlo de verdad. Hay que sentirlo.

Harry carraspeó, y vio como sus sensaciones volvían a su anatomía. Ya sentía su propia respiración, y el latir de su corazón. Tenía que proteger a Lupin, Voldemort jamás podía saber la verdad. Lo miró, y susurró despacio, con voz queda:

-Sabía que era necesario. Que era la única forma de hacerte creerlo, hacer algo que consideraras desagradable para mí. Y lo fue realmente. No te imaginas cuánto.

Voldemort asintió, al menos satisfecho de que Harry hubiera vuelto a abrir la boca.

-Pues entonces te creí. Y pensé que debía de buscar con más ahínco a Zlatan Horcrux. ¡Y lo encontré! Por fin, tras años de pistas falsas y rastros difíciles, pude hablar con él. Le comenté el caso, cómo había intentado matarte, y como tú reprimiste la maldición. Me dijo que sí, que en efecto lo eras. Que eras mi séptimo Horcrux.

Hizo una larga pausa. Tragó saliva, y continuó con su monólogo.

-Y yo seguía sin comprender. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía ser aquello posible? ¡Si yo ya había dividido mi alma en siete partes! ¡El siete! ¡El número mágico por excelencia! ¡El número que marca el límite entre la vida y la muerte! Yo era consciente de que, si dividía en más partes mi alma, moriría. Pero había creado otro Horcrux involuntario, y ese eras tú. Y no había muerto. Le pregunté al gran Zlatan Horcrux cómo podía ser posible. Y él me dijo que, en efecto, si rasgaba mi alma más de siete veces moriría. Pero lo que pasaba es que estaba confundido. Que yo sólo la había rasgado seis veces. Entonces lo comprendí.

Pero Harry no lo comprendía. Como no prestaba la máxima atención, no comprendía del todo qué quería decir Voldemort. Voldemort se percató de ello, y le explicó:

-Verás…

Sacó la varita. En el cielo marcó seis rayas de humo, que permanecieron intactas y sin desvanecerse en el aire.

-Esto es lo que yo creía que era el máximo. Como ves, aquí hay siete partes – en efecto, había siete partes, pero solo seis rayas -. Y como ves, sólo había seis Horcruxes – claro, sólo había seis Horcruxes porque la séptima parte era la que residía en su propia alma -. Entonces, sin querer rasgué de nuevo mi alma – hizo otra raya en el aire de humo, al lado de las demás -. ¿Lo ves? – sí, Harry ahora lo entendía -. Ahora hay ocho partes. Claro, yo creía que eso era pasar el límite. Pero aunque haya ocho partes, hay siete rayas. ¿Lo ves? Siete Horcruxes, más la octava parte de mi alma, que está en mi interior.

En efecto, Harry lo veía. Lo comprendía al fin.

-Y después de esto, no tiene sentido matarte. Eso sólo me reduciría la vida a mí. Por lo que he pensado que deberías de unirte a mí, de verdad. Sin mentiras, y sentir verdaderamente mi causa. Si quieres marcharte, Harry, lo entenderé. Pero quiero que sepas que si algún día decides volver a casa de los Malfoy, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos.

Harry lo miró, con los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo podía ser? No le obligaba a permanecer a su lado. Voldemort le daba la capacidad de _elegir_.

-Necesito… tiempo – dijo Harry, ya sin saber cuáles eran sus prioridades.

-Claro, Harry. Yo me marcho. Ya sabes lo que te he dicho – y sonrió. Y su sonrisa ya no parecía un acto contra la naturaleza, ni algo forzado. Parecía algo espontáneo, algo normal. Algo _humano_ -. Ahora el tiempo no es un problema. Recuerda que eres inmortal.

Se marchó.

Harry observó a la luna. Brillante y celestial, y se quedó toda la noche observándola, como de costumbre, hechizado por su deslumbrante luz, y por su apasionante belleza.

Además, no le había desagradado del todo como había sonado aquella palabra en los labios de lord Voldemort: "_inmortal_".


	12. Huellas en el corazón

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que estéis todos bien. Bueno, para los que leen la historia… es muy importante para mí que se dejaran ver, que me escribieran algún review, para yo poder saber que están ahí, que siguen el fic. Porque realmente, es lo que más ánimos me da cuando me pongo a escribir. Así que no cuesta mucho, hacer feliz a un servidor.

¡Disfrutad del capítulo! ¡Un saludo!

_**Capítulo 11: **_

"_Huellas en el corazón"_

Habían pasado dos días. No la encontraba. Quería verla, volver a tocarla, hablar con ella… pero, sobre esconderse dos largos días en Hogwarts, no la encontraba. No sabía cuánto la había echado de menos hasta que había matado a un hombre. Además, todavía le temblaba el pulso por las noticias… le preocupaba que podía pensar ella de él, le preocupaba muchísimo.

Además, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. Con alguien que no fuera Voldemort… y ella era la persona ideal, ella le comprendía.

Lo que pensara todo el mundo, la gente en general, de él, era escasamente importante.

Pero lo que pensara Ginny Weasley, de él; era su mayor miedo.

En ese instante, estaba en la Casa de los Gritos. Estaba nevando, como cada invierno. Y la nieve cuajaba en el suelo, en la hierba. Los Terrenos de Hogwarts eran preciosos, como cada invierno. Pero él no podía disfrutar de ellos, por que nadie podía verle. No ahora. Y toda la culpa la tenía un artículo del diario El Profeta, cual contenido era:

_SE BUSCA_

Y había una gran foto de él, en la portada. De él sonriendo, con una imagen casi inofensiva… y eso debería de pensar la gente. Puso la página que rezaba en la portada, en la que ampliaban la información sobre su caso, su propio caso. El "Caso Potter". Resultaba realmente irónico… hacía unos días, era la esperanza del mundo mágico, y ahora era su cáncer.

_Harry Potter. Sí, sí… todo el mundo creía que el pequeño Harry, era el Némesis de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero, el pequeño Harry, se hizo mayor. Ya es un adulto, y por eso debería ser juzgado como tal, juzgado por el Wizemgamot, sin tener privilegios en la justicia por ser quien es, ni por lo que ha hecho. Y todo el mundo, me imagino que se estará preguntando… ¿Y por qué habría que juzgar al gran Harry Potter, al muchacho que nos salvará del Innombrable? Por que señores, Harry Potter ha matado a un hombre. _

_Como lo leen, ha matado a un hombre. Es cierto, y puede que nadie lo crea. Pero ayer, mientras Harry Potter pasaba un rato en Cabeza Puerco, como venía siendo habitual en él, lo hizo. No era la primera vez que iba, como he comentado, pues era un frecuente allí, según nos comenta el tabernero, Aberforth Dumbledore: "Potter pasaba mucho tiempo allí. Iba todas las noches, y además, se relacionaba bastante con los mortífagos… era… como si fuera uno de ellos". Así empezaba el viejo Aberforth, cuando le invité a tomar un café para que me comentara lo sucedido. _

_Por supuesto, a mí me hizo dudar. ¿No se preguntan por qué Harry Potter no va a Hogwarts, por qué está escondido? O por qué ni si quiera sus amigos saben dónde está…se puede pensar que está maquinando en secreto el fin del Señor Oscuro… o no. Mi teoría al respecto, es que se ha pasado al otro bando. Ya sé que suena un poco fuerte, pero no es para nada descabellado. Aunque sea el propio Quien-vosotros-sabéis el que ha matado a sus padres… puede que Harry sienta que debería estar con los mortífagos. Puede que haya cambiado, que esos sean sus nuevos ideales ahora. _

_Y os seguiréis preguntando por qué deberíamos de juzgarlo… a parte de su posible unión al otro bando, por que ha matado a un hombre. Bueno, ya lo he dicho antes, pero quiero haceros ver mis pruebas. "Ryan Oriseth, era un viejo amigo de mi hermano" nos comenta Aberforth Dumbledore, refiriéndose a su hermano Albus. "Por supuesto, le tenía cierto odio. Pero en eso no voy a entrar… el caso es que ayer, Potter y Oriseth mantuvieron una larga conversación". Entonces le pregunté si escuchó algo de lo que decían, o sobre lo que hablaban. Me respondió que "No, no he escuchado nada. Sólo sé que su conversación estaba subiendo de tono, y que las cosas se iban a poner mal muy pronto. Entonces, Potter, se levantó… y le mató. Había allí otro hombre, pero también era un mortífago. Y aquel hombre, ayudó a escapar a Potter, cuando intenté detenerlos"_

_Un mortífago ayudando a Potter… ¿es eso posible? ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cuál es la actual relación de Harry con el Innombrable, y con los mortífagos? No lo sé, es cierto. Por muchas teorías que tenga, no puedo asegurar nada. Pero es prometo que encontraré la verdad. Por la verdad, para que mis lectores sepan todo… soy capaz de todo. Además, creo que los familiares de Ryan Oriseth deberían de saber la verdad, pues Potter ha acabado con su vida. Oriseth, era un gran hombre. Y también el director de la Orden del Fénix… ¿Os dice eso algo acerca del por qué de los actos de Harry?_

_Por Rita Skeeter._

¿Cómo no? – pensó Harry, irónicamente. ¿Quién iba a ser, si no era Rita Skeeter? Una de las personas que más había odiado en su vida, siempre había sido Rita Skeeter. Y no dudaba que, como decía al final de su artículo, Rita era capaz de todo por averiguar algo. Y se le daba genial manipular a la gente, por que en realidad, Harry dudaba que Rita sintiera "aprecio" por Oriseth. Realmente, dudaba si sentía aprecio por alguien, a parte de por ella misma.

Por eso era, que buscaba a la chica de sus sueños. Además, estaba algo miedoso. No por volver con ella, y por lo que pudiera pensar ella de él… que también era así, claro, también tenía miedo por eso. Pero tenía realmente miedo por lo que sentía hacia ella… llevaba meses sin pensar tres minutos seguidos en ella. ¿Cómo era posible esto?, era lo que se preguntaba a menudo. Pero sentía que el astro lunar le hacía olvidarla, en parte. Por que realmente, desde que se había unido a Voldemort… con el tiempo se iban aflojando sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pero no era solo por ella, también los sentimientos hacia Ron y Hermione.

Se habían quedado como huellas en su corazón… como heridas, pero cerradas. Aunque con una cicatriz. Los estaba olvidando, eso era cierto. El tiempo que estaba pasando con los mortífagos le estaba volviendo insensible.

Pero, cuando había matado a Oriseth… cuando lo había hecho, esa cicatriz en su corazón, se había resquebrajado. La huella en el corazón, se había vuelto a abrir… y se había hecho más intensa. En realidad, lo que creía le asustaba. Creía que…

… era como si con Voldemort se estuviera volviendo más inhumano, y como si matar a aquel hombre había actuado sobre él como un jarrazo de agua fría, como si lo había devuelto a su realidad. A la realidad verdadera.

Aquella realidad en que matar a lord Voldemort era su mayor anhelo, aquella realidad en que odiaba a Voldemort, aquella realidad en que sus mejores amigos eran Ron y Hermione… aquella realidad en que amaba a Ginny, por encima de todas las cosas.

Había vuelto a ser él mismo. Y esperaba que para siempre…

Por fin la vio. Vio su oportunidad. Estaba tan hermosa… estaba tan brillante… como siempre. Su corazón latió, y sintió un cosquilleo en la tripa como el que sentía cuando había luna llena, o cuando Voldemort le llamaba.

Eso era preocupante, claro. Cuando sentía lo mismo por la luna, por las llamadas de Voldemort, que lo que sentía por Ginny… era por que algo en él había cambiado. Y aunque había vuelto a su realidad verdadera, esos sentimientos seguían allí, claros y precisos.

La luna actuaba como un Sol de Medianoche. No estaba llena, claro. Por eso no se quedaba mirándola como un tonto, como solía hacer. Cuando la luna no estaba llena, no producía ese efecto en él, de obsesión. O de lo que fuera. El caso es que, cuando la luna no estaba llena, podía pasar de mirarla.

Ginny iba sola. Curioso, pero iba sola. ¿A dónde iría? Pronto lo sabría.

-Pss – susurró Harry, desde detrás de un seto, intentando atraer su atención. No había nadie, pero tampoco era seguro salir al exterior… desde allí tenía una buena perspectiva de los Terrenos de Hogwarts.

Ginny se volvió. Y lo miró. Y lo vio.

Harry se levantó con lentitud, aguantándole la mirada. Ya tenía un motivo para salir del seto, y en ese instante tampoco le importaba que le viera alguien.

En ese instante, sólo estaba ella. Ginny.

Su Ginny. Tan hermosa, tan pelirroja, tan apacible… y tan diferente. Su mirada de hielo le penetró el corazón.

Sí, lo hizo. El muro de hielo que Harry había levantado entorno a su corazón para el momento del reencuentro con Ginny, se resquebrajó con una sola mirada de la pelirroja.

Todos sus esfuerzos por olvidarla, y por ignorarla en cierto modo, por echarla de su vida… no habían servido para nada. Por que de nuevo, Ginny había abierto las cicatrices de su corazón.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. No sabía qué decirle, por que en realidad tenía la mente en blanco. Estaba en esa situación. No tenía ni jota de cuáles serían sus palabras. Y sabía que estaba esperando ese momento durante días… y sobre saberlo, no había preparado nada. Estaba igual que Ginny.

Por lo que pensó que sobraban las palabras, y que un abrazo era lo mejor que podía mostrarle a la pelirroja. Para hacerle saber que, aunque no lo pareciera, él _estaba_ ahí. Por ella. Por que la quería.

Por que la amaba.

Pero Ginny, parecía no estar sorprendida por la presencia de Harry… y no parecía tampoco muy reacia a hablar con él, ya que su respuesta al abrazo había sido un tanto fría. Bastante, tal vez. Los temores de Harry se estaban cumpliendo, y Ginny había leído el artículo. Bueno, eso era lo más normal… pero no sólo eso, Ginny parecía que creía el contenido del artículo. Sobre saber que lo escribía Rita Skeeter.

Pero poco importaba, ya que en unos minutos Harry le explicaría cómo habían sido las cosas. Aunque esta vez, tenía que admitir que Rita Skeeter decía toda la verdad. Todo era cierto… pero no estaba visto desde un punto de vista imparcial. Además, quería decírselo él mismo.

Pero… ¿Cómo decirle a la persona que más amaba sobre la faz de la tierra qué había asesinado a un hombre, aún actuando en contra de todos sus principios? Era algo quimérico, imposible.

Pero era algo que se iba a producir, de alguna manera. Por que Ginny le importaba… y no iba a dejar que aquello acabara con la situación, ni con la relación. No. Eso no iba a permitirlo de ninguna manera.

Entonces se fijó que llevaba un sobre. Un sobre con algo dentro que le hacía engrosar un poco. Llevaba el nombre de la propia Ginny escrito con bastante elegancia, pero por mucho que se esforzaba, no conocía aquella estilizada letra.

-Es para ti – rompió el hielo, ella. Y como Harry había previsto, estaba fría. Pero el sobre no le importó, lo leería más tarde. Ahora su mente, y su propio corazón solo le decía una cosa: Ginny Weasley -. Léelo, por que aunque ponga mi nombre, es para ti.

-Puede esperar – respondió Harry, con una voz mucho más pasional. Era cierto, no le importaba aquello. La cogió (la carta), y la guardó en un bolsillo interior de su túnica. Se separó poco a poco del abrazo, hasta situar sus manos en los hombros de Ginny, y mirarla a los ojos. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia -. Ginny, yo…

No podía hablar. Tenía la mente en blanco, y no sabía qué decir. Y pensó de nuevo, que tenía que demostrarle las cosas con actos, así que cogió su rostro con delicadeza, y la besó.

Fue un beso intenso, que subía de tono a cada segundo. Muy pronto, sus labios fueron uno mismo, y pudo sentir el aliento a rosas florales de Ginny. Fue intenso, pero fugaz… ya que Ginny primero había respondido con avidez, pero luego había recordado que estaba "enfadada" con Harry. Por que lo estaba, aquello era algo evidente.

-¿Es cierto? – preguntó, bruscamente.

-No del todo – respondió Harry, con ambigüedad.

-Quiero oírtelo decir de tus labios. Dime, Harry, y responde con sinceridad. ¿Has matado a un hombre?

Lo pensó durante unos instantes. Por supuesto, lo había hecho.

Había tenido muchas opciones para acabar la conversación con Oriseth, y dejar que aquel hombre dejara de hacerle daño. Pero había escogido la más extrema, la más desesperada. La peor. Y saber que había tenido otras opciones, era lo que lo estaba matando por dentro. Y lo que le hacía sentir remordimientos, arrepentirse.

Suspiró.

-Sí, Ginny, he matado a un hombre.

-No… – susurró ella, casi de forma inaudible y con voz queda. Horrorizada, se tapó la boca con la mano, y miraba con asco a Harry. Y aquella mirada de Ginny le hizo un corte en el corazón -. No lo hubiera dicho de ti… ¡Un asesino!

Aquello le dolió… aunque no era menos cierto por eso.

-Verás… Oriseth jugó conmigo, y yo… no tuve más remedio. Mi instinto me obligó – entonces recordó la sed que le había reconcomido la cabeza, aquel hambre que casi le exigía matarlo -. Lo siento. No puedo decir nada más. No puedo explicarlo. ¿Lo conocías?

Ginny estaba más compuesta de lo que Harry hubiera imaginado. Entonces supuso que, pese a que el propio Harry se lo acababa de confirmar, ya se había hecho a la idea de que en realidad sí lo había hecho. Y no parecía demasiado dispuesta a escucharlo, pero aún así lo hizo, pues asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces sabrás cómo era él, y cómo soy yo. Somos totalmente diferentes, y más en cuanto a Dumbledore se refiere. Él lo odiaba, tenía sus motivos, y yo lo amaba, tenía mis motivos. Y aquello me hizo saltar, y me hizo cometer aquel grave acto.

-Ya veo – fue la fría respuesta de Ginny.

-¿Me comprendes?

-No. Y no creo que jamás lo haga.

Harry asintió. En realidad, era lo que esperaba de Ginny. No esperaba menos de ella, y le alegraba saber que al menos ella sí creía en sus principios firmemente, no como él.

-Necesito saber que me perdonas. No puedo vivir así, Ginny. Estoy muerto por dentro, por lo que dices. Por tu frialdad.

Era cierto. Ginny había dejado una huella en su corazón, y eso siempre iba a ser así. Pero parecía que no quería volver a abrir su corazón, para entrar en él. El muro de hielo que Harry había construido entorno a los sentimientos sobre Ginny, se había roto. Pero no el propio muro de hielo de Ginny hacia Harry. Seguía fuerte e intacto. Y no parecía que esa noche se iba a derrumbar.

-No soy yo quien tiene que perdonarte. Eso se lo tendrás que decir a la propia familia de Oriseth.

-Ginny… sólo me importas tú. Dime que lo olvidas, dime que todo volverá a ser cómo antes. Dímelo.

Ginny rompió a llorar. La fría postura que había mantenido ahora se mostraba más pasional, pero no por ello más a favor de Harry.

-¿¡Cómo has podido!? ¿Quién diablos eres?

-Soy… Harry. Soy el de siempre. Puede que haya cambiado un poco, pero créeme cuando te digo que eso no significa que…

-¡Claro que sí! Elegiste. Me dijiste un día, que Dumbledore opinaba que las elecciones eran lo que definían lo que somos. Y tú me elegiste como segunda prioridad, por detrás de la de destruir a Voldemort. Te marchaste, llegaste un día y hablaste con Ron y Hermione. ¡Y ni siquiera me buscaste para hablar, ni te preocupaste por mí! Y has cambiado, estas mintiendo. Me dices que eres Harry Potter.

-Sí, te lo he dicho y lo repito.

-Pero, entonces, a ver si puedes responder a esto. ¿Por qué no te veo como tal?

No podía responder, definitivamente.

Y sentía que la sed de matar volvía. Y tuvo miedo de cometer un acto horrible. Además, también sentía que volvía su realidad alternativa, y que empezaba a olvidar la verdadera. Y en parte era por que Ginny le conducía a eso.

-¿Lo ves? Si no puedes responder por qué ya no te veo como Harry Potter, es porque ya no lo eres.

Cierto. ¡Cierto como la vida misma! ¿Había, entonces, perdido su propia identidad? No, no podía ser así. No podía serlo, pero lo era. Era una contradicción en toda regla.

Una ironía.

Y se dio cuenta entonces de que toda su vida había sido una propia contradicción, una paradoja.

Una ironía, de nuevo.

-¿No me quieres? ¿Ya no me quieres? – fue lo único de lo que era capaz Harry de decir.

-Claro, por supuesto. Pero te olvidaré, Harry. Con el tiempo, me daré cuenta si lo nuestro fue un error o no. Si consigues cambiar, puede que vuelva a verte como tal.

Harry suspiró. Había tomado una decisión.

Una decisión que Dumbledore le había ofrecido, el año pasado, pero que este se había negado a aceptar. Dumbledore, cuando este le reveló el secreto de Voldemort, le dijo que Voldemort siempre haría caso a la profecía.

Pero eso no significaba que él tuviera que hacerlo. El tenía la posibilidad. La posibilidad de _elegir_. Podía elegir enfrentarse a él, o podía elegir marcharse, no batallar. Huir… a un país lejano. Un lugar donde no existiera Voldemort, donde no habían Horcruxes, donde él mismo no tenía una parte del alma de Voldemort, donde no brillara la luz de la luna, donde no había matado a ningún hombre.

Un lugar en el que sólo existiera Ginny.

Huir con Ginny. ¿Le demostraría aquello que la amaba?

-Entonces, Ginny, si me sigues queriendo… te hago una proposición. Dejémoslo. Dejemos esta vida, podemos hacerlo. Lo haremos, si tú quieres. Podemos escapar, lejos de la presión que supone estar buscado por la justicia. A un país lejano, empezar una nueva vida. Lejos de la magia, en la privacidad de la vida muggle. Solos tú y yo.

Ginny estaba muy sorprendida, y horrorizada.

-Jamás – murmuró, con temple -. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo dices eso? ¿Y quieres convencerme de que eres Harry Potter? ¡Harry Potter no diría nunca algo como eso! ¡Nunca!

-Ginny, yo… solo intentaba demostrarte lo que me importas. Lo que sería capaz de hacer por ti.

-De ninguna manera, ni hablar. No acepto. Por el momento, Harry… no quiero verte. No hasta que pase un tiempo.

Harry no dijo nada. La miró.

-Entiendo – fue lo único que dijo. Estaba muerto por dentro.

Pero sentía dolor, y el dolor era lo único que le hacía saber que aun estaba vivo.

-Me marcho. Solo he salido para darte eso.

-¿No te duele, Ginny? – dijo Harry, ya ultimando su última bala. Si aquello no conseguía, al menos ablandarla… no tenía mucho que hacer -. ¿No te duele verme así, en este estado?

Ginny le miró. Tenía una mirada gélida, penetrante. Capaz de asustar al más temeroso de los males. Pero Harry no tenía miedo… se sentía afortunado, de ser el destino de aquella mirada. Aunque el pulso y la voz sonaron indiferente cuando murmuró:

-Hoy dueles, pero mañana serás solo un recuerdo.

Y con aquella frase se marchó, dejándolo hecho polvo.

Sí, Ginny le acababa de romper el corazón en dos trozos. Le había rechazado, le había negado. Y no podía llorar, por que sus impulsos no se lo permitían.

Aquello se entendía como un doloroso punto y final a su relación. Y Harry se sentía mal, muy mal.

Pero después sonrió, con ironía.

Ya que de nuevo la ironía se hacía presente en su vida, y en el amor. Sabía que el amor era irónico.

Pero, lo que más irónico resultaba, era que la persona que le había hecho tanto daño, era la única capaz de consolarlo.

Sonrió, con aquel pensamiento. De nuevo, con ironía.

Ya no estaba en Hogwarts. Ya no tenía sentido, pues si lo había estado… era sólo para hablar con Ginny. Pero esta le había roto el corazón, había abierto una brecha en él. Y le costaría cerrarla. Aunque tenía cierta esperanza, de algún día volver con Ginny. Nada era imposible, pero por el momento… dejaría pasar el tiempo, como ella misma había indicado también.

Aunque en el fondo, lo que más le dolía a Harry, es que era consciente de que Ginny tenía razón. Por que Harry la había dejado de lado, había considerado importantes cosas más terrenales, y a Ginny siempre la había dejado de lado. Ahora sembraba las semillas de su desplante, y en cierto modo, en el fondo… entendía a Ginny, y sabía que él mismo hubiera hecho lo mismo, si se hubiera sentido abandonado por ella.

Por que Ginny se había sentido así, y en parte era cierto. Tenía motivos para haberse sentido así.

Pero ¿Cómo había podido olvidarla? Lo cierto es que los primeros días de su conversión, dormía pensando en ella, y se levantaba pensando en ella. Pero a la semana, ya ni si quiera le dedicaba un minuto de pensamiento al día. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero el caso es que cuando había ido a Hogwarts… ni si quiera había preguntado por ella, solo les había dicho que cuidaran de ella. Ni cómo estaba, ni nada.

Por lo que pensó que, si Harry había decidido "abandonarla", ella tenía derecho a rehacer su vida con otra persona. Y lo respetaría, si ese era su deseo. Pero no podía saberlo…

… por que Ginny ahora estaba intratable, y Harry sentía que debía dejar pasar el tiempo, para que este causara un efecto u otro en ella.

Se sentó, en la preciosa tumba. En esos instantes, se encontraba en el cementerio del Valle de Godric, y se disponía a leer la carta.

Era el único lugar al que había sido capaz de ir. Quería volver a ver la tumba de sus padres, y todo lo que ello conllevaba. Se sentía bien allí, y se podía desahogar.

La abrió, la carta, aun sin poder dejar de pensar en Ginny:

_Ginny Weasley:_

_Esta carta no va dirigida para ti, aunque ponga tu nombre. Debes de dársela a Harry Potter, que en estos instantes se encuentra en los Terrenos de Hogwarts. Sal a medianoche, y lo encontrarás, o él te encontrará a ti. Entonces, se lo darás._

Entonces, por arte de magia, apareció otro párrafo debajo del texto. Y ese nuevo párrafo, que había aparecido por arte de magia, iba dirigido al propio Harry.

_Harry, el recuerdo que te adjunto… pertenece a Severus Snape. Sólo puedes abrirlo tú. En él se muestra la verdad, la verdad sobre Dumbledore. Y los planes que tenía él para ti. Entonces me comprenderás cuando te decía que te ha utilizado, y espero que cuando lo hagas… vuelvas. Te dije que te esperaría con los brazos abiertos. _

_Un cordial saludo, _

_El más grande mago de todos los tiempos._

Que raro se le hacía recibir una nota de lord Voldemort. Por que sólo él se consideraba el más grande mago.

Y entonces, tenía miedo. De ver aquel recuerdo… por que iba a ser duro. Por que ya empezaba a creer que Dumbledore le había utilizado… y Dumbledore ya no le parecía mucho mejor persona que Voldemort, y eso ya era decir mucho. Ahora, odiaba a Dumbledore… y ya se lo había hecho saber al propio Albus, cuando se lo gritó en su tumba.

Aunque claro, no podía oírle.

Porque estaba muerto.

-Te pillé – murmuró una voz.

Una dulce voz. Una voz tan dulce que le hizo erizar los vellos de la nuca, y todo su ser. Le hizo estremecerse, pero no de miedo, sino de locura… ¿Cómo podía existir una voz tan dulce, tan bonita? La voz aterciopelada le había sorprendido, y le sorprendía más saber que conocía su identidad.

Y le sorprendía más aún saber que _esa_ persona estaba allí. Era de las últimas personas que hubiera pensado que le buscarían, de una u otra forma.

-Sé cómo te sientes.

Fue lo único que Luna pudo decir. No era Luna Lovegood, su vieja amiga. Era Luna, la mortífaga. La sierva de lord Voldemort… y lo había encontrado, y Harry no sabía cómo lo había hecho.

-¿Cómo sabes cómo me siento? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Tengo un don – fue su seductora y enigmática respuesta.

En cierto modo, a Harry esa tal Luna le atraía. Lo notaba. Había algo que le tiraba de él, y que le incitaba a abalanzarse sobre ella, a abrazarla y besarla. Pero Harry se contuvo.

Porque sabía que lo que le atraía era el misterio que rodeaba entorno a su persona. Entorno a ella misma, y su sublime belleza. Los ojos esmeralda atravesaron su piel, como una daga.

Y sus palabras atravesaban su corazón, como otra daga.

No había dicho muchas palabras, pero las pocas que había pronunciado… habían caminado sobre su corazón.

Dejando huellas, al pasar. Huellas imborrables. No podía olvidar ese tono de voz.

Jamás.

-¿A qué pregunta de las dos has respondido? – dijo Harry, prisionero de sus ojos.

-A las dos – volvió a responder la bella muchacha, con nuevo misterio.

-Ya veo…

No era capaz de decir nada más. Sentía que la presencia de aquella preciosa muchacha le imponía muchísimo respeto. Y además, su gloriosa belleza, su memorable mirada, le hacía sentirse inferior a ella. Le hacía admirarla, y reverenciarla. Pero no iba a humillarse de esa manera, demostrando sus sentimientos. Ya que se sentía así por dentro, pero no en apariencia.

Luna rió entre dientes, pero no dijo nada. Habló, de nuevo, con su seductora voz…:

-Tengo un don, Harry Potter. Puedo rastrear cosas, y gente. Ese es mi don, y también puedo saber cómo se siente la gente. Aunque mi segundo don ha sido desarrollado. El primero, el de rastrear… lo poseo desde que nací. Pertenezco a una legendaria familia de magos, que tenía el don de encontrar a la gente que se escondía. De rastrear edificios mágicos escondidos. Es útil, resulta ventajoso. Por eso estoy aquí.

-Así que te envía Voldemort – murmuró Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No, él no sabe que he venido. También yo tengo derecho a hacer algunas cosas por cuenta propia, como las hace él.

Todas las palabras que Luna había murmurado habían caminado sobre su corazón de nuevo, dejando huellas. Además, cada vez sentía más interés por esa persona. Le había dicho que poseía un don de rastrear… solo disponible en una "legendaria familia". Quería saberlo todo acerca de ella, todo. Pero no se sentía capaz de hablar, por que la presencia de Luna imponía.

Además, su mirada era preciosa. Sus ojos verdes tenían un resplandor precioso. La luz de los ojos era algo dotado de hermosura, sublime, célebre. Se sentía afortunado por ser el destino de su mirada, como se había sentido cuando Ginny le miraba. Pensar en Ginny no le produjo dolor entonces, por que era imposible sentir dolor cuando estaba con aquella persona.

Y sintió de nuevo que olvidaba a Ginny, y todo lo que ello suponía. Por la sola presencia de Luna, ya estaba volviendo a su realidad alternativa. Aquella en la que era mortífago, en la que deseaba que Voldemort le tocara la marca, en la que era adicto a los momentos de tensión, y se excitaba con la sola idea de la muerte. Aquella realidad, en la que estaba enamorado, u obsesionado, con la luna.

Y veía la luz de la luna reflejada en la mirada de Luna. En realidad, a parte del nombre, una le recordaba a la otra. Y se preguntó, si estaba loco.

La luna, y Luna.

¿_Juego_ de palabras?

Suspiró, y Luna le hizo volver al Valle de Godric.

-Sé cómo te sientes – repitió, con su bonita voz.

-¿Cómo me siento?

-Tienes miedo. De averiguar más cosas que no te puedan gustar sobre Dumbledore.

Harry asintió, boquiabierto por la belleza de su rostro.

Su brillante y celestial, rostro.

-Cierto, así es cómo me siento. Bonito don, has desarrollado tú.

Sonrió, y su sonrisa fue capaz de iluminar la oscuridad del cementerio. La fila de dientes blancos y perfectos produjo en él una nueva sensación de inferioridad. No sabía como una mujer tan impresionante podía, tan siquiera, dirigirle la palabra.

-Deberías de ver el recuerdo, es importante Harry.

Y si ella lo decía, lo tenía que hacer. No podía hacer otra cosa que obedecer sus órdenes. Cogió la pequeña botellita de cristal que había en el sobre, y la abrió. Una masa plateada y densa, le rodeó. Luna le cogió de la mano, por lo que aquella masa plateada, ni líquida ni gas, también la envolvió a ella.

No le importaba en absoluto compartir aquel recuerdo dirigido a él con Luna.

_El cementerio del Valle de Godric desapareció. Y en ese instante estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore, como siempre lo había recordado. Un gran escritorio con una silla estilizada detrás, y otra delante. El atrio de Fawkes seguía intacto, y el propio Fawkes posaba en él. _

_Había dos hombres en el despacho. Uno era el inconfundible Albus Dumbledore, y Harry… sobre odiarlo, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al verlo como siempre, con su larga barba plateada, con sus gafas de media luna escondiendo unos intensos ojos azules. Al otro hombre no podía recordarlo con una sonrisa, ya que su nombre era Severus Snape. Con su túnica negra, su nariz de gancho, y su pelo oscuro y grasiento._

_Cuando aterrizaron, Luna no le soltó la mano. Y le dirigió una mirada de apoyo, y aquello le ayudó a afrontar el momento. Se sentía seguro con Luna. _

_-… llegará el momento, Severus, en que se lo harás saber. _

_-¿El qué? – dijo Snape, con nerviosismo. _

_-Todo. Pero se lo debes de decir con calma… él sabrá lo que quiero decir… él lo comprenderá._

_-Pero, aun así, espera que yo le mate. Y espera que le diga todo… ¿Y sin explicármelo? ¡No entiendo por qué confía en él! Si es un mago mediocre._

_-Severus – dijo el anciano, y su voz sonó aterradora -. No llames a Harry Potter mago mediocre en mi presencia, te lo advierto. Ese muchacho ha pasado horrores que ni los magos más experimentados hayan podido imaginar quizás._

_-Pero usted no confía en mí. Espera que haga cosas por usted, pero no confía en mí. No me dice que es lo que hace con él en esas secretas reuniones. No…_

_-Confío en Harry Potter, Severus. Y confío en ti, deberías de saberlo ya. Pero lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer en esas reuniones es algo entre Harry y yo… tengo que transmitirle cierta información, ya que como sabes mi tiempo es ilimitado… _

_-Si me hubiera llamado antes, señor, quizás hubiera podido hacer algo… pero la maldición de ese anillo era sumamente mortífera, quizás…_

_-Da lo mismo, Severus. Pero quería comentarte que quizás deberías de castigar menos al chico, casi pasa más tiempo castigado que libre…_

_-¡Es igual que su padre!_

_-Quizás en el físico lo sea, Severus. Pero creo que en el carácter se parece bastante más a su madre. _

_Severus lo miró extrañado, y Dumbledore puso el semblante serio. Allí había algo que se le escapaba a Harry, algún doble significado que no llegó a comprender. _

_-Pues cuando llegue el momento, le darás este mensaje…_

_Severus se revolvió en su silla, consciente de que iba ser poseedor de una información esencial, respecto a la debilidad de lord Voldemort. _

_Luna apretó aún más fuerte la mano de Harry._

_-Que la noche en que lord Voldemort atacó a James y Lily, y después le lanzó una maldición asesina a Harry… se desprendió una parte del alma de Voldemort, y se adhirió a la única forma de vida que había en la habitación, y esa cosa no era otra cosa que la propia alma de Harry. Y por eso es capaz de hablar con las serpientes, y tiene esa conexión tan estrecha con Voldemort… y por eso para destruir a Voldemort, antes tiene que morir._

_Snape abrió la boca con horror y se la tapó con la mano derecha. _

_Harry ya sabía todo aquello, pero oírlo por la boca de Dumbledore… oír su confirmación, había actuado como si no lo supiera. Se sintió tenso, y tembló con la sola idea que aquello significaba._

_-¿Entonces… el chico debe morir?_

_Dumbledore suspiró, abatido._

_-Sí, así es, Severus. _

_Guardaron un largo silencio, que interrumpió después Snape:_

_-Yo creía que lo protegíamos por Lily. Que todos estos años lo habíamos hecho por ella._

_-Lo hemos protegido por que nuestro único deber entorno a Harry era educarlo, instruirlo, y que probara sus límites. Que madurara, que comprendiera las cosas vitales… y luego que muriera. Lo hemos hecho por eso. Harry Potter debe morir, Severus. _

_Severus estaba horrorizado, y Harry no lo estaba menos que él._

_-Me apiado del muchacho, señor. ¡No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo! ¿Sólo lo mantiene con vida para que muera en el momento adecuado?_

_Dumbledore suspiró, y cerró los ojos._

_-No me gusta verlo de esa manera, Severus. Pero si tú lo comprendes mejor así… sí, lo he hecho. He mantenido con vida a Harry Potter sólo para que muera en el momento indicado. Además, creo que lord Voldemort también sospecha entorno a esto, por lo que debes de ser muy precavido. _

_-Señor… no me lo puedo creer. Lo he hecho todo por ti, engaño al Señor Oscuro, le transmito información a usted, y ahora me viene con que debo decirle algo de vital importancia al hijo de Lily. ¡Debo decirle que ha estado toda la vida utilizado! ¡Que siempre ha sido su títere!_

_-Mi poder de convicción sigue intacto, Severus. Exactamente es lo que te pido que hagas, que se lo digas. No me importa cómo quede mi imagen frente a él, por que sé que Harry es fuerte y lo entenderá. Porque es mejor una muerte que miles. _

_-Me ha utilizado… yo lo hacía por Lily. _

_Dumbledore suspiró, y de sus ojos salió una lágrima. _

_-También yo pago con mi vida, para destruir a Voldemort, Severus._

_-Pero el chico solo tiene dieciséis años…usted ya ha vivido bastante, ya está preparado para morir. Me da usted asco, señor._

_-A mí me resulta más horrible lo que hago, Severus. Pero es por el Bien Mayor._

_El recuerdo se desvaneció. El despacho desapareció poco a poco, hasta que en unos instantes, ambos estaban de vuelta sobre la tierra del cementerio del Valle de Godric. Además, Luna seguía sin soltar su mano. _

Por el Bien Mayor… Harry no estaba tan disgustado como hubiera imaginado. Sólo le disgustaba saber que Dumbledore lo había utilizado, por eso lo odiaba. Lo odiaba, y eso no lo podía remediar. Además, Snape le había engañado, pues se lo había dicho a Voldemort antes que a Harry. Sonrió, al menos, sabedor de que también Severus odiaba a Dumbledore, o por lo menos no le había sido fiel. Ese era el precio que había pagado Dumbledore por utilizarlos a ambos… ser engañados, por ambos.

Por que en ese instante, Harry quería unirse a la causa de Voldemort. Pero no para acabar con él, tampoco porque lo deseara. Era el único lugar al que podía ir. Se unía a Voldemort para comprender cosas, y para averiguar en que estado le dejaba la vida en esos momentos. Para saber cuál era el lugar en el mundo que tenía que ocupar.

Olvidó el asunto, y se fijó en Luna. Pensar en Dumbledore sólo provocaba en él un sentimiento de rabia. Así que decidió seguir intentando averiguar cosas sobre Luna.

Saciar su curiosidad.

-Lo siento – dijo esta, con sinceridad.

-No me importa, es algo que ya sabía. Aunque sobre oírlo de los labios de Dumbledore duele, ya lo sabía.

Luna asintió, sin decir nada más. Harry tenía curiosidad de nuevo hacia ella, por lo que la miró con intensidad. Y esta le devolvió la mirada igual de intensa, sin miedo.

-Dices que provienes de una legendaria familia…

-Así es – asintió Luna, con el rostro impasible.

Aquello de la legendaria familia, ya le había hecho tener curiosidad a Harry. ¿De dónde vendría esta joven?

-¿Y bien? Sólo por curiosidad… ¿De qué legendaria familia provienes? ¿Cuál es tu apellido? Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti… tu misterio me hace sentir… no sabría como decirlo.

Luna sonrió, con halago, por lo que Harry le decía, y de nuevo, iluminó el cementerio con su perfecta sonrisa.

-Yo no tengo apellido, Harry. Me abandonaron en un orfanato, y nunca he sabido el nombre de mi legendaria familia. Nunca se me ha revelado tal información. Sólo me dijeron que mi familia era legendaria, y que me abandonaron para protegerme. Y también para protegerme, me ocultaron el nombre de mi familia. Yo soy Luna, simplemente. Ese es mi nombre.

Harry la miró, incrédulo.

-¿No tienes apellido? ¡Pero alguien te habrá criado! Vamos, digo yo. Alguien te habrá acogido… ¿Voldemort, quizás?

Luna suspiró, como quien no quiere la cosa. Y le dijo, con un tono indiferente:

-Bueno, pues si así lo deseas, si tengo que ponerme el apellido de la persona que me ha criado… me llamo Luna Dumbledore, entonces.


	13. Sueño efímero

_**Capítulo 12: **_

"_Sueño efímero" _

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, y sus dos labios se separaron unos cuatro centímetros. No podía reaccionar de otra manera cuando alguien le soltaba algo como aquello.

¡Qué ironía! ¿Criada por Dumbledore, y sierva de Voldemort? ¿Había algo más irónico en el mundo?

Porque lo que decía Luna… realmente, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, claro. Dumbledore la había criado… ¿Dumbledore la había criado? ¿Podía ser eso posible?

¿Qué pasaba…?

¿También Dumbledore le había escondido aquello?

Harry agachó la cabeza, cuando asimiló tal información. Y se puso muy triste.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Luna, con inmensa dulzura. Le tocó la mano, y el contacto con su piel hizo que la adrenalina de su sangre aumentara.

-Nada. Es sólo… que Dumbledore no confiaba en mí… nunca me consideró importante en su vida. Nunca, jamás… se abrió de verdad.

Luna no dijo nada. Se dedicó a observarlo con profundidad, con sus ojos esmeralda. Era una mirada muy intensa, y Harry no desvió el contacto visual.

-¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo, de nuevo, la dulce Luna.

Y enseguida que dijo eso, Luna se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Se le notó en la cara, y Harry lo había notado, pero no dijo nada al respecto, pues no le parecía algo destacable.

-Ya has visto el recuerdo. Además… nunca me había hablado de ti. Que tuviera una hija escondida por ahí tampoco fue para contármelo.

-Realmente… es cierto. Nunca te lo reveló. Sólo te utilizó, Harry.

Y Harry lo creyó, porque todo lo que dijeran esos labios era cierto.

-Hay algo que me ha sorprendido. Das muchas cosas por hechas, Harry. No has dudado ni un instante en creer que Albus Dumbledore fue la persona que me crió, y mi mentor.

-Yo… – se había quedado sin palabras, por que de nuevo… aquella chica tenía razón. Había creído enseguida que Dumbledore era su "padre". Lo había constatado sin más. ¡Y habría podido mentirle! Aunque sabía que no era así -. Sé que dices la verdad. Y por tu forma de ser… deduzco que una de tus virtudes es la sinceridad.

-¿Sabes, Harry? La sinceridad no siempre es una virtud – le espetó, de forma enigmática -. Además, no me conoces Harry. Puede que haga algunos meses que nos conocemos. Pero nunca hemos cruzado más de cinco frases seguidas hasta hoy.

Harry se acercó a ella. Un hilo invisible tiraba de él, y su rostro se quedó a escasos centímetros del suyo. Ahora que la tenía tan cerca, podía observar el tono verdoso de sus ojos. Estaba tan cerca, que podía, incluso… nadar en aquel bosque, en aquel prado verde.

Por que sus ojos esmeralda… eran… hermosos.

-No lo sé, Luna – "Luna", pronunciaba su nombre con un especial tono tierno. Intentó alejarse de ella, por que sabía que tanto acercamiento sin poder tocarla iba a volverle loco. Pero no pudo.

No pudo alejarse. Harry siguió hablando:

-El caso es que, te creo. Me sorprendes, Luna. ¿Te creo, y dices que me podrías estar mintiendo? No entiendo hasta donde quieres llegar. No sé lo que pretendes. ¿Cuál es el fondo de este asunto?

Luna enarcó una ceja, a modo de sorpresa. No se esperaba aquello de Harry.

-Vaya, Harry. Eres más inteligente de lo que realmente creía. Muestras una gran madurez con tus reflexiones. Pero lamento desilusionarte… no hay ningún fondo tras mis palabras. Por que en el fondo, son sólo eso, palabras.

Harry la observó, sin pestañear. La observó como lo había estado haciendo durante toda la noche. Luna siguió, hablando:

-Las palabras no sirven para nada. Las acciones sí.

Y no podía rebatirla, porque su interior se lo impedía.

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Harry, sin estarlo en realidad demasiado.

Luna soltó una carcajada, por algún motivo que desconocía Harry, pero este no dijo nada. Después, calló. Y se sentó en la tumba de Lily Potter. Harry se sentó a su lado, y sus muslos entraron en contacto. Y aquello hizo arder su piel. Harry se giró, para contemplarla. Y sonrió complacido al comprobar que Luna hacía lo mismo.

-Háblame de ti – murmuró Harry, impasible. No quería depender de Luna, por lo que intentaba no caer en sus encantos. Y en el fondo, Harry sabía que Luna provocaba aquel sentimiento de "atracción" hacia sobre él hacia ella.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – insinuó Luna, precavida.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te llamas Luna Dumbledore?

Luna suspiró, con un deje de impaciencia. Pero, hasta eso, parecía increíblemente bello. Todo lo que Luna hacía, a Harry le parecía perfecto. Y no lo podía evitar. Igual que no podía hacer muchas cosas. Por que Harry, sólo era un hombre.

-Bueno, no me llamo Luna Dumbledore. Me llamo Luna. Ya te lo he dicho antes, soy Luna a secas. Pero, si tuviera que ponerme el apellido de mi mentor, me llamaría Luna Dumbledore. Eso no significa que sea mi padre, por que no lo es.

Se notaba una incomodidad en el ambiente. Se notaba que Luna no le guardaba demasiado aprecio a Dumbledore, y Harry se estaba dando cuenta… por que Luna no hacía nada para disimularlo. Por lo que se veía, era transparente y misteriosa a partes iguales, aquella mujer. Extraña mujer.

-¿Pero… por qué Dumbledore te crió? Es que no lo entiendo.

Luna se puso cómoda, en el sepulcro. Harry se giró para observarla, embobado. Y aquello hizo sonreír a Luna, que se dejaba querer.

-Verás… mi familia, como te dije, poseía un extraño don. Mi padre, mi padre biológico claro, le dejó una nota a Albus.

El corazón de Harry siguió sangrando, al comprobar que Dumbledore nunca le había pedido que lo llamara Albus. Siempre había mantenido una relación cordial con él… nada de acercamientos emocionales, al menos por parte del viejo profesor.

-Mi padre le dijo a Albus que me había dejado en un viejo orfanato muggle, y que probablemente heredaría su habilidad. También le dijo que era demasiado joven, y que mi madre era una muggle. Y que la relación de mis padres era algo prohibido y antinatural. Por eso, cuando mi padre dejó embarazada a mi madre, esperó a que yo naciera. Y cuando nací, asesinó a mi propia madre, al amor de su vida.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry, realmente horrorizado y envuelto ya en la historia. Por fin encontraba algún motivo para dejar de lado su "obsesión" hacia Luna… pero eso no era completamente así, ya que dejaba esa obsesión aparte sólo por algo que pertenecía a ella.

Y eso no era otra cosa más que su historia.

-Por que la amaba, y por que no podía hacerle aquello – respondió, a sabiendas de que no había aclarado nada.

-Sigo sin entenderlo – murmuró Harry, con paciencia.

-Verás… mi familia tenía una particular opinión de los muggles. Pensaban que eran lo peor del mundo, y pensaban que debían de ser asesinados. En realidad, sus pensamientos no se diferenciaban mucho de los de Voldemort. Pensaban que los muggles eran escoria... y una hermana de mi padre había descubierto aquella relación, y también que se había quedado embarazada. Por lo que querían buscar a mi madre, y torturarla. No matarla, sino torturarla. Durante el resto de su vida.

Eso era verdaderamente trágico. Luna ya no parecía tan inexpresiva e inhumana, y sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo un poco. Además, Harry ya no se sentía tan controlado por su presencia… ya no parecía tan superior a él. Parecía una chica normal.

Pero increíblemente bella, en realidad. Sus ojos se observaron. Dos pares de orbes esmeralda se miraban, creando un vínculo. Hablar sólo habían hablado una noche, pero el vínculo ya estaba creado.

Esa noche, algo los había unido a ambos.

Para siempre.

-Que historia tan triste, Luna – seguía haciéndosele raro mormurar aquel nombre en sus labios, pero se iba acostumbrando a su presencia. A ella. Por eso ya no imponía tanto.

-Hay cosas mucho más tristes – dijo sonriendo -. Es por eso que mi padre mató a mi madre. Ese fue un acto cruel y vil, pero era lo mejor para todos. Mi madre se lo pidió a mi padre.

-¿Se lo pidió tu madre? – indagó, sorprendido.

-Sí, así es. ¿Crees que mi padre sería capaz de hacer algo así? Nunca he hablado con él, y ese hombre no merece mi respeto, pues me abandonó. Pero no mataría. Albus siempre trató de limpiar su imagen, y darme unos motivos por los que me dejó. Aunque a mí eso no me sirve, claro. Por eso, por lo que sé… mi padre jamás hubiera matado si no fuera por una causa mayor, y esta lo era.

-Entiendo – dijo Harry, sin comprender realmente como aquel hombre pudo ser capaz de aquello. Aunque tampoco era extraño, pues él mismo había matado a un hombre.

-Ambos me querían, y ninguno podía permitir que muriera. Mi padre, aunque no me iba a criar, por las dificultades que tendría, cuando nací decidió entregarme en adopción. En un viejo orfanato del Londres marginal. Después, mató a mi madre… y volvió con su familia. Era amigo de Albus, y quiso que este se ocupara de mí. Según tengo entendido, después se volvió algo loco y murió.

Harry la miraba. Y en realidad la comprendía. Él sabía lo que era no tener padres… sabía lo que era echar de menos a personas casi sin conocerlas… era consciente de ese dolor, y por eso la comprendía. La compadecía.

-Sé cómo te sientes. Lo sé de verdad, Luna. Yo tampoco tuve padres. Sé lo realmente duro que es vivir con esa soledad…

-Pero al menos, tus padres no te abandonaron ¿No?

Sí, eso sí era cierto, pero pensó que confirmárselo era demasiado cruel… y el caso es que no sabía por que parecía cruel, pero sí lo intuía. La observó, de nuevo. Y la distancia entre ambos se había reducido aún más, quedándose sólo a centímetros.

Pero ninguno de los dos estaba incómodo con esa posición, ninguno de los dos. Y no parecía que lo estarían en un futuro cercano.

Entendía a Luna más de lo que creía. Sí, al menos sus padres le querían. Pero habían muerto, y por lo menos su padre si había estado vivo. Aunque bueno… ella se sentía abandonada, por que lo había estado en realidad. Él con sus padres nunca había estado abandonado, nunca. Pero sí con los Dursley.

-Pero… ¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre?

-¿Por qué tendemos a clasificar las cosas, Harry? ¿Por qué tiene que tener un nombre? ¿Importa, acaso?

No, claro que no importaba, pero una vez más, se había quedado sin habla. Se había quedado sin habla por que esta vez, sus reflexiones de inmensa madurez le habían dejado helado.

Tenía verdadera razón. ¿Por qué, por qué la gente tendía a etiquetar las cosas? ¿Por qué tenía que tener un nombre?

-No, claro que no – respondió Harry, recobrando el habla -. Veo el reflejo de Albus Dumbledore en tu persona, Luna – aquella confidencialidad le había salido de dentro.

Porque en realidad, veía un aura que había visto antes en Dumbledore. La forma de hablar, el tono de voz… se notaba muchísimo que Luna había pasado años con Dumbledore.

Sonrió. Y su sonrisa animó un poco a Harry, que se había apagado un poco con la tristeza a la que había estado sometido. Tenía una sonrisa, brillante y celestial.

-Gracias, Harry. Por animarme… la verdad es que no me es fácil contar mi historia. Sólo lo he hecho una vez… a una persona, que realmente me comprendió.

-¿A quién? – sintió curiosidad, Harry.

-Tom Ryddle – respondió Luna, con indiferencia -. Tú lo conoces como lord Voldemort.

-Sé quien es Tom Ryddle, gracias – le espetó Harry, con aspereza -. Entonces… ¿Soy el segundo? – añadió, no sin cierto orgullo. No podía evitarlo, por que para él…

… en esos instantes, Luna era un sueño. Besarla lo era.

Pero, era un sueño imposible.

-Sí, Harry. Ni yo misma sé por qué lo hago… y no sé qué me está ocurriendo. Desde el primer día que te vi, sentí un impulso hacia ti. No sabría definirlo.

-¿Por qué has venido hoy? – quiso saber Harry, ahora que la pregunta le venía a la mente -. Quiero decir… me has asegurado que lo haces sin el consentimiento de Voldemort.

-Por eso mismo. Desde el primer día que te conocí… bueno, desde el primer día que sabía que existías sentí curiosidad. Dumbledore me hablaba de los grandes planes que tenía para ti, de la mejor forma de hacerte morir. Ya lo has visto en el recuerdo de Snape. Y ya cuando estaba con lord Voldemort, para él también eras importante. Me contaba vuestras historias, y las veces que habías conseguido escapar de él. Hasta me contó que eras uno de sus Horcruxes, y que no sabía si matarte o no. Y entonces… te vi, te vi en este mismo sitio. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí – fue lo único que respondió Harry, anonado por lo que le revelaba Luna.

No podía olvidar aquel día. Aunque aquel día no sabía lo que le iba a importar en el futuro. Pero ese día, ya atrajo su atención con su bella mirada, y su aterciopelada voz.

Su voz era tan suave, que podría acallar al todo poderoso mar con ella.

Y su impresionante belleza… ya había sido llamativa. Pero esa noche, esa lúgubre noche… se estaba dando cuenta de que había conectado. Había conectado con ella.

-Pues supe que eras especial. Te vi, con el aplomo impropio de una persona de nuestra edad (por que yo también tengo diecisiete años). Parecías un verdadero hombre, envuelto en miles de guerras. Parecías un gran tipo, y un legendario luchador. Me parecías demasiado distinguido para dirigirte la palabra, si quiera.

Qué curioso. Harry pensaba exactamente lo mismo que ella. Pensaba que ella era demasiado especial, y que era un sueño que tan sólo intercambiara con Harry un par de frases.

-Dijiste que querías unirte a Voldemort. Que odiabas a Dumbledore, y que te había utilizado. Que Voldemort te daba lo que no te daba Dumbledore. Aguantaste todas las maldiciones Cruciatus de lord Voldemort, las más fuertes del planeta. Todas, las conseguiste aguantar. ¿Sabes?; cuando Voldemort tortura con fiereza, suele matar a la gente con unos cuantos Cruciatus. Y al ser tú tan especial, aguantaste con mucha valentía. Y seguías con la misma idea… tu forma de pensar no había variado un ápice. Era admirable.

Luna hablaba con tal emoción que se le resbalaron un par de lágrimas por los ojos. Harry se las secó tiernamente, y rozarle los párpados había sido para él como subir al cielo. Luna le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla, como agradecimiento.

Esa mejilla iba a tardar varios días en dejar de arder.

-Lo era, Harry. Te habías convertido en mi héroe.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, dudando seriamente de aquella información. Pero como siempre, Luna había hablado tan segura de si misma… decía las cosas con tal convicción, que Harry era incapaz de no creerla. Así de simple.

-No me mires así, por que es realmente cierto. Te encerraron, y Voldemort quería una excusa. Una excusa para no matarte, y permitirte ser mortífago. Desde entonces ya le rondaba la idea tuya como posible Horcrux. Yo sentía algo por ti, no sabía el qué… pero sentía algo. Algún tipo de sentimiento.

Y Harry seguía estando sorprendido. Además, gratamente. Estaba descubriendo unas cosas sobre Luna que le hacían sonreír en su interior. Era extraño. Días antes habría estado muriendo por Ginny… y ahora… ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Estaba ilusionado con un nuevo amor? Por que Luna se estaba declarando abiertamente.

Y descaradamente, además.

-Y Voldemort llevaba meses pidiéndome que le ayudara a buscar al legendario Zlatan Horcrux. Como te dije, mi don especial es rastrear a la gente, y a la magia. Puedo encontrar lugares mágicos y a magos, sean quienes sean. Al saber que tu vida corría peligro, y que con aquello podía salvarla… accedí a ayudarlo, Harry. Antes me negaba porque no me parecía adecuado, pero por ti accedí. Lo hice, y Voldemort… tras años sobre pistas falsas, encontró el lugar verdadero. Me salí con la mía, ya que permitió unirte a él. Por fin pude respirar aliviada… pero estaba triste.

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber Harry, con gran interés.

Su corazón se estaba abriendo a Luna… y Luna mostraba sentimientos mutuos hacia él.

Y sintió el hormigueo en el estómago. El famoso hormigueo que sentía, o había sentido, al ver a Ginny. El mismo hormigueo que aparecía de vez en cuando, anhelando las llamadas de lord Voldemort. El mismo hormigueo, que sucedía en su estómago los paradisíacos días de luna llena.

Pero no el _mismo_ exactamente. Era mucho mejor, mucho más intenso. Más especial.

Y esa noche, no había pensado casi en la luna, y eso era extraño. En cierto modo, en ese instante la luna significaba lo mismo para él que lo de siempre. Un astro. Y punto. ¿Se debía a la presencia de Luna?

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba _enamorando_ de Luna?

¿¡¡Con una sola noche!!? De nuevo, reprimió sus pensamientos…

… y se dio cuenta de que no eran sus pensamientos lo que reprimía entorno a Luna, sino sus deseos. Sus _sueños_. El nuevo objetivo de su vida se había vuelto el besar aquellos tiernos y carnosos labios.

-Estaba triste por que creía que no existía para ti. Creía que no aparecía en tu vida, que ni si quiera recordabas mi cara.

¡Qué ironía! Si los momentos en que Harry la veía, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Resultaba tan… irónico.

-Creía que jamás podría tocarte, hablarte. Que eras demasiado glorioso para una chica como yo. Pero claro, creía.

-¿Creías?

-Es obvio, de que también tú sientes algo. No puedes reprimirlo, ¿Verdad Harry?

Y recordaba el don de Luna, de saber cómo se sentían las personas. Por que en ese instante, así se sentía Harry.

-Y espero que eso te responda a tu pregunta de por qué he venido, y sin avisar a Voldemort. Sé que has matado a Oriseth, y que no es lo tuyo. Que te sientes terriblemente mal, Harry. Yo te comprendo. Tampoco yo soy una santa, también he rasgado mi alma con el acto más macabro de la magia. He venido para apoyarte.

Y lo vio. Vio el lazo. Vio una fina luz que los rodeaba, una luz blanca… y además, Harry sintió gratitud hacia Luna. ¡Ella lo comprendía! ¡Ella también había matado alguna vez! Le comprendía, le comprendía.

No como Ginny, no como Ginny. Ginny le había rechazado, y le había mandado a la mierda.

Pero Luna no. Le comprendía, de cierto modo. Harry se acercó más a ella. Las puntas de sus narices casi se rozaban. Era un momento mágico, y aquella aura blanca dotada de una pura magia seguía bailando a su alrededor, haciendo de aquel momento algo infinitamente precioso.

Infinitamente efímero, e inolvidable.

Podía ser efímero… pero quedaría en su memoria el resto de su vida, el resto de su existencia.

Se acercó más, y la punta de su nariz rozó la de Luna. Harry se inclinó, un poco.

-Sigo sin saber por qué has venido – susurró Harry, con dulzura.

-¿Es que aún no lo ves? – le respondió, de nuevo con un susurró.

Y el fresco aliento de Luna había golpeado la cara de Harry disfrutando de su olor floral, de su pureza. Se acercó a sus labios unos milímetros más.

-Por que te quiero – acabó, Luna.

Y sucedió. Lo inevitable.

Su _sueño_ efímero.

En ese instante, todo lo demás desapareció. Estaban en su lugar exótico, en su evasión. Solos ellos dos. Harry y Luna. Luna y Harry. Y Harry por fin había encontrado a _su luna_.

En ese momento, Harry estaba en la propia _luna, _y nunca mejor dicho. Se sentía así de alto.

Sus bocas se habían encontrado. Y no rechazaron el encuentro, pese a luchar con los labios tibiamente. Parecía que aquel momento había estado escrito por el destino, por que ambos labios se entendieron a la perfección, y bailaron al mismo ritmo. Parecía que Luna había esperado a Harry durante _toda_ la vida, y viceversa.

La humedad de su lengua respondía como un verdadero reto a la perfección absoluta, y el sabor intercambiado no podía describirse con palabras, debido a su complejidad, apoyando las lenguas en los dientes, donde el aire entre ambos iba y venía, y pasaba como un mero testigo de la divinidad simbolizada en un beso.

Se dejaron llevar, ambos jadeando, ambos perplejos, por la increíble suavidad, por la increíble textura de sus lenguas. No podían parar aquello, por que detenerlo era antinatural, era atentar contra lo establecido, contra el destino… contra la propia historia de la humanidad.  
El increíble silencio que los acompañaba era el mayor regalo que les podían dar, se mordían los labios, pero no había dolor… sólo dulzura… no podían respirar, pero no temían, por que no temían a la muerte. Ambos conocían los secretos de la muerte, y el sentimiento de provocarla… y no temían por ahogarse, por que morir entonces sería extraordinario, milagroso y sublime.

La muerte y el beso no estaban tan diferenciados, en ese instante.

Harry hundió su mano en la profundidad del cabello de Luna, y vio cómo Luna enzarzaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry. Su ritmo se aceleró, y se vieron incapaces de parar con aquello.

Porque, en el fondo… parar aquel beso sería horrible…

… parar aquel beso sería como asesinar a una persona, como provocar la muerte de algo eternal y célebre. Y ambos seguían encontrando nuevos sabores en sus lenguas, como una especie de frutas que ya habían madurado.

Y aquello llegó a su fin, y con el beso… la tristeza, la angustia, el ahogo, la desolación… y todo lo malo de Harry había expirado. Abrió los ojos.

Y los ojos de Luna lo recibieron de nuevo en la tierra, los preciosos orbes verdes sonriendo. Con una mirada, Luna era capaz de hacer música. De provocar una serie de efectos en él antes impensables. Era su _luna_.

Siguieron mirándose, ineptos de decir nada. Por que era innecesario, como había dicho Luna… las palabras no servían para nada. ¿Por qué tenían que hablar, usar sus lenguas y utilizar saliva? Aquello estaba de más, dado la perfecta compenetración que habían conseguido en sólo una noche.

En esos instantes, los ojos de Harry eran capaces de hablarle a los de Luna. Sus miradas hablaban, y en ellas se decían todo tipo de verdades. Verdades que no hubieran sido poder dichas en palabras.

Ambos tenían una cualidad innata y única, ambos podían hablar con los ojos. A través de ellos, Harry veía a Luna sufriendo, acompañada de Dumbledore… y después la veía hablando con Voldemort, y odiando lo que hacía. Por que, aunque aquella utópica situación se hacía cada vez más real, Luna seguía siendo una sierva de Voldemort…

… y Harry… ya no sabía ni lo que quería. Por que en su vida había estado tan confundido. Por que en su vida lo habían confundido tanto. Ni Dumbledore fue capaz, ni Voldemort…, los personajes más complejos que había conocido en su vida. Y los personajes por los que giraba su actual vida, directa o indirectamente.

-Tus ojos… hablan. Hablan en silencio – murmuró Luna, verdaderamente sorprendida. Los de Luna también hablaban -. Haces cosas increíbles, Harry Potter.

-¿Te sueles besar con desconocidos en una primera noche? – murmuró Harry. No sabía de dónde había salido aquello, pero lo dijo.

Luna enarcó una ceja, algo sorprendida. No se había esperado aquello, y sus ojos lo reflejaban. Porque sus ojos eran el espejo de su alma.

-Vaya, creía que me habías besado tú.

-¿Yo? – en realidad, así era, dado que él había llevado la iniciativa… pero ella le había incitado -. Bueno, he formulado la pregunta mal.

-¿Ah, sí? – dijo, con un tono seductor su interlocutora, y se revolvió en su incómodo asiento. Se inclinó hacia Harry de nuevo, y con posición coqueta, le añadió: -. Pues vuélvele a formularla, entonces.

-Quiero decir… ¿Te sueles enamorar así, de las personas? ¿Por una noche?

De nuevo, enarcó una ceja. Y sonrió, por lo que a la luz de la media luna que se posaba en el horizonte, aquella criatura era lo más hermoso que Harry había visto en su vida.

-No, claro. Nadie ha dicho que te quiero por esta noche… ha sido un proceso, Harry. Te he dicho que desde que te vi, sentí un flechazo. Y que desde entonces he estado muy pendiente de ti… he ido enamorándome con el tiempo, no esta noche.

-Ya veo – murmuró el muchacho, conteniendo la respiración. Era una situación fantasiosa, pues nunca hubiera imaginado que una chica tan impresionante como Luna le estuviera declarando todo su amor.

Y sobre la tumba de sus padres.

-Y me gustaría saber si es recíproco.

Harry la observó, de nuevo. Se acercó hacia ella… y la volvió a besar, como si los propios labios de Luna fueran agua y Harry llevara años vagando por el desierto.

Notó el de nuevo el gélido aliento de Luna, y su sabor floral. Sintió su esencia, su naturaleza divina. De nuevo, ella correspondió al beso, después del asombro. Correspondió con ganas, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Harry aflojó su ritmo, y se separó con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella sonrió con amplitud, como si fuera el momento más feliz de su vida.

-¿Responde eso a tu inquietud? – alabó Harry, jadeante.

-Sólo en parte – contestó, la personificación de la luna.

Harry carraspeó. Le pasó la mano por sus hombros, y Luna apoyó su cabeza en los hombros de Harry. Era una vieja postura que solía adoptar con Ginny, cuando salían juntos.

Qué lejos quedaban aquellos tiempos, por que en ese preciso momento, Harry no sabía quién era Ginny. La había _olvidado_. Por completo. Ahora su única prioridad se llamaba Luna… Luna Dumbledore.

-Siento algo, Luna – murmuró con dulzura Harry, pero misterioso -. Pero no sé lo que es. Nunca he sentido nada así por nadie… por nadie – y aquello incluía a Ginny, pero no podía nombrarla -. Y no sé si es amor… por que dudo que me pueda enamorar de una persona en una sola noche. Yo tengo que conocer a esa persona más a fondo.

-Yo tampoco estoy enamorada del todo de ti, exactamente, Harry. Pero sé que te quiero, y sé que tengo algunas sensaciones… y yo soy una persona muy impulsiva ¿Sabes? Y me muevo por eso, por _sensaciones_… y por que aunque aún no esté del todo enamorada, sé que algún día lo estaré. Sólo acorto el proceso.

Harry la estrujó entre sus brazos. No sabía lo que sentía por ella… pero estaba de acuerdo con las reflexiones de Luna. Además, por todo lo que le había dicho, le demostraba que era una persona íntegra. Y sobre todas las cosas, no quería que aquel momento terminara. Y por eso la estrujaba, para no poder dejarla marchar.

-¿Crees que algún día podrías estar enamorado de mí, Harry? Sé sincero.

-Sí, por supuesto – y estaba siendo sincero.

Un nuevo silencio. Un eterno silencio… y sepulcral, como si estuvieran en un cementerio.

Aunque, en realidad, _estaban_ en un cementerio. Harry no dejaba de pensar que su "relación" con Luna era romántica del todo. Por que se habían dado el primer beso en el lugar donde se conocieron.

Y sólo por eso… aquel lugar ya sería mágico para siempre. Siempre. Siempre sería un testigo impuesto de la pasión que se sentían.

-No entiendo cómo los muggles son tan necios – murmuró Luna, sin esconder el evidente desprecio que sentía hacia ellos… sobre ser una muggle la que la había engendrado -. No lo entiendo.

-¿Por qué? – indagó Harry, sin saber a qué venía lo que había dicho Luna.

Luna suspiró, pensativa y soñadora.

-Los muggles también sienten el amor – lo decía como si los muggles fueran un bicho raro -. Y también tienen momentos como estos, momentos como lo que estamos teniendo yo y tú.

-Sí – afirmó Harry, esperando la conclusión del pensamiento de Luna.

-Y eso es lo que no entiendo. No entiendo cómo pueden tener momentos como estos y no creer. No creer en la magia.

-Ya veo…

Brillante conclusión, a la que llegaba Luna. La verdad es que aquel momento era mágico, y Harry si nunca hubiera sido mago… si hubiera continuado su vida en Privet Drive, y tuviera un momento como aquel… entonces creería en la magia sin dudarlo tan si quiera.

Luna era sorprendente.

No sólo era perfectamente bella… sino que tenía una enorme personalidad, y era más maravillosa incluso en el interior que en el exterior… y aquello ya era difícil. Pero le preocupaba un poco la revulsión hacia los muggles… ya que no la compartía.

-No te caen muy bien los muggles… ¿Verdad?

-No es eso… es que creo que durante nuestra historia, hemos sido relegados poco a poco por los muggles. Y deberíamos de recuperar el poder perdido, y gobernarlos a todos. Eso es lo que pienso… y lo que Tom me enseñó.

-¿Lo que… Voldemort… te enseñó? – dijo, con calma. Aunque estaba sorprendido de nuevo cómo Luna trataba a Voldemort de Tom, como lo hacía Dumbledore. Aquello lo debería de haber heredado de él.

-Sí, y lo que te enseñará a ti cuando vuelvas, Harry. Es esencial que lo veas, es esencial que lo comprendas. Es nuestra base, el argumento que alimenta nuestro odio hacia los muggles, y el argumento que alimenta la guerra contra ellos, y su gobernación.

No le gustaba nada de lo que decía Luna. No le gustaba nada de nada. Pero no quería discutir con ella… no quería que una tonta discusión estropeara aquel momento perfecto. Así que intentó cambiar de tema… y preguntó algo que llevaba toda la noche deseando saber, pero sin encontrar el momento de decírselo:

-¿Y cómo es que has acabado con lord Voldemort, habiendo sido criada por Albus Dumbledore? Supongo que tú misma sabrás mejor que nadie que eso supone un enorme contraste. Como el amor y el odio. Como el fuego y el hielo. Como la oscuridad y la luz.

Había resultado poético, incluso. Pero eso era por que estaba inspirado. Iluminado… por la luz de los ojos de Luna. Aquella luz que desprendía su enternecedora mirada.

Y Luna, de repente se sintió incómoda, y le quitó suavemente el brazo del hombro de Harry. Se levantó de la tumba, y parecía dispuesta a marcharse en ese mismo instante. Por lo que Harry se había arrepentido seriamente de haber formulado aquella pregunta. Pero, Luna debería de saber… que esa era una pregunta importantísima, esencial para comprenderla. Casi inevitable.

-Albus… me falló – fue lo único que murmuró, con semblante sombrío. Su sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios, y no había rasgos de bondad en su rostro. Se mostraba, completamente inexpresivo -. Y Tom me comprende realmente, me comprende de verdad. Me entiende, y conoce mis inquietudes y mis miedos. Y me propuso unirme a su causa… y acepté, porque Albus me había fallado. Sólo lo hice… por despecho, por venganza, supongo. No sabría decirlo… pero estoy a gusto con Tom.

Aquello era increíblemente abrumador, pero toda la noche lo había sido en realidad.

-¿Te falló? ¿Qué te hizo? – siguió Harry, siendo consciente de que aquello iba a provocar su marcha, pero la curiosidad que sentía era mayor sobre todo lo demás.

Y en parte, aquello provocó su marcha.

-Es una larga historia, pero estaré encantada de contártela algún día. No falta demasiado para amanecer, y debo volver antes de que pregunten demasiado por mí. Espero volver a verte algún día, Harry.

Harry se levantó, y la abrazó sin pensarlo. Sintió un inmenso calor que recorrió todo su cuerpo, un sentimiento de bienestar. Se separaron. La había abrazado por un impulso.

-Y una cosa… Tom no debe de enterarse de lo que ha sucedido esta noche, Harry. Es importante… no nos conviene, ni a ti ni a mí. Esta noche… será nuestro secreto.

Y se marchó.

Y con ella, la vida de Harry.

Aquella noche había sido muy extraña, demasiado. Podía catalogarse entre las cinco noches más extrañas de su vida con facilidad.

Y también entre las más felices, por que esa noche había sabido lo que era felicidad plena.

Y estaba desorientado… tendría que ir a algún sitio.

Pero Ginny ya no lo recibiría… y además, Harry ya no pensaba en Ginny como una persona a la que podía amar. Ron y Hermione tampoco le comprenderían… por que Hermione ya se lo demostró aquella noche que los visitó, y Ron había estado de acuerdo con ella… como casi siempre.

Sólo podía ir a un lugar. Sólo a uno.

Las personas que lo comprendían eran Voldemort y Luna, ya que ambos conocían el sentimiento de haber matado a alguien. Ambos no se extrañaban por lo que Harry había hecho, ni les parecía descabellado ni horrible. Ambos comprendían a Harry, por que en la misma situación, hubieran hecho lo mismo.

Debía de regresar al lado de Voldemort, porque él le comprendía, e iba a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

Y no dejaba de ser una _ironía_ que Voldemort fuera una de las pocas personas que le comprendía.


	14. El lado humano de lord Voldemort

¡Hola! Sí, sé que soy mala persona xD. Hace tiempo que no publico, pero en mi defensa diré que arrastraba unos motivos personales de peso para no hacerlo… creerlo o no, está en vuestras manos.

Y después, esta página (no sé si a algunos de vosotros os habrá pasado) no me dejaba entrar… así que continué escribiendo, y como hoy he podido, os traigo tres capítulos… que los disfrutéis.

_**Capítulo 13: **_

"_El lado humano de lord Voldemort"_

-¿Qué fines ostentas? – murmuró una voz metálica, cuando Harry llegó a la verja de la Mansión de los Malfoy.

-Soy Harry Potter, mortífago, y quiero hablar con el Señor Oscuro.

La verja se abrió, chirriando. Harry avanzó con pasos firmes y continuos hasta la puerta, por la desdichada senda que marcaba el camino entre los jardines hasta llegar a la casa. Bellatrix Lestrange ya le esperaba en la puerta, con un rostro inexpresivo. Harry pasó por delante de ella sin murmurar ni un intercambio de palabras. Sonrió al recordar a Luna: las palabras no sirven para nada.

El noble vestíbulo de la gran estancia le daba la bienvenida con su interminable belleza y con su silencio impetuoso. La puerta de la derecha, donde solían hacer las reuniones, estaba abierta. Harry entró allí, y no le sorprendió ver a todos los de su grupo en su sitio en la silla, sin máscara alguna.

Lord Voldemort le miraba desde su sitio de forma inexpresiva, como lo había hecho Bellatrix anteriormente. Harry se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, viendo cómo Bellatrix cerraba la puerta de la entrada, pasaba por delante de él sin decir nada, y se sentaba en su sitio.

Voldemort se levantó de su silla aterciopelada, y se dirigió hacia Harry sin prisa pero sin pausa. E hizo algo que no hubiera imaginado jamás.

Le abrazó.

Y Harry sintió, por primera vez, calor al lado de Voldemort. Era el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, porque aunque estuviera frío por fuera, por dentro estaba caliente. Pues aunque pareciera imposible, por las venas de lord Voldemort corría sangre, y no corría hielo.

Pero, lo más irónico, era que no circulaba por sus venas una sangre cualquiera.

Era la _sangre_ de Harry.

Los mortífagos murmuraban y susurraban a la espalda de ambos, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba demasiado. Y Harry supo, al instante… que abrazar, no era un acto que lord Voldemort hiciera a menudo. Ya que lo había abrazado con torpeza. Pero aún así…

… le había _abrazado_.

El abrazo tan sólo había durado varios segundos… pero eran segundos que a Harry se le hicieron eternos. Se separaron con cuidado, y muy despacio. Se miraron a los ojos, ignorando la sorpresa y el enojo de algunos mortífagos.

-Has vuelto – murmuró Voldemort, con su habitual siseo y con su voz queda y fría.

-¿Lo dudabas? – ironizó Harry, con una media sonrisa.

Y Voldemort sonrió. Y su sonrisa no era una sonrisa forzada… era una sonrisa natural, como la de su conversación delante de la tumba de Dumbledore. A los ojos de Harry, Voldemort se estaba volviendo un tanto humano. ¿Podía ser aquello posible? ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que esas especulaciones fueran ciertas? El tiempo lo diría, por supuesto.

-No, claro que no – admitió con una envidiable seguridad el Señor Oscuro -. Siéntate, Harry.

Harry se sentó, arrancando numerosas miradas de celos, de envidia y de odio. Y notó una mirada, una mirada especial. Una mirada que le hablaba.

Luna era la única persona que sonreía en la estancia, y miraba descaradamente a Harry. Su mirada le transmitía algo, algo como "bien hecho". Harry lo sabía porque podía hablar con ella con la mirada, porque tal compenetración con ella les había unido de una forma tan estrecha que se entendían con el simple hecho de mirarse.

Harry quiso decirle, en ese instante, un millón de cosas. Pero no podía, porque acordaron que su "relación" debía mantenerse en secreto, al menos por el momento. Porque sabían que Voldemort no podía enterarse. Tom, como decía Luna. Aunque Harry no sabía exactamente por qué, pero si lo decía Luna… entonces tenía que haber un motivo de mucho peso.

-Sé que muchos os estaréis preguntando dónde estaba Potter durante estos días… otros quizás no os lo preguntéis, porque no os parece importante. Y porque en parte, esperáis una traición suya… cosa que aseguro, desde este momento, que no va a llegar. ¿Verdad, Harry?

Harry se levantó, para hacer su papel. Aunque ya no sabía si hacía su papel, o lo hacía porque lo sentía realmente. Estaba todo tan distorsionado…

-Por supuesto, mi señor. Que nadie dude de que mi alianza es legítima, porque sería capaz de cualquier cosa por demostrarlo… de hecho, creo que ya lo he demostrado con mis actos. Y me duele que alguno de mis… – dudó, al decir la palabra – hermanos, dude de mí. Es algo que no esperaba.

Se sentó, esperando haber sonado convincente. Algo que confirmaron los ojos de Luna, de nuevo con aquella mirada de "bien hecho".

-Pues… lo dudaban, Harry. Cuando me dijeron que cabía la posibilidad de que me hubieras abandonado, estaban dudando de ti. Y tuve que contarles la verdad, para que creyeran la realidad – Voldemort le echó una larga mirada de precaución, que asustó a Harry, sólo un poco -. Les conté que en realidad estabas haciendo un trabajo personal para mí, y que era algo entre yo y tú. Y que luego debatiremos en privado.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala, con el que no se escuchaban ni si quiera las moscas. Harry asintió, ya que notaba sobre él la penetrante mirada de lord Voldemort y de algunos de los mortífagos.

Voldemort acababa de mentir por él. Acababa de encubrirle. Aunque su realidad había cambiado mucho, y su situación también… que Voldemort fuera un apoyo para él le seguía pareciendo extraño. Harry suponía que tardaría a acostumbrarse a su nueva situación, ya que no se sentía él del todo. Porque en la vida, hubiera pensado que Voldemort le abrazara, o que mentira a todos sus mortífagos para encubrirle.

Y, lo más increíble, es que Voldemort _sabía_ que Harry lo había engañado, y su objetivo inicial siempre había sido el derrocarlo. Y aún así… Voldemort le había perdonado todo, incluso le tendía una mano y le ayudaba. Y Harry se sentía agradecido, por supuesto. Porque era consciente de que en ese mismo instante, sería difícil poder vivir con Ron, Hermione… o con quien sea. En un futuro, quizás ellos podrían olvidar el hecho de que hubiera asesinado a sangre caliente a Oriseth, pero por el momento Harry estaba seguro… al menos recordaba conocerlos, de que no lo olvidarían, y le sacarían el tema cada dos por tres.

-Bueno, sigamos con la reunión… Luna – todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la persona más bella de la estancia, y esta no parecía para nada intimidada por ser el centro de atención.

Harry la miró, con admiración, viendo en ella el reflejo de Albus Dumbledore… al cual no podía recordar con odio.

En los últimos días, se había hecho creer que odiaba a Dumbledore, y de que le había hecho la peor de las jugadas. Pero aún así… le costaba recordarlo con odio, ya que había pasado buenos momentos con Dumbledore.

Y a la cabeza le vino aquel _"No estoy preocupado, Harry, estoy contigo"_ que murmuró Dumbledore cuando se disponían a huir de la cueva donde estaba el falso Horcrux. Aquella frase, le había llegado al alma a Harry. Por todo lo que significó, por el momento de tensión, por lo firme que sonaba su voz en aquella agua helada…

Y se sintió mal, de nuevo. Pues era consciente de que debía odiar a Dumbledore, y no recordarle con cariño. Tenía que esforzarse para odiarlo, por que lo que le había hecho era imperdonable… ni el mismísimo lord Voldemort hubiera podido ser tan cruel como Dumbledore.

Nunca habían habitado tantas contradicciones en su interior, como aquel año (ya era año nuevo, mientras había estado con Luna habían pasado de año)… o más concretamente, desde que se había unido a Voldemort, para bien o para mal. Sus sentimientos en su interior se contradecían, primero sentían una cosa, y luego otra. Y en el caso de Dumbledore, primero lo recordaba con cariño, y luego se arrepentía, recordándolo a la fuerza con odio.

Puras contradicciones, habitaban en su alma.

-Decidme, mi señor – murmuró Luna, con su dulce y aterciopelada voz. Cuando hablaba, parecía que cantara una preciosa balada de amor -. Soy toda oídos.

-¿Has encontrado Nurmengard?

-No… mi señor – admitió, con dudas -. No es fácil, señor. Necesito más tiempo.

Voldemort evaluó su mirada, y su rígida postura. Cualquiera se hubiera atemorizado de repente, pero Luna… mostraba un aplomo envidiable, que cualquiera desearía. Y Harry la admiró, en su interior. Porque era perfecta, y no le tenía miedo ni al mismísimo lord Voldemort.

Y de nuevo, como en la última reunión… a Harry le sonaba el nombre de Nurmengard. Y sabía que debía de ser algún edificio mágico… pues antes, cuando escuchó por primera vez a Voldemort diciéndole a Luna si había encontrado Nurmengard, Harry no conocía su don, pero ahora que sí lo sabía… sabía que Voldemort se lo había pedido para que lo rastreara, y tarde o temprano Luna lo encontraría. Porque era su don. Debía de ser importante, porque Voldemort atendía a las peticiones de Luna… y asintió, dándole más tiempo con aquel gesto.

-Te daré más tiempo, Luna – concluyó Voldemort, con voz inexpresiva -. Pero quiero que lo encuentres pronto. Creo que aún no has entendido lo vital que es para mí.

Luna asintió, de nuevo sin mostrar emoción alguna, y se sentó con extrema delicadeza. Era toda una señora con modales.

-Y Harry – murmuró Voldemort, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes -. Como bien sabrás… ya conseguiste hacer bien el trabajo en lo que se refería a tu nacimiento público como mortífago. Fue realmente creíble y excelente. Y ahora quiero que me digas si realizaste con éxito tu otra misión. ¿Has conseguido sacarle algún tipo de información a Paolo Galliani?

Harry se levantó, con un aplomo ansiado, y sorprendido. Había olvidado por completo a Galliani. ¿Le contaría la verdad, o lo protegería? Lo mejor era contarle la verdad, aunque en parte… y aunque aquello supusiera la muerte de Galliani. Suspiró. Ya se había acostumbrado a sentirse así.

-Sí, mi señor. Lo que Galliani esconde es la dirección de esta guarida. Se iba a reunir con Scrimgeour para eso, para planear un ataque e intentar causar el mayor número de bajas, mi señor.

Y se sentó, consciente de que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Y la verdad, es que se sentía indiferente… como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-¿¡Cómo!? – se levantó lord Voldemort, con pronunciado nervio. Harry se sorprendió, por su violenta reacción, ya que no se esperaba que aquello le importara tanto. Porque a Harry, aquello no le parecía algo demasiado "grave", por todo lo que había padecido Scrimgeour para mantenerlo en secreto.

Pero era evidente que Voldemort no pensaba igual.

-Luna… tráelo. Ve a por Paolo Galliani.

Luna se levantó, con gracia presuntuosa, y se marchó hacia la puerta, no sin dirigir antes una mirada a Harry… una mirada que se podía interpretar como apoyo, como que estaba ahí.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, mientras Luna se dirigía al sótano. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, y Voldemort se meneaba nervioso en su silla. Ya no parecía que mantuviera aquella fría postura habitual en él… ahora parecía, más humano.

Luna regresó, con Paolo Galliani sujeto delante de ella. No parecía nervioso para nada. Parecía bastante acceso a morir. No parecía importarle mucho, y Harry le admiró por aquello. De nuevo.

Ya no parecía el tipo cobarde que hacía lo posible por vivir, hasta guardar un secreto aparentemente inútil. Pero ahora, parecía que ya estaba dispuesto. Algo debería de haber cambiado en él, y Harry sabía el qué.

Él mismo.

Él había sido la causa de que Paolo aceptara su destino inevitable. Porque le había dado confianza, y porque ya estaba su inquietud a salvo. Era un hombre que no podía morir, porque no podía transmitirle sus disculpas a su hijo Angelo. No olvidaría su nombre, lo había prometido. Y ahora que Paolo sabía que Harry lo haría por él, parecía que estaba tranquilo.

Paolo fue sujeto por Luna en las cadenas que había en tierra, y cuando esta se aseguró de que no se soltaría, se fue a su sitio. Harry cruzó una mirada con su Luna, y esta le guiñó un ojo seductor. Harry siguió comprobando que en su interior le daba igual la muerte de Galliani, le era indiferente.

Porque desde hacía tiempo, algo había cambiado en él.

-¿Cómo sabes dónde estaba el sitio, el lugar? ¿Cómo lo descubriste? ¡Contesta! – murmuró Voldemort, ya levantado y dando vueltas al cuerpo de Paolo Galliani, cada vez más desdichado y desvencijado.

Además, por si la humillación no fuera suficiente… iba desnudo, completamente.

-Por casualidad – respondió, frío. Y no parecía dispuesto a dar más detalles.

-No me importa, cómo lo sepas – dijo Voldemort, más para sí que para los demás -. Lo que realmente me importa es cuantos lo saben. ¿Quién lo sabe?

-Sólo yo. Y si me hubieras dejado, lo sabría mi amigo Rufus, también.

Voldemort sacó los dientes, y le lanzó una maldición crucio. Paolo se murió de dolor, pero sin gritar. Sólo se había retorcido un poco. Había aguantado bastante bien la maldición de lord Voldemort.

-Dices que sólo lo sabes tú – susurró Voldemort, perfectamente audible, con una impresionante temeridad. A Harry se le erizó el vello de la nuca, por puro miedo.

-Así es – afirmó el débil italiano.

-Entonces… dime. ¿Por qué no te creo? – y le lanzó una nueva maldición criuciatus, provocando ahora que Paolo gritara de dolor.

-Eso sólo lo sabes tú – respondió Paolo, con la voz quebrada.

Voldemort pareció examinarlo un momento, y finalmente lo sentenció:

-Avada kedavra.

Un rayó de luz verde emergió de la punta de la varita de lord Voldemort, y aterrizó en el corazón de Galliani. Dejó de moverse en tierra, puesto que su hora le había llegado. Su vida había expirado.

Estaba muerto. Y Harry permaneció inescrutable en todo el proceso, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

-Bien – murmuró Voldemort, todavía algo nervioso. Ya había vuelto a la fría postura que le caracterizaba, dejando de lado esas inquietudes tan "humanas" -. Bien – repitió de nuevo, sin quitarle la vista al cadáver.

Se volvió a sentar en su sitio. Parecía que maquinaba en su cerebro un complejo plan.

-Haremos una cosa. No quiero que deshonréis su cadáver, quiero que lo mantengáis en un lugar frío y que se conserve. Tengo un propósito. Debe de ser reconocible. Alguien irá a Italia, cargando con el cadáver, y mostrará a la población italiana quién era su Ministro. Diremos que vino a suplicarme, que vino arrastrándose hacia mí, para pedirme clemencia… y que no atacara a su país. Ese alguien también dirá que no atacaré a ningún italiano bajo mi mandato, siempre que la población italiana se someta a mi reinado. Esa será mi treta. Deberá reunirse en Roma con los Maldini, que son mi mayor apoyo en el país. Y entre ellos organizarán la destrucción del respeto de Galliani. Potter, ese alguien vas a ser tú – resolvió brillantemente Voldemort su plan, con las ideas muy claras.

Harry asintió, antes de pensarlo. Realmente, si Voldemort se lo decía, iba a ser él, porque no lo había preguntado… lo había ordenado, y todo lo que Voldemort decía debía cumplirse. Y así, podría aprovechar también para buscar a Angelo, el hijo de Galliani.

Qué suerte había tenido, porque tenía una excusa. ¿Su suerte era casual, o premeditada? Evidentemente, jamás lo sabría. Pero sí se quedaría con la duda.

-Eso es todo por hoy. Podéis marcharos… y Harry, tenemos que debatir el trabajo especial que hiciste para mí. Pasa a la sala siguiente – y desapareció con rapidez, abriendo la puerta.

Harry lo siguió, y siguiéndole, fue víctima de numerosos susurros y murmullos a su espalda, que naturalmente… iban dirigidos hacia él. Pero pasó olímpicamente de ellos, naturalmente y puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Se giró, pues notaba una mirada en su nuca.

Luna lo miró, dándole su apoyo… y se marchó, con impresionante elegancia.

Entró en la sala. En la oscura y fría habitación, sólo iluminada por una antorcha en cada esquina, había un gran sillón aterciopelado, similar al que tenía Voldemort en la mesa del comedor, y estaba girado hacia el fuego. Se dio la vuelta, y Harry se arrodilló, como la última vez que había ido allí.

De nuevo, no había nada más humillante.

Consideraba arrodillarse frente a Voldemort la humillación más humillante que había sufrido en su corta existencia de diecisiete años, pero la consideraba necesaria para poder cumplir su objetivo.

Aunque en ese instante, ya no sabía cuál era su objetivo. Antaño habría sido asesinar a Voldemort… pero ¿Ahora? No tenía lugar en el mundo, por lo que su objetivo más cercano sería ir a Italia a buscar a Angelo Galliani. Y Voldemort le había solucionado el problema, dado que el próximo trabajo que haría para él sería viajar a Italia a destruir el respeto de Galliani. Y en Italia buscaría a Angelo, para cumplir su promesa.

Pero en realidad, nada le obligaba a cumplirla, puesto que Galliani ya estaba muerto. Aun así, Harry era hombre de palabra, y lo haría.

-Harry – murmuró lord Voldemort, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Harry levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Sí… señor? – se apresuró a añadir.

-Veo que has elegido por fin renunciar a la búsqueda de mis Horcruxes, y te unirás a mí sin mentiras. Sin trampas ni segundas intenciones. ¿Me equivoco?

Harry se encontraba valiente, no en vano era un Gryffindor.

-Nadie ha dicho que haya renunciado a destruir los Horcruxes… pero lo he hecho, sí – no sabía si lo decía de verdad, o era una farsa… pero hasta al propio Harry aquello le había sonado convincente -. Y me uniré a ti, con transparencia.

-Bien – asintió, con frialdad -. Harry, levántate por favor.

A Harry esta petición le había asombrado. No obstante, obedeció y se levantó.

-Ya no eres mi siervo, Harry.

Se quedó parado allí, inmóvil y atónito. Sin saber que decir. No entendía por donde iba Voldemort, pero prefirió no especular. Esperó a que hablara de nuevo.

-Te considero un igual, Harry. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Debo hacerlo?

-Sí, por supuesto – asintió Harry, inmenso de felicidad, mientras lord Voldemort hacía aparecer a su lado un sillón idéntico al suyo.

Pero, lo realmente sorprendente, era que aquella felicidad que se encontraba en el interior de Harry, era difícilmente interpretable. Era preocupante que no supiera si estaba feliz por ser el "favorito" de lord Voldemort y la envidia de los demás, o si estaba feliz porque había engañado por completo a Voldemort y este se mostraba reacio a contarle cosas… como el paradero de los Horcruxes.

Era completamente contradictorio, pero real.

Voldemort invitó a Harry sentarse en el sillón contiguo con un gesto con la mano. Harry, obedeciendo de nuevo, se sentó en aquel reconfortable y cómodo sillón.

-Harry, ¿Sabías que la mayoría de los mortífagos que poseen la marca no creían en mi causa? – a Harry le sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada -. Así es, sólo creían en mí. Por supuesto, yo estaba halagado de tener aquel poder de convicción. Pero lo que necesitaba para mi reinado era… gente comprometida, con los ideales propios de un movimiento, y no con los ideales de una sola persona. ¿No crees?

Harry se puso cómodo en su asiento, y lo observó mejor a Voldemort. Aquello se estaba poniendo interesante, y murmuró:

-Sí, claro.

-Exacto, Harry. Tú me conoces bien ¿Verdad? Dumbledore se encargó de eso.

Se puso en alerta, y perspicaz. De nuevo, Voldemort estaba resultando imprevisible.

-Puede que le conozca bien, señor. Pero no estoy seguro.

-Según tú… ¿Cuál crees que puede ser mi mayor miedo?

Harry pensó durante un instante, pero aquella pregunta era fácil.

-La muerte.

-Exacto… como la mayoría de la humanidad, temo a la muerte Harry. Esa es mi principal enemiga, por encima de mis opositores. Por eso creé mis Horcruxes, para que mi imperio no decayera. Pero puedo morir, Harry.

Nunca había estado tan cercano a lord Voldemort. Ni físicamente, ni emocionalmente. Estaba hablando con él como si se conocieran de toda la vida (aunque en realidad, se conocían de toda la vida), y como si fueran los más grandes amigos. Voldemort se estaba abriendo realmente a Harry, mostrándose más humano, mostrándole sus miedos y sus inquietudes… e intentando transmitirle un mensaje, que al parecer parecía de vital importancia.

-Sí, es difícil. Pero puede morir, no es completamente inmortal – le dijo Harry con sinceridad, y sin miedo. Porque ya no sentía miedo de decirle a lord Voldemort algunas verdades, porque este le transmitía confianza… y porque Harry, confiaba un poco más en él. En Voldemort.

En la persona que había matado a sus padres, aunque intentó olvidar este hecho.

-Muy bien, Harry, lo comprendes muy bien – dijo de forma paternal, animándole a seguir así. Esto le recordaba a Harry las viejas reuniones con Albus Dumbledore.

Se produjo un silencio, y con aquello lord Voldemort le demostró que no había prisa. Y si él no tenía prisa, Harry no iba a ser menos.

-Pues como te decía, mi mayor miedo es la muerte. Quizás puedas pensar que soy un cobarde que teme dejar este mundo y que no soy capaz de amar y esas chorradas típicas de Dumbledore. Me amo a mí mismo, que eso es una gran virtud al alcance de pocos. Pero no es por eso que me da miedo morir, y poder descansar. Temo a la muerte porque dejaría el mundo en las manos equivocadas.

Aquello ya era surrealista. Era una situación utópica. ¿Qué Voldemort no temía a la muerte por él? ¿Qué en realidad temía que el mundo cayera en malas manos? ¿Qué las personas que lo gobernaron cuando él no estaba son malas manos, y él es el bueno con todos los actos horrorosos bajo su firma? ¿Había algo más irónico?

-Comprendo – le siguió Harry, aunque sin creer mucho en lo que decía. Pero Voldemort no se percató del tono utilizado por Harry.

-Sé que no me crees, Harry. Pero los que tú crees buenos, son los títeres de los muggles, los que creen que deben aprender magia y les permiten entrar en nuestro mundo. Y los que tú crees malos, somos los que no permitimos la presencia de los muggles en nuestro sitio, los que clamamos venganza y proclamamos justicia, que los muggles paguen por lo que nos hicieron.

-¿Lo que nos hicieron? – se extrañó Harry.

-Sí, exacto… pronto lo vas a ver por ti mismo. Por eso temo a la muerte, porque sé que hay muchos mortífagos que sólo me siguen a mí, y que cuando muera… se rendirán a la evidencia de los demás magos que aceptan a los muggles, y posiblemente argumenten que han estado bajo la maldición imperius o cosas así. Y si eso sucede, el movimiento al que me uní llegará a su fin hasta que de nuevo alguien experimente tanto como lo he hecho yo con la magia oscura… y eso podría llegar a tardar varios siglos. No puedo permitirlo.

Aunque no tenía mucho sentido, Harry sí le entendía. Había mortífagos que no seguían la ideología, sino a la persona. Había mortífagos (como Lucius Malfoy) que cuando Voldemort fue derrotado en la primera guerra, dijo que había estado "poseído".

-¿Pero de qué movimiento hablas? – indagó Harry, sin entender ni pipa.

-Del Movimiento Merlínico, por supuesto.

-¿Merlínico?

Y Harry no tuvo otro remedio que asociar el término "merlínico" a Merlín. ¿Podía haber una relación?

-Sí, Merlínico, del gran mago Merlín. ¿Sabes cómo llegué a investigar sobre él? Verás, como tú bien sabrás (puesto que a ti te ha pasado lo mismo) no he sido criado ni familiarizado con la figura de Merlín. Sólo supe de él cuando llegué a Hogwarts, y me lo pintaban de un mago increíble… sin igual, y tremendamente virtuoso.

-El mejor mago de todos los tiempos – ayudó Harry.

-Uno de los mejores sí – pronunció Voldemort, con visible envidia -. Y entonces decidí averiguar en mi segundo año sobre él. Descubrí entonces que su vida estaba envuelta llena de misterios y que sólo se sabía de él por medio de las obras literarias y de las leyendas… nadie lo había visto en realidad, bueno, nadie que lo confirme. Y comprendí que Merlín posiblemente era una leyenda.

-¿Una leyenda? – murmuró Harry, horrorizado. Pues como Voldemort, tampoco había sido criado por magos, pero sí era consciente de la importancia de Merlín para ellos.

-Sí, Merlín es para nosotros como un Dios. Como los Dioses muggles, de los que tú y yo sí somos partícipes.

Harry no lo hubiera definido tan bien. Merlín era para los magos como un Dios.

-Las leyendas cuentan que era el más grande y famoso, que era capaz de hablar con animales, de cambiar de forma, de hacerse invisible e incluso controlar el clima y variar a su antojo otros elementos de la Naturaleza. Decían que conocía la esencia de las cosas. Esas son teorías mágicas muy avanzadas, como comprobaste en tu etapa de Hogwarts.

-Sí… ehh, seguro – atajó Harry, consciente de que casi nunca prestaba atención a la asignatura en la que explicaban todo aquello que decía Voldemort: Historia de la Magia -También cuentan las leyendas que Merlín fue el único mago capaz de ganarse el respeto de los dragones, gigantes, vampiros y demás monstruos por su bondad y sabiduría y también por su creaciones literarias y artísticas, pues esta también era una de sus virtudes.

Harry lo escuchaba con atención, dado que estaba siendo absorbido por la historia y por el ambiente que proponía lord Voldemort. Se imaginaba a un hombre con el pelo largo y plateado (con un físico parecido a Dumbledore) intentando razonar con un colacuerno húngaro.

-En cuanto a su nacimiento y muerte la cosa está un poco confusa. Hay, de nuevo, diferentes teorías al respecto… pero la más aceptada por nosotros es que nació como producto de una unión ilícita entre el alma de un demonio y de una monja. Y también se acepta que Merlín fue "creado" para sacar el lado oscuro de todos los humanos, que todos poseemos. De tratar de crear el odio entre la gente, y de hacer el mal – Voldemort sonrió con ironía -. Lo que viene a ser mi misión, en parte. Y se acepta que finalmente hizo justamente lo contrario: se convirtió en un gran líder de su tiempo, en una especie de guía en el que todos creían y en consejero de reyes. Lo que viene a ser el papel de Dumbledore, en parte. ¿Te resulta curiosa la comparación?

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, y la boca. Sí, era curioso. Pero, más que curioso, resultaba…

-… irónico.

-Exacto, una pequeña y morbosa ironía del destino. El destino es muy masoquista y morboso, y nos pone algunas contradicciones o ironías en nuestros caminos, dado que son preciosas.

-¿Preciosas? – repitió Harry, incrédulo. Sólo había escuchado a Voldemort decir la palabra "preciosa" una vez, y había estado dirigida a la luna. De nuevo, se sentía confuso, pues estaba siendo conocedor del lado humano de lord Voldemort.

-Sí… me encanta reflexionar sobre ellas. ¡Qué bonito es encontrarlas, y que escondidas suelen estar! ¿No crees?

-Eh… sí, supongo – admitió Harry, dudando de la capacidad mental de lord Voldemort. Parecía que estaba loco.

-Pues como te decía, Merlín fue creado para hacer mi labor… e hizo la labor de Dumbledore. Irónico, como comentas. Aunque yo no creo que cambiara, como dicen las leyendas. Creo que en secreto siguió obrando el mal. Tengo pruebas de ello. Hay teorías al respecto…

Hizo una pausa, tragando saliva. Ahora lord Voldemort se encontraba observando el fuego, y Harry le imitó. Era entretenido, observar como los troncos se consumían por el poder del fuego.

-Su muerte, dicen que se produjo en un bosque inglés, y que murió allí con su compañera sentimental Vivian, pero eso es lo de menos. Como nació allá por el siglo V, hasta la época de los fundadores de Hogwarts, hace unos mil años más o menos, no se supo nada de él. En esta época fueron escritas las leyendas, cuando se realizaba la cacería de los muggles a las brujas y magos. Y, cuando lo descubrí… no me lo tragué. Como el Dios muggle en el que me habían "obligado" creer, pensaba que era solo un mito.

-Y… ¿Lo es? – Harry necesitaba saberlo, pues también el había sido víctima del maravilloso mago que había sido Merlín, y necesitaba saber si había existido.

-No, Harry, no es un mito. Existía de verdad.

Harry se quedó mirando el fuego, sin sorprenderse. Antes de entrar, sabía que había existido, pero Voldemort le había hecho dudar con sus reflexiones. Lo que sí era asombroso era la seguridad de lord Voldemort, como si hubiera visto a Merlín con sus propios ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Voldemort soltó una carcajada. Parecía algo obvio, puesto que se había reído. Pero Harry, no entendía nada.

-Es una larga historia.

-Tenemos tiempo ¿No? – requirió Harry, más persuasivo de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-Supongo… verás, como bien sabes. Yo no me llamo lord Voldemort en realidad. Mi… madre, mi asquerosa madre squib, me llamó Tom Sorvolo Riddle.

-Sí… lo sabía, claro.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué crees que me llamo Voldemort? ¿No crees que debería tener un motivo?

Harry le observó con intensidad e interés. ¿Por qué se llamaba Voldemort? La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo comentaba… podía ser interesante la historia de su nombre.

-Yo quería ser especial, quería tener un nombre único. No quería que dijeran: "Mira, por ahí va Tom". Es un nombre feo y común. Y como bien sabes también… cuando un mago termina Hogwarts, suele realizar el viaje típico por el mundo, para conocer las costumbres mágicas y culturales de otros lugares y para conocer los secretos de la magia en sí. Nunca nadie como yo se tomó esto tan en serio, y con mucha curiosidad por la historia de Merlín y su veracidad, acudí a Francia.

-¿A Francia?

-A Francia fue el primer lugar donde fui. Es allí donde se escribieron las obras que más datos aportaron sobre Merlín. Los juglares, y en menor medida los trovadores, fueron los que recitaban las hazañas de Merlín, y los apuntadores la escribían. Me enteré de la existencia de un movimiento Merlínico, y en qué consistía.

-¿Ah sí? – dijo Harry, con curiosidad -. ¿Y en qué consistía?

-En la misión secreta de Merlín. En realidad, él jamás había servido a los reyes… los había aconsejado para que fracasaran, y al fracasar los reyes… fracasarían todos los muggles, o no mágicos en aquel entonces. Quería eliminarlos, quitarlos de en medio. Quería un mundo gobernado por magos y para magos. Pero fracasó, puesto que no eliminó a los no mágicos… y decidió alejarse, ya que estaba muriendo. Dejó el mensaje a sus sucesores, y estos emigraron a Francia, dado que no podían seguir con la misión. Como podrás ver… empecé a admirar a Merlín, y creí que yo podría introducir el Movimiento Merlínico en Inglaterra, y acabar con los muggles.

-Ya veo – dijo Harry, realmente confundido.

No sabía que pensar. Estaba confuso. No sabía que pensar sobre Voldemort, sobre Merlín, sobre los muggles ni sobre los magos. De repente, todo eso le resultaba muy lejano… y agotador.

-Entonces fue cuando conocí a un juglar moderno, que vivía incultivado en el bosque, y estaba por civilizar. Se alimentaba de hiedra seca, y de animales, y lo único que sabía decir era que sabía invocar al fantasma de Merlín. Me llevé conmigo al hombre que me había enseñado todo sobre el movimiento Merlínico, y me tradujo las instrucciones necesarias para invocar a Merlín. Necesitaba matar a dos personas, y pronunciar un complicado hechizo de magia negra. Maté a los dos, al juglar y al hombre que me había iluminado… y pude hablar con el espíritu del gran mago Merlín – acabó Voldemort, con la vista desviada y recordando con añoranza tiempos antiguos y gloriosos.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Harry, atónito de nuevo.

Voldemort se levantó… y se marchó hacia un lugar de la pared que estaba oscuro. Y de algún sitio, sacó una pequeña vasija de piedra, bastante grande, que a Harry le era muy familiar.

Era un pensadero.

Bastante parecido al de Dumbledore, además… pero con unos relieves distintos, y a simple vista parecía más pequeño que el de Dumbledore. Lógico, Voldemort no poseía tantos recuerdos que guardar como Dumbledore… aunque tuviera algunos. Pero no hubiera imaginado que Voldemort tuviera un pensadero, le resultaba bastante extraño, aunque no comentó nada.

Voldemort llevó la vasija pesada por arte de magia hasta donde se encontraba Harry, y le invitó a sucumbir su cabeza.

-Te mostraré por qué debemos acabar con los muggles.

Harry lo observó con valentía, sin rechazar su mirada.

-No creo que pueda. ¿Cómo puedes odiar a una madre? Mi madre era muggle. Además, mi mejor amiga Hermione es… – e increíblemente, intentó recordarla sin poder. No podía recordarla, y su cara era una figura borrosa en su mente. ¡Había olvidado los rasgos de Hermione! Y lo intentó con Ron, pero más de lo mismo.

-… una sangre sucia, Harry, que no merece estar empapada por el poder de la magia.

Harry no dijo nada, y metió su cabeza en el pensadero, y se sorprendió porque no había contradicho a lord Voldemort con aquella definición de su amiga.

_Instantes después, Voldemort aterrizaba a su lado. Se encontraban en un bosque frío y oscuro, con unos árboles muy altos. Y unos pasos al lado de los dos, se encontraba un Voldemort más joven… de unos veintitantos años frente a una figura fantasmagórica y borrosa. _

_Voldemort aún no era Voldemort, era Tom Riddle… y su cabello negro azabache y sus facciones apuestas eran tal y como Harry las recordaba del diario. Y la otra figura, con el nombre de Merlín, le hablaba en un tono metálico e inexpresivo, carente de emoción. _

_-Debes acabar con ellos… debes propagar el movimiento contra los no mágicos. Crear una revolución, crear una secta que te ayude a realizar estos planes. Debes de ganarte el apoyo de los magos y brujas, y así poder expulsar a los no mágicos de nuestro mundo… a los que no tienen ni una gota de sangre mágica en sus venas… sangresucia…_

_-Lo haré. Crearé mi propio imperio…_

_-Debes de ser un Vuelo de Muerte…_

_Y de repente, Merlín se iluminó de sobremanera… y Harry hubiera apostado que se había quedado ciego después de esa luz._

_Esa luz roja, que le había calado en sus ojos y en su interior._

_Merlín ya no estaba allí, o su fantasma o lo que fuera. Ahora sólo estaba el joven Tom Riddle… pero en sus ojos había una gran chispa roja._

_Y se desvaneció… volviendo a la estancia de la chimenea con Voldemort._

-Pregunté a un francés que entendía nuestro idioma como se decía Vuelo de Muerte en francés.

-¿Y qué te respondió? – indagó Harry, pese a conocer la respuesta.

Voldemort sonrió, con amplitud y cierta malicia.

-_Vol de mort_. Voldemort.

Harry observó a Voldemort a los ojos… y sintió que Merlín y él tenían toda la razón del mundo. Había que odiar a los sangresucia, y realmente no sabía por qué. Pero sentía en su interior un odio irracional hacia las personas no mágicas.

Voldemort era más humano de lo que Dumbledore le había hecho creer, y odió a Dumbledore por eso. Por manipularle de nuevo, como otras tantas veces.

Vio la chispa roja de lord Voldemort en sus ojos, como en los ojos del joven Tom Riddle.

Y lo más preocupante era que en el reflejo de los ojos de Voldemort, también veía una chispa roja en los suyos propios.

Una chispa roja en sus ojos _esmeralda_.


	15. Roma

_**Capítulo 14: **_

"_Roma"_

Lo había entendido a la perfección. Voldemort le había dado unas órdenes expresas y exactas, y Harry iba a cumplirlas. Ya se encontraba en marcha, en ese instante.

Viajaba en un tren muggle, puesto que ahora era buscado por algunos magos para ser capturado. Se había convertido en una especie de traidor a la sangre, y querían atraparlo para que pagara por su crimen. A Harry eso en ese instante le daba completamente igual.

Harry había descubierto algo realmente importante sobre Merlín. Resultaba muy sorprendente que el mayor mago de todos los tiempos, el considerado por todos como un Dios, fuera una de las mayores mentiras de la historia. Todo el mundo creía que Merlín había marcado un antes y un después en la historia de la magia, y no se equivocaban. Aunque para mal, debido a que Merlín era la persona que había descubierto lo que significaban los muggles, y la única persona que teorizaba sobre su lugar en el mundo y su posición respecto a los magos. Gracias a Merlín, Harry estaba ahora iluminado por su movimiento, por sus ideales.

Gracias a Merlín, se había quitado la venda de los ojos, y podía ver más allá. Podía ver cómo perjudicaba la presencia de los muggles en el mundo mágico a los propios magos.

Lo que no soportaba era tener que humillarse de esa manera, viajar en el mismo medio en el que viajaban los sangresucia. Sentir su irritable olor cada vez que alguien pasaba por delante de él. Pero, en cierto modo… no tenía más remedio.

Además, el cadáver de Paolo Galliani era muy pesado. Lo había encantado, para manejarlo como si fuera un títere. Lo manejaba con la varita para que la gente no sospechara que estaba muerto. Aunque su horrible olor no lo podía esconder, pero en parte lo había ayudado. Ya que no se sentaban muggles entorno a ellos, debido a lo insoportable que resultaba oler el cadáver de Paolo.

Y por si no fuera poco, tenía una misión adicional que le había mandado Paolo Galliani antes de morir, y que este había aceptado cumplir.

Quién lo había aceptado era el antiguo Harry, porque el nuevo no pensaba complacerle de ninguna manera. Y menos aún si estaba muerto. Nadie podría decirle que había fallado a su palabra, puesto que nadie sabía lo que Paolo Galliani le había pedido a Harry.

¿Quién era Paolo Galliani, acaso, para mandarle órdenes o favores? No era nadie, sólo un vulgar mago que había conseguido llegar a ser el Ministro de Magia italiano, seguramente con mucha suerte. A él, ahora nadie le daba órdenes. Sólo podía darle órdenes lord Voldemort.

El tren iba muy lento, como si Harry tuviera toda la vida para marcharse a Italia. ¿Cómo había pensado tan siquiera viajar con tren? Era una de las ideas más absurdas que había tenido en su vida. ¡Viajar en tren, con un muerto al lado!

Y si por si eso no fuera poco, cuando llegara a su destino… tendría que subir a un barco, lleno de muggles otra vez. No se creía con fuerzas para soportar aquello… así que había decidido que cuando llegara allí, a la costa… llamaría a su escoba mediante la varita, y pensaría algo para cargar a Galliani en ella también. Aunque en el fondo, imaginaba que la Saeta de Fuego sería capaz de soportar el peso de dos personas. Era una de las mejores escobas del mercado, sobre haber salido muchas nuevas. Pero, en realidad… Harry no estaba interesado ya en el mercado de escobas, ni estaba interesado en el Quidditch.

El Quidditch había sido su pasatiempo más habitual en él, y le seguía gustando. Pero había crecido, y ya no tenía edad para jugar al Quidditch de forma amateur. Tampoco tenía tiempo, pues era un hombre muy ocupado. Y, tampoco podía acudir a un estadio de Quidditch, dado que era uno de los hombres más buscados de toda Gran Bretaña.

Así se lo pagaba la comunidad mágica, después de todo lo que había hecho por todos. No eran conscientes de que si había matado a Oriseth era porque lo merecía, y porque formaba parte de su plan para acabar con Voldemort. Aunque ahora aquello ya no le importaba nada, puesto que ya no le interesaba matar a lord Voldemort. La comunidad mágica le había dado la espalda, pero el Señor Oscuro no lo había hecho. Si no hubiera sido por él, probablemente hubiera sido cogido y juzgado por el Wizengamot, por el asesinato que cometió. Y posiblemente, habría pruebas concluyentes para declararlo culpable y que pasara una buena estancia en Azkaban.

Pero, gracias a Voldemort… no había pasado nada de eso. Por suerte. Porque le comprendía…

Llegó, tras muchas horas de viaje, por fin. Escondió un poco la varita debajo de la chaqueta, y maniobró para que Galliani pusiera un pie delante de otro y así pudiera caminar. Finalmente, y siendo objetivo de todas las miradas de los sangresucia, consiguieron bajar del tren… y salieron por el lateral de la estación, esquivando guardias de seguridad y demás personal. Salieron, y por fin respiró aire puro y fresco. Dejó de manipular el cuerpo de Galliani, y este cayó como si fuera un trasto viejo e inútil en el margen del camino. Por suerte, estaban en un lugar bastante alejado y allí no los podía ver nadie.

-¡Accio saeta de fuego!

Esperó. Su escoba estaba en… no lo sabía exactamente, pues desde que hacía unos meses, había olvidado bastantes cosas. Muchísimas. No sabía si estaba en el antiguo Privet Drive, al cual ya recordaba con vaga exactitud, o en la Madriguera, cuando fue a la boda de Bill y Fleur. Lo que sí estaba claro es que, si llegaba… tardaría en llegar.

Se sentó al lado de Galliani, y lo adecuó para que pareciera una postura "viva", que estuviera durmiendo. Se relajó, y siguió con sus pensamientos.

Voldemort le había pedido que destruyera el respeto de Paolo Galliani. Algo tremendamente difícil, debido a que había sido Ministro de Magia en su país, y en Italia se elegía democráticamente al Ministro. Por lo que seguramente tenía una buena imagen popular. Pero también le había dicho, que sólo tenía que llevarle el cadáver a los Maldini, una familia instalada en Roma. Harry habría cumplido tan sólo con entregarles el cadáver sano y salvo, y ellos ya se encargarían de todo.

Algo le golpeó la cabeza. La escoba había llegado, tan pronto. ¡Sólo habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que la había llamado! Pero, el caso es que ya estaba allí. Como la recordaba, sin ninguna fisura ni ningún tipo de cambio en su apariencia. La cogió con suavidad, mientras se rascaba la parte donde le había golpeado en la cabeza. Y ahora tendría que apañárselas para poner a Paolo en la escoba sin que se cayera… y llegar a Italia. Ahora que lo pensaba, lord Voldemort le habría podido poner alguna facilidad en su trabajo. Aunque sea un traslador, o algo parecido. Pero recordó por qué no lo había hecho.

No lo había hecho, sólo había insistido en que debía de salir del país de forma no mágica, para que el Ministerio no pudiera capturarlo. Aunque en cierto modo, el Ministro de Magia era lord Voldemort en secreto, pero le había comentado que si aparecía un rastro y no se lanzaban a por él podría resultar sospechoso, y por el momento no quería que nadie supiera que controlaba el Ministerio.

Era todo tan complejo… Harry no podía entenderlo, pero al menos lord Voldemort sí lo hacía.

Se levantó, pues se disponía a marcharse. No podía emplear todo su tiempo con aquella misión, pues esperaba cumplir con las expectativas de Voldemort de hacerlo "rápido", como le había pedido. Y así esperar un nuevo trabajo para él. Porque poco a poco, iban a controlar el mundo y poder "salir" de la cueva, poder hacer magia sin temer que algún muggle lo descubriera. Poner a los propios muggles en su lugar.

-Harry – murmuró una voz, una dulce voz, que le congeló el corazón. Era una voz dulce y aterciopelada, tan hermosa…

Luna lo cogió de la mano, y le miró a los ojos. Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, sin decir nada. Finalmente, Harry decidió besarla en los labios.

El beso que le había plantado en aquellos carnosos labios había sido de nuevo una grata experiencia, algo que le había renacido por dentro. El sabor de su lengua, su olor floral… todo resultaba tan mágico, tan perfecto. El entrelazamiento de sus labios ganó intensidad, y Harry podía recorrer todas las partes de su boca con su lengua. Resultaba todo tan placentero, tan romántico…

Ella le había rodeado la nuca con sus manos, y él le había puesto las manos en su cintura. En su delicada y perfecta cintura. Para no dejarla escapar… para que no se marchara de allí.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? – preguntó Harry, y luego cayó en la estupidez de su pregunta.

-Tengo un don, ¿Recuerdas? – le respondió, con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad. Harry sonrió, al verla sonreír. Su sonrisa provocaba un sentimiento inimaginable en él. No podía parar de sonreír.

En su interior estaba contento, y habitaba un pulso más acelerado. Era todo lo que sentía cuando estaba con _ella_, con su Luna. ¿Era eso amor? Podría ser. Ahora no podía comprender cómo había podido estar con Ginny… pues no había ni punto de comparación con Luna. Ginny no parecía una persona tan compleja, ni tan bella, ni tan perfecta… ni tan atrayente. Luna no era humana, era una persona de otro mundo.

-Te quiero, Harry. No me importa decírtelo las veces que haga falta. Te quiero tanto… desde nuestra primera… cita, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Ni siquiera he podido centrarme en mi trabajo. ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! Lo siento, siento molestarte. Pero… no puedo evitarlo.

Harry la miró de nuevo, y Luna le devolvió la mirada. Estaban allí, medio abrazados, pero mirándose a la cara. No sabía qué decir, puesto que nadie le había arrollado con tanta sinceridad unos sentimientos como aquellos. Y Harry sentía lo mismo, pero no encontraba las palabras para hacérselo saber a Luna. Se sentía tan lleno en su interior…

… en ese instante, no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz. Sólo la necesitaba a ella, y le parecía increíble que hubiera nacido un sentimiento tan fuerte en su interior que lo ataba a ella para siempre en tan poco tiempo.

Pero el caso era que había nacido, y además era recíproco. ¿Podía pedir más, en su vida? Siempre que estaba con ella, lo olvidaba todo. Olvidaba lo que Voldemort le había mandado, olvidaba lo que sentía hacia los muggles, o hacia sus amigos. Lo olvidaba todo, pues Luna era tan inmensamente perfecta… que tenía que usar todos sus pensamientos hacia ella, para poder abarcarla, y sentirla al completo.

Y estaba agradecido, porque tenerla ahora a su lado era una completa sorpresa. No la habría esperado, jamás. Y aparecer allí, era todo un regalo.

-Gracias por venir, estaba muy solo – murmuró Harry, mientras ella hundía la cabeza en su pecho.

-Yo también estaba muy sola, y te necesitaba. La verdad es que eres el único con el que hablo a gusto de verdad, siendo yo misma.

Aquel comentario le llamó la atención.

-Creía… que también hablabas así con Voldemort. Creía que también tenías una buena relación con él.

Luna sacó la cabeza de su pecho y le miró a la cara.

-¡Harry! ¿Crees que a él le doy besos o algo? No, claro que no. Jamás lo he tocado ni un pelo. Yo con Tom hago el papel, como todos los mortífagos. Sí tengo una buena relación con él, y también me comprende. Aunque no tanto como tú. Pero yo lo trato de Señor Oscuro, me arrodillo cuando estoy a solas con él. Como tú.

-¿Ah sí? – suspiró Harry, algo sorprendido. Realmente, Harry ya no tenía que pasar por aquello, puesto que Voldemort ahora le consideraba "su igual" -. Bueno. Yo… ya no me arrodillo frente a él. Ahora me considera como su igual, o algo así.

Luna lo miró, durante unos instantes con los ojos entrecerrados. Después los abrió, muy sorprendida y le sonrió. Y algo llamó la atención de Harry.

Luna tenía una mirada de triunfo en sus ojos. Al más puro estilo de Albus Dumbledore. Parecía como si… hubiera conseguido algo importante.

-¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí… claro – respondió Harry, con cierta cautela. Pues le asombraba la actitud de Luna -. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, sólo que me alegro por ti – expuso la morena de ojos verdes, sin eliminar de su rostro aquella preciosa sonrisa -. En serio, no le des vueltas. Ahora lord Voldemort no te hará daño, ya verás.

-Entiendo – le respondió Harry, indiferente… y con la sensación de que Luna no era completamente transparente con él. Aunque la creyó, claro. Y no le dio importancia.

Se separaron un poco, y Luna se sentó en el margen, a unos cuantos pasos del cadáver de Galliani. Al parecer, el olor que emanaba el muerto había causado también efecto en Luna.

-He venido a ayudarte – murmuró, cambiando de tema drásticamente -. A completar tu misión. No es que no crea que puedas hacerlo sólo, porque ya lo has demostrado de sobra. Pero tengo entendido que los Maldini son muy peligrosos.

-¿Ah sí? – repuso Harry, sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por sus delicados hombros -. ¿Y seguro que no has venido porque no podías aguantar más rato sin verme? – añadió Harry, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y en actitud juguetona.

Luna besó sus labios, de nuevo. Ella había tenido la iniciativa esta vez, y se separó despacio, después de un instante.

-No voy a negarte que todo ha influido, señor Potter – repuso, seria. Luego destelló a Harry con su sonrisa -. Eres el hombre de mi vida. Tú ya has besado a otras chicas. Pero yo… realmente eres la primera persona que he besado.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulo.

-No me lo creo. ¿Soy el primero que ha probado el sabor de tus labios? – cuando estaba con Luna, le salían ese tipo de comentarios tan poéticos.

Luna asintió, con cierta timidez. Y escondió la cabeza en su pecho, de nuevo. Cuando le entraban esos "ataques" de timidez, hacía eso… por lo que Harry había comprobado. Y no dejaba de sorprenderlo, pues veía a Luna una mujer tan madura, tan amueblada, tan perspicaz, tan valiente y tan… perfecta, que esos momentos en los que parecía tímida, la hacía más humana. Porque a Harry jamás le había parecido humana.

Y, no dejaba de sorprenderle que él tuviera el privilegio de ser el primero. Parecía extraño, pero creía en sus palabras cuando le decía que no había besado a nadie más. Se sentía predilecto.

-No me siento cómoda hablando de esto. Eres el primero, y lo sabes, así que no insistiré más. Bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿Cuándo nos vamos? Si "quieres" ir a Roma con escoba… tendríamos que salir ya – dejó caer, Luna.

Harry estaba sorprendido, porque de nuevo había cambiado drásticamente de tema. Aunque decidió hacerle caso en lo que decía, pues parecía que tenía otros medios para viajar.

-¿Es que tienes otra propuesta? – preguntó Harry, esperanzado -. Voldemort me ha dicho que si viajo Apareciéndome o con un traslador, pueden descubrirme. No creo que tenga elección.

-Vamos… Harry – murmuró Luna, con cordura -. No puedes cruzar el mar con escoba. Tardarías días. Semanas quizás, y es muy peligroso hacerlo. Podrías acabar mal.

-Te repito, ¿Tienes otra propuesta? – le espetó Harry, ignorándola.

-Sí. Observa mi propuesta, Harry.

Y de repente, silbó con los dedos. Luna levantó su mirada al cielo, y Harry la imitó. Desde lo lejos, se veía que se acercaba una pequeña figura, como un pájaro. Y se acercaba muy rápidamente, pues cada vez era una figura más grande. Finalmente, el ave aterrizó en medio del camino, y Harry no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-No puede ser. No puede estar aquí.

El pájaro estaba plantado frente a él. Aunque no era un _pájaro_, exactamente. Era una criatura con el pelaje rojo, demasiado grande para ser un pájaro, y demasiado bella. Tenía una gran cola dorada, cuales plumas parecían soportarlo todo.

Pero Harry seguía pensando que _ese_ Fénix, no podía estar aquí.

Y lo cierto es que estaba. Fawkes estaba allí. El fénix. Fawkes. La mascota de Albus Dumbledore. El que le había salvado de una muerte segura, cuando estaba en la Cámara de los Secretos. El único que cómo Harry, lamentó sin miedo la pérdida de Dumbledore. No lo había olvidado. Harry no olvidaba la triste melodía de rabia y de miseria que Fawkes había cantado aquella fatídica noche, en la que Dumbledore le había abandonado.

El mismo Dumbledore que lo había utilizado, y que se empeñaba en defender a los muggles casi bajo cualquier circunstancia.

-¿Por qué no puede estar aquí, Harry? – indagó Luna, inexpresivamente.

Luna tenía razón. ¿Por qué no podía estar allí? La verdad es que hacía casi un año que no sabía nada de él, y lo había olvidado completamente. Pero aún así… no había motivo por el que no podía estar. Además, como Harry imaginaba… ahora Fawkes pertenecía a la "hija" de Dumbledore. A Luna.

-Dime, Luna. Voldemort… ¿Sabe esto? – preguntó Harry, de nuevo, ignorando la última pregunta de Luna. Y parecía que había dado en el clavo, pues el rostro de Luna se puso un poco pálido y sombrío.

-No, claro que no. Él… no lo entendería – respondió, un poco apagada.

-Ya veo. Y tampoco sabe que ahora estás conmigo, supongo.

-No, la verdad es que no lo sabe.

-Ehmm… entiendo. Bueno, ¿Podríamos irnos ya? – no le resultaba cómodo hablar de Voldemort de esa manera. Sentía como si lo estuviera engañando, de alguna manera. Y ver a Fawkes allí seguía causando en él un efecto permanente de sorpresa. Le costaba de creer.

-Supongo que sabes cómo funciona la Aparición del Fénix…

-Sí, sí – rememoró Harry, recordando aquella triunfal huida de Albus Dumbledore en su propio despacho, cuando Dolores Umbridge y Dawlish querían detenerlo. Entonces, había desaparecido con Fawkes, y desde ese momento supo que la Aparición del Fénix era especial. Dado que nadie podía aparecerse en Hogwarts -. Sé cómo va – aunque en realidad, no estaba tan seguro... y Luna parecía que se había dado cuenta.

-Tú, sólo…. Cógete a mí. Fawkes hará el resto.

Harry la obedeció. Pero la Saeta de Fuego estaba allí, en el suelo… tirada. Decidió que podía desprenderse de ella. Y en cierto modo, se estaba desprendiendo de una parte de él.

Roma era preciosa. Hacía aproximadamente una hora que habían llegado allí, y ya habían encontrado incluso un hotel. Habían dejado allí a Paolo Galliani, con los requisitos para que nadie lo descubriera, y se habían ido a dar una vuelta por Roma. Visitaron todos sus rincones, aunque Harry se sentía oprimido por la presencia de los muggles. A Luna no le pasaba, y Harry había averiguado que era porque sabía controlarse, y eso era algo que Harry debería de aprender a hacer también, si no quería tener problemas en el futuro.

Fawkes finalmente se había marchado. Luna le había explicado que la vida de Fawkes era todo un misterio. Lo veía poco, y era siempre que lo necesitaba. Normalmente era para viajar, pues así no dejaba rastro de donde iba. Sólo se Aparecía en los lugares que le indicaba Voldemort que acudiera, o a los lugares dónde tenía que encontrar a alguien para Voldemort. Pero, cuando quería alejarse y tragarse en la tierra, cogía a Fawkes y elegía un destino al azar.

Por lo visto, le encantaba viajar. Y amaba ese estilo de vida… y quería compartirlo con Harry, por supuesto.

También le había comentado que averiguaría donde estaban los Maldini, y allí acudirían al amanecer, pues ya era de noche.

-Te quiero, ¿Lo sabes? – murmuró Harry, tontamente. La verdad es que se sentía un tonto, pero era eso lo que se sentía cuando estaba enamorado. Porque definitivamente, ya podía afirmar que lo estaba. Y eso que en total, no habría pasado más de cincuenta horas a su lado.

Se encontraban en la terraza del hotel, y allí habían hecho aparecer la cama. Estaban encima de ella, mirando la luna. La luna estaba llena. Y Harry… no pudo evitar quedarse pasmado por su belleza. Además, su luz reflejada en Luna era… lo más bello que había visto en su vida.

Se encontraban en un momento mágico, y nunca mejor dicho.

Y Harry seguía sin poder apartar la vista de la luna. No podía.

-Y yo, Harry. Te quiero más de lo que crees – Luna tampoco le miraba, no obstante… ambos tenían un objetivo visual común.

La luna. Y Harry no podía dejar de admirarla, de estar pasmado por su belleza. La verdad es que veía la cara de Luna en la luna. Veía su rostro allí, cuando ya se sabía los matices y los cráteres de la luna. Sus valles y sus deformaciones. Las recordaba de antaño, cuando se quedaba mirándola toda la noche.

-Te quiero – susurró Harry, de nuevo. Y de forma casi inaudible. Pero lo más curioso es que no sabía si se lo había dicho a la luna, o a Luna. Era un poco… extraño. Pero sentía algo por la luna. No por Luna (que también) sino por el astro lunar. Era curioso, insólito, y muy enredado.

Pero el caso era que, sobre tener a la persona más maravillosa a su lado… Harry no podía despegar sus orbes verdes de la esfera lunar.

De la brillante y celestial, luna. No podía dejar de mirarla, pese a que la _otra_ Luna intentaba llamar su atención. Murmuraba algunas palabras, pero Harry no hacía caso a las palabras de Luna.

Seguía observando la luna, irremediablemente. Se sentía genial, así. Se olvidaba de todo, de todo. No sabía quién era Luna, no sabía quien era Voldemort, no sabía quien era Dumbledore, no sabía quienes eran sus amigos, no sabía lo que eran los Horcruxes, no sabía quién era Merlín, e ignoraba que era un Horcrux de Voldemort. Ni siquiera recordaba ya a los muggles. Ni a los magos.

Estaba en la luna, se encontraba allí arriba. Y allí arriba, las cosas terrenales como aquellas no existían. Luna le gritaba, pero Harry no podía escucharla. No podía, y levantaba los brazos hacia la luna… intentando cogerla, y sabiendo que era imposible.

La luna era tan brillante y celestial, como inalcanzable. Y se estaba sintiendo mal, porque esa era su mayor desgracia. No poder alcanzar la luna…

No poder…

Estirar los brazos y no poder… ¿Había mayor _miseria_?

-¡Harry! – murmuró Luna, poniéndose encima de él, y cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos. Aunque había parecido brusco, aquella chica lo hacía todo con una delicadeza exquisita, e inhumana -. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Te he dicho algo malo?

-No, no… claro que no – murmuró Harry, confuso.

Volvió con su compostura, y decidió no volver a mirar la luna. Ya había vuelto a tierra, ya no estaba hechizado por ella. Por la luna. Y no quería volver a ser poseído por la luna, pues tenía un poder sobre él que ignoraba. Tenía un control supremo. Y no se había sentido a gusto con ella, porque se sentía vacío. Su enorme distancia sobre él, le hacía sentirse mal… y Harry, como cualquier persona, odiaba sentirse mal.

Había comprendido que si miraba a la luna, se obsesionaba con ella. Y soñaba con ella, aún a sabiendas que era un sueño inalcanzable. Un sueño efímero.

Luna sí era su actualidad, su realidad, más bien. Ella era por quien vivía en ese instante, y a quien amaba. Y no a la luna. Aunque debía de admitir que no era la única vez que se había olvidado del mundo, y había deseado estar _de verdad_ en la luna, de escapar de la realidad. De evadir el mundo. Se quitó el pensamiento de la cabeza, y miró a Luna, que adoptaba una posición seria.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Harry? – Luna parecía bastante preocupada -. He notado… como si estuvieras en otro lugar. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? Quiero ayudarte, si es así.

-No, Luna – dijo.

Harry se puso encima de ella. Su pecho apretaba el pecho de Luna, y sus labios estaban a milímetros, aunque Harry quería decirle algo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento… quería hablarle.

-Eres… la típica mujer que llama la atención en un segundo. Que puedes hablar con ella en un solo minuto. Que la logras conocer en una sola hora – tragó saliva, viendo como los ojos de Luna estaban vidriosos por la emoción -. Que te debes enamorar de ella con un día… y que cualquier hombre necesitaría siete vidas para olvidarla.

Y selló sus labios con un tierno beso. Se separaron, se miraron, y se volvieron a besar. Luna estaba rendida, y Harry se dejaba llevar por el momento.

Su beso fue subiendo de tono, y Harry posó sus manos en la delicada y cristalina cintura de Luna. La besaba, la amaba… y quería demostrárselo.

Ambos estaban enamorados, y no habían necesitado mucho para llegar a ese momento. Harry se quitó la camisa, y la esparció por el suelo. Luna beso cada parte del torso desnudo de Harry, y también se quitó su camisa.

La lengua de Harry recorrió cada célula de su anatomía. Cada parte de su cuerpo. Ambos se encontraban ya desnudos, sin pavor ni ningún tipo de vergüenza. Porque estaban dispuestos a entregarse por primera vez, y sabían que estaban destinados a hacerlo. Que su amor era irremediable y pleno, y con fervor y fuego confirieron sus cuerpos.

Entregaron su amor el uno a la otra, produciendo un supremo placer físico y espiritual.

Todo eso, bajo la luz del plenilunio.

Se despertaron, y Harry supo por primera vez lo que era despertarse con la persona que amaba. Se quedó mirando como dormía, y lo bella que se mostraba a pesar de no poder ver sus ojos. Tenía una mano en su pecho, y la otra bajo las sábanas. En unos minutos, Luna abrió los ojos… un poco desconcertada, como había estado Harry anteriormente.

Luna miró a Harry, y sonrió. Y Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír también, debido a la forma en que su amada Luna lo había mirado. Tenían tal compenetración que se entendían con la mirada… que podían _hablar_ con los ojos. La mirada de Luna decía que le amaba, le amaba por encima de todas las cosas. Su mirada le decía que no quería que pasara el tiempo, que quería compartirlo todo con él… y que amaría a Harry durante toda la vida. La mirada de Harry decía lo mismo, y Luna también podía entender su mirada.

Su relación era muy curiosa, y estaba por encima de cualquier otra. Harry nunca había conocido a otra persona con la que se compenetrara tan bien, nunca. Podía tener con ella una relación plena. Espiritual y físicamente.

-Te quiero… te quiero tanto – susurró Luna, perfectamente audible y sin apartar su mirada -. Gracias a ti, he pasado una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Por no decir… la mejor.

-Me siento igual – concordó Harry, con un hilo de voz, e incapaz de decir más. Luna conseguía dejarlo sin palabras.

Era cierto. Para el nuevo Harry, esa era la noche más espectacular de su vida. Pero, también debía de admitir, que recordaba vagamente su vida anterior a su etapa como mortífago.

Pero ese momento tan mágico se debía de romper.

-Debemos irnos ya, Luna – murmuró Harry, levantándose con cierta vergüenza… ya que seguían desnudos. Luna no le apartaba la mirada, y Harry se sintió un poco cohibido.

Se vistieron, desayunaron, e hicieron marcha. Realmente, no tenían mucho tiempo que perder, aunque en cierto modo… habían llegado muy pronto, gracias al Fénix Fawkes.

Cogieron el cadáver de Paolo Galliani (que seguía ileso, debido a que Luna le había hecho un encantamiento para que su cuerpo no se deteriorara) y salieron del hotel. Ya afuera, y mientras Harry manipulaba con dificultad la figura de Galliani con su varita, Luna cerró los ojos, y se sumió en un profundo pensamiento. Harry intentó no molestarla… además, ya tenía suficiente con lo suyo: intentar aparentar que Galliani estaba vivo, y sin levantar sospechas.

-Los tengo, ya los he encontrado – dijo al fin, cuando abrió los ojos. Harry le dirigió una mirada sin murmurar nada -. Ven, sígueme.

Harry la siguió despacio, pues tenía que llevar detrás a Galliani. Y entonces lamentó haberse dejado la Capa de Invisibilidad en la habitación de la mansión Malfoy, puesto que en esos instantes le habría podido ser tremendamente útil. Llegaron a lo que parecía un callejón sin salida, que además estaba bastante oscuro. ¿Allí era dónde se reunían los Maldini? Realmente, era un lugar que dejaba mucho que desear.

-Cógete – ordenó, con suavidad -. Están en otro lugar, evidentemente. Nos Apareceremos.

-Bien – asintió Harry, sintiéndose estúpido por haber pensado que estarían allí.

Se aparecieron en una especie de descampado. Allí no había nada, ni nadie. Y Luna parecía saber lo que ocurría, debido a que se sentó en un tronco. El Sol irradiaba un calor insoportable, aunque lo aguantaban. Y eso que estaban en pleno invierno, pero en Italia hacía más calor que en Inglaterra.

-¿Es aquí?

-Eso me temo – murmuró Luna -. Eso me temo… tranquilo, no tardarán en encontrarnos.

Y efectivamente, en unos diez minutos… apareció un encapuchado. Desapareció rápidamente, y en unos minutos más… aparecieron diez encapuchados. Había siete de color marrón, y tres de color rojo. Parecían una especie de secta, o de monjes. Era curioso.

Harry y Luna se levantaron, sin ningún miedo. Y los esperaron. Los diez encapuchados llegaron hasta su posición. Y uno que iba de rojo, murmuró algo en italiano, y señaló el cuerpo de Galliani. El que parecía el líder, le calló con la mano y se presentó… pues aunque defectuoso, hablaba inglés:

-Bienvenidos, siervos de Voldemort. Me presento. Mi nombre es Marco Maldini. Estos son mis hermanos Alessandro – señaló al de su izquierda -. Y Alberto – señaló al que estaba en su derecha.

El que había hablado, y los otros nueve, se quitaron las capuchas. Los tres que iban vestidos de rojo, debían de ser los hermanos Maldini. Marco debía de estar ya entrado en años, y parecía el más viejo de todos. Su pelo era canoso, y sus facciones eran bastante duras. Los tres tenían los ojos negros como el azabache, y daban verdadero miedo. Alessandro debía de ser un treintañero por su aspecto juvenil y dócil. En cambio Alberto parecía el mediano, y tenía el físico parecido a ambos hermanos, medio juvenil, medio viejo. Los otros no parecían importantes, y Harry no se fijó en ellos.

-Veo que habéis traído a Galliani – murmuró Marco, con cierta delicadeza. Harry pudo observar a uno de los hombres vestido de negro removerse en su sitio, pero no le dio importancia. Harry asintió.

Marco hizo un movimiento con su varita, y Galliani se movió sólo. Lo hizo desaparecer, y Harry ya no lo volvería a ver. Por fin, se había deshecho del insoportable olor que desprendía.

-Ya está todo. No hace falta que nos ayudéis. Nosotros… haremos el resto.

-Lord Voldemort os manda un mensaje – murmuró Harry, con determinación -. Dice que: "que no atacaré a ningún italiano bajo mi mandato, siempre que la población italiana se someta a mi reinado". Palabras textuales.

-Muy bien – asintió Marco -. Podéis marcharos… – Harry y Luna se miraron, y dieron media vuelta -. Después de probaros… ¿Esperáis que un siervo de Voldemort pueda irse sin pelear? Demuestra que lo eres, que eres digno de servir a Voldemort. Lucharás en un combate a muerte, y podrás marcharte, evidentemente, si vences. Si es mi siervo el que vence, morirás, evidentemente.

Harry le sujetó la mirada. Al parecer, se dirigía a él… pues estaba ignorando completamente a Luna. Mejor, no quería que Luna pasara por aquello.

-Y si lo estabas pensando, no puedes escapar de aquí. Lo hemos arreglado para que no huyas.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

Aunque no sabía si estaba preparado para matar a alguien. Ya lo había hecho una vez… pero, no sabía que hacer. Aunque por lo visto, no tenía otro remedio. Tragó saliva, y miró a Luna buscando su apoyo.

"Debes hacerlo" decían sus ojos. Era difícil, pero si no lo hacía no podrían salir de allí. Al menos… no con vida. Ahora entendía a Luna cuando decía que eran peligrosos. Era algo que se veía enseguida. Y además, morbosos, dispuestos a sacrificar a uno de los suyos. Eran muy como "Voldemort".

-Me parece una tontería enorme – le espetó Harry, con fuerza -. No tiene por qué morir nadie.

Marco enseñó los dientes, en una mueca claramente desafiante. Los demás, los otros nueve, no reaccionaron… puesto que, aparentemente, no sabían hablar inglés.

-Estás en mi ciudad, y haremos las cosas a mí manera. ¿Entendido? _Angelo, progredisce e si conclude con lui_.

¿Había oído Angelo? Sí, efectivamente lo había oído. ¿Habría muchos Angelo en Italia? ¿En Roma, concretamente? Había tenido una corazonada. Algo le decía en su interior que aquel hombre era el Angelo que estaba buscando. O por lo menos, que antes estaba dispuesto a buscar. Necesitaba hablar enseguida con Luna. Un encapuchado de negro avanzó, y se puso delante de todos. En su cara estaba reflejado el miedo, y Harry estaba halagado. No sabía que podía causar ese efecto en alguien.

-Concédeme un momento – le dijo a Marco, y sin esperar lo que dijera, se dirigió hacia Luna -. Luna ¿Podrías localizarme a Angelo Galliani? – le susurró al oído, inaudiblemente para los demás.

Luna le miró a los ojos, sin comprender. Pero cerró los ojos, y casi al instante volvió a abrirlos.

-Es él – murmuró, señalándolo con la cabeza, y con cierta curiosidad.

¡Increíble! Era curioso el destino. Primero aceptaba decirle algo al hijo de Galliani, luego en el tren muggle tomaba la decisión de no buscarlo. Y cuando decidió no buscarlo… ¡se encuentra con él! Resultaba irónico.

Pero lo más desconcertante era que… Angelo estaba en un grupo que intentaba desprestigiar a su padre, y echar su respeto por los suelos. ¿Era consciente de aquello? La verdad es que Harry no entendía cómo podía estar ahí.

Quizás era esa la razón por la que odiaba a su padre, o por la que se habían enfadado. Por tener distintas ideologías, o por algo que había hecho Paolo… y Angelo se había vengado uniéndose a sus rivales. Realmente, la humanidad era compleja, y a veces costaba adivinar por qué sucedían ciertas cosas.

Pero Harry, esperaba no matarlo… aunque si no tuviera otro remedio, lo haría.

-Estoy preparado – murmuró Harry, sin estarlo.


	16. Reencuentro

_**Capítulo 15: **_

"_Reencuentro"_

El duelo estaba bastante desigualado, y se debía principalmente a la inexperiencia de Harry en ese campo y a la sí experiencia de Angelo, dado que era una persona más mayor, y por lo tanto, con más conocimiento técnico en lo que respectaba a los hechizos, maldiciones, y demás conjuros utilizados.

La pelea ya les había llevado unos minutos. Se estaban alejando del gentío, y Angelo seguía golpeando con más fuerza e ímpetu, por lo que desde fuera, daba la impresión que tarde o temprano acabaría ganando el duelo. Además, Harry ya había tenido que esquivar dos maldiciones asesinas, y de milagro.

Y Luna se mostraba impasible, inescrutable, inexpresiva. Seria. Y en el fondo, Harry podía leer su estado de ánimo en sus ojos… sus ojos sí mostraban una expresión. Preocupación total. Era ese el sentimiento que le transmitían los orbes esmeralda de Luna, pero aún así estaba muy quieta, observando detenidamente el duelo. Y aunque en ese instante, podría estar al borde de la muerte, a Harry sólo le preocupaba una cosa. Una _estúpida_ cosa.

Que no era otra cosa más que decepcionar a Luna. Ese era su mayor temor en ese instante, de abandonarla, y que se llevara una imagen de él así. De perdedor. De _fracasado_. Así que no lo permitiría, no. Utilizaría cualquier treta para ganarlo… aunque no resultara algo legal, algo ético o moral.

-¡Desmaius! – murmuró Angelo.

-¡Protego! – reaccionó Harry con rapidez, en una escasa décima de segundo, consiguiendo parar el hechizo de Angelo.

Siguieron peleando con extrema dureza. Ya hacía el típico olor a polvo de los duelos, cuando las varitas empezaban a sobrecargarse y en seguidamente de rayos de luces emanaban grandes cuantidades de humo. Se estaban alejando bastante del corrillo de gente, y ahora podrían incluso hablar, sin ser escuchados.

Angelo echaba sendos vistazos a su espalda, como esperando que alguien le atacara por detrás. Y Harry aprovechó para lanzarle una maldición asesina… aunque no acertó plenamente, y salió desviada hacia su costado izquierdo. Era la primera vez que Harry intentaba matarlo de verdad, no como él.

-Ya no hace falta que sigamos con el paripé, señor Potter – murmuró Angelo, casi sin despegar los labios y sorprendiendo enormemente a Harry. ¡Hablaba perfectamente el inglés! Parecía que había nacido en Inglaterra.

-¿Cómo? – murmuró Harry, sin fiarse y continuando defendiéndose de sus ataques.

-¿De verdad crees que estás vivo gracias a tu habilidad? ¡He errado a propósito! Tenía que lanzarte alguna maldición asesina para parecer creíble.

Harry bajó un poco los brazos, en parte decepcionado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta, ya que lo que le estaba revelando Angelo era cierto, pues ya había notado cierta rareza en la manera de agredirle, muy agresiva y poco defensiva.

-¡Pero no pares! Sospecharán – susurró, sin despegar los labios nuevamente.

Y Harry, de nuevo dominado por ese sentimiento de curiosidad hacia Angelo, siguió con el duelo, sin dejar de mirarlo con cierta sospecha y perspicacia. Todo resultaba enormemente extraño… y Luna parecía darse cuenta, pues le lanzaba una mirada indagadora. Aunque Harry la ignoró, esquivando con extrema facilidad un hechizo aturdidor, y fijando sus ojos verdes en los amarillos de Angelo.

Y en ese instante… Harry recordó que tenía un mensaje para Angelo, de parte de su difunto padre… y también recordó que había decidido omitir ese trabajo, no decirle nada. Pero lo tenía delante… y no le costaba nada hacer un favor póstumo. ¿O sí?

-No quiero matarte – dijo Harry, despacio -. Dime cómo puedo escapar sin hacerlo.

Angelo lanzó una carcajada, y esquivó con excesiva desenvoltura el conjuro de Harry, el cual había lanzado mal a propósito. Las palabras de Angelo le estaban atando a la vida… de momento, claro. Sabía que era inferior en un duelo contra el hijo del ex Ministro de Magia de Italia… pero tenía otras tretas, aunque no las utilizaría si podía evitarlo… si podía evitar matar y vivir igualmente.

-No puedes, Potter – murmuró, con voz firme -. Es imposible. Está hecho a propósito… no vas a salir vivo de aquí… al no ser que acabes conmigo.

Harry estudió sus opciones. No le quedaba otro remedio que matarle. Pero resultaba imposible. Lo era. No era bastante hábil ni rápido para Angelo, y Harry se temía que si Angelo luchara con seriedad, y no con su pantomima, acabaría con él sin ningún tipo de dificultad. ¿Qué haría? Tenía pensado algo, pero no era capaz de llevarlo a cabo. No caería tan bajo…

Lanzó un Sectumsempra, pero ya no lo había lanzado mal a propósito. Angelo se percató de este detalle, pero a un así no aumentó la intensidad del duelo. Estaba claro que no mataría a Harry hasta que consiguiera algo.

-¿Qué quieres? – le espetó, con cierta malicia Harry.

-Respuestas – respondió, y sus ojos amarillos relucieron de brillo, ante la posibilidad de un hecho que posiblemente habría esperado durante mucho tiempo -. Dime Harry. Recítame las últimas palabras de mi padre… para mí.

Harry lo miró, sospesando sus posibilidades de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que se había hecho realmente calculador. En estos momentos el antiguo Harry estaría muerto de los nervios, pero Harry mostraba una compostura impropia de él… ¿Y por qué no? También de su edad.

-¿Por qué lo quieres saber? ¿Por qué pones en peligro tu propia vida por unas palabras? ¿Por qué estás metido en una secta que odia a tu padre? Dime… ¿Qué es lo que te separó de él?

-Eso no importa. Dime las palabras, Harry Potter. Necesito saberlo. Vivo por ello, muero sin ello.

-Aquí el que manda soy yo… porque tú tienes la fuerza. Pero yo el poder.

Angelo entendió a la perfección ese comentario, y Harry asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Entendió que si quería saber lo que decía su padre en sus últimos días de vida, debería someterse a Harry. Y Harry no estaba incómodo con ese papel, para nada. Quería ser él el que llevara los galones.

Quería ser él el que mandara.

-Está bien – echó una maldición a Harry, y luego un sendo vistazo a la multitud que seguía observándolos sin perder detalle… aunque parecían inconscientes de todo lo que se estaba hablando. Y lo más importante, no parecían sospechar para nada -. Nunca he compartido el ideal político de mi padre. Jamás. Siempre he sido más liberal que él, y nos peleamos cuando se presentó a las elecciones electorales.

Harry asintió, esquivando una maldición, y contrarrestando con otra. Era verdaderamente difícil fallar a propósito. Casi más que acertar en sí.

-Por supuesto, me arrepentí totalmente. Y él también, o eso me imagino. Pero hay algo que heredé de él: el orgullo. Y el orgullo no me ha permitido disculparme, tampoco a él. Sólo me temo que accedería a una disculpa en sus últimos momentos. Y es por eso que cuando me enteré que había desaparecido… me uní al clan de los Maldini, pues imaginaba que estarían detrás de todo.

-Pero no lo estaban – lo ayudó Harry, a continuar.

-No, no lo estaban. Pero lo esperaban de regreso, al parecer por un tal Voldemort. Ese tal Voldemort estaba consiguiendo cierto poder, estaba regresando, pues ya había tenido un mandado oscuro. Ese tal Voldemort les podía ayudar a alcanzar sus objetivos… y me uní a ellos. Por supuesto, ellos sabían quien era, y por eso he sido el primer al que sacrificarían. Lo has podido observar, a un duelo a muerte siempre seré yo el elegido. Pero no me importa, y en este menos. Ahora, dime. Ya te he dicho lo que quería saber.

Galliani le mandó una maldición imperdonable que Harry esquivó sin dificultad. Angelo seguía luchando sin fuerza ni intención. Seguía esperando el ritmo que marcaba Harry. Porque Harry era quien mandaba, después de todo.

Y se iba a dar asco por sus palabras. Se iba a odiar por el resto de la eternidad… pero prefería acabar con la vida de Angelo que él acabara con la suya. Por supuesto que lo prefería… porque aún le faltaba tiempo que vivir con Luna. Ya que todo tiempo con ella era escaso. Y Angelo era superior a él desde todos los puntos, excepto uno.

Sentimentalmente.

Y aunque era algo ruin y cobarde, era la única forma de acabar con él. Tenía que atacarle. Tenía que medir bien sus palabras.

-Potter. Habla – le arroyó con autoridad.

-Tu padre me dijo que estaba avergonzado de tener como hijo a alguien como tú – sorprendentemente, Harry habló con una tremenda sinceridad… la cual no sabía de dónde había salido. La determinación de sus palabras era verdaderamente escalofriante y sorprendente -. Odiaba que no pensaras como él y que no siguieras sus pasos. Dijo que cuando saliste por la puerta de casa por última vez, después de todas las palabras que arrojaron tu corazón, dejaste de ser hijo suyo – de nuevo, con envidiable determinación. Había dicho palabras sin sentido, pero… con su enorme seguridad en sí mismo, Harry acababa de romper en mil pedazos el corazón de Angelo.

Porque la cara era el reflejo de su alma. En mucho tiempo, Harry no había visto unos ojos tan tristes. Unos labios tan finos. Ni unas facciones tan marcadamente duras. No había visto un rostro así nunca, tan expresivo…

…como inexpresivo. Como impermutable.

Y era el momento. Harry era consciente de que si atacaba en ese momento, nada le impediría ganar el duelo y salvar su vida.

Nada le impediría entonces estar siempre con Luna. Pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

-Avada Kedavra.

Y, por segunda vez, Harry mató un hombre.

Salió el característico rayo de luz verde por su varita, que impactó con certeza en el pecho de Angelo. Como bien había predicho, Angelo no iba a devolver ese golpe. Murió con la cara más triste de las tristes. Y, en el fondo aquello dolió a Harry… pero ese dolor se aligeró al saber que podía salir de allí ileso.

Porque, como bien había predicho Harry, Angelo tenía la fuerza… pero no el poder.

Luna corrió hacia su encuentro. Su rostro habitualmente inescrutable cambió a una mueca de alivio, por lo que Harry pudo comprobar. Se abrazaron, y Harry besó sus ardientes mejillas. Estaba caliente, y temerosa. Temblaba.

Y en ese instante, Harry se dio cuenta entonces de la importancia que tenía para Luna. Harry estaba triste, por lo de Angelo. Pero pensar que alguien era feliz porque existía, le ayudaba.

-Te quiero – habló Luna, con la más sincera de las declaraciones. Harry asintió, y le respondió un igualmente con los ojos.

Marco se acercó a él, con un rostro evidente de molestia, pero aplaudiendo.

-Bravo, bravo joven… Potter. Sois dignos de marchar. Mucho me temo que Angelo no ha estado a la altura... una lástima.

Harry y Luna se marcharon, sin dirigirle la palabra. Le dieron la espalda, y los tres hermanos Maldini les contemplaban de forma descarada. Aunque no les importó y desaparecieron de allí, buscando un nuevo destino.

Pronto volvería a la mansión Malfoy. Pero antes que nada, Harry se había ido a dar una vuelta. Luna no estaba, se había marchado pues lord Voldemort la había llamado. Única y exclusivamente a ella. Y Harry no podía regresar hasta que volviera, pues ella tenía el poder de llamar a Fawkes.

Porque ahora, Fawkes era de Luna. Dumbledore se lo había dado antes de morir. Y Harry supo en el instante en que Luna se lo dijo que también le hubiera gustado tener un tipo de detalle así de Dumbledore. Pero no estaba para estúpidos deseos, pues enseguida se recordaba que odiaba a Dumbledore. Su "estúpido" odio irracional a Dumbledore, y a sus amigos y seguidores muggles.

Ese odio seguía intacto en su interior… pero Harry no sabía de dónde había aparecido. Aunque no le interesaba reflexionar sobre él.

Roma era preciosa… pero quería irse de allí ya. No deseaba seguir en esa ciudad, pues echaba de menos su estilo de vida actual en Gran Bretaña. Cada vez se estaba oprimiendo más en un país que no era el suyo, en un lugar en el que se sentía incómodo.

Y por si no fuera poco, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de Angelo Galliani. No estaba orgulloso para nada de lo que había hecho. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría hacer? Él no era noble. Lo había sido antes, pero ya no. No podía decirle la verdad, siendo consciente de que le hubiera perjudicado. Realmente, ahora Harry sólo pensaba en él mismo, y en las personas que le importaban. Pero sólo le importaba una, Luna Dumbledore.

Quizás para el propio Dumbledore, los principios morales estuvieran por encima de todo. Por encima de su propia vida, pero Harry no pensaba de esa manera para nada. No todo valía, si estaba en juego la propia vida. Quizás Dumbledore, haciendo gala de su característica nobleza, le hubiera dicho la verdad a Angelo, y hubiera peleado como un hombre.

Y hubiera ganado como un hombre.

Pero Dumbledore era superior, y todo el mundo era consciente de eso. Harry se preguntaba si estando en condiciones enormemente inferiores, Dumbledore hubiera antepuesto sus principios a su vida. Y enseguida tuvo la respuesta en su mente. Dumbledore sí hubiera antepuesto sus principios. O al menos, no hubiera jugado sucio como él. Jamás lo hubiera hecho, y todo aquello lo demostraba su muerte.

Sí, Harry estaba muy enfadado con él por eso. Pero había demostrado tener personalidad, y morir para salvar la vida de Draco Malfoy. Para ayudar a la destrucción de Voldemort, y para que uno de sus siervos se acercara a Voldemort todavía más. Aunque al final había resultado que Snape era más partidario de Voldemort de lo que le hacía ver a Dumbledore, pues al fin y al cabo, le había entregado aquellos recuerdos en los que mostraba que su muerte era una farsa, y que Harry era un Horcrux de lord Voldemort.

Lord Voldemort.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Voldemort en ese instante? ¿Qué estaría haciendo Snape, o Malfoy? ¿Y sus "amigos", Ron y Hermione? Llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin verlos… y decidió hacerles una visita en la proximidad. Cuando regresara, posiblemente. Tenía muchísimos planes que cumplir. Aunque la mitad de ellos sólo estaban destinados a Luna, y esperaba poder realizar todos sus pensamientos. Porque seguía en su mente la noche anterior, la noche en la que su contacto le proporcionó el clímax físico y espiritual… la noche en la que había rozado la _luna_.

Y nunca mejor dicho.

Caminando por volver al hotel, pues estaba empezando a tener frío, tropezó estúpidamente con un hombre. Cayó a tierra, y ese hombre cayó a tierra con él. Llevaba varios papeles consigo, que se esparcieron por el suelo. Y una carpeta. Harry enseguida se disculpó:

-Lo siento.

Y el tono de su voz pareció atraer a aquel hombre, pues se giró descaradamente hacia Harry. Y Harry comprobó que no eran completamente desconocidos. Para nada. Resultaba un poco curioso encontrar aquella persona allí.

-No puede ser – murmuró aquella voz, que Harry conocía a la perfección. Harry también pensaba que aquello no podía ser, que aquello no estaba pasando.

Pero estaba pasando, y ese hombre estaba allí. Irónicamente, ese hombre estaba allí por culpa de Harry. Él le había obligado a exiliarse y a marcharse del país.

-Lupin – murmuró Harry, visiblemente incómodo y siguiendo sorprendido. No era el mejor momento para encontrarse con Lupin, para nada. Ningún momento era bueno, realmente.

Lupin no recogía los papeles. Lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, y estaba verdaderamente sorprendido. No menos que Harry, pero este último no lo demostraba abiertamente.

-¿Has… venido a verme? – preguntó Lupin, con nerviosismo.

Harry lo miró inescrutablemente. Estaba verdaderamente sorprendido, pero a ojos de Lupin, no lo estaba para nada. Por eso le preguntaba aquello, porque se pensaba que Harry ya sabía que estaba allí. Pero no era así, para nada.

-No, Remus… no he venido a verte. En realidad, he venido a hacer unas cosas. Pero ya me iba. Así que…

Harry se dispuso a marcharse, pero Lupin le detuvo, agarrándolo del brazo.

-¡Espera! ¿Nos encontramos y piensas marcharte así? Para nada, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente Harry. Muy seriamente… necesito decirte unas cuantas cosas.

No tenía otro remedio. La vida jugaba con su destino, por lo que tuvo que aceptar.

En unos minutos llegaron a una especie de taberna. Era la típica taberna nocturna, en la que no había casi nadie. La típica que estaba oscura siempre, aunque fuera hiciera un sol enorme, como era el caso. En realidad, aquel especie de habitáculo, le recordaba mucho a Cabeza Puerco, la taberna de mortífagos de Hogsmeade, cuyo dueño era Aberforth Dumbledore.

-¿Sabes, Harry? He pensado muchas veces en regresar… pero estoy siendo fiel a tu favor. Creo que me debes unas cuantas explicaciones… ¿No crees?

-Sí, es cierto – le debía muchas explicaciones, pero no quería dárselas -. La verdad es que todo sucedió muy deprisa… supongo que tienes razón.

Lupin se removió en su asiento, al parecer incómodo por lo que iba a decírselo. Como si no lo creyera realmente.

-Me hablaste… de Horcruxes, de un plan secreto contra Voldemort… sigo sin creerlo, Harry.

Había olvidado que se lo había contado todo. Lo había olvidado, y no sabía como había podido olvidar algo tan importante. ¿En qué momento de su vida se había vuelto tan olvidadizo? Era curioso, pero desde que era mortífago, andaba muy despistado.

Y, ahora se arrepentía de haberle contado tantas cosas. En efecto, Lupin sabía _demasiado_. Pero también era consciente de que hubiera sido la única forma de hacer aquello sin matar a su antiguo profesor. No había tenido más remedio… y seguía sin tenerlo. Sólo podía confiar en la prudencia de Lupin, que era amplia. Decidió contárselo todo, en parte porque ya lo sabía, y aunque no quisiera, le debía una explicación. Había renunciado a demasiadas cosas por que él se lo había pedido. Y en parte porque necesitaba hablar con alguien, ya que Luna llevaba tres días fuera. Necesitaba desahogarse, soltar lo que llevaba dentro. Aunque le contaría lo que le pareciera, posiblemente sólo le diría medio verdades. Evidentemente, no iba a contarle todo lo que podría acabar con él. Había veces que un hombre tenía información que valía más que su vida.

-Harry, siete Horcruxes son muchos, incluso para el mismísimo lord Voldemort.

-Es el número de la magia, Remus. Piénsalo bien – le argumentó, acercándose a él -. Voldemort ha llegado a límites insospechados.

-¡Son muchos!

-Shhh – silenció Harry, mirando a ambos lados -. No grites – la verdad es que si alguien lo viera allí… la habría hecho buena.

-Eso no es un argumento sólido. No basta con decir que Voldemort ha llegado a límites insospechados y que el siete es el número mágico por excelencia. Eso es muy peligroso, incluso para lord Voldemort. Él es consciente de que siete Horcruxes son suficientes para acabar con él.

La verdad es que siete Horcruxes, ahora que Harry sabía más de todo aquello, eran muchísimos. Pero había que tener paciencia para explicar esas cosas… aunque Harry en ese instante no tenía mucha.

-Dumbledore lo dedujo, y ya sabes… Dumbledore es Dumbledore.

-Puede equivocarse.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero lord Voldemort tiene siete Horcruxes. Seis, más uno en su alma. Él mismo me lo ha reconocido. Él mismo me dijo que era… – decidió guardar aquello en su interior. No podía decirle que "él mismo me había dicho que era su séptimo Horcrux". Sería demasiado -. Que tenía siete Horcruxes.

Lupin abrió mucho los ojos, y parecía que aquello sí le había hecho empezar a creerlo, pues suspiró con incredulidad.

-No tiene motivos para engañarte… ¿No? Así que ese era tu plan – concluyó Lupin, y en sus ojos había un descarado brillo de admiración. Admiraba a Harry por aquel plan -. Jamás pensé que te saldría bien la cosa. Te lo juro. Nunca tuve fe. Era demasiado… pero ahora me doy cuenta… de que eres capaz de todo, Harry.

También le había hablado de su plan. Lo empezaba a recordar. Empezaba a recordar aquel día de septiembre como si fuera ayer… bueno, no estaba seguro de si había sido en septiembre o en octubre. O incluso en agosto. Pero lo importante es que ya recordaba con bastante suficiencia aquel día.

-No, la verdad es que no todo ha salido como hubiera querido…

-Pero te has ganado la confianza de Voldemort ¿No? Por eso te habló de sus Horcruxes.

-Más o menos – respondió Harry, con voz queda, y rostro inescrutable.

Lupin le dedicó una mueca de extrañeza.

-¿Entonces? La base del plan ya está hecha. Ahora sólo queda destruir los Horcruxes… y luego Voldemort. ¿No?

-Bueno… ya no todo es como antes, Remus. Han cambiado muchas cosas ¿sabes?

Lupin lo volvió a mirar con extrañeza. Y Harry lo vio como alguien de confianza, pese a ser consciente de que sabía demasiado. Y de que no debería de hablar más… aunque lo haría.

-¿Qué puede haber cambiado? Sí, sí… ya me han llegado los rumores, pero no hagas caso – Harry se sorprendió de sus palabras -. Yo siempre creí en ti. Cuando leía en el Profeta (porque de vez en cuando lo recibo, para estar al día), y decían que te habías pasado al otro bando o cosas así… no lo creía de verdad. Sabía por qué lo hacías, ya que me habías hablado del plan. La gente lo entenderá, te lo prometo. Sé que ahora te odia medio mundo… pero cuando sepan que lo hiciste por ellos, para acabar con Voldemort, te recibirán todos con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Tu crees? – dijo Harry, aunque ese no era el problema del que le hablaba. Ese no era el cambio que había tenido Harry.

-¡Sí, claro que lo creo! – Lupin estaba verdaderamente emocionado. Esa emoción contagió a Harry… aunque sólo en su interior. Había adquirido la costumbre de mostrar sus sentimientos sólo en su corazón, y permanecer al resto frío, pasivo -. Claro que sí. ¡Podemos hacerlo! Hacía tiempo que no creía en la muerte de Voldemort.

Harry sonrió tímidamente. Fue la única manifestación de sentimiento que le había mostrado a Lupin hasta entonces.

-El problema es que… – reunió el valor para decirlo -. Ya no sé si quiero destruir a Voldemort… eso es lo que me pasa ahora.

La cara de Lupin adoptó una mueca de decepción que ni se molestó en disimular. Parecía que el comentario de Harry le había sentado realmente mal. O la duda, quizás.

-¿Có-cómo? – titubeó Lupin, sin creer lo que había escuchado -. Harry, creo que te he entendido mal.

-No, no lo has hecho.

-¿Has dicho que ya no sabes si quieres matar a Voldemort? – repitió, ignorando el comentario anterior.

Harry no dijo nada, esperó que pudiera expresarse con la mirada. Y lo hizo, pues Lupin se llevó una mano a la boca, y negó con desesperación la cabeza.

-¿Por qué dices esa barbaridad, Harry? – le ayudó Lupin, con un tono de voz dulce.

-Porque ya no es lo que siento, ya no es mi objetivo. Ya no me importa Voldemort… es más, considero a Voldemort como un líder.

Lupin cambió su expresivo rostro. Antes sentía decepción, y ahora asco. Un asco pronunciado y descarado. Pero no era para menos, y Harry no hubiera esperado menos. Él hubiera reaccionado igual… si no fuera consciente del cambio.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Un líder? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de la persona que ha matado a tus padres?

Y el detalle. Siempre tenía que salir el detalle que "Voldemort había matado a sus padres". Quería olvidarlo, pero Lupin, y su propia mente… no le ayudaban a hacerlo. Odiaba pensar que por causa de Voldemort era huérfano, y no había tenido padres. Intentó no pensar en eso, porque entonces caería en el juego de Lupin… y ya no necesitaba destruir a Voldemort.

Ya no lo necesitaba para vivir, como antes lo había necesitado.

-No lo entenderías… por eso no quería hablar contigo. Nadie me comprende.

Lupin pareció hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por mantener la compostura y adoptar una posición normal, o por lo menos, parcialmente. Aunque le costaba, le preguntó lo más consistente que pudo:

-Intenta… explicarme… tus motivos.

Harry se rehizo en su asiento, y le miró directamente a los ojos… esperando que el contacto visual pudiera ayudarle a hacer ver lo importante que era para él:

-Verás, creo en la causa de Voldemort. Creo en el gobierno sobre los muggles, y todo lo que ello conlleva. Creo en su movimiento, y pienso que los muggles no deberían ensuciar nuestra magia, que debería pertenecer sólo a los magos. Por eso ahora soy un mortífago de verdad… y ya no quiero destruir a Voldemort, sino al contrario. Ayudarlo, como uno más. Uno más. Uno más. Uno más.

Lo repitió y lo repitió hasta que Lupin le detuvo con la palma de la mano y con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que se estaba debatiendo en su interior, que en su mente había una guerra cruel, violenta y feroz por pensar de una forma u otra.

-Así que es cierto – dijo al fin, después de unos minutos -. No eran rumores. Todo lo que dice el Profeta es cierto.

-Sí… es posible, que lo sea.

Lupin abrió mucho los ojos.

-Me acabo de acordar de algo… que antes lo daba por mentira indiscutiblemente, pero ahora no sé que pensar.

-Suéltalo.

-¿Has… matado a un hombre? – los ojos de Lupin brillaron con sentimiento. Parecía que quería saber la respuesta, pero que al mismo tiempo preferiría evitar escucharlo. Pero estaba claro que la curiosidad podía más, pues lo había preguntado.

-No – respondió Harry, pensativo. No iba a mentirle -. He matado a dos… hoy he asesinado a alguien también. Era parte del trabajo… para Voldemort – no le apetecía contarle toda la historia de los Maldini, y además se imaginaba que después de escuchar aquello Lupin no querría escuchar nada más.

Y en efecto, pues cerró los ojos y soltó una lágrima. Y siguió llorando, lamentando algo que Harry no alcanzaba a entender. Además, el propio Harry, pese a todo lo que había revelado, se mostraba impasible.

-¿Desde cuando pasaste de ser alguien noble y bondadoso a un frío e inexpresivo asesino? – susurró, más para sí mismo que para Harry. Abrió los ojos, y sus ojos miel vidriosos, hicieron que el en el corazón de Harry se abriera una grieta, aunque en su aspecto físico aquello no tuviera resonancia -. Harry. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué?

-Voldemort… me abrió los ojos. Acabó con la venda que los cegaba – respondió metafóricamente y con voz robótica, carente de emoción. Fría. Voz fría, como la de Voldemort.

-Por lo que a mí respecta… tú no eres Harry Potter – dijo con rabia, y se levantó. Le señaló con el dedo. Le miró con asco, y siguió hablando… sin importarle levantar la voz. Sin importar que todo el mundo le estuviera escuchando -. Para mí, Harry Potter está muerto. ¿Te enteras? Muerto. Jamás viniste a decirme que me largara del país, para pedirme un favor. Porque ya no eras Harry Potter. Así que voy a regresar, porque ya nada me impide estar aquí. Sólo lo hacía por hacerle un favor a Harry Potter. Pero Harry Potter está muerto y enterrado. No quiero que ensucies su imagen, por eso mi corazón lo ha matado. Prefiero recordarlo como ese ser tímido, valiente, bondadoso, leal a sus amigos, fiel a sus valores, y noble… y no quiero asociarlo a una escoria como tú.

Tras escupir todas aquellas palabras, se marchó. Salió de la taberna a trompicones, siendo observado por todos. Había montado un espectáculo, pero eso era lo menos importante en ese instante. Lo que realmente era importante es que como había dicho Lupin, estaba _muerto_. Aquellas palabras le habían hecho daño, pero menos de lo que había esperado.

Sí, le dolía naturalmente, pero en el fondo se sentía algo indiferente. Y en su actitud física lo demostraba. Cualquiera que le viera diría que no le ha pasado nada grave, pues se mostraba impasible.

Lo habló todo con Luna. Y esta, como venía siendo costumbre, lo apoyó en todo. Le comprendía tan bien… que Harry lamentaba no haberla conocido antes.

-No puedes hacerle sentir a tu corazón lo que tu mente cree que es correcto, Harry – dijo Luna, acaparando la vista de Harry.

Le miró con curiosidad, pues el muchacho no había acabado de entender del todo la última frase. Eso era lo realmente maravilloso de Luna, que era una persona muy impredecible.

-Quiero decir que… la mente y el corazón son distintos, Harry. La mente siempre pensará lo que es correcto para ti, pero el corazón siempre te mostrará lo que realmente quieres… aunque no sea del todo correcto.

-Ya veo – dijo Harry, admirándola.

-¿Mi consejo? Guíate por tu corazón. Haz las cosas como las sientes, no como las pienses. Así serás feliz, Harry. Lo seremos. Sí Lupin te ha dicho todo eso… es porque ya no significas nada para él. Tu mente cree que lo correcto es sentirlo, pero en el fondo de tu corazón te da igual. Haz caso a tu corazón.

Harry sonrió. Era un gran consejo, y lo utilizaría por supuesto. Y en esos instantes, su corazón sintió añoranza por Hogwarts. Por las tardes de estudio con sus amigos, por las mañanas en fin de semana en la que visitaban a Hagrid, por las preciosas tardes de Quidditch, incluso llegaba a echar de menos las clases en sí.

Echaba de menos tener un camino, seguir un rumbo. Pero cuando observaba los orbes esmeralda de Luna, todo aquello cambiaba, y sólo ella aparecía en su mente… y en su corazón. La amaba, por siempre. Luna significaba mucho para ella, y se lo demostraría.

-Quiero que conozcas mi pasado… mi anterior… vida – murmuró Harry.

-Lo sé todo sobre ti, Harry – le respondió Luna -. Recuerda que Dumbledore lleva eones hablando de ti. No necesito que me muestres nada.

-Es importante para mí – dijo, Harry -. Que conozcas a mis amigos.

Luna lo miró unos instantes. No parecía que le apasionaba aquella idea, pero aceptó con un asentimiento de la cabeza, y sus ojos le decían unas palabras como "si es importante para ti… allá vamos, pues".


	17. La nueva profecía

_**Capítulo 16: **_

"_La nueva profecía"_

Jamás se había sentido tan contento de atravesar la Mansión de los Malfoy. Había llegado sólo hacía unos minutos, y Voldemort ya le esperaba en su pequeña sala particular.

Harry entró por el vestíbulo al comedor, y luego accedió por la puerta que quedaba a su izquierda, la puerta de al lado de la cocina. Aquella pequeña sala seguía intacta, sin variar un ápice. Voldemort estaba en su sillón, y al lado ya había hecho aparecer otro igual. Era algo simbólico, pues ahora Voldemort lo consideraba un igual. Harry avanzó con paso firme y se sentó en el sillón vacío.

Voldemort giró un poco su sillón, para poder observarlo más bien, y se pusieron cara a cara, frente a frente. La chispa roja de los ojos de Voldemort brilló de emoción, esperando nuevas noticias de su vasallo. Sonrió un poco.

-Es evidente que la cosa ha ido bien… sigues vivo.

Harry recapacitó un instante. Ya había pensado que Voldemort posiblemente supiera a todo lo que se había expuesto, pero aún así le sorprendió un poco que se lo dijera, aunque en realidad ya se lo esperaba.

-Así es. Me ha ido bastante bien, vencí el duelo y entregué el cuerpo a los Maldini, tal y como pediste.

Voldemort asintió con su cabeza, y sonrió un poco.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti. Como te imaginarás… yo ya era consciente de que tendrías que batirte en un duelo a muerte.

-Ya veo – dijo Harry, inescrutable, y sin importarle demasiado realmente. Estaba en una actitud pasota.

No dejaba de pensar en Luna. Cuando acabó de hablar con Luna, esta llamó a Fawkes. El Fénix los llevó de regreso a Inglaterra, concretamente a una pequeña aldea del norte. Luna le dijo que se tenía que marchar, y Harry tuvo que regresar a la Mansión Malfoy, pues Voldemort le había llamado. Cuando había sentido la presencia de Harry en Inglaterra le había llamado, y Harry había acudido lo más deprisa posible, despidiéndose de Luna… y siguiendo manteniendo lo suyo en secreto, pues Voldemort no tenía que saber que Luna había estado en Italia. Que había estado… con él.

Sólo había pasado media hora desde que no veía a Luna, y ya la echaba de menos. Esa era su perdición, su nueva perdición.

Aquella mujer había conseguido crear en el una adicción a sus momentos, a su presencia. Nada era más importante para Harry que una mirada suya, o una de sus sonrisas perfectas. Cuando sus preciosos y únicos ojos esmeralda se fijaban en él, Harry temblaba de la emoción y de amor.

-Era necesario, Harry. Era a una especie de… prueba, para ver de lo que eras capaz.

-Eso no era una prueba – murmuró Harry -. Era una necesidad. Lo mismo daba si era o no capaz de asesinarlo, pues debía hacerlo para vivir. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Ya, pero aún así… estoy orgulloso de ti, Harry.

Uno no se acostumbraba jamás a que Voldemort le dedicara esas palabras, o al menos ese era el pensamiento de Harry. Pero aún así siguió sin mostrar expresión alguna, pues necesitaba hablarle.

En ese instante, se había creado un clima de confianza enorme. Y Harry necesitaba decírselo… porque no era tonto, y sabía que si se enteraba por otros medios (y no dudaba que se enteraría), sería peor para él.

-Mmm… hay algo que quiero decirte, pero no estoy seguro de que quieras escucharlo. Aun así… debes saberlo.

Voldemort le dedicó una larga y tendida mirada a los ojos, una especie de mirada penetrante. Harry sabía que estaba intentando leerle la mente, pero él era un gran oclúmantico, no desde hacía mucho tiempo claro. Y ni el mismísimo lord Voldemort iba a conseguir sacarle nada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo conseguiría, murmuró, no sin cierta resignación:

-Suéltalo.

No era fácil decirle aquello. No era fácil decirle que le había engañado.

-Verás… ¿Te acuerdas cuando me pediste que asesinara a Remus Lupin? – Voldemort asintió, sin mostrar expresión alguna. Posiblemente en su interior ya empezaba a esperarse lo que Harry tenía que decirle, pero no lo demostraba -. Pues no lo hice. Le dejé vivir. Lo amañé todo para que pudiera escapar y empezar de nuevo. Y se fue a Italia…

Voldemort primero no dijo nada, ni se movió. Pero después puso sus labios rectos, y eso no era una buena señal parecía.

-Recuerda que mi intención no era unirme a ti, sino matarte. Pero cuando lo vi… le dejé las cosas claras, y me dijo que estaba muerto para él. Que ya no existía, y que le había decepcionado.

Ahora Harry abrió su mente para demostrarle a Voldemort que decía la verdad, y este se puso a observar su mente, pues le miró fijamente. Pareció asentir con la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

-La verdad es que no sé como me sorprende. Eso debería de tenerlo bastante claro, pero lo había olvidado. Es igual, no me importa Lupin para nada. Sólo lo hice para ver si querías unirte a mí de verdad, si estabas dispuesto a todo… hasta asesinar a uno de tus mentores. Podría haber puesto el listón más alto, podría haberte pedido la cabeza de Weasley o la Sangresucia… pero entonces sí estaba seguro de que no te unirías a mí.

Harry asintió, sin nada más que añadir. Se había desahogado un poco en realidad, porque necesitaba decírselo. Y en cierto modo, también era una forma de proteger a Lupin. Porque para Voldemort no era importante, y no iría ahora a por él. Voldemort seguía mirándolo muy fijamente, sin pestañear y Harry empezó a sentirse cohibido.

-Me sorprende que te hayas abierto a mí de esa manera. Y me siento muy grato de que hayas compartido todo eso conmigo… así que ahora hablaremos de lo que tenía que decirte en realidad.

-Eso, eso es – dijo Harry, consciente de que Voldemort no lo había llamado sólo para saber como había quedado con su misión a Italia.

-Desde que te envié a Italia, pensé que si salías con vida tendrías un trabajo que hacerme. Si conseguías vencer en el duelo, eras digno de ese trabajo. Y cuando noté que habías entrado en Inglaterra…

A Harry ya le había parecido curioso que le llamara justo en el instante en que había regresado al país, pero no sabía cómo lo notaba Voldemort.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? – preguntó, y además se preocupó por lo que pudiera saber Voldemort… por lo que pudiera haberlo espiado.

-Si nuestra conexión ya era particularmente estrecha, la Marca ha acentuado esta conexión. Pero sólo puedo saber si estás lejos o si estás cerca… por ejemplo, una salida del país la notaría. O un regreso, como es el caso.

-Entiendo – dijo Harry, sintiéndose estúpido por preguntar, ya que aquello en realidad no le interesaba nada -. Entonces… ¿Cuál es ese trabajo?

-Pensé que si regresabas con vida… eras digno de ser mi heredero. Quiero decir, si algún día algo me pasara…

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, incrédulo ante aquellas palabras de Voldemort. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, simplemente no podía. Sus oídos no daban crédito a sus palabras… ¿Heredero? De repente, todo le vino encima.

Todo le vino encima.

Todo.

Se dio cuenta de lo que habían cambiado las cosas en un año.

Un año atrás exactamente, Dumbledore le enseñaba sucesos de la vida de lord Voldemort para poder conocerlo y así derrotarlo. Para intentar averiguar el paradero de sus Horcruxes. Ahora las cosas no sólo eran distintas… se habían contrapuesto. Ahora él ayudaba a Voldemort, y él mismo era un Horcrux. Y lo curioso de todo esto, es que Dumbledore lo sabía. No sabía que se uniría a Voldemort, pero sí sabía que Harry Potter era un Horcrux.

Y pese a saberlo, le había engañado, y utilizado. Aunque por más que lo intentara… Harry seguía sin encontrar motivos para odiarle.

Cuando pasaron unos segundos y desapareció la sorpresa de la mente de Harry este analizó con más detenimiento lo que decía Voldemort. Nada tenía sentido, a parte de lo _irónico_ que resultaba que le eligiera precisamente a _él_ como heredero. Y luego decía que "si algo le pasaba"… aquello… ¿Podía ser posible? ¿Tenía sentido, acaso? Pero él mismo lo sospesaba… ¿Había algún peligro?

-¿Cómo que si algo te pasara? No entiendo nada de lo que dices.

Voldemort suspiró con paciencia. Y Harry se sentía halagado, pues no solía tener paciencia. Pero ahora estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por explicarle algo a Harry, algo que este no llegaba a entender.

-No soy inmortal, Harry, y nunca lo he sido. Por mucho que lo intente… al fin, he llegado a comprender que la inmortalidad no existe. Siempre, siempre hay alguna manera de morir. Si alguien destruyera mis Horcruxes… y me venciera en un duelo, yo moriría. Me ha costado… pero por fin lo he comprendido.

-No existe, la inmortalidad.

-Exacto, Harry. Se puede vivir eternamente… pero eso no significa que seas inmortal.

Harry se quedó con la última frase de lord Voldemort. "Se puede vivir eternamente, pero no significa que seas inmortal". Tenía sentido, y más que lo dijera él mismo. La verdad es que notaba a Voldemort un poco cambiado, y ahora ya sabía por qué era pues.

Parecía alguien más… sensato. Exacto, parecía que se había vuelto un poco prudente, precavido. Y Harry aplaudió el cambio, pues siempre era mejor así. Ahora pensaría dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas. Bien por él, aunque en el fondo le daba igual.

¿Por qué sentía que todo le daba igual? Ya hacía tiempo que lo sentía, y aún así seguía con su ritmo. Sólo había algo que no le daba igual, y eso era Luna. Cuando estaba con Luna, se sentía afortunado por besar sus labios, por oler su pelo y por tocar su rostro.

Se sentía afortunado. A su lado. Por que Luna era… una fortuna.

-Responde, Harry. Quiero saber si estás dispuesto. Quiero saber si continuarías con el movimiento merlínico cuando muera, si es que eso llega a ocurrir.

La verdad es que lo estaba. Ya lo sentía propio, aquel movimiento. Ya sentía como si fuera suyo, se sentía parte de él. Claro que estaba dispuesto. Y tanto. Pero había algo que se le escapaba, algo que le había sorprendido desde el principio.

Y, cómo casi todo lo que le decía, algo que no tenía sentido.

-¿Por qué yo?

Voldemort sonrió un instante, y le miró a los ojos. Se produjo un contacto visual entre ambos bastante fuerte. Se miraron, y no se dejaron de mirar. Continuaron con aquello. Voldemort pensando la respuesta, y Harry esperándola con ansía.

-Mmmm… es una buena pregunta, realmente. Por supervivencia, Harry.

Cada respuesta que le daba Voldemort aquella noche, lo dejaba más descolocado. Y no parecía que la cosa iba a acabar.

-Vale, sigo sin entender nada. Te agradecería… que fueras un poco más claro, por favor – quizás aquel "por favor" sobraba, pero Harry, pese a todo, seguía teniendo ciertos modales… y también era una forma de conseguir respuestas. Si era amable, Voldemort estaría más predispuesto a dárselas.

Voldemort no decía nada, y parecía pensar algo de nuevo en su interior. Así que Harry, un poco desganado, le dio un poco de cuerda.

-¿Cómo es eso de supervivencia?

-Es fácil, Harry. Eres un Horcrux mío. En tu interior, llevas una parte de mi alma. Lógico y sencillo de entender, ¿No crees?

Había algo raro. Algo muy raro. ¿Por qué era Harry el elegido, si jamás podría ser el heredero? Porque, para que muriera Voldemort, Harry debería morir primero… al ser este un Horcrux de Voldemort. Entonces… según esta premisa, Harry jamás podría morir más tarde que Voldemort. ¿Cómo diablos iba a ser el heredero él mismo?

Y el asunto seguía liándose más. Parecía que en vez de aclararlo, el propio Voldemort le daba otra vuelta más extraña.

-No puede ser. Es imposible. ¿Cómo esperas que sea algún día el heredero? Si soy un Horcrux tuyo… para que acaben contigo, tienen que acabar conmigo antes.

Voldemort parecía que esperaba aquello, aquel lógico razonamiento.

-Hay muchas formas de morir, Harry.

Se levantó de la silla, enormemente sorprendido.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡No es necesario destruir los Horcruxes para acabar con tu vida!?

Se arrepintió en seguida de haberlo dicho, pues había quedado como alguien que se moría por acabar con Voldemort, y no era así. Sólo estaba sorprendido, porque Dumbledore había dedicado la última parte de su vida en descubrir el punto débil de Voldemort, o sea, sus Horcruxes. Y resultaba, que según el propio Voldemort… habían otras formas de morir.

Y Harry, sin saber por qué, siempre recordaba a Dumbledore.

Pero Voldemort, no pareció cogerlo a mal. Quizás era porque le estaba leyendo la mente, y sabía que Harry ya no tenía intención de matarlo.

-Hay… una nueva profecía. Una persona me dio el soplo. Una nueva profecía de Sybill Trelawney…

Harry se sentó de nuevo, en estado de shock. Cada palabra de Voldemort era más extraña, y cada vez entendía menos las cosas. Pero aquello lo aclaraba, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Ese era el nuevo temor de Voldemort… y Harry ya sabía el caso que hacía Voldemort siempre de las profecías.

-¿Qué dice, la nueva profecía? – dijo Harry, debatiendo en su interior si ese era el momento en el que más curiosidad había tenido en su interior. Se moría literalmente de ganas por saber el contenido de aquella profecía.

Aquella _nueva_ profecía.

-Es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos. O que lo escuches con tus oídos.

Voldemort se levantó, y Harry le imitó al instante, impaciente y nervioso por saber lo que decía la profecía. En su interior había nacido un feroz sentimiento de ganas de saberlo. Se sentía como en los momentos previos a un partido de Quidditch, presionado y con ganas de salir al campo. Nervioso por como iría el partido, pero con impulsos de jugar.

Se acercaron a un pequeño armario que había en una esquina, el cual contenido ya conocía Harry. Voldemort abrió, y Harry observó por segunda vez el pensadero de lord Voldemort, más pequeño que el de Dumbledore y con distintos relieves sobre la vasija. Le dio unas vueltas con la varita al contenido plateado, ni líquido ni gas, y metió la cabeza dentro. Harry lo imitó.

_Y ya no estaban en aquella sala oscura. El suelo cambió, y Harry notó como sus pies se levantaban de allí. Dieron muchas vueltas, y finalmente llegaron a un camino sin pavimentar, fraudulento. Harry pisó la gravilla, y el contacto con ella hizo que empezara a haber polvo. Voldemort aterrizó a su lado. _

_Había un encapuchado allí. Empezó a caminar silencioso por la zona, y Harry y Voldemort lo siguieron. Llegaron, tras unos minutos caminando, a una zona donde había una tienda de campaña. Había un fuego, y dos personas cuales rostros eran indistinguibles. Al menos Harry no los conocía para nada. _

_La capucha del hombre al que seguían se le cayó, y por un instante Harry pudo observar su rostro… era un hombre verdaderamente apuesto, rubio y con los ojos amarillos. Tenía los dientes un poco deformados, pero eso lo hacía más encantador. Nariz puntiaguda, y la boca perfecta. Era la primera vez que Harry veía a una persona con ojos amarillos… eran realmente bellos, sus ojos. Y únicos. Aquel hombre no era tal, era un muchacho. Sólo tendría veintitantos años. Se volvió a poner la capucha, y Harry siguió a lo suyo. _

_-¿Quién es? – le susurró Harry a Voldemort, con curiosidad. Lo único que sentía en esos instantes era curiosidad por todo. _

_Voldemort sonrió, irónico. _

_-No recuerdo su nombre._

_-Pero… ¿No estamos en su recuerdo? – preguntó Harry, extrañado. _

_-Sí, pero es una larga historia. Luego te cuento cómo ha llegado a mis manos._

_Harry asintió, y por fin aquel hombre pareció detenerse detrás de un árbol. Voldemort y Harry estuvieron en el claro, donde había una hoguera, porque no corrían el riesgo de ser vistos por nadie. Entonces, vieron unas sombras dentro de la tienda de campaña. Y salieron de ella dos personas, dos personas extrañas._

_La primera persona que había salido era sin duda Sybill Patricia Trelawney. Se distinguía por su extrema delgadez, sus enormes ojos aún más aumentados por unas gafas gigantescas, e iba vestida con chales transparentes y vestidos con lentejuelas. Parecía una especie de libélula gigante. Pero, estaba mayor. Un poco más mayor de lo que Harry la recordaba… parecía más vieja. Y aquello podía ser debido a su rostro cansado. _

_-Sentémonos ahí – murmuró Trelawney, con el característico tono de voz que Harry recordaba… etéreo y fantasmal. _

_El hombre que le precedía no le sonaba de nada, al principio. Era un chico de edades similares al encapuchado, y con gafas. Cuando se sentó al lado de Trelawney, y el fuego le dio a la cara, se le hizo muy conocido, aún sin familiarizarlo. Y el pelo lo tenía rojizo, aunque no estaba seguro de si era por el color de la luz que emitía el fuego, o por que lo tuviera rojo de verdad. Se le hacía muy conocido… ¿Percy Weasley? No estaba seguro, pero era el único pelirrojo con gafas (las utilizaba de vez en cuando) que conocía. O quizás… algún otro Weasley… ¿Charlie? Pero no podían ser, era una situación muy… inusual para cualquier Weasley. ¿Un Weasley el oyente de una profecía relacionada con lord Voldemort? No, no era posible aquello. Pero, el caso es que se parecía mucho a Percy._

_-¿Quién es? – volvió a preguntar Harry, en un susurro._

_-Luego, Potter – murmuró Voldemort, observando la escena con impaciencia. A Harry no se le escapaba el detalle de que lo había llamado "Potter", y no "Harry", como últimamente se estaba acostumbrando._

_El muchacho pelirrojo habló, y a Harry le sonó su voz. _

_-Bueno, señora Trelawney, ya me tiene aquí una hora. Me ha pedido que salgamos… ¿Ha llegado el momento? Quiero saber ya que es eso tan importante que tiene que decirme._

_-Estas cosas no funcionan así, mi querido joven de pelo rojo, esto tiene que seguir unas pautas. No puedo hacer una predicción cuando quiera… tiene que llegar el momento. Sólo sé que debo de hacerlo ante ti y que va a pasar esta noche, por eso te he pedido que nos alejemos un poco._

_El muchacho pelirrojo, (sí tenía el pelo rojo, no era un efecto óptico del fuego como Harry había pensado), parecía estar incómodo, y miraba al cielo constantemente. Había un cuarto de luna menguante. _

_-Señora Trelawney… se le asocia una gran fama de adivina, y yo la verdad es que me siento bastante halagado de que comparta usted una de sus predicciones con un muchacho corriente como yo, pero tengo un poco de prisa. Mi hermana pequeña…_

_Pero paró de repente. Su voz paró en seco, y observó con los ojos desorbitados a su interlocutora. Harry sabía lo que sucedía, ya que Sibyll Trelawney había entrado en trance… y aquello significaba que iba a murmurar la profecía. Como aquella profecía que le dijo a Dumbledore sobre él mismo y Voldemort, y como aquella profecía que acabó cumpliéndose sobre el vasallo que provocaría el retorno de Voldemort, que no era otro que Peter Pettrigrew. _

_-El señor Tenebroso por excelencia acabará con su propia vida… desgraciado y humillado por sus orígenes, él mismo le mostrará el camino a aquel que considerará su sirviente más fiel… aún buscando infinitas formas de ser inmortal, el Señor Tenebroso por excelencia ignora que por mucho que busque, se va a acabar destruyendo a sí mismo… pues nadie puede forzar, ni si quiera el propio Señor Tenebroso por excelencia, los límites de la magia negra…_

_Y el recuerdo se desvaneció._

Harry y Voldemort volvieron a poner sus pies en el suelo de aquella sala oscura en la que habían estado hablando instantes atrás. Se sentaron, pero Harry lo hizo muy lentamente, pues no podía dejar de estar sorprendido. Como cada vez que hablaba con Voldemort en aquella habitación, se enteraba de cosas muy complejas e imposibles, por lo que le costaba asimilarlo. Aunque mucho se temía que si aquello continuaba así, algún día se acostumbraría a escuchar algo como lo que acababa de escuchar y no sorprenderse.

Entonces, según aquello, Voldemort se iba a destruir él mismo. Harry no sabía cómo, ni el propio Voldemort tampoco, pero se destruiría a sí mismo. Y él tenía que mostrarle el camino a su sirviente más fiel… y por eso le había contado todo aquello. Por eso le había dicho si quería ser el heredero, _su_ heredero. Pero, a Harry no se le escapaba el detalle de que Voldemort era demasiado fanático de las profecías. Y que no se tenían por qué cumplir. Dumbledore le dijo que la profecía que les relacionaba a ambos se cumpliría porque Voldemort le daba importancia, pero no tenía por qué. Y ahora que Voldemort ya no le daba importancia, aparecía una nueva profecía.

En la cual se destruía a sí mismo, y mostraba el camino que debería seguir su heredero. O sea, Harry Potter. Por lo tanto, aquello significaba que sería el próximo Señor Tenebroso. Le excitaba aquella idea.

-¿Qué piensas? – preguntó, Voldemort, instantes después.

-Pienso que… no está de más que tomes medidas, como nombrarme el heredero de tu imperio. Pero no vas a morir, tú no vas a destruirte.

-La profecía habla de… forzar los límites de la magia. Creo que van por ahí los tiros. Creo que tarde o temprano, moriré por rasgar tantas veces mi alma – dijo, y Harry no pudo evitar darle la razón en su interior, pues aquello sonaba lógico.

-No te digo que no… pero no sé, si todavía sigues vivo… creo que… es que no sé que decirte, de verdad – era cierto, pensaba que podía ser por eso, pero no se lo iba a decir.

-Entonces… ¿Aceptas?

-Sí – dijo Harry, con aplomo -. Acepto.

Voldemort asintió, con cierto orgullo.

-Ya lo comunicaré, tendré que hablar con los demás. Pero lo entenderán… tú eres especial. Puede que ya no me quede mucho.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio. Harry seguía dándole vueltas a la profecía, porque parecía demasiado surrealista. Parecía demasiado fantástica, por decirlo de alguna manera, para que fuera verdad.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una profecía?

-Por que Rookwood, ya sabes el Ministro de Magia mortífago, me dijo que habían robado una profecía de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle. No me preguntes ni cómo, ni cuando. Pero, cuando me enteré de esto, fui personalmente a la sala de las profecías en el Departamento de Misterios. Y entonces vi un hueco donde estaba mi nombre… pero la profecía había desaparecido. Y creo que lleva ya tiempo robada.

-¿Y quién crees que la ha robado? – aquello le recordaba a las conversaciones con Dumbledore.

Dumbledore siempre tenía suposiciones para todo… y normalmente acertaba. E, incluso en momentos como ese, se seguía acordando de Albus Dumbledore.

-Pues… sólo la pueden robar las personas que estén implicadas en ellas. Es decir, el que la hace, en este caso Sybill Trelawney, el oyente, o la persona a la que va dirigida, y yo no he robado nada. Descarto a Trelawney, porque ni ella misma es consciente. Así que por eliminación, la ha robado el oyente.

Harry y Voldemort se miraron.

-¿Y quién es, el oyente?

-No lo sé, esperaba que me lo dijeras tú.

Voldemort le dedicó una larga y fría mirada, como fría había sido su frase anterior.

-No sé quien puede ser – admitió con sinceridad -. Si me hablaras un poco de todo… ¿Cómo te llegó la profecía? Quiero decir. Este recuerdo… ¿A quién se lo has quitado?

-No recuerdo su nombre, te lo he dicho. Sólo sé que era cuñado de Percy Weasley. El hermano de su novia.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, porque aquello aumentaba las posibilidades de que fuera Percy Weasley el oyente. Y estaba empezando a creer de verdad que era Percy el oyente… pero… era demasiado extraño. ¿Qué tenía que ver Percy con lord Voldemort? A simple vista, no tenía nada que ver.

-Mmm… ¿tienes algo que ver con Percy Weasley? – le preguntó Harry, de forma un poco brusca.

-Nada, hasta que Luna me habló de su existencia dos días atrás.

-¿Luna? ¿Dos días atrás? – dijo Harry, más para sí mismo que para Voldemort. Así que ahí es donde había estado, con Voldemort, en los días que estuvo ausente en Italia.

-Sí, es ella la que me ha conseguido el recuerdo. Verás… me llegó una carta, hace algunos días, en la que decía que un tal Clearwater, el cuñado de Percy Weasley, había escuchado una profecía que me relacionaba. Entonces llamé a Luna, le pedí que rastreara a esa persona, y que le quitara el recuerdo. Y eso hizo, porque me lo trajo después. Y lo vimos… y claro, pensé que debería de ser Percy Weasley, ¿No?

-Debe de ser él, sí – murmuró Harry, pensativo. La verdad es que algo le decía que no era él, pero tampoco tenía otras opciones.

-Me ocuparé de ese asunto – dijo -. Iré a buscarlo personalmente… y tendré unas palabras con él. Si no es él, lo sabré.

-Me parece bien – dijo Harry. La vida de Percy le daba igual, como casi todo en esos instantes.

Y ahora sí parecía que la conversación había terminado, aunque Harry seguía esperando a que el propio Voldemort le dijera que podía irse. No iba a tomar la iniciativa en algo como aquello. Pero Voldemort no hacía nada.

-Entonces… Harry. Falta lo más importante.

Harry se sorprendió al saber que aún había más cosas.

-Has aceptado ser mi heredero. Pero tienes que hacer… trabajo, no creas que por ser el heredero de este movimiento vas a quedar impune.

-No, claro que no – admitió Harry, porque ya era consciente de aquello.

Voldemort se rehizo en su asiento, y al parecer estaba un poco incómodo por lo que iba a decirle.

-Tu trabajo es garantizar mi seguridad, hasta que me autodestruya si llega a suceder. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Es una tarea complicada, pero yo confío en ti, Harry, ya sabes que te considero mi igual.

Harry asintió, pues no podía hablar de las ganas que tenía por saber cual era ese trabajo tan complicado que consistía en garantizar la seguridad de lord Voldemort.

-Debes de vigilar mis Horcruxes.

Se paró en seco.

Aquello significaba… muchísimo. Era algo increíble, hacía falta una enorme cantidad de confianza para que Voldemort le dijera aquello. Y parecía que confiaba plenamente en Harry… porque le estaba revelando la clave de su existencia. Que le dijera que tenía que vigilar los Horcruxes era importante, pues tendría que revelarle el paradero de ellos.

Y, de nuevo, como en el resto de todo el día, pensó en Dumbledore. Y sonrió en su interior, porque por primera vez había ganado a Dumbledore en algo. Él había dedicado la última parte de su vida en encontrar los Horcruxes de lord Voldemort, y Harry averiguaría su paradero en unos instantes y casi sin buscarlo.

Era como la prueba paradójica de Dumbledore sobre la piedra filosofal y el espejo del Oesed. Quirrell quería la piedra filosofal, y cuando se miraba en el espejo se veía con la piedra en la mano, porque quería utilizarla. En cambio, Harry sin intención de utilizarla, se veía con la piedra en el bolsillo, y después se notaba un peso en el mismo. Era paradójico. En esta comparación, él era él mismo, y Dumbledore era Quirrell.

-Me parece muy adecuado. ¿Dónde debo vigilarlos?

Voldemort lo miró, con mucha seriedad y frialdad.

-Esta de sobra, Harry, que te diga que es alto secreto, que no se lo puedes contar a nadie… a nadie de nadie. ¿Me has entendido?

-Claro – dijo Harry, ignorándolo.

-Vamos a hacer un juramente inquebrantable… y ya sabes, si me traicionas, lo pagarás con la muerte. Supongo que sabes lo que es un Juramento Inquebrantable ¿No?

Harry lo observó, sin estar muy seguro a someterse a aquello. Pero no pasaba nada, pues no pensaba revelárselo a nadie… excepto a Luna. Pero no tenía miedo a la muerte, había otras formas de romper promesas.

-También me parece muy adecuado, pero no conozco el funcionamiento y todo eso. Así que…

-No pasa nada, yo lo haré, tú sólo tienes que obedecer. ¿Entendido? – dijo, con voz autoritaria.

-Sí, señor.

-Yo seré el autor, y también seré el testigo necesario de ambos. No voy a implicar a terceras personas.

-Como quieras – asintió Harry.

Acto seguido, Voldemort se arrodilló en tierra. Harry no sabía muy bien como proceder, pero lo imitó y también se arrodilló delante de él. Voldemort levantó su brazo derecho, y Harry puso su mano rodeando la suya. Voldemort levantó la varita, y apuntó a las manos de ambos.

-¿Juras proteger la identidad de todos mis Horcruxes?

-Sí, lo juro.

Una gran lengua de fuego salió de la varita de lord Voldemort y se enroscó entre las dos manos, como si fuera un alambre al rojo. Como una serpiente de fuego. Que se desvaneció en unos instantes.

Voldemort se separó en seguida, casi como si quisiera evitar a toda costa el contacto con otro humano, y se levantó. Había sido un Juramento Inquebrantable corto, de sólo una pregunta.

-Entonces, Harry. Voy a rebelarte el paradero de mis Horcruxes, y esos son los lugares que tendrás que vigilar.

Harry tembló de nerviosismo y de emoción, pues ahora mismo iba a enterarse de algo que actualmente no le importaba demasiado… pero unos meses atrás hubiera muerto por saberlo, y se moría por destruirlos. Las cosas cambiaban mucho, era algo que Harry había aprendido con el paso de los años.

-El diario está destruido. Eso es lo que me rebelaste. No importa, pues la localización de ese Horcrux no la sabría ni aunque no estuviera destruido.

-Así es, yo mismo lo destruí – se arrepintió de recordárselo, pues le enseñó los dientes como muestra de enfado.

-El anillo… según me has rebelado, también está destruido. Em… Dumbledore, consiguió dar con su paradero y lo destruyó. No importa.

-Correcto – dijo Harry, con cierta impaciencia, pues se moría de ganas por saber cuales eran los Horcruxes que él no había conseguido descubrir.

-Y el guardapelo… también me dijiste que Dumbledore descubrió lo del Orfanato, y acudió a la cueva y lo destruyó.

La cosa no era exactamente así, pero Harry no tenía ganas ni fuerza ni tiempo para explicárselo, así que asintió con la cabeza. Engañar a Voldemort ahora resultaba más sencillo de lo que jamás hubiera pensado en su vida.

-Esos son los destruidos – dijo Voldemort, repasando mentalmente -. Y ahora vamos con los cuatro que aún están vigentes.

Harry más o menos se imaginaba cuales eran. Uno seguro era la Copa de Huffelpuff, y el otro que había grandes posibilidades era Nagini. El tercero era él mismo, y el cuarto… algo de Ravenclaw o de Gryffindor. Eso no estaba seguro. Y era el que más curiosidad tenía por conocer.

-¿Y los no destruidos? – murmuró Harry, dándole cuerda.

-El primero, es Harry Potter, y está ahora conmigo. Ese es en el que más ímpetu pondrás para protegerlo, me atrevería a decir – dijo Voldemort con cierta ironía.

-Lo reafirmo – admitió Harry.

-Después… mi amada serpiente Nagini, que también es un Horcrux. De ese te tienes que olvidar, pues está siempre conmigo a mi alcance y no tienes porqué preocuparte. De Nagini me encargo yo, ¿Estamos?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aplaudiendo en su interior a Dumbledore por sus suposiciones, mayoritariamente ciertas.

-La Copa de Huffelpuff dorada, es otro de mis Horcruxes – Harry asintió, pues ya lo sabía… Dumbledore, como siempre, lo había averiguado -. Ese sí tendrás que protegerlo… se encuentra en la Cámara Secreta, en Hogwarts. Tú ya has ido allí alguna vez… ese es imposible de destruir, es muy seguro, puesto que ya no quedan hablantes pársel… o son pocos, al menos – le tendió una mirada, que Harry no supo como interpretar.

Y faltaba el último. El desconocido. El que Harry ni se imaginaba, y el que Dumbledore no conocía… ni se había atrevido tampoco a hacer suposiciones.

-Y el último, el más complicado de proteger es el Espejo del Oesed.

-¿¡El espejo del Oesed!?

Harry estaba verdaderamente sorprendido. Así que no era nada relacionado con Ravenclaw ni con Gryffindor, Dumbledore había fallado. ¿El espejo del Oesed? Eso era algo que ni el propio Dumbledore hubiera imaginado, seguro.

-Claro, ¿Te sorprende? Estoy al alcance de todos los objetos que quiera – dijo con cierta arrogancia.

Había algo de lo que había dicho que le había llamado la atención.

-¿Por qué es el más difícil de proteger?

-Pues… por qué es el más seguro de todos.

-¿Por qué es el más seguro de todos?

Voldemort le miró, y sonrió un poco.

-Porque no sé donde está – respondió, pero no parecía enfadado -. Gracias a tu amigo Dumbledore… ¿Recuerdas el suceso con la piedra filosofal? Claro que sí, tú estabas presente. Pues al día siguiente lo movió de sitio, y sólo él sabe donde está…

-…y está muerto.

-Exacto – dijo Voldemort -. Por eso es el más seguro. Porque Dumbledore lo habrá dejado en un lugar segurísimo. Y porque cualquiera que lo encuentre, no se atreverá a destruir, porque el espejo muestra lo que quieren ver, y no se aventurarían a destruir esa imagen. Puede llegar a ser enfermizo. Pero no para una mente bien preparada como la mía.

Harry seguía sin entenderlo. No entendía por qué el Espejo del Oesed era un Horcrux para él.

-Creía que tus Horcruxes… eran elementos de gran valor mágico o personal. No entiendo por qué elegiste el…

-¡¿Qué el espejo del Oesed no tiene valor mágico?! ¿Conoces otro espejo con sus cualidades?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No, supongo que no.

-Y también tiene valor personal, Potter… ¿Sabes qué significa para mí ese espejo? ¿Sabes cómo me veo en él?

Harry lo miró, con cierta curiosidad.

-No lo sé. ¿Cómo?

-Me veo reflejado omnipotente y eterno…. Es decir, _inmortal_.

Y Harry lo miró de nuevo, sin saber que decir. Ya conocía un poco más a lord Voldemort.

-Así que… resumiendo, sólo tienes que protegerte a ti mismo y a la Copa de Huffelpuff. Te lo he puesto facilito, ¿Verdad?

Harry asintió.

Ahora sí habían acabado con la conversación, por lo que salió de la Sala. Ya era casi de noche, así que se dirigió a dormir, a su particular habitación.

Pensando en que, a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que haría sería hablar con Luna.

Y después, ambos irían a Hogwarts.

Su hogar.


End file.
